Our Spitting Image
by StephtheWriter
Summary: Lucas and Brooke parted ways after high school but fate has them meet their daughter, 14 years later. They are now faced with the surprising circumstance of having to raise her as two parent who at first, had two separate lives. DISCLAIMER: Borrows from the show "Life Unexpected"
1. A Daughter?

"Uhm sweetie the store is closed for tonight." The smiling Millie told the young girl before her. She so strikingly resembled Brooke, which astounded her.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Brooke Davis?"

Millie, snapped out of it, then looked at her a bit suspiciously, "Sweetie, you do realize that she's the owner and designer for Clothes over Bros...right?" Millie asked. No one just got to see Brooke.

"Yeah, I know." She said blowing off her comment, "Can I see her now?"

Millie decided to humor her, giving her points for boldness, "Do you have an appointment with her?"

The girl was getting annoyed and rolled her eyes, "Look I heard on the radio that she was in town for the weekend, and she's giving some interview with them in like an hour. I just need to talk to her for like a minute."

"No. She's not here." Millie lied.

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. I bet you anything she's back there."

Millie rose her eyebrow, "No."

The girl gave her a sly smile. She then rushed Millie, pushing past her, "Well, let's see then!" Millie panicked and managed to grab her before she went towards the back office where Brooke was, "Excuse me!" She grabbed her by her shirt's collar. The security guard went over and grabbed her arm leading her out. Millie followed and once she was outside, she told the security to let her go. Sam dusted herself off, "You jerk." She griped.

"Look young lady, you are not to come into this establishment anymore. I could call the police on you, but I won't. Understood?"

The girl clung to the strap of her backpack, "Yeah whatever. Screw you!" She then walked off.

Mille huffed and went back in. Brooke walked out from the office, "Millie who was yelling?" She asked her assistant.

"Nothing important, a fan trying to get you."

Brooke frowned. She hated that she couldn't meet everyone that looked up to her.

"How old was she?" Brooke asked.

"Around 14 or 15. Young, but crazy. She pushed past me trying to get to you!" Millie exclaimed.

Brooke chuckled, "Hah. Guess that's the price of fame, huh?"  
"Yeah, having your assistants assaulted. Just perfect."

Brooke stared at herself in the mirror putting on her lipstick.

"But it was weird...she kinda looked like you."  
Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, "You mean absolutely gorgeous?"

Millia laughed, "No, really, she kinda looked like you."  
Brooke didn't think much of it, "Hm. Well I gotta go Millie. I shouldn't be long. When's my flight to New York?"

"It's at midnight. You'll have time to hang out with old friends for a bit."

Brooke smiled thinking of everyone, "Great."

…. …. …..

"Well we have the one and only Tree Hill native here with us today, Ms. Brooke Davis!" The radio dj said. "Now Brooke what brought you back here?"

Brooke smiled, "Well I unveiled Clothes over Bros here at Tree Hill, and I just, I felt like I needed to come home...for a bit."

"Awww, only a bit? When are you leaving us little people?"  
Brooke chuckled, "I'm leaving at midnight. But it was fun!"

"Well it's great to see you here! So Brooke, you're known for your A-Ma-ZING designs, but not only that you're also known for your wild nights out. Now, we have a listener's question on here related to this, let's put Ms. Rachel Watkins on the line….Rachel you're up."

"Hi Brooke. I'm a HUGE FAN!"

"Hi Rachel, thank you. I appreciate the love."  
"So my question is, you went out with Michael Fassbender, are you guys you know… a thing?"

Brooke felt a smile creep up on her, "My love life is private, but no. We went out...as friends that's it. Don't believe everything the magazines tell you sweetie."

The radio dj laughed, "Awesome! Thanks for the question Rachel. Next up we have a young girl from the southside of Tree Hill, a miss Sam Walker. Girly, you're up."

"Umm hi."

"Hi sweetheart." Brooke said kindly

Sam cleared her throat. She imagined Brooke saying those words and it warmed her heart. "I just had a question, uhh...do you have kids?"

The dj rose an eyebrow at Brooke. Brooke looked a bit surprised, "Uhh, no, no I don't."

"Do you want kids?"

Brooke chuckled, "Kids don't go well with my lifestyle. I don't think I'd be a good mother, anyways."

Sam felt her chest tighten, and in a moment of courage spoke once more, "What do you think of people that give up their baby's for adoption?"

Brooke stopped dead, "Excuse me?"

The DJ intervened, "Well that's enough of that. Thanks for calling Sam."

"Wait!" Sam said.

"Bye!" The DJ answered, and hung up, "Well that was weird." He joked. Brooke smiled uncomfortably. Why had the girl asked that question. She felt her heart quicken and her mind go to a say that she tried so hard to forget.

When the interview was over, she went out to the beach, deciding against visiting her friends until later. Millie kept on calling, but she ignored the calls. The girl from southside tree hill kept replaying in her mind. Her mind went to that very first day almost 14 years ago.

"_Brooke Davis?" A social worker said as she entered the hospital room. A half drugged Brooke looked up from the baby she was holding, "Yes?"_

"_The family is here for the child."  
Victoria took the baby from Brooke's hands. Brooke watched helplessly as her child, her precious daughter was handed over. The baby started to cry, making Brooke's heart hurt even more. She watched as the social worker comforted her daughter. She began to cry. Victoria scoffed at her, "Brooke, toughen up. You know you can't care for a child now."_

"_It still hurts mom." A young Brooke responded. _

_Victoria put an arm on her shoulder, "Don't worry, going back to college, a few parties, and you'll forget about it."_

_Brooke shrugged her hands off her shoulder, "I'm tired, let me sleep." She said turning over._

_Victoria rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll wake you when I'm back. I have to go to work."_

_And just like that Brooke was left alone to mourn the loss of the daughter she never had...at least for a few hours._

When Brooke came back from her thoughts she was hugging her stomach close. She took a deep breath, "Get it together Brooke." She scolded herself. She walked back into the car where her driver was waiting for her, "To Peyton's house, miss?" He asked her softly.

"Uhm, back to the station...I forgot something."  
He nodded and headed back. As she walked in the producer caught her, "Brooke, what're you doing back here? Another appearance I hope?" He said smiling at her.  
"No, I have a request actually."  
"Sure thing. You're our star!"

"Can I have the number of the girl, Sam, from southside who called in when I was here."

"I'll have Johnny check in on it now. Why don't you take a seat in my office while you wait."

"Okay, great. Thank you."

As she sat and waited, she wondered why she even wanted this girl's number. What was she going to tell her? "I gave up my own kid for adoption?" No, she was being ridiculous, yet she still sat there, she still waited.

"Here it is." The producer said as he came in and handed her the number. She took the piece of paper and folded it, putting it into her pocket.  
"Thank you."

Come back to us, alright!" The producer said as Brooke walked out.

"You'll be the first radio station I call up when I'm here." Brooke said waving goodbye.

As she sat in her car she toyed around with the paper in her hands.

"Where to, m'am?" The driver asked.

She looked up and decided to forget about it She placed the paper in her pocket, "My store, please."

… …. ….

Lucas was working with his team after school when a girl came into the gym.

"Excuse me, you can't be here right now." He said to her.

She was getting really annoyed of people blowing her off today, "Look I'm just looking for someone named Lucas Scott."

He turned to look at her, "That's me Who are you?"

She walked up to him, "Hi, I'm Sam."

"Are you an office aid or something? What is it? I'm sort of busy." He said. He then blew his whistle, "Alright guys, line up for suicides!"  
Sam looked over at his team, then at the tall man in front of her, I'm not an office aid." She said with attitude.

He put his hand on his hip, "Then what is it?" He asked.

"I'm your daughter." She blurted out.

He felt his heart stop, "My-my what? Is this some kind of joke? Who put you up to this? Haley?"

She shook her head, "No...it's not a joke."

Lucas stared at her for a long time, "But, but, no. I never. How old are you?"

Sam held onto the strap of her backpack, ready to leave, "Just turned 14 yesterday. Never mind, this was a mistake." She said forlornly.

Lucas didn't want to see his newly discovered daughter go, "Hold up a sec!"

He looked over to his assistant coach, "Can you take over?"

The assistant coach looked at him like he was crazy, "We have a game tomorrow, where are you going?"

He looked at Sam who was waiting for him by the door, "I'll tell you later, but it's important."

"Alright, alright, Go ahead then. I'll handle the fort."

Lucas gave him a big smile and then led Sam into his office.

…. …. ….

"So let me get this straight, you need me to sign something so you can move into the California foster care system? Even though you're in the foster care system here?" He asked thoroughly confused.  
She nodded, "Yes. Your girl, put me up for adoption, the family changed their mind about me, and now I want to live in California, but my foster parents don't want to sign this 'cause they could care less about me, and want to spite me, but technically you can sign it, since you're my biological dad. So can you? Please?"

He looked at the tiny child in front of her, "No." He said frankly. "You're not moving to California."  
She huffed, "What's it to you? I just need a signature and I'm gone! It's not like I'm anything to you anyways. You didn't know about me up until half an hour ago!"

Lucas didn't know what to do.

"Earth to Lucas!"  
"How did you find me?" He asked her.

"I stole my file, and saw you were put down as the dad."

"And, you know who your mother is?"

She looked at him more glaringly, "I don't have a mom...but yeah, the person who gave birth to me, she's Brooke Davis."

His eyes bulged and he felt everything crumble around him, "WHAT?!" He stood up, "No, no, no, no."  
"You're lying to me!"

"I'm not. She was listed as my mother on the file."

He grabbed her hand, "Come on."  
"Where are we going?" She asked him,

"To talk to Brooke."  
"You don't think I already tried that? She's a hotshot designer."  
He laughed, "Yeah, well she'll talk to me."

"I'm not going until you tell me that both of you will sign this." She said pushing his hand away. He sighed heavily, "Alright, you really want to do this? You're still so…" He looked her up and down, "You're still a little girl."

At that point she wanted to kill him, "You don't have any right to tell me what to do, Lucas. You're just a strange tall dude that I need to get a signature from. Don't worry about me, I've been taking care of myself for thirteen years."

He felt a lump form in his throat, "Fine...I'll sign it, but you need to come with me."

She shrugged, "Well duh, I need to get Brooke to sign it too."

"I can try."  
"NO, you have to get her to sign this."

Luke sighed, "Alright, Alright. Just, come on." He really just wanted to talk, more like yell, at Brooke.

…. …. …

Lucas sighed when he saw the filled store. Sam raised her eyebrow, "Damn, she must be really good at this clothing stuff."  
"Yeah,,,she's always been great at it." He said in a mumble.

He took a deep breath and went in still holding Sam's arm. He went up to the counter, "Mille let me speak to Brooke." He said seriously.

She looked at him strangely, "Lucas, now?" She then saw Sam, "Hey, you're not allowed in here! Didn't I tell you that?"

Sam looked to Lucas, "Told you I tried to get to her."

Lucas slammed his hand on the counter, "Millie, let me talk to Brooke this is important."

"She's on a conference call, right now. Just wait. And why are you with this little thug?"

He looked at Sam, "She's with me, alright. Don't worry she won't do anything."

"I'll just let her know you're here."

Lucas stood and looked around, but with every second that went by he felt more and more anxious, "Brooke! BROOKE! Brooke Davis! I know you can hear me!" He yelled as he leaned in on the counter. Everyone started to stare at him. The security guard went over, "Sir." He then grabbed his arm. Lucas turned over, "Don't touch me! I need to talk to Brooke! She's my friend, let me go!" He pushed him off. The security guard, then got mad, "Oh hell nah!" He said. Sam jumped in, "Whoah, whoah, stop!" The guard saw her, "Little girl you're not allowed in here!" He picked her up. "Hey put her down, you idiot!" Lucas yelled.

Brooke then came out rushing, "What the hell is going on!?"

He saw Lucas and a strange girl dusting herself off, "Lucas?"

Lucas turned to her, "We need to talk."

"Now?" She said looking at the havoc that was just caused.

"Yes. He grabbed her hand and started walking, "Come on Sam."

Brooke then turned around, "Wait, Sam?!" She said surprised, "Sam Walker from the radio?"

Sam frowned, "yeah."

"Come on." Lucas said determined.

They went out back and Brooke then pushed Lucas off her, "You big idiot, what do you think you're doing?! You do realize I have a reputation to uphold?! I can't have some tall thug come in and acting crazy!"

Lucas tightened his fists, "Brooke stop!" He yelled, "I'm the one that should be mad at you! This is so typical, you're turning the tables on me."

"What?! What is so important that it couldn't wait until after I was out of my meeting Lucas!? And why do you have Sam with you?!"

He looked shocked, "Wait, you know who she is?!"  
Brooke narrowed her stare, "Yeah, she was a radio caller from today. Why does that even matter?"

Lucas swallowed hard, "No Brooke. She's not just a radio caller."

Brooke stared at Sam and raised her eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Hi Brooke." Sam said.

Lucas took a deep breath, "Meet Sam, our daughter."

Brooke stopped everything, breathing slowly just to make sure that she was still in real life. She looked to Lucas, then back at the young girl looking at her. "W-what?" She said in a whisper.

Sam took her chance and got closer, "H-hi." She said hesitantly.

"You gave her up for adoption without telling me?!" Lucas said pointing to Sam, "How? Why?!"  
"You wanted me to tell you that you knocked me up?! We were a month from graduation! You were off to play basketball in college, this would've ruined you!" She said defending herself.

Lucas had tears in his eyes, "You knew I would've dropped EVERYTHING for you."  
Sam felt uncomfortable, "Oh screw this. I'll just come by later." She said.

Brooke stopped her tirade, "Wait, Sam, wait!" She said sounding a bit desperate.

"I-I can't believe you're here." Her eyes were glistening with tears, "I mean, I'm glad you're here. It's just, the last time I saw you, you were so tiny. And now you're so big."

Sam laughed,

"Not big, like fat." Brooke said suddenly aware of how that sounded, "I meant you know older. You….you look."  
Sam looked into her eyes, "Like you?" She said softly.

Brooke nodded and bit her lip. She wanted to survey the girl before her, pour over her every feature see where she could find herself and Lucas. She cleared her throat, "So are you okay? Are you good? Is everything good?"  
Sam smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm doing alright."

Lucas chimed in impatiently, "She wants you to sign something. Tell her what it is." He said coaxing Sam.

Brooke looked at her then him, "Sign something? Sure, yes, sure. What-what is it?"  
Sam looked through her bag, "Oh, right, I have this paper. I need your signature, I can't leave to California without this."

Brooke snapped her head up, "I'm sorry what? California, with your parents?"

Lucas spoke up, "No to their foster care system. She's never been adopted."

Brooke stared painfully into Sam's eyes.

Sam shook her head, "It's a long and boring story. I just want to move to the foster care system in California. I want to live there. It sounds awesome."

She pushed the pen and paper in front of Brooke's face. Brooke gently pushed Sam's hand down, "But, but we have no custody over you."

Sam sighed, "It's all legalities. I found out that my social worker, or biological parents, in the case that I haven't been adopted, can sign me over. That's all I need."

Brooke was torn, she couldn't do this. "But what's in California for you?"

Lucas scoffed, "Brooke this poor girl didn't have you or me in her life for fourteen years, you think she wants to talk to you?!"

"Oh don't go 'poor me' right now Luke!"  
Sam cleared her throat, "It's alright guys! Really, I just, I need your signature."

Brooke looked to Luke, "You signed this?"

He nodded. She couldn't believe it, before them was the spitting image of the two of them. She went against every bone in her body, she didn't want to do this. "And, and they'll take you in? Provide you with a roof, and food?"

Sam was getting annoyed, "Yeah. It's the foster system, they're kinda forced to do that...except, you know, they can't provide, good parents."

Brooke knew that was a slight to her, "Fine, hand me the pen."

Sam's smile widened, "Awesome!"

Brooke signed it, then handed it over, "So that's, that's it? Do you...need anything?"

Sam put the paper away as she spoke, "Nope, that's pretty much it. I just have to take the paper over and present it to the judge today."

Brooke was eager to take the chance, "I-I can take you!" She said pointing to herself.

Lucas looked at Brooke confused, "Brooke you need to be in there, your store just opened. I can take Sam."

"No, no. It's okay I'll take you, I mean if you'd like."

Sam looked over to Lucas, then to Brooke. "I, umm, I'll just go with Brooke." She always fantasized about her mother, and now having her so close seemed unreal. Luke nodded feeling a bit sad, "Well, uhh, let me give you my number just in case you ever need anything." He quickly wrote it down and handed the scrap piece of paper to her, "Thanks Lucas."

He smiled, "Luke, call me Luke." He said. She nodded. Unsure what to do next he went over and gave her a big bear hug, "It was, it was so nice meeting you Sam. If you're ever in any trouble just, just call me...please."

Sam wasn't sure how to take his sudden generosity, "Okay. Thank you."

Brooke walked and Sam followed her, once in the car Brooke looked over at Sam, "So, I'm still confused. I thought you were adopted because we had a family and everything."

Sam turned to look at her, not wanting to hurt Brooke's feelings, "I, um, I don't know if they told you this, but I had some lung problems"

Brooke turned and looked at Sam with guilt in her eyes.

"It, uhh, developed a few weeks after I was born. I was in and out of hospitals, so the family had to give me up. They couldn't afford it. By the time they fixed it all I was four years old and no one wants a four year old. Most people, you know want a baby."

Sam stopped herself, realizing that her statement wasn't true, as the woman beside her, didn't want her as a baby, "Well not everyone...obviously."

Brooke stayed quiet for a moment as she drove on, "No, obviously." She said in a quiet, but serious manner.

Sam heard her words and felt crushed. She turned towards the window, deciding to say nothing else. What did she expect? For Brooke to want her back after all those years?

As the car parked, Sam got out without saying goodbye, obviously hurt by Brooke's words. Brooke tried to let her walk off and leave without saying nothing else, but she couldn't stop herself, "Wait, Sam! Let me be clear, let me be clear about something."  
Sam stopped, "What?"

"It's not that I didn't want a baby. It's just I was young Sam, so young."  
Sam looking to the building, "It doesn't matter now. Look, I have to go settle this thing." She started walking away.

"Wait, wait, but California, is that safe? You have no friends there, and wouldn't you rather just stay here. Your foster parents might adopt you!"  
Sam stopped and looked at her, "You obviously know nothing about my so called foster parents."

Brooke saw the anger in her eyes, "Sam, I'm sorry."

She stopped her, "Just stop, and no offense, but I don't need you, stop acting like I do."

Brooke felt her words right in her heart. She stopped talking and nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Sam turned to walk back up the steps,

"Sam, good luck!" She said to the disappearing figure.

"Don't need it." Sam said as she walked in.

Brooke could only stand there. She felt like she had just lost something, something that she never had. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but quickly wiped it off. As she was getting into her car, she saw Lucas park his own, "Hey, hey, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure she got here safe."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "Do you think I'm not responsible enough to get her here safely?"

"That's not what I said Brooke. Did you go in there with her?"

Brooke's face fell, "No, no I didn't."

"You wanna go in?" He asked her.

Brooke looked unsure but decided to go forward with it, "Yeah, sure."

Both walked in and saw Sam inside an office with a social worker, waiting for someone. They walked in. Sam turned around, "What the hell?" She said surprised, "What're you doing here?"

Lucas spoke up, "Just wanted to make sure everything was good."

Just as Sam was about to say something the judge walked in, "Alright this matter should be resolved quickly. Ms. Samantha Walker." She sat down, adjusted her glasses, and noticed the two strangers in the room, "And who are you two?" She asked not pleased with their presence.

"We're, uhh, her parents." Brook answered.

Sam sighed heavily, feeling her plan slowly crumble, "Biological parents, that's all."

The judge looked pensive for a moment, "Let's proceed. You have the signed document, Ms. Walker?"  
"yeah, right here judge."

The judge looked it over, then put it down, "I humored this long enough. The fact of the matter is Samantha, I will not be turning you over, the final say is mine after all, and I will not burden the California foster care system with another charge. You will stay in the South Carolina system, and will maintain in our care until you are 18."

Sam was stunned, "But, but the state of South Carolina has not provided me with an adequate home!"

The judge almost scoffed, "oh really? Miss, I find it hard to believe that the SEVEN homes that you've been placed in were all horrible."

Sam stayed quiet, "No, but-"

"but, nothing. You are not being moved. You will return with your current foster parents."

"I want to be moved!" She said desperately, "I don't want to stay there anymore."

The judge sighed and fixed her glasses, "Why?"

"They don't want me anymore. They called my caseworker, you can check. I have no place to stay."  
"Well you'll go back to Clydesville for the time being."

The judge then turned to the two parents, "You two, you both work?"

"I'm a teacher." Lucas added. "I..." Unsure of how to describe her job, "I own a business." Brooke said, confused as to why they were being questioned.

"Stable income." The judge said aloud, "That's good."

"And you both live here in South Carolina?" The judge asked.

Sam realized what she was doing, "Wait, no, no. What're you doing? I'll go to Clydesville. That's fine."

Brooke bit her lip, "I, uhh, I own a home, here yes. I have dual residence here and in New York. What's going on?" She asked.

"I live here, your honor." Lucas said.

The judge weighed her options, a group home, or two inexperienced, but seemingly willing parents. "Perfect. In light of the circumstance, I grant you, Lucas…"

"Scott, m'am."

"Lucas Scott. And Brooke..?"  
"Davis."  
"Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, full temporary custody of Samantha Walker."

"WHAT?!" Sam said in awe.

Lucas blinked twice, "You honor, I don't know if Sam-"

"Would you rather her stay at the group home?" She said authoritatively.

Both of them shook their head, "No, of course not."

"Then, you are all dismissed."

All three of them walked out with Sam ahead, "Well that was the opposite of what I expected." She griped.

Brooke walked to her car, "I need to cancel my flight tonight."

Sam looked at them both, "Look, I'm sorry. I can just request a new placement, and it's like this never happened."

Lucas stopped her, "No, no. Sam, don't worry. We just we need to figure out what we're gonna do, where you're gonna live, and such."

Brooke shook her head, "We'll figure this out. This isn't your fault."

Lucas scoffed, "You got that right."

Brooke folded her arms, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Lucas looked to Sam, "Give us a sec, Sam."

He grabbed Brooke and pulled her further away, "I'm not the one that hid a child for 14 years!"  
"I did what I thought was best for the both of us, Luke! Do NO BLAME ME! You're the one that didn't wear a damn condom! Did you just forget about the concept of wrapping it up!"

"Oh Puhlease Brooke."  
"No! I'm not letting this become yet another thing that you blame on me!"  
Sam got tired of it, "Just forget it guys!"

They both turned around. "Clearly you guys have bigger problems to fix. I'd rather be in foster care, because it looks like you both are the ones that need parents." She ran off. Brooke and Lucas both looked at each other with guilt in their eyes.

**New Series! Tell me what you think! Please review, and I'll keep on writing :). Also let me know the direction of the romance, do y'all want Lucas/Brooke or keep Lucas/Peyton and Brooke/Julian. **


	2. Sam's family ties

Lucas ran to catch up to Sam, "Samantha!" He yelled. Five minutes later he came back with Sam. She looked furious, "I already told you both! I'm going back, I'm going back!"

Brooke tried to calm her down, "Sam, please calm down."

"Brooke no. You know what how about you just let me know now, did you ever even _think_ about keeping me?!"

Lucas looked to Brooke awaiting her answer. She swallowed hard, knowing that she couldn't lie. Brooke shook her head, her eyes turning red, "I didn't Sam. I'm sorry."

That was all Sam needed to hear, "Perfect. You're screwed up Brooke." She then turned to Lucas, "And you're not any better." She once again walked away, but this time Lucas let her.

Brooke walked quickly towards her car.

"Brooke Brooke wait."

"There's nothing to wait on Luke! I'm not gonna stand here and let you yell at me, okay? It's my fault, I know!"

He tried to stop her, feeling guilty, "Brooke, it's my fault too. I'm sorry." She didn't bother to respond.

Lucas brushed his hair back, "What about Sam?" He said desperate to keep Brooke from driving away.

"I already said I'm cancelling my flight. I'm staying until I know that Sam is in a safe home."

He took a step closer, "Fine. Fine. Did you get her social worker's number?"

"Yes, I did." They both were finally calming down, and were beginning to see things more clearly, "I'll text it to you."

He put his hands in his pockets, "It's cold out." He said softly, thinking of Sam out in the weather.

"Are you still planning on meeting up with everyone?" He asked her.  
Brooke frowned, "I have to go back to the store later on tonight to talk things over with Millie...call Victoria. But I'll go after"

"Sounds harsh." He said.

She chuckled, "Basically."

He looked down at the floor, then back up, "Can I...be there tonight? Or you rather me not?"  
Brooke unfolded her arms, "Well we're gonna have to break the news to everyone, in case you know, Sam actually ends up with us….How are you going to tell Peyton?"

He looked concerned, "I'm just going to tell her what happened fourteen years ago. She'll be okay…I hope."

Brooke thought of her long time best friend, "I hope so too. Look, I gotta go. Hopefully we hear from Sam's social worker soon to see if she stays with her current parents or moves in elsewhere."

He nodded, but said nothing else.

… ….. ….

Brooke woke up early the next day. Last night had been a rough one. Their friends were all stunned, but understanding, but her mother was not so empathetic, urging her to assure that Sam be placed in a home sooner rather than later, so that she could once again wash herself of the child. Brooke shuddered at her mother's words.

She woke up and saw that it was five in the morning. Unable to go back to sleep, she decided to go into the store and work. As she walked she saw someone in front of her store, "What the hell?" She said as she strained to see who it was.

A bundled up and half asleep Sam looked up, "Brooke?" She asked also confused.

Brooke looked half relieved and half surprised, "Oh my God, you're here." She noticed that Sam had a suitcase with her.

Sam chuckled, "In the flesh." Brooke watched as Sam buttoned up her coat. It looked like she had an epiphany, "Have you been out here all night?"

Sam looked up from her sitting position on the sidewalk, "Not all night. Maybe since like 3 am.  
Brooke was in awe of how easily she said that.

"I was waiting for you. I didn't know where else to go and I figured you'd come or your spazzy assistant would come. Sorry for calling you screwed up by the way."

Brooke was trying hard to follow, and not shake the girl and tell her how dangerous it was to stay out like that all night.

But Sam's face turned more serious as she looked back out to the street, "Guess I should've waited until _after_ the judge's decision to tell my foster mom to go to hell."

"Is it really that bad?" Brooke asked feeling sorry for Sam.

Sam looked back up at her, discreetly nodding her head, "Worse." She said softly. Brooke looked away, feeling horrible. Sam gave her a small smile, "But, uh, hey, you know, thanks for coming to my meeting with the judge. That was nice, well 'til it all went horrifically wrong."

Brooke took a seat on the floor next to Sam, "I am so sorry that you've had to go through any of this."

Sam put away her sarcasm, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, yes it is." She got closer, "Look, I know that I should've been there for you. I mean, now that I know that nobody else was-"  
Sam interrupted, "No, Brooke-"

Brooke stopped.

"You couldn't have known that the family didn't keep me." Sam said forlornly, "Wanna know something Brooke?"

"Sure." She said ready to listen.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. My whole life people have told me 'Don't Worry, things will be okay.' And I'd just roll my eyes. I believed it when I was five, but not anymore. Or they'll say 'You'll have a family someday.'" She looked to Brooke, "That's the worse one, because you start to think about the family that you'll never have." She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, "But you're different. You're surprisingly honest. Kinda paranoid, but honest. You haven't said any of that lame stuff, so thanks."

"Can I do that then, be honest with you?" Brooke said after a moment's pause, "Can I tell you the truth, without you getting mad? Or doing that snarky, sarcastic thing that runs in our family?"

Sam smiled at the word "family." It made her feel good inside, "Okay."

Brooke nodded and spoke slowly, "Don't worry. It'll be okay." She said, "You'll have a family someday."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head in disgust, "You don't know that."

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she looked into her daughter's eyes. She had made her decision, "Yeah, I do."

Sam stared into her eyes, realizing what that meant. Brooke wanted her! Her eyes began to glisten with tears. Brooke put an arm around her and held her close.

…. ….. ….

Brooke, Sam, and Lucas were all sitting together at an ice cream shop. Sam had ordered chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles.

Lucas laughed, "You love chocolate don't you?"  
Sam shrugged, "Pretty much." She then looked to Brooke, "Are you enjoying that plate of air?" Brooke smirked at her, "I can't eat ice cream right now. There's a fashion show soon, I can't take any chances."

Sam licked her spoon, "Your loss."

Lucas cleared his throat, "So we need to figure everything out."

"I'm gonna be moving here. I can operate an empire from anywhere. I'll just fly out when I have to."  
Lucas looked at her nervously, "But, Brooke how are you going to explain this to Victoria, and the sudden move will raise eyebrows."  
She put her hand up, "Don't worry about how I will do it. Just know that I'll do it."

Sam looked at them both, looking up from her ice cream, "So am I gonna stay with both of you guys? Like divorced parents?"

Both of them blushed. Lucas spoke up, "Brooke I think she should stay with you for now since you have a guest room ready. I'll go with Peyton tomorrow to get a bed room ready for you."  
Sam looked surprised, "Peyton? You have a wife?"

He chuckled nervously, "More like a fiance."

"Oh...okay. Well cool."  
"Alright Sam. You'll stay with me for now, but afterwards I assume you'll have two homes, and we can alternate weeks? We don't live that far from one another, so it won't be a huge difference."

Sam nodded, "Okay."

Brooke felt her phone vibrate, it was Victoria. Sam noticed, as Brooke quickly tried to put it away, "Who's Bitchtoria?"

"No one."

Sam scoffed, "I'm 14, not 4. Who is she?"  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "My mother. We don't have a very good relationship. Can we move on, now?"

Sam smiled, "Wow, can I call you Bitchy Brooke?"  
"NO!" Brooke and Lucas said simultaneously, not letting her continue. She laughed, "It was a joke, chill."

Her phone started to ring again, "Damn it!" Brooke said annoyed. "I'll be back."

Lucas took a scoop of his ice cream, "So Sam tell me a little bit more about yourself. What do you like to do?"

She put her spoon down, "I don't know I gueess..hang out with friends. I like to draw...and write."

Lucas took another bite. This was definitely their daughter, "I love to write! I actually wrote two novels."

"I know."  
"You know?" He asked.

"Mhm." She said matter of factly, "I googled you when I found out you were my dad."

"Ahh, I see." Lucas was running out of things to say, meanwhile Brooke was battling it out with Victoria.

"Victoria this is my child! I'm not letting you try and snake me out of this. It's not just a court order, she's my blood!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke Davis, do you realize what this could do to our line? You're known to be beautiful and care free. Not held down by anything...LIKE A CHILD!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm very aware of my position. But I'm not letting her out in the streets again Victoria."

"You cannot run a line and a teenager simultaneously." Victoria said gravely.

Brooke felt herself being pulled two ways, the love of her line, and now, her daughter. "Victoria, we'll talk about this tomorrow. BYE."

She walked back out putting a smile on her face, despite the turmoil she was feeling, "Ready to go?" She asked then both.

Lucas looked to Sam, "Yup, guess so."

"You're gonna meet everyone."

Sam looked nervous, "What do you mean everyone?"

"Our friends." Brooke added.

Once in the car, Sam looked out the window, "You guys do know we're meeting with the social worker on Tuesday, right?"

"We'll be fine. How many incompetent people have gone through." Lucas said.

Sam knew they were in for a surprise, "Do either of you even know how to take care of things outside yourselves?" She said leaning in to the front. Brooke pushed her back, "Sit back Sam, are you trying to get me a ticket?"

Sam sat back, knowing she got them thinking. Lucas spoke up, "We are not selfish people Sam."

"Brooke you're line is named after you, and you wrote two novels completely about your life. Like, seriously? Plus, you're relationship with Peyton seems to be on the rocks-"

"Excuse me?!" Lucas said turning to look at Sam. She put her arms up in feigned surrender ,"I'm just saying. Every time she texted, you sighed and mumbled when you answered back, and you looked uncomfortable when I asked about her."

Brooke couldn't help but crack a smile at Sam's keen awareness, "And Brooke you call your mom Bitchtoria. You obviously have deep mommy issues."

Lucas laughed, "HAH, You got that right."

Brooke punched him in the arm, "Cut it out."

Sam spoke up again, "All I'm saying is, I think we need to get it together because they'll ask about everything."

Once they parked, Brooke turned and looked softly at Sam, "Sam, you don't worry about that. We'll be fine. We won't take no for an answer."

Her sarcastic wall came down for a moment as she looked to Brooke for comfort, "Promise?"

Lucas saw her big blue eyes, that she got from him. He put an arm around Brooke, something he hadn't done in ages. "We promise kid." He said. "Come on. Let's go meet everyone!"

…. … …..

Brooke and Lucas walked in with Sam behind, "So this, this is it Sam."

Sam looked around, "Whoah."

"This is home." Brooke said kindly. Sam put her suitcase down, and followed them into the dining room.

"Everyone, this is Sam." Lucas said.  
"Sam that's Nathan and Haley." Haley took a moment, "Wow, you look just like them."

"She got my eyes!" Lucas claimed. "Yeah, well she got my looks." Brooke said jokingly back at him.

Sam chuckled uncomfortably, she'd never been around so many well to do people. She'd never been in such a nice home.

"Sam, this is Peyton." Lucas said. Sam nodded, "Hi." Peyton gave her a wide smile, "Hi Sam, it's so nice meeting you!" She brought her into a huge hug.

After she was introduced to everyone she turned to Brooke, "Brooke?" She said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I put my stuff somewhere?"

"Let me show you, your room." Brooke walked upstairs with Sam, "Lucas'll bring your suitcase up."

"So this'll be your room." Brooke said openeing the door, "My room's right across from here, so I won't be far if you need something."

Sam looked around, "It's really nice Brooke. Thanks."

Brooke gave her a wink, "No problem."

Lucas then came up with her suitcase, "Dang kid, you travel pretty light." He said as he easily put the suitcase down.

"You learn to be a light packer, when you can be moved from one day to the next."

Lucas looked down embarrassed by what he said, "Sam, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't meant it for you to feel sorry for me."

Brooke tried to lighten the mood again, "Well we have a surprise for you downstairs, so come on!"  
"A surprise?" She asked.

"Happy belated birthday!" They all screamed as Sam came into view again. Sam took a step back frightened, but then grinned widely, "Oh Wow."

Broke rubbed her shoulder, "There was no way we were gonna miss your birthday."

"Come blow out the candles, Sam!" Nate said happily. Sam walked over, "No one's really done this for me."

Lucas put a birthday hat on her, "Happy birthday Sam." Brooke fixed some of Sam's hair as she stood next to her, "We know we can't make up for thirteen years, but we figured we'd start with your fourteenth. " Brooke said.

"It's amazing. Thank you." She said. Just then a man came in with a present in his hands. Brooke saw him and look elated, "You made it!" She went over and he brought her into a hug, "Everyone this is my fiance, Julian." Lucas frowned, but did his best to hide his discontent with Julian's presence.

"Congratulations." Sam added, "That's so cool you guys are getting married."

Peyton walked over, "J-julian?"

"You know each other?" Brooke asked surprised. Julian bit his lip, "Uhh, yeah, I worked some with her boss in Los Angeles. But uuhh, Sam, Happy Birthday!" He handed her a present. Sam smiled, "Thanks Julian." Peyton looked disturbed and went back with Lucas.

"Come on Sam! Blow these suckers out!" Haley sad. Sam made her way over and bent down towards the cake.

"You gotta get'em all." Peyton added.

Brooke held Sam's hair back as she started to blow them all out.

Haley pointed out the last one, "Get that last one, if you want your wish to come true."

Sam stopped and looked back up to Brooke, then to Lucas, "I think it already did." She thought to herself before blowing out the last candle.

….. ….. ….

It was very early Monday morning when Brooke was about to head out. "Julian gimme a sec, let me say bye to Sam." She gently closed the door again, and went back up the stairs. Sam was perfectly asleep. She bent her knees so she was at eye level with her, Unsure of how to wake her up, she poked her. Sam moaned and moved a bit, "Hey there." Brooke whispered in a maternal tone that surprised her, "Morning." She said once more.

"What time is it?" San said in a yawn.

"It's like 4:30 in the morning." Brooke whispered, "I'm headed out to New York."

Sam suddenly became more alert and sat up, "What? You're, you're leaving?!"  
Brooke noticed the worry in her eyes, "No, no Sam. I'll be back by 7pm. It's just for the day." She assured her.

"You're sure?" Sam said with her eyes wide.

Brooke saw the inkling of Sam's innocence, and the lack of trust from 13 years of foster care in her worry, "Positive, Sam."

Sam looked more relaxed.

"I put some cereal out, and there's money on the counter for lunch." Sam nodded as she listened, "Oh and there's a note with my number at work and my cell. So if you need anything you just, just call me." Brooke gave her a smile, "Okay?"  
Sam smiled back, "Okay."

Brooke felt relieved, "Perfect. Lucas is picking you up for school, alright?"

"Got it." Sam said laying back down.

"Have a nice day Sam." Sam just shook her head, but she was already halfway back in her dreams.

Lucas honked his horn and Sam came out, "Wow, that was quick."

Sam jumped in, "I wasn't sure what kinda person you were."

Lucas laughed, "What does that mean?"

She put her bag down, "You know, some people just don't like to wait, and I don't wanna see a crazy Luke." He wasn't sure how to take that, but assured her, he had all the patience in the world.

"So, where to?" He asked.

"I go to Southside High."

As they drove in he looked a little apprehensive, "This is your school?" She unbuckled her seatbelt, "Well it's not Tree Hill High, I know, but yeah, it's not as bad as it looks."

Lucas looked as two guys fought, meanwhile a guard ran to break them up. Sam was getting off, but he stopped her, "Wait, hold on. Why don't we wait for that to end." He said pointing to the fight. She groaned, "You really don't travel around these parts do you Luke."

He looked back to her, "Humor me, alright?"

She sunk back into the seat, "Fine."

When he finally saw them walk away, he let her go, "So when should I pick you up?"

"I'll find a ride." She answered.

He couldn't help but look nervous, "Sam, you're sure?"

She grabbed her bag, "Yup. See you later. Thanks!"

Lucas quickly got out, "Hold on, Sam!" He said loudly. He saw people turn and stare. Sam walked back quickly, "What?" She said embarrassed.

"I feel like I need to tell you some fatherly advice or something."  
Sam sighed, "Can you be quick? I need to go in."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Umm, be good, and you know, make good choices. I'm just a phone call away if you're in trouble."

She rose her eyebrow, "Be good and make good choices, really? Great advice, you should write a book. Oh wait… you already did that. Can I go now?"

He took his hands off, "Get your snarky self into school, alright?" He said with a small smile.

He watched her go in and then got into his car. He drove away, but as he was out of sight Sam ran out of school and headed towards the metro bus stop. She made her way into a dingy apartment. One that would make Brooke and Lucas's skin crawl. She knocked on the door hesitantly. The boy who opened the door had floppy hair, and tattered shoes on, "Sam! Guys, Sam's back!"

He let her in and out came a young girl, around Sam's age and another boy who was older than the rest. "Hey Sam." The older boy said. "Hey Marcus." She said much more timidly. The girl pulled her into a hug, "Where have you been? Did they let you go to California?"

Sam frowned, "No they didn't." When she explained the situation to her friends, they all just sat there in awe.

"Tamara, are you just gonna stare at me?" Sam asked.

Tamara shook her head, "Sam, these are the SAME people that gave you up, why would the judge just put you in their custody again?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "I don't know T! I don't know why."

Tamara walked the room, "We were all supposed to move to California Sam!"

Sam sat down, "T, if they didn't let me, they won't let you." She said sadly.

"God, just shut up!" She said desperate to get away from their crumbling plan. Marcus spoke up, "Look, Tamara you can't just stay here, you're foster parents are probably looking for you too babe."

Tamara looked at Sam, "So what're you gonna do?" She asked Sam.

Sam looked at her confused, "About what?"

"Well we can't just be separated like this. You know they're gonna try to keep you. We can figure out a way to move somehow."

"T-" Sam said trying to stop her, but she kept going, "Just, just tell the judge that they're unfit parents. Or mess up the social worker interview, tell her you don't want to be with them, and cry a little. It'll work!"

Jack could see the uncertainty in Sam's eyes, but he stayed quiet.

"Tamara, I don't know."

She grabbed both of Sam's arms, "Look, it's supposed to be you and me. They're ruining it for us. This wasn't the plan, you don't want to be with them! Come on, let's just get your stuff."

Sam shook her head, "My stuff's all the way across town at Brooke's."

"Well then let's go to Brooke's."

Once they got to Brooke's house they all stared, "Whoah." The neighborhood was serene and their backyard was the harbor.

Jack pushed his hair back, "Damn Sam, this is awesome. Why would you want to leave this?"

Marcus, who was driving, unlocked the doors, "Look are we going in or not." Sam swallowed her nerves, "I, um, I forgot, I don't have a key." She lied.

Tamara looked at her surprised, "Come on Sam, she really hasn't given you a key yet?"

"Not yet."

Marcus looked at Sam, "You better not be lying to us." He warned, "I didn't drive to freakin' Beaver Cleaver's neighborhood for this."

"Marcus I'm sorry, alright?" Sam said. Tamaara undid her seatbelt, "Well if we trash it then the faster she'll kick you out."

Sam grabbed her arm, "Tamara stop." Tamara looked surprised at Sam's sudden change in attitude. "We're taking a walk." She said grabbing Sam's arm.

"She hasn't given you a key yet, Sam? Doesn't that sound like she's only planning on keeping you _temporarily?_"

"You're reading into it, way too much." Sam said.

Tamaara sighed heavily, "Come on Sam, you've been in enough homes to know how these people are. One mistake, and you're gone."

Sam suddenly felt offended by her words, "Maybe Brooke and Lucas aren't those types of people, T."

"Really? Then what are they Sam?" She asked taking a step towards her.

Sam looked at her feet, then back up, "They're my family."

"I thought I was your family, Sam. I thought Jack, the kid who took BEATINGS for you, Marcus, the one that took you in after Joann kicked you out, was your family."

Sam folded her arms, "Come on, Tamara."

"No, let me finish." She said putting a finger on Sam, "Suddenly some guy who doesn't even have a room for you, and some woman that's in New York too busy with her fashion line is more important than us. You've only been with them three days Sam!"

Sam felt like she needed to defend her new guardians, "Tamara, I don't just want to pack up and leave! Okay? So they're still figuring it out. Big deal. At least I'm not having to deal with the fear of whether or not my drunk foster dad is gonna lock me into the basement...again."

Tamara looked at her more subdued.

"So Brooke flies to New York? At least I know she'll be back, and I won't be waiting for days for the woman who's supposed to be taking care of me to walk through that door."

Tamara looked at Sam, "I get it, alright."

They started walking back to the truck, "For the first time in my life, I feel like somebody wants me. I want to stay."

"Fuck you, Sam." She said angrily.

Once back in Marcus turned up the volume, "Hey listen your mom's on the Ryan Seacrest show."

"Just drive me back to school, alright?" Sam said. He grunted, "Damn, fine."

They all listened as Marcus drove.

"So Brooke that question about adoption in the Tree Hill radio spot you had, crazy weird, right?"

Sam's ears perked up, "Yeah it threw me for a loop."

"Why'd it throw you for a loop?"

Brooke panicked slightly, but she knew she couldn't tell the whole world, at least not now, about Sam. The whole board had threatened her. She could not say anything yet. "I don't know, it was just out of left field."

"For a second we thought you had adopted a baby, or gave one up." He said jokingly.

Brooke chuckled, "I can assure you that is NOT the case."

The truck became quiet. Tamara turned to her, "Guess she doesn't want you as much as you thought."

Jack turned off the radio, "Shut up Tamara." He said.

Sam put her legs up on the seat and stared into the window saying nothing. She wanted to disappear forever.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming, please! Five good ones, and I'll write the next chapter :D**


	3. Competing thoughts, Competing Feelings

Brooke frantically looked through her bag to find the scrap piece of paper with the number that the radio producer had given her. "Yes!" She thought as she found it crumpled at the bottom of her bag. She happily dialed the number, waiting eagerly to hear Sam's voice come through.  
" 'Sup." Said a gruff and unSam like voice.

Brooke sat up, "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Who are you lady? You called me."

Brooke was unsure what to say, but she suddenly became nervous for her daughter's affairs, "Is this Sam's number?"

She heard a loud crash, "Yo Marcus, cut it out. I'm on the phone! Sorry can you repeat that?"

Brooke tried her best not to try and jump in the phone, "I said is this Sam's phone?"  
The boy coughed, "Oh nah. This is my phone, but she borrows it."

"Well can you tell me your name?"

He put himself on the defensive, "What's it to you?"

Brooke gritted her teeth, "I'm her _mother_."

Jack alsmost dropped the phone, "Whoah. You're Brooke Davis? That's awesome, dude. Congrats on being rich and stuff."

"Your name, kid!" Brooke replied getting impatient.

"Sorry, it's Jack." He said nonchalantly. I'm Sam's friend."

Brooke played with her necklace in order to ease her nerves, "Is she with you?"

"Nope. Shouldn't you know where she is? She's kinda your daughter."

"Bye Jack." She said unhappily and ended the call.

She then dialed her house phone, hoping Sam would pick up since she had already dialed Lucas and he said she wasn't with him, but it only went to voicemail, "Hey Sam, it's Brooke. Just checking in to see if you were home. I'm about to board the plane. I should be there in two hours. See you soon." She was about to say 'Love You.' but stopped herself, not sure how Sam would take it. Instead she ended up sounding like a fumbling mess, "I, uhh, I'll see you."

She tried to relax on the plane. 'She should be home!' She thought. But it's not like she had ever told her that explicitly. Would she really be out? She then laughed at herself, realizing it was only 5:00. It's not like she was out and about at 3 in the morning. She put her headphones in and closed her eyes.

… ….. …

Sam saw the phone ringing and recognized the number as the one that Brooke wrote down for her. She didn't answer. She couldn't. Sam was positive that if she did her voice would crack with emotion. Why did Brooke lie? Did she not want her? Tamara had a point this was forced on Brooke and Lucas, she couldn't blame them, but at least now she knew where she stood with Brooke. It was just a matter of time before she'd have to pick up her suitcase and leave once more.

She was in the dining room looking at her homework, but not acutally doing it when Brooke came in. Sam looked at the time, and it was just as Brooke promised, 7pm. That made Sam feel a little better. Although a very simple thing, it was comforting. She tried her best to not explode on Brooke.

"Sam?" Brooke asked still not seeing her. She walked over and saw her headphones in. She sat down across the table and waved one of her hands until Sam looked up. She took her headphones out, "Hey." Sam said simply.

Brooke already felt a tension between them, "How long have you been here?"

Sam put her pencil down, "Like 4."

"I called you." She tried to act nonchalant, but Sam could tell she was upset that she didn't pick up the phone.

"I know."

Brooke rose her eyebrow, "You know?"

Sam nodded, "Yep. I just didn't feel like picking it up." She went back to "doing" her homework. Sam wanted to anger Brooke. She wanted to hear the words on the radio be said straight to her.

Brooke was tired from her long day and all the flying. She had deliberately made sure to come back on the same day in order to be with Sam. She could've stayed the night. The ungratefulness was killing her. Brooke bit back the words she was thinking, "What if something was wrong Samantha? What if it was an emergency?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well it wasn't. And if it was you probably would've called like twenty times, and besides I heard your message, I knew it wasn't a big deal. You were just checking in, right?"

It had only been three or four days, but it was like the teenager had already aged her twenty years. She pinched the bridge of her nose then looked into Sam's eyes, "Next time, just pick up the phone Sam." Her tone was terse. She got up to put her things in her room, but Sam gave her a smug look, "And if I don't?"

Brooke's eyes narrowed. She was not about to play mind games with a fourteen year old. "Samantha, are you trying to get yourself intro trouble?" Brooke's voice was teetering between calmness and anger.

Julian came through the door. "I brought food!" He said happily. When he walked into the dining room he noticed the stand off, "Whoah, what happened here?"

Sam picked up her stuff, then glared at Brooke, "Nothing. I'm gonna go."

"But I brought sausage lover's pizza."

Sam turned to him, "I hate pizza." She said angrily.

She walked upstairs and Brooke heard the door slam. Brooke's jaw almost dropped at Sam's sudden change. "What happened?" Julian asked her. "It's like she's practically begging me to kill her." Brooke said with her knuckles to the table. Julian brought her into a hug, "Maybe she had a bad day. Did you ask her?"

Brooke wanted to kick herself as that was highly likely, but it didn't mean Sam had the green light to disrespect her. But before she could think about it further Sam rushed down the steps, heading out the door. "Where are you going?" Brooke asked walking quickly towards her. "Out." Sam grunted, "What the _fuck_ is it to you?"

Brooke got a hold of her arm, "What is WRONG with you?!" She asked appalled.

Sam pulled her arm out Brooke's grip, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Sam, what? What did I do?" She was depserate to know what was wrong with Sam, "Are you mad that I left to New York for the day?" It was the only thing Brooke could think of. Sam's eyes narrowed, "Go to hell!"

Brooke not caring any longer about maintaining calm grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her to the couch, "Sit your little butt down!" Sam sat down reluctantly folding her arms across her chest. "You will not talk to me like that." Brooke said gravely, "You will respect me, Julian, Lucas. Every single adult that comes your way." She bent down so her eyes met Sam's, "You are living in my house Samantha. Now, you mean a lot to me, but I'm not gonna stand here and let you cuss your little heart out at me. You don't do that here!"

Sam's folded arms undid themselves. Her heart was pounding with anger. Brooke was surprised to see so much anger in a girl Sam's size. "Yeah well maybe you should follow your own advice!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Brooke, What you said on the radio today?! What about that!?" Sam's voice cracked as she knew would happen. Her glistening eyes were now rolling tears that hit her blushing cheeks.

Brooke's eyes widened, "Sam, sweetie, that didn't mean anything. I promise."

That only made it worse, "Don't promise me anything!" She said hysterically, "You denied my existence! You said it, I heard you!"  
Brooke's eyes searched Sam's face, watching every intense emotion. She felt her words hit her hard. She now understood Sam's anger.

"Sam I-I didn't mean that. It was business." She pulled at the words for them to come out, but her excuse was lame, and she knew it.

Sam felt disgusted, "Business?! Are you kidding me?! You can't say that to a person Brooke! I'm not your fashion line. I'm YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Sam, please listen to me. I didn't mean it like that!"

"God, you're all the same! All of you!" She stood up pushing past Brooke, "You don't care about me! You just care about your stupid business."  
Brooke watched as her daughter broke down because of something she caused. It seemed like the root of all of Sam's problems stemmed from Brooke. "See ya whenever Brooke." Her voice dripped with offense.

She watched her grab her stuff, "Sam where are you going?!"

You can't have two lives Brooke! You can't be fashion designer by day and mom by night, that's not how it works!"

Brooke tried to pull her in for a hug but Sam shrunk away from her, "Don't touch me!" Sam said as she walked to towards the door.

Julian gently walked towards the living area. He put a soothing arm around Brooke. "I screwed up." She said still looking at the door, "She's right. I did a horrible thing." He kissed her forehead, "She'll be back." He whispered.

…. …. …. …

Lucas heard his doorbell go off without stopping. He walked towards the door, "I'm coming, calm down!" He opened the door, surprised to see Sam. her eyes were red. He knew she must've been crying. "Sam? Sam, are you okay?" He asked as he opened the door prompting her to come in.

"I hate Brooke." She said, "Can I stay with you?"

Lucas looked at the not yet done room. "I ordered a bed for you, it hasn't come yet."

"I can sleep on your couch. I don't care. I just don't want to go back with Brooke."

He sighed, "You'll sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch. But first, you have to tell me what happened."  
Sam shook her head, "I don't want to."

He grabbed her backpack, "You don't want to what?"

"Talk about it." She said finishing her thought, "Is Peyton here?" She asked realizing she might be imposing. He shook his head, "No, no. I was just about to go shoot some hoops at the park."

She took a deep breath, "Oh okay."

"You want some water?" He didn't wait for her answer and brought her a cup to drink. He thought about how to handle the situaiton, and thought it best to let Sam tell him without forcing it, "If you're up for it, we can go shoot hoops together."

She almost choked on her water, "I don't do sports."

He laughed, "Well good thing we don't _do_ sports, we _play_ them."

She rolled her eyes. Sam was glad he wasn't pushing her to talk about what happened, she still had to process it herself. "Well I'm gonna put my shoes on. I'll be back."

Sam put the cup in the washer then put a pair of converse on.

Once in his room Lucas called Brooke. "Hello." Her voice was tired and sad.  
"Brooke, Sam's with me."

"Lucas bring her back here. I need to talk to her!" She said in a commanding yet desperate tone.  
"Brooke, she's upset. I'll keep her for the night, okay?"

Brooke felt like her time was running out. She felt like if she didn't talk to Sam now, she'd lose her chance forever, "I'm going over there."

Lucas put a stop to it, "Brooke can you not think about yourself, and realize that our daughter is hurting?" He reprimanded her, "Just let her calm down."

"Lucas we meet with the social worker tomorrow!"

"And she'll be calm tomorrow, alright? Don't do anything stupid Brooke."

"I already did, that's the thing!"

When she explained what had happened, Lucas took a deep breath, "Damn it Brooke, I told you this would happen."

"I'm trying Luke! I wish my job was as simple as yours. Your personal life doesn't affect you, you're just a gym teacher!"  
Lucas felt his blood boil, "A gym teacher? Do you think you're above me?"

"Oh for God sakes, now who's being selfish? That's not what I meant!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Whatever Brooke. Do not come. We won't be here."  
"Where are you gonna be?!" Brooke said, "It's late, she has school tomorrow!"

"Bye Brooke." Lucas said and clicked.

Sam sat on the couch, waiting for Luke, "Ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded, "Yeah."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Sam's poor attempt at shooting the ball, "Am I that bad?"

"No, no. Here let me help you, come here champ." She went towards the center where he was. She'd never been given a nickname, and hearing it come so naturally from Lucas's mouth made her feel at ease.

"Okay, find your center of gravity, and then make sure you bend your knees, like this." She followed his lead. "Alright now follow through is important too. So when you shoot the ball, holding it like this, with both hands make sure your hands are still hanging in the air after you let go."

He shot the ball and it whooshed into the hoop. "See. Easy!" He said with a smile. She tried it and after three attempts the whoosh came. "Whoo!" Luke said, "Beautiful sound isn't it?"

Sam smiled. It was a beautiful sound. It was perfect. The ball fit perfectly into the net, and for a moment all of her movements came together to allow the ball to fall easily through the hoop. "Nothing but net." She replied pensively. he looked at her quizzically, "How 'bout a small game?" She looked at him, "You'll totally pound me."

He picked up the ball, "I promise I won't." Soon they were playing a playful game and Sam managed to distract Lucas and shoot the ball into the net. She heard the familiar whoosh again, "I did it!" She said excitedly towards Luke.

"You did it!" Lucas said elated and feeling pride emanate. He picked her up in excitement and ran around the court holding her in his arms, "And the game goes to Samantha Walker!" He mimicked the noises of a crowd, "And the crowd goes wild!" Sam laughed forgetting momentarily about the day's events. He put her down and put an arm on his waist, "Next WNBA star right here."

Sam picked up the ball, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, now."

Lucas checked his watch, "It's 10 kid. Let's go back. We need to get you to bed."

As they walked back, Lucas noticed her mood change. She was subdued. "Tired?" He said looking at her. She shrugged debating whether to tell him. "Just, kinda down I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?" He prompted her. "Not really." She said starting to dribble the ball, then catching it in her hands again.

When they went in the house, Lucas saw Peyton on the couch. She was wearing something special, or barely wearing anything for Luke, not expecting Sam to have been with him. His eyes bulged, and so did Sam's "Holy Hell." Sam blurted out loud. Peyton jumped and grabbed a blanket covering herself, "Oh my God, Sam!" She looked to Lucas, "Babe, I, I didn't know."

Sam feeling uncomfortable looked down, "Uhm, no, it's fine. My fault. I wasn't supposed to be here."

Lucas knew he and her were bonding tonight, and hated that it came to an end in such a manner, "Sam, dont' say that. It's not your fault."

She started to walk away, "I'm...gonna go shower. I'll sleep on the couch Lucas, so you and Peyton can...you know what, yeah I'm just gonna go shower."

Peyton felt thoroughly embarrassed.

"Peyton what were you thinking?!"  
"How was I supposed to know that Sam was with you?"

Lucas rubbed his neck, "I don't know, but you didn't think to check?"

"I said sorry Luke. What else can I do?"

He sat down, "Babe, she, she was realy upset, and it was just a nice night between the both of us."

Peyton realized he was basically saying that she was intruding. "Luke, I didn't know. I'm sorry. Next time I'll call."

He turned to look at her, "You look beautiful though." She laughed, "Can you just hand me my clothes, so I can change?"

Once she was in her clothes, Lucas handed her a cup of coffee, "You should probably apologize." He suggested. She put her head in her hands, "I'm a horrible person. She probably thinks I'm some sort of porn star."

Lucas bit his lip. Peyton could tell he was thinking about something, "What, what's wrong?"

"It's just, Peyton, I think it's best if maybe we take a break from our you know overnights and stuff, at least until Sam gets settled into a routine between Brooke and I."

Peyton looked a bit offended, although she tried to hide it, "Sam's a big girl Lucas."

He put his cup of coffee down, "She's only 14 Peyton, she needs stability."

"You don't think we're stable?" She asked a little too loud for his taste, "No that's not what I said. Maybe if once she's settled and you and I, are still holding together without the sex, then, then I'll be more confident in us."

Peyton pushed her coffee cup and stood up, "You think the reason that we're still together is because of the great sex?!"

Lucas looked to the bedroom, "Peyton lower your voice!" He whispered.

She rolled her eyes, "You're wrong Lucas. You know what we have is stronger than that."

"Well if it is, then we'll still work out without the intimacy. Just do this for me...for Sam."

She grabbed her purse, "Fine Lucas. We won't have sex. This is ridiculous!"

Lucas knew it sounded crazy, "But he felt that their intimacy was the reason they had stayed together. He wanted so badly to be wrong."

"Peyton!" He said as she was about to leave, "Bye Luke!" She replied. He took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing himself to relax as he finished his coffee. He walked to his room and noticed the empty bed. He walked back out, "Sam?" He asked. She then saw her on the couch asleep, "When'd you get there?" He said aloud. He then tried to shake her gently awake, but she was out like a rock. He slowly picked her up and took her into his bedroom, carefully placing her into bed. He covered her up. "Night champ." He whispered giving her a kiss on the top of her forehead. Lucas couldn't help but watch her sleep. He then forced himself to leave, turning out the lights and closing the door.

As he laid down on the couch with the tv on a low hum he felt sleep being to envelop him, but his phone's vibration frightened him awake. He saw the caller ID. It was Brooke.  
"Brooke, what? She's asleep, don't bother trying to talk to her."

"Open the door Luke, I'm at your door."

He checked the time it was midnight. "Brooke are you crazy?" He whispered frustrated into the phone. "Just do it Luke, come on." He looked at his closed bedroom door where Sam was, then sighed. He went over and opened the front door, "She's already asleep Brooke. I don't know what you expected coming here at midnight."

He let her in and she sat down on his couch, "I just dropped Julian off at the airport. And I, I-" Lucas instinctively knew that Brooke was about to break down, "Come here Brooke." He said wrapping her into a hug, "We'll figure it out."  
"I'm the worst mother." She said once in his embrace. He rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead, "No, no you're not. We can fix this. She just needs time, and you, you need to be honest, with everyone."

Brooke felt safe in his arms. It was just like high school all over again. She got out of his arms quickly. He then locked eyes with her, "You're her mom. I'm her dad. She's our daughter. We're a family." He said with conviction. He kept looking into her, and she didn't move either. Lucas leaned in, "You look...beautiful." he added.

"I'm horrendous." Brooke said in hopes to break their trance. He got closer, "No, you're not. You're beautiful."

He leaned all the way in and kissed her. For a moment they forgot where they were. "Wow, I missed this." He said. "Mhm." Brooke said as he pushed her onto the couch playing with her shirt's buttons. But their passion stopped when they heard Sam cough. Brooke pushed him off, "This was a bad idea." She said standing up, "We, I mean I, gotta go. This never happened." She said flustered. Lucas rubbed the lipstick of his lips, "Brooke wait! I'm sorry." He said fumbling in the dark, trying to get to her. She opened the door, "Be ready tomorrow at 5:30. Remember. She said, with that she closed the door running into her car. Lucas sat back down. What had they just done? Was this why he was so reluctant to marry Peyton?

"Shit." He said as he laid down to go to sleep.

… ….. ….

The next day Lucas drove Sam to Southside High again, luckily this time around there were no fights he had to witness. "Alright Sam be home by 5:15 alright?' Sam nodded, "Fine, okay." She said.

Sam checked her watch, she figured she had time to hang out with her friends for a while. She was with Tamara and Jack in Marcus's apartment. She was laying next to Jack who was playing with her hair. "I gotta go guys. My interview is soon."

Tamara rolled her eyes and looked away. Sam sighed, "What Tamara. Just say it, if you have something to say." She sat up on the bed. Jack glared at Tamara for ruining their moment.

Tamara turned back, "You're still going to that stupid interview after what Brooke did to you?"

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat, "I-I'm planning on asking for Lucas to have sole custody." She said in her defense.

Tamara laughed, "Hah! Yeah, right Sam. You know a part of you still forgives Brooke. She threw you away when you were a baby, blew you off on national radio, but you still go crawling back!"

"T, she's still-"  
"Still what Sam?, huh? Your precious mommy?"

"That's not what I said Tamara!"

"T, shut up." Jack said, "You're such a buzzkill." He added.

She started stuffing her clothes into a bag, "God, Sam why are you so protective of her! Some woman you barely know!"

Sam got closer, realizing what Tamara was doing, "What, what're you doing?" She asked. "First class ticket to Clydsville, Sam. I'm not going to California either, but unlike you, I don't have anything to fall back on."

Sam put her hands on Tamara's suitcase, "Stop T! Stop blaming this on me."

Tamara looked straight at Sam, "Enjoy it, alright. Your new life. Not everyone gets that chance."

Sam knew she said it both to be spiteful, but at the same time as genuine advice. "T, come on, we'll still see each other at school!"

Tamara nodded, "Yeah, school."  
"Nothing'll change. I promise."  
Tamara knew better, "Fine Sam. Nothing will change. Sure."

Sam forced her into a hug, and Tamara eventually took it. Jack looked at the time, "Sam you should go now. You're gonna be late."

Sam saw the sadness in Tamara's eyes, "No, I think I'll hang out with T. Besides it's Thrice, she knows me. I'll just do it another time."

Jack got up from the bed, "I gotta go home. Good luck with your ass kicking Sam."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

He put his jacket on, "You're missing the most important interview for your parents. It might not be a big deal to you, but it is to them. You think you're gonna get off scotch free?"

Sam hugged Tamara's arm, "Well I guess that means I should make it worthwhile then."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude. By the way Brooke keeps calling my cell. I haven't picked up, but I'm going to the next time she does."

"Jack, come on!" Sam pleaded.

"Bye!" He said as he walked out. Sam suddenly felt nervous but pushed it past her.

… … ….

5:15 came and Sam was nowhere to be found. Brooke and Julian looked at each other nervously. "We need to get her a phone." Brooke said absentmindedly. Lucas nodded, "Yeah." Lucas turned to Brooke, "So are we not gonna talk about-"  
"NO." She said definitively., "We both have our own partners. It was a mistake. I was emotional. You were, you were horny."

"I was not." He said offended.

"OH, yes you were!"

"You think too highly of yourself! Just because you're Brooke Davis."  
Brooke whipped her hair back, "Here we go! You love to throw that in my face!"  
Their bickering came to a stop when they heard a knock at the door, "Damn it, we're screwed." Lucas said aloud.

Brooke opened the door, "Hi Ms. Thice."

"It's Ms. _Thrice_." Said the no nonsense woman. Brooke's fake smile cracked, "Oh, right, right. I'm sorry."

"Where's Samantha?" She asked them both.

Lucas got closer and shook her hand, "Uhh, yeah about that, she, she seems to not be here, now."

The social worker looked at them confused, "Where is she?" She asked questioning them.

Brooke scratched her eyebrow, "We're not sure. She told us she'd be coming."

She wrote something down. "Wait, what, what're you writing?" Brooke said trying to get a glimpse, "Ms. Davis, please." She admonished.

All three of them took a seat. "I can interview Samantha at a later time. I know she can be...difficult. But the fact that you two don't know where she is right now is very disconcerting."

Brooke nodded, "We know and we're completely sorry."

Ms. Thrice looked over Sam's case, "The judge granting custody to two people who aren't together is unusual. This tells me there really was no other option, or that the judge saw something in you two." She looked at them from the rim of her glasses, "Do not let the judge down. You two are the parents, you need to be aware of where she is. She's still a child, remember that."  
Brooke nodded, "We understand."

"I hope you do. Sam is not an adult, although she tries to act tough, she needs love and attention, and rules. She needs rules, and she needs to know her limits, because she'll push the envelope."

Lucas looked to Brooke, "We'll provide all that. We promise." Brooke nodded, "We will."

Lucas looked a little confused. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Scott?"

He played with his hands, "I'm just a little confused. Sam was so nervous about this interview. She told us it'd be hard. She even made me buy all these air fresheners."  
Ms Thrice softened a little, "Yes, Sam is a very cautious one. I'll tell you that much. The fact that she cared so much, tells me how much she wants this to work out."

Brooke spoke up, "Then why isn't she here?"

"Well she's also a teenager Ms. Davis. If she's angry with either of you, she'll probably jeopardize her chances instinctively."

Brooke sunk into the chair.

"And she also has competing interests I'm sure." Ms. Thrice added.

"What, what does that mean?" Lucas said intrigued.

"She's very close to two foster kids. Tamara and Jack."

Brooke sat back up at Jack's name. "Who knows what those two are telling her. They care deeply about her, but sometimes foster children see their friends as their family as well. She must feel torn right now."

Brooke thought of Sam, feeling her heart go out for her small, sassy, and stubborn daughter. She was determined to make things right.

After the interview Brooke leaned on Lucas, "That was so long." She said. He laughed, "But it's over now, so thank God for that."

She stood up straight, "She just needs to talk to Sam. But I need to talk to her before Ms. Thrice does. And I think I know where she is."

Lucas looked at her, "What? Where?"

"I found this address in Sam's stuff. I'm just gonna take a chance and go."

Lucas grabbed his keys, "Let me go with you."

Brooke couldn't have Luke there, not only was she beginning to feel attracted to him once more, but she knew this was between her and Brooke, "I gotta do this one on my own Luke."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "Let me know how it goes. We need to set some serious rules anyways."

"Don't worry that'll come."

**Hope y'all like it! Let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions, let me know! Thank you for your input, continue to review!**


	4. Learning to be a parent and a daughter

Brooke stood in front of the grimy door. She felt like she had to bathe just being in the building. She grimaced and tried to shake it off. But it wasn't just the door that freaked her out. It was the whole situation. She was Brooke Davis, for god's sake! Her whole company respected her and saw her word as gold. Why was she so nervous standing before a dilapidated door that hopefully her child was behind? But the moment she thought of that question, she answered it. Because Sam, only with her three days, had already challenged her, but not only that, Brooke was scared. Scared of messing this up. She was a risk taker, this was true with her friends, her relationships, her work, but with Sam it was different. A risk could mean losing it all. It could mean losing the precious daughter that she had only recently gained and was excited to form a relationship with.

Some movement in the apartment brought her back from her thoughts. Tightening her grip on the oversized purse she was holding, she knocked on the door.

The door opened and a girl that looked a bit older than Sam appeared. Her face was stone serious, "Well, well, if it isn't the celebrity fashion designer herself." Tamara said with her hand still holding the door.

Brooke recognized her as Tamara, one of Sam's best friends. Ms. Thrice had dropped off a box of stuff that belonged to Sam. Within them there were photos and many of them had the girl standing in front of her, " It's ridiculous how much she looks like you."

"You must be Tamara?" Brooke said trying to be polite, "Can I come in?"

Tamara opened the door further. Brooke tried to maintain her calm. How could they live in such a dingy apartment?! But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

Tamara could see the look of horror that Brooke was trying so hard to hide. She rolled her eyes, "So I'm assuming you didn't leave the comfort of your Beaver Cleaver neighborhood to come to Southside 'cause you wanted to talk to me, right?"

Brooke could tell that Tamara was not happy to see her, "I found this address in Sam's things. Is she here? I don't see her."

Tamara sat down on the mattress that lied on the floor and started folding some shirts. She quickly looked at Brooke with worry in her eyes, "Look don't be mad at Sam. I was the one that told her not to go. I wanted her to stay with me."

Brooke figured that much, "That's okay Tamara. I just want to know where she is now."

"She left like an hour ago. Don't know where though, so don't bother asking."

"You're not worried about her? You don't even know where she's gone?" Brooke said a bit annoyed that this girl was folding shirts, meanwhile her so called best friend was AWOL. Tamara glared at Brooke, "You sure have guts, considering what you did to her on the radio." She spit back.

Brooke frowned, realizing now why this girl was being so despondent with her. She wondered if all of Sam's friends had heard her misstep on the radio. 'Not even a week, and all her friends already hate me.' She thought. Brooke turned and found a chair. She took out a wipe and cleaned it causing Tamara to almost burst out laughing at Brooke's prissy move.

She gingerly took a seat as Tamara stared her down, "Look Tamara what I said on the radio, it was a mistake. I regret it."

Tamara wasn't having it. She was going to make damn sure that Brooke felt as bad as she made Sam feel, "Quit lying! You feel bad because you got caught saying it! You would've kept it moving had Sam never brought it up!"

Brooke swallowed hard. Why did she suddenly feel like she was being interrogated?

"That's where you're wrong. The moment I said it, I felt like the scum of the earth. And that's alot for me to say considering how fabulous I am!"

The girl looked at her with confusion. Who talked about themselves like that? She automatically pegged Brooke as the complete opposite of all foster kids nationwide. But she continued the conversation, "Why didn't you take it back then, huh? You know you had a kid going into the interview."

Brooke sighed, "It's business, you wouldn't understand."

Tamara stood up, grabbing a duffel bag and harshly putting the shirts into them, unfolding them in the process, "Well what I _do_ know is that Sam is not some fashion line. She's a person! Actually she's a fourteen year old, who up until two years ago still thought that her mom was going to come and rescue her. Then when it happens, she finds out that her mom can accept her as long as nobody knows about her, right? Because the way I see it, you care more about your damn business than your fucking daughter."

Brooke was stunned. She saw the tears angrily forming in the girl's eyes. She really did love Sam. "Congratulations on further breaking a girl that was already broken. She didn't need that!" She stopped herself and modified her statement, "She _doesn't _need that!"

Brooke stood up so that she was at eye level with Tamara, "You're right, she doesn't need that. I made a mistake, and I'm paying for it now. I'm gonna make it up to her, I will."

Tamara would do anything to just go back in time and never have convinced Sam to try and get herself moved to California with her and Marcus. "And how are you gonna do that?" She asked harshly.

"I have a fashion show in New York tomorrow. So I'm heading to New York tonight."

"Fuck you! Are you an idiot?!" Tamara bellowed.

Brooke waited for her to stop screaming so she could finish her statement, "Are you done?" The girl stayed quiet, challenging her with silence. "Like I was saying, I'm planning on announcing that I'll be stepping down as Chief Operating Officer. I'll become lead designer, and still be consulted, but I'll be able to stay in Tree Hill."

The girl's eyes widened. She had not expected that, at all. "Oh." Was all that came out of her mouth. Maybe the woman in front of her really did care for Sam. It was an odd feeling to recognize, but she saw it in Brooke.

Brooke sat back down, "I was hoping to catch her here, so we could talk about it. I have to be at the airport in two hours."

Tamara cleared her throat then sat back down on the mattress. They stayed quiet for a while. Brooke could tell the girl was ruminating over her words, deciding whether or not she trusted her. After what seemed like hours Tamara looked back up. She was now willing to talk to Brooke about Sam. She felt that she needed to tell her certain things, to make sure that Sam would be okay without her. She checked her watch, "Marcus'll be home soon." She whispered to herself, but Brooke heard her. "Who's Marcus?" She asked curious.

"My boyfriend. He owns this joint."

Brooke could tell that Tamara had grown up in the fast lane. She hoped to God this wasn't the case for Sam, "How old are you Tamara?"

"16. But I've been friends with Sam since she was 6 and I was 8. Sam had just gotten to Clydesville. She was a little runt. I just felt the need to protect her, and she was so, so sweet."

Brooke tried to imagine a six year old Sam. But the image of her being all alone in a group home frightened her. She was suddenly grateful for Tamara.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"For what?" Tamara asked.

Brooke's eyes twinkled, "For protecting Sam. She's small as it is, I can imagine she needed you a lot."

Tamara thought carefully about what she was going to say next, "Look, Sam, she's like my little sister. I mean, she's my best friend, but she's still younger than me, and my whole life, I'm the one that's-"

Brooke looked directly into her eyes, "Been there for her?"

Tamara's jaw tightened, "Yeah. And now, that's not the case. She's with you." She almost growled, "Some woman that can't seem to get her priorities straight." Brooke wanted to defend herself again, but thought it was pointless. She'd have to show it through actions.

Tamara continued, "Sam's sensitive."

"What?" Brooke said surprised by the comment, Tamara looked at her as if she was dumb and said it slower, "She's Sen. Si. Tive." and kept going, "She's sarcastic as hell, but that's 'cause she doesn't like people to know that's she just an emotional nutcase."

Brooke realized what Tamara was doing, she was telling her everything she could about Sam. She was trying to pass on all that she could to make Sam's transition easier, as if it was one parent to another. Brooke smiled warmly at her, "Okay." She said softly, nodding her head, compelling Tamara to keep going.

"So you know that means that she can be stubborn, super angry, or you know, just break down."

Brooke massaged her own hands as she listened, "She does that with you...break down?"

"Yeah, and _only_ with me...and Jack. But that's it. So don't expect her to just do it with you 'cause you're her mom. You're still a stranger, alright?"

Brooke nodded. She wanted to ask about Jack, but didn't want to cut Tamara off, she was on a roll.

"She also gets sick easily. You know cold and flu, ear infections. Small stuff like that. I don't know if it's 'cause of all the problems she had when she was little, but she's pretty weak in that area, so take good care of her when she's sick."

Brooke felt like she should be taking notes but just nodded intently, "Alright."

Tamara then got up and went into the other room. She handed Brooke a faded teddy bear and a plain light yellow blanket, "Here." She said plainly.

"What's this?" Brooke asked taking the items, but assuming already that they were Sam's. "She sleeps with them, has since she was three. She forgot them here when she came from Joann's place. But I guess she didn't need them with you."

"Why's that?" Brooke asked confused as to why a girl who slept with a teddy bear and blanket for eleven years didn't even seem bothered by the fact that she didn't have them. Tamara shrugged then frowned, "I guess she felt," She whispered a bit dejected, "...safe, for the first time." She couldn't help but feel jealous that Brooke provided that and no one else could. Brooke could see it in Tamara's eyes, like she was taking Sam away from her. "Hey?" Brooke said quietly.

"What?" She replied annoyed.

"I'm sorry."  
"Why are you apologizing?" She asked sincerely confused.

Brooke picked up her purse, "For making you feel like I'm taking away the one person in your life that matters most to you."

Tamara's eyes glistened, but she refused to cry. She just nodded.

"But she won't be far Tamara. You're free to come by my house and Lucas's whenever. And she'll still go to school with you."

Tamara just nodded, but she knew it was going to be different. They were now going to live in two different worlds. She knew that this woman was going to adopt Sam sooner or later. No, things were not going to be the same any longer.

Brooke sighed as she checked her watch. She had to get going, "If you get a hold of her before Lucas or I do, can you just, just tell her to come home. Or at least tell her to tune in to my fashion show. I'll make an announcement then."

Tamara could only agree. How could she say no? Brooke Davis, the sought out designer was in Southside Tree Hill looking for a girl she just met. "Fine."

That's all Brooke needed to hear. She then took out $200. "Here Tamara. Use them for what you'd like, although I hope you use it for what you need."

Her eyes widened, nobody had ever given her so much money, "Wow, thank you."

"No problem. I hope to see you around my house."

Tamara quickly put the money in her pocket, not responding to Brooke's last comment. With that they parted ways.

…. ….. …..

It was late at night and Sam sat on the beach. She was planning on going back to Lucas's, but was scared of what he was going to do. Would he be mad? He didn't really seem like the mad type. As her thoughts rolled in her mind she felt someone sit next to her. "Hey kid." Said the voice. She jumped a bit not expecting someone to sit next to her. It was Julian. "What the hell you scared me!" She said annoyed.

He laughed, "Sorry. What're you doing at the beach?" He leaned in and gave her a gentle and playful push, "You have a whole lot of worried people waiting for you."

Sam sighed and played with the sand between her hands, "I'm going back tonight. I just needed time to think."

He was glad he found her at the beach. This was where he liked to come and think, so he thought he'd give it a gander and walk two or three miles of the shoreline.

"I love this place too. It's pretty chill."

She turned to him, "Why aren't you in New York? Don't you live there?"

He grinned, "I spend a lot of my time here too. Brooke and me are engaged, so her home's my home and vice versa. I'd like to take you to my house one day too." He said it so easily, but it still caught Sam by surprise. How could he be so open with her? They had only recently met. She shook it off, "Okay, thanks. That'd be cool." He bent his knees and lazily rested his arms on them, "Brooke's in New York right now."

Sam felt something catch in her throat. Really, again? After their fight, she still decided to fly off. Her business really did mean a lot more to her. She was lying when she told Tamara she wanted Luke to have custody of her, but now she wasn't so sure if it was still a lie. "Fuck her." She said to herself, but Julian still heard it. He put a hand on her arm, "Hey." He said very seriously. She turned to look at him, "I'm sorry, alright. You just don't get it."

He let her arm go, "I was there. I know what happened, But you didn't let me finish kiddo. Brooke has a fashion show tomorrow and a pretty big announcement. You should watch it."

Sam rose her eyebrow at him. Julian could see Brooke in her expression and almost laughed at how eerily similar it was."Why should I?" She said defiantly.

He thought for a moment, "I'll tell you what. You won't have to watch, it'll be all over the news. Well celebrity news that is, if you follow that kind of stuff."

Sam looked at him suspiciously. She wanted so badly to lay on his shoulder and relax, but thought it was too soon. "I think I'm gonna go now."

He stood up, "Let me take you. It's a pretty far walk back to Luke's." It looked like she was about to say no. "Please?" He added.

She gave in. Julian was a good guy. She approved. "Okay, sure."

…. …. ….

When they got to Luke's it was already midnight. Julian watched her go up the steps and then go inside. He smiled and then headed off. Once inside she found Peyton watching television, this time fully clothed, "H-hey Peyton." She said tentatively. Peyton turned around. Her lips curled into a wide smile, "Oh Sam, thank God you're here!" She went over and gave her a huge hug. It came to a surprise to Sam. She just limply waited for Peyton to let her go. "Luke's in the shower. Let me text Brooke, she's been worried sick over this.

"She has?" Sam asked. Peyton looked at her, and spoke less excitedly and more maternally, "Of course, Sam. She cares deeply about you. We all do."

Sam sat down, "I guess, but I don't want to talk to her, so don't expect me to." She said lifting her legs up onto the couch. Peyton definitely saw Brooke's stubbornness in her, "No worries Sam." She said chuckling to herself.

When Luke came out of the shower he saw Sam sitting down on the couch. When Sam saw him, she looked down embarrassed. They had such a good night together yesterday, then she had to go screw it up. "Uh, Peyton left. I'm sorry. She said she thought you and me needed to talk."

He dried his hair with his towel and then went over and sat next to Sam, "Midnight?" He said questioning her time to get home.

"Well congratulations you can tell time. Want a medal?" She grumbled. He kept staring at her until the silence made her look back up at him, "I'm great at telling time. But you don't seem to be." He said not breaking his stare.

She played with the hem of her shirt, "Yeah, about that…" Why was she nervous? She was never nervous about dumb stuff. She usually couldn't care less, why was it different this time?

He waited to hear what she was going to say. He knew how to deal with teenagers. He was a gym teacher and basketball coach. But this was different. He couldn't send this misbehaving child to a parent, because all of a sudden, he was the parent. He suddenly wished Brooke were sitting next to him. He wanted them to do this together.

"Sam?" He asked thinking he waited long enough. She exhaled, "I'm sorry, alright? You happy now? Can I go?

"I know why you're upset." He tried to say kindly.

She didn't want to get into this, "Good, then you should know why I wasn't at the dumb interview. I'm tired, and I don't want to talk about this. So just back off dude." She got up and picked up her stuff. He then heard his bedroom door close.

He massaged his neck, "How the hell do you do this?" He said thinking out loud. He looked to the bedroom that was supposed to be hers. No bed yet. Damn furniture company. He wished there was so he didn't have to sleep on his couch again. But it would be there by tomorrow. Their reunion had not gone as planned. He wasn't nearly as punitive, and Sam wasn't nearly as open. It would get easier. It had to get easier...right?

He looked at his phone and dialed the one person who'd help him. Thankfully Haley picked up after two rings, "Luke what's up?" Haley's voice came through the phone.

Luke kept staring at his bedroom door, where his tiny child slept. She barely made it to 5 feet 1 inch. She was probably more like 5 foot and a half. He wondered where her stature came from since he was tall and Brooke was average height. "Haley, I can't do this. I don't know how to be a dad."

Haley, the mother of an eleven year old Jamie was no nonsense, and had no sympathy for Luke, "Lucas get out of your head. This isn't the time to be brooding. Is Sam home?"

He took a deep breath, not ready for Haley to put him in his place, "She got here like twenty minutes ago."

"It's midnight, and she just got home? That's inappropriate Lucas. I get that she's mad, but no matter how upset she is, she cannot run off without telling you where she is."

"But Hales, all this is new for her."

"I'm not telling you to yell at her, I'm telling you to talk to her. Make sure she knows why this is wrong."

"I tried! She just stormed out."

He could tell that Haley was getting frustrated with him, "So you grab her, sit her back down, and try once more. You lost this one, since she's probably already asleep. But Luke you need to grow up and talk to her, not friend to friend, but parent to child. The sooner you figure that out, the easier your life will be."

Lucas sighed heavily feeling stressed out, "What if she runs away? I can't let that happen."

Haley was silent for a moment then spoke once more, "You make damn sure she doesn't. Being a parent means not being liked all the time because their well being comes before their adoration."

They talked like this for a few more minutes. Lucas had a newfound appreciation for all the dads out there.

… … ….

The next morning Sam was quiet from the moment she got up and in the car as well. She wasn't trying to fight anyone, she just wanted to get out and into a comfortable environment. An environment where she knew her place and exactly how to act. Sam understood Southside High to a tee. She was Sam, and she hung out with a middle rung group of friends. She wasn't bad ass, but no one tried to mess with her either. It wasn't like her two new homes, where she had an inner battle of trying to figure out where she stood with her parents. Lucas didn't really seem like a father, and Brooke, well Brooke had made it clear to her that she didn't want to be her mother. But, yet, they were still here? And why did all these strangers, like Julian and Peyton feel so worried about her as well? This was all so new.

Lucas had parked his car only to realize that Sam was completely out of it. He snapped his fingers in her face. She jumped up, "What the hell?"

"Sorry, you were just in the zone."

She unbuckled her seatbelt. He checked his phone, there was still 20 minutes before her school started and he would just have to make do with being late to his first class. He hadn't gotten the guts to talk to Sam, and knew he had to do it now. "Wait Sam, before you go, let's talk, alright?"

"And if I don't wanna talk?" She questioned him. She really didn't.

He let go of the wheel, realizing he was still holding it stiffly. "Then you'll listen."

She realized she wasn't getting out of this one. So she let go of her bag and sat back down.

"Sam, I know this is all new for you, and it probably is weird having Brooke and I be the ones in charge, but that's where we are now. I trusted you to come home and you didn't."

"I did." She pointed out. He gave her a small glare, "Yeah, at midnight! We needed you there at the interview."

Sam frowned, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Lucas didn't really know what he wanted her to say either, "All I want is for you to come home at a decent time, and if we need you earlier, then at the time we say, without me having to worry that you'll be coming in at 1 in the morning. You had me worried Sam."

Sam looked up into his eyes, "Okay. I'm, uh, I'm sorry Luke. I'll be back early today."

Lucas nodded with a bit of a mischievous smile, "No need. Your interview is today at 5:30 again."  
"So be there at 5:15?" She asked nonchalantly.

"No, we're not taking any chances. I'll be here right after school, so don't make me wait too long champ."

Sam wanted to argue, but his use of the word champ softened the blow. She just grabbed her bag roughly, "Fine whatever."

"And Sam?"

Sam sighed. Was she ever going to leave the car, "Now what? More fatherly advice?"

He chuckled, "No, Brooke's coming back today, and-" He noticed her face harden a bit, "and I think you should just be nice. She made a mistake, I know, but trust me she'll do everything in her power to fix it."

Sam looked outside, but she realized she needed to get something off her chest, "I know she will. All I'm saying is that what she said, there must've been some truth to it. I don't think…" Her voice trailed off in danger of spilling too much.

Lucas didn't want her to close down, "You don't think what?"

Sam played with the zipper on her backpack. Should she say it? "I don't think someone that wants a child would say those words."

His heart went out to Sam. She was afraid, and he knew it. Afraid of not being wanted...again. "Champ, Brooke, well, she doesn't like to be wrong. She doesn't like not knowing that she might not be good at something and mess it up. You, Sam, you are the one person in her life right now that makes her feel that way so she's scared, scared because she knows she's not giving you up, but she doesn't want to mess you up. And that, that's way out of character for Brooke Davis, trust me."

"I'm already a messed up kid."

Lucas leaned in and kissed the top of her head, "We all are Sam. We all are."

She nodded, "I'm, I'm gonna go now." Feeling grateful for his affection, but not showing it outwardly. She got out the car and into school, thinking about all that Lucas had said.

Sam stepped out of school expecting to see Julian's truck but was painfully surprised by a black limo garishly parked in front of the school, the driver was holding up her name on a piece of paper. She instantly knew that this was definitely Brooke's doing and not Lucas's.

Tamara stared at what was in front of her and burst into laughter, "Oh my God Sam, Brooke's really trying to get killed out here."

"Bye T." She grumbled. She had to leave as quickly as possible, before the whole school saw the spectacle. A limo for poor beat up Sam? In what world? She heard some of the jeers coming her way, "Yo Sam, who's your sugar daddy!?" A boy yelled. Sam ignored the boy and walked up to the driver, "Listen, if you don't wanna die put your damn sign down."

The man holding the sign was no idiot. He was tall and muscular, he bent down to Sam and spoke with a low voice, "Little girl don't disrespect your momma." She looked at him insulted. "Who do you think you are?" She was not used to anyone being her mother, let alone others considering someone to be her mother.

He said nothing else and opened the door, and sure enough Brooke was in there distracted by her phone, but not to worry Sam's frustration brought her back, "Are you delusional or high?! Because only someone so far gone would bring a limo to Southside!"

Brooke shot her head up. She had also called Haley and gotten an earful from her. She knew she had to be strong willed in this situation. She narrowed her eyes, "I'm perfectly fine. Are you delusional? Because I'm convinced that's the only reason you think it's okay to talk to me, or any adult, for that matter, like that."

Sam scoffed heavily and just sunk into the seat across from Brooke, "You really can't do this Brooke."

Brooke watched her and then spoke less harshly. She knew this was probably embarrassing, and she had never pegged herself as an embarrassing person, which made it all the more worse for her. "Sam I know this isn't ideal. I had just gotten back from New York and Lucas called me freaking out that he was in charge of detention duty which he couldn't get out of. So I told him I'd pick you up."

Sam wasn't giving in, "In a limo?"

"I was at the airport when he called. The agency sent me a limo to go to a spa, which they usually do after a big fashion show, except this time I had it come here. I didn't have time to go back home, Sam." She hoped Sam had nothing snarky to say after that. But unluckily for her, she did. "Congratulations, you were selfless...for once."

Brooke could feel hurt and anger rising in her blood, but she had to stay calm. She knew Sam's words were because of what she had said the other day. Sam looked out the window and watched as they started leaving Southside. Brooke saw Sam, and saw all those years she wasn't there for. "Samantha." She said in a firm, but gentle tone.

Sam looked at her, with less anger in her eyes, but with more hurt.

"Sam I...I won't be going to New York that much anymore, except for major fashion shows which are only three times a year. I can work from Tree Hill."

There was a silence between them except for the low hum of the car. "I wanted to let you know." Brooke added awkwardly.

"I already knew." Sam said quietly, "T. showed me the news."

Brooke was once again grateful for Sam's friend, the girl she had previously pegged as nothing but trouble. "Oh." Brooke could only say. For some reason, she expected Sam to be outwardly grateful for the gesture, but then silently chastised herself for such stupid reasoning. "Did Lucas talk to you already about-"

Sam already knew what she was going to say, "I know, I know. Come in at a reasonable time. Don't make you guys worry, blah, blah."

Brooke knew Sam wasn't used to being parented, so she didn't plan on yelling, or chastising her further. "I know this is new Sam. But we do it because we want what's best for you. You can't do some of the things that you used to now, but we'll work it out together, okay?"

Sam knew that. She wasn't dumb and didn't like being talked down to, "I'm not a child. I know that." But Sam's despondency was also to make Brooke mad. She wanted her to bail, just like she expected her to do. After all, it was her, not Lucas that gave her away. She would not give in to Brooke. She wouldn't.

Ms. Thrice's words rang in Brooke's ears, _"She's still a child remember that...Sam's not an adult, although she tries to act tough."_

Brooke didn't fall into Sam's trap. She stayed calm then went over and sat next to her in the car. Sam who was looking out the window, turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry Sam. What I said on the radio it wasn't right, and I was wrong, so, so wrong."

Sam went back to the scenery outside, "Brooke I don't feel like talking about this now."

Brooke nodded, and agreed after all she didn't want to upset her before her interview, "Okay." Her words sounded dejected.

Sam, forgetting about her plan to not let Brooke get to her, felt bad when she heard the hurt feelings in Brooke's voice. "A limo Brooke, really? Could you be any more of a priss?"

Brooke saw the smug smile cross Sam's lips and shook her head, "Look it won't happen again, alright?"  
"Or at least tell your big lug of a driver to not come out with a dorky sign with my name on it."

Brooke burst out laughing, "Andre did that?! I told him not to!"  
Sam gave in and turned to look at Brooke, "Yeah he did! You really bring your whole entourage to town don't you, damn."

Brooke laid back into the seat. They still had to talk, but it was nice to see that Sam wasn't mad enough to not joke around with her. "You nervous Sam?"

"About my interview? Nah, it's Thrice. She loves me, I'm pretty sure I could set this whole town on fire, and she'd find a loophole for me to not get in trouble."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Great, Thrice was talking about limits, and rules, because even she fell for Sam's schemes. "Well let's not do that alright?"

Sam chuckled, "I'll keep your suggestion in mind."

Once at Lucas's home, Brooke fell onto the couch, exhausted. She closed her eyes and planned on resting until Ms. Thrice came. Sam put her things into Lucas's room and found it surprising when Brooke was still there. "Brooke?" Sam asked getting closer. Brooke didn't open her eyes, she was too tired. "Hmm?"

"You're not leaving?" Sam asked sincerely.

This caused Brooke to open them up, "Of course not. Did you think I was?"

Sam spoke a little sheepishly, "Well you guys did your interview, so I thought you'd just drop me off."

Brooke sat up once Sam sat on the couch and turned on the television, "Sam I'm here for you. Whether you need me or not, I'm staying."

Sam felt the genuinity of her statement, "Thanks." She said smiling at Brooke and turning back to the TV. It was that moment that she decided to stay with both Brooke and Lucas.

The interview came and went and Thrice spent an extra ten minutes lecturing Sam and telling her to behave with her parents. That made Brooke feel so warm inside, she was Sam's mom. Her actual mom. She heard the chairs scraping the floor and knew that they were finished. She stood up and anxiously made her way towards them. Ms. Thrice smiled at Brooke, "I was planning on calling you, but since you're here I'm giving my recommendation for Sam to stay with both of you." Brooke felt huge relief flood her, "Thank you Ms. Thrice."

"You can call me Stacy." She then turned to Sam and held her face in her hands, "You." She said then pointing towards her with her finger, "You be a good girl Sam." Sam blushed. Ms. Thrice was the only person she let say those types of things to her. She was the most stable adult in her life, and also knew her the most. "I will...geez." Ms. Thrice smiled and kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug, "Bye Sammy. I love you."

Sam watched her leave and then closed the door. Brooke was elated, things were finally completely official. They were her biological foster parents, as odd as that sounded.

"She's great." Brooke said.

That was the one thing they could both agree on, "Who Thrice? Yeah, she's the best social worker. Gets on my case, but I love her anyways."

Brooke heard the word "love" come so easily from Sam's mouth, and her heart ached for those words to be said towards her, but she knew that would take time. And in all honesty, she felt like she didn't deserve those words. She left Sam alone, to fend for herself.

Sam realized that this was the part where Brooke would leave back to her house. She saw Brooke picking up her things. But having spent the afternoon with her she wanted to keep being around her, as much as she hated to admit it. But she wouldn't say anything, she'd just have to stay and wait for Lucas.

"Hey Sam, you up for some ice cream?" Brooke asked. Lucas wanted to meet up with them at the ice cream shop they went to before.

"At Ralph's again?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, Luke just got out. It'd be nice to go, all three of us, right?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds cool. But, uh.."  
Brooke could sense the apprehension in her voice, "What's wrong? You don't wanna go? It's okay if you don't feel like it."

"No, I do! Promise. It's just-" Sam really didn't want to sound childish, so she quickly came up with an excuse, "It's just I didn't finish my week with you!" She said quickly.

Brooke looked confused, but realized what Sam was trying to tell her. She grabbed the keys from the table, giving Sam an inviting look, "Well we should go ahead and finish it up then. Go on and get your stuff. I'll wait in the car."

She watched Sam head into the room. Tamara was right, Sam was a softy underneath it all.

… …. ….

All three of them sat around the table. Sam with her usual of chocolate on chocolate on chocolate. This time Brooke got a strawberry milkshake.

"Sam slow down." Brooke told her, "You're gonna get a-"  
"Brainfreeze!" Sam said holding her head. Brooke rolled her eyes.

Both Lucas and Brooke sat next to each other, while Sam was on the other side. Lucas stepped up to the plate, "So Sam Brooke and I have some rules."

She looked up with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. But had an annoyed look on her face. Brooke thought Sam looked so young, it was kind of cute.

"Sam you're going to have a nine o clock curfew during the week and a midnight curfew during the weekends. Changes will come based on the situation." Luke said.

Sam swallowed her ice cream, "Nine?! Am I 5? That's so lame!"

Brooke rose her eyebrow, "It would've been ten had you not been out all night already."

Sam sunk into her seat. She forgot that one down side about having parents was all the rules. Oh well, she'd just have to find a way to break them without getting caught.

Lucas spoke up, "And Sam you need to always be respectful, meaning you can't curse at us, or anyone really. We won't tolerate it."

"So don't get caught, got it." Sam responded. Brooke stiffened, "Samantha, please be serious."

Sam laughed, "Take a chill pill grandma. I got you, I won't curse."  
"I am not a grandma!" Brooke said horrified at the statement. Lucas put his hand on Brooke's arm, "Brooke, honey, calm down. She's just trying to rile you up."

Sam shrugged and took another spoonful of ice cream.

Brooke composed herself, "And Sam, there's the obvious ones don't lie to us. Don't go sneaking around."

Sam then jerked her head up. She knew just how to mess with them, "Can I have sex?"

"What?" Lucas almost choked on his spoon. Brooke dropped the straw instantly.

"Are you already having sex?" Brooke had to ask, considering Tamara and her boyfriend. Lucas looked at Brooke angrily, "Brooke what the hell are you saying?!"

"I'm just checking Luke!" Although she was terrified of hearing the answer.

"I'm not having sex!" Sam said butting in, "I just wanna know if I can...you know, do it."

Lucas didn't even give Brooke a chance to answer, "Hell no Samantha. And trust me you don't want me to find out that you are. Is that understood?" His voice was strict and no nonsense. So much so, that Brooke and Sam both looked at him in astonishment.

"Answer the question Sam." He said.

Sam shook her head, "Got it...damn."

"And Sam" Brooke said trying to lessen the tension, "If you break these rules you _will_ be grounded. And you'll probably have to end up doing work and chores either with Luke or me."

"Is there more, or are you guys done?" Sam answered now getting annoyed with it all.

Brooke smiled, "if we think of more, we'll tell you." She couldn't help but see how Sam really did look like her only her eyes were a blue hue, and Brooke's were green. She was perfect In Brooke's eyes.

Lucas was still upset as he thought about his little daughter in the arms of an ugly bestial highschool boy. Brooke punched his arm, "Luke snap out of it! She already said she's not having sex."

Sam laughed loudly, "Luke, come on!" She said giving him a gentle nudge. Luke pretended to still be upset. Sam stood up, "Come on Luke." She went over and he took his chance. He grabbed her, "I got you!" He said playfully. Sam let out a light scream not expecting him to pick her up. She felt him tickle her, and she started laughing in a whole hearted manner, causing people to turn around, but he didn't care, and neither did she. "Stop it! You big jerk!" She said still laughing. He stopped and gave her a big hug, "Do you enjoy giving me a heart attack champ?"

Brooke watched Luke take Sam in his arms and be so playful with her. By the end of it Sam's hair was all over the place. When they stood up Brooke gently turned Sam around and started fixing her hair, "You look like you were in a hurricane." She said light heartedly. "Well if Luke hadn't surprise attacked me like that! I'm gonna get you back!" She said holding still as Brooke combed through the hair with her fingers, then clipped it back into place. She patted her shoulder, "Perfect. Come on." It was a natural moment, that any stranger would confuse as a mother, daughter, and father out together. A happily married couple with a teenage daughter.

…. ….. …..

It was getting late. Sam had already gone to her room, but Lucas and Brooke were still up in her kitchen drinking coffee. Luke was giving her the same stare that he gave her back in his home. Brooke looked away, "Stop Luke. We can't."

"I know we can't." He said softly and then stared into his coffee cup. "Today was nice, at the ice cream shop, I mean. It was nice, you, me, and Sam."

She nodded as she went to put her cup into the sink, "I know it was." When she turned around Luke was only inches from her face. "Lucas." She whispered.

He put his finger to her lips, "Goodnight Brooke Davis." He whispered back. He then kissed her on the cheek.

They stared at each other. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Take care of our baby." He said as he turned to leave. Brooke didn't realize that she felt flushed and her heart was pumping. "Damn you Lucas." She said out loud. He just had a way with her. They were crossing into dangerous territory and she knew it. She was headed to her room, but wanted to say goodnight to Sam, and hopefully talk for a bit.

She knocked, but didn't hear anything. She slowly opened the door and found Sam lying on her side with her knees pulled up close to her chest. Her earbuds were in, and she was clutching her teddy bear and blanket as she read a book. Brooke noticed that Sam was absentmindedly chewing on the tip of the blanket. She already knew Sam was small, but seeing her like that in only an oversized T shirt that she borrowed from Brooke and panties, made her look childish and vulnerable. Brooke wondered why anyone in the group home would have wanted to pick on such a small child. She then closed the door behind her. Sam heard it and let go of her safety nets quickly. Brooke sat down on the bed, "Hey Sam."

Sam sat up, the shirt hanging off her, "Who gave them to you?" She said about her teddy bear and blanket, as she took out her earbuds. She didn't seem to mind that Brooke saw her with no pants.

"Tamara." Brooke answered softly.

Sam looked at Brooke impressed and wide eyed. Brooke actually went to _that_ part of town, "You went to Marcus's?"

Brooke nodded, "I found the address in one of your jeans. I went looking for you."

Sam subconsciously played with the blanket, but it wasn't lost on Brooke.

"Ms. Thrice also brought me a box of your things. I haven't looked at anything except for the pictures at the top. So don't worry. It's waiting downstairs for you, okay?

Sam nodded. Brooke got closer and put her hand on Sam's knee, "Sweetie, those things I said, I am truly sorry. I know I hurt you, but know that Sam, no matter what I said on the stupid radio, I. Love. You. Understand?"

Sam's eyes only blinked at her.

"I've loved you since the day I gave you up. Every day I thought about you. And it was driving me crazy. So I threw myself in my work, completely. Work became my distraction."

"Brooke, did you, did you ever stop thinking about me?" She suddenly sounded so needy to Brooke. She was scared. Brooke shook her head, "No, no Sam. Sweetie I never did. You don't know how hard I had to work every day to push you to the back of my mind, because I would've gone crazy if you were on the forefront. Sammy, I love you. Please believe me. I love you."

Sam had never felt this way when she heard those words. Not when Ms. Thrice said them, not when her crush said it to her back when she was twelve. This was different. For the first time the dream of her mother saying "I love you" had come true.

Sam let the tears pool over her eyes. Her head shook up and down "Thank you. Thank you for staying with me here in Tree Hill."

Brooke leaned in and gave her a strong hug. Then kissed her on the forehead, "Oh Sammy. You don't need to thank me, sweetheart."

**A.N: It was a long chapter. Let me know if you guys prefer them long or short! They'll be a few weeks time jump in the next chapter, so we could really start getting to the nitty gritty! Thank you so much for all your feedback. Please continue to review, and let me know if you have any suggestions! I'll keep on writing as long as you continue reviewing :)**

**Also, what do you guys think of me adding angsty chapters sooner rather than later? I think it's too soon for Sam to kinda break down and stuff. Don't be afraid to tell me a scenario you'd like to see play out (aside from Brucas, I got that from everyone's reviews lol). I usually add them in. Just PM or post it as a part of your review.**


	5. A promise is a promise

It was Sam's fourth week with Brooke and Lucas. She finally had a bed with Lucas, which had become a running joke amongst the dysfunctional three, and she was getting used to Brooke's sometimes hectic schedule. As she lay in her bed she imagined what Tamara was doing now. It was midnight, she had probably snuck out of the group home to go with Marcus. She laughed silently thinking of the times she had gone with her. She suddenly got nostalgic and swallowed the lump in her throat. It wouldn't be the same between them. She wished she had Tamara to lay with in bed. She remembered crawling in with her in the small twin bed at Clydesville. Luckily she was small, so she could squeeze in with her. Sam tightened the embrace she had on her blanket.

Her door slightly opened and she saw a female figure come into her room. She sat up, "Peyton?" She asked confused. "Hey kid." Peyton whispered, "Mind if I crawl in with you?" the bed was big enough, and Sam did want some company, but what was Peyton doing? She would've thought that her and Lucas would be….getting busy. "Uhh, yeah sure. Why aren't you with Lucas?"

Peyton walked towards the bed and Sam slid over, "Oh, you know." Sam smirked, sitting up slightly and laying her head on her hand, "Actually I don't, why don't you tell me about it?"

Peyton just grinned, "Hmmm, I don't think your father would appreciate me talking to his daughter about our sex life." She stopped dead, having given it away unintentionally. Sam burst out laughing, "OH MY GOD! You totally just told me. So you're not having sex, huh?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes, "Not a word to Lucas."

Sam nodded and then frowned, "Wait, you guys aren't fighting or anything, right? Are you mad because of Brooke?"

Peyton felt her muscles tighten. What about Brooke? That hadn't even crossed her mind, "No, that's not it." But now her mind was racing. If Sam had noticed something, there was obviously something there. "Look Sam, it's late and you have school tomorrow, so let's go to sleep."

Sam laid her head back on the pillow, "You know about a month ago, I would've probably been out right now with friends."

Peyton rolled to her side so she could look at Sam, "Well sorry to burst your bubble kiddo, but that's not how it works here."

Sam turned and closed her eyes, "I know. I'm just saying."

When the morning came, Peyton was surprised to wake up to Sam wrapped around her, Sam's blanket and teddy bear tightly fastened between the both of them. She looked down and smiled warmly. She didn't want to wake her up so she slowly peeled her from her waist, and got out of bed. She got ready, then headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. Lucas was already in the there making some eggs.

"Hey baby." He said giving her a kiss. Peyton didn't respond, "What's wrong?" He asked her. Peyton poured some coffee into her cup, unsure of how to confront the "Brooke" situation, "You didn't even care that I got out of bed last night."

Lucas lowered the fire on the stove, "Peyton, you were the one that kept wanting to have sex. I told you, we couldn't. So you got mad and left the bed. I wasn't going to chase after you, especially with Sam asleep. I didn't want to cause a scene."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You know you keep using Sam as an excuse. I hope that you really mean it, and you're not trying to hide something else." She spoke harshly.

Lucas felt attacked. He looked at her surprised, "Peyton what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Just as Peyton was to respond they heard feet patting on the stair's carpet, "How's Brooke, Julian?" Peyton said in a whisper before Sam made an appearance. Lucas's heart almost stopped. How much did Peyton know? Sam walked out to two angry looking adults, "Am I interrupting something between you guys?" She said pointing to the both of them.

Peyton poured Sam a cup of orange juice and patted the counter, "No Sam, we were just…talking. Come, sit down. Lucas made some breakfast." She walked towards them apprehensively, "If you say so." She said still pretty sure they were arguing.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucas asked her, handing her a plate.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Peyton came in with me."

Lucas turned to Peyton. He thought she had slept on the couch. Peyton tensed. She hoped to God she wouldn't mention their short conversation. Sam realized that her comment probably wasn't the right thing to say.

She took a drink of her juice, "It was nice. Thanks Peyton."

Peyton relaxed, "Of course Sam. Any time you want me there, I'm there in a jiff." Sam loved how open the new adults in her lives were. It was crazy to Sam how their relationship to her wasn't predicated on the relationship they had with Brooke or Lucas. They genuinely cared about her.

Peyton then checked the time, "Crap, I have to go. Meeting with a potential signer." She gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, "Bye kiddo." She then turned to Lucas more seriously, "Lucas." He glared right back at her, "Peyton."

"We'll talk later." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. Sam stared at the two, "Could you guys be any more obvious?"

"Don't worry about it." He said.

She laughed, "Hah! I'm not. I'm just saying, it looks like both of you need to take a breather from one another." Lucas started washing the dishes. Sam didn't even know the half of it, and he was glad she didn't.

Their drive to Sam's school was quieter than usual. Lucas wasn't babbling off about his basketball team, and Sam wasn't poking fun at him for being such a dork. They were both inside their heads. Lucas turned around and saw Sam looking out the window, " What's up champ? You seem pretty quiet."

Sam turned around, "So do you."

He thought about what he was going to say, "Yeah I guess so. How 'bout you tell me what's up, and then I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

She chuckled, "Really?"

"What's so funny? Yeah, I'm being serious."

"Usually adults lie about that stuff. You're not just trying to get inside my head?"

He loosened his hands on the wheel as they came to a red light, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Lucas might not have meant it as a weighted question, but to Sam that question held so much meaning. No one she had ever put trust in except for Thrice, Tamara, and Jack had ever proven themselves worthy of her trust. "Don't ask me that question." She answered in a very serious manner. Lucas gave her a puzzled look. "I'm serious Luke, don't ask me that question."

Lucas knew he pushed the wrong buttons, "Sammy I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine. Just forget it." She answered sadly.

He sighed and put his attention back on the road. Once they got to her school, she felt Lucas lean in and gently give her a kiss on her forehead that he now gave her every day when he dropped her off. "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't think it'd upset you." He said hoping to make her feel better. Sam bit her lip, "I was thinking that we haven't gone to Ralph's in two weeks." She said answering his question from fifteen minutes back.

"You wanna go to Ralph's afterschool?" He offered her, not sure if that was exactly the problem.

She shook her head, "It's just, I thought, I thought we were kinda doing that as a weekly thing you, me, and Brooke. But we haven't. Are you guys fighting? Is it because I was giving you guys a hard time about all the rules you guys gave me? I'm really sorry, I won't do it again."

He put his hand on her knee, "No, Sam, no. That's not why." He hated that she thought they stopped going to the ice cream shop because of her. In reality, he had asked Brooke for the past two weeks, but she had refused. She couldn't, there was too much chemistry between them. So for two weeks they had avoided each other, only talking through text.

"Sam, nothing is your fault. Ralph's will be our weekly treat. L'emme talk to Brooke, and we'll get it figured out."

"Promise?" Sam asked. Lucas smiled. That was her word. It held so much weight to Sam, and he knew it. He knew by now, that to agree to a promise with her, was to sign a binding contract. He didn't want to know what it meant to break a promise. He held his pinky out, "I pinky promise." He said. Sam locked her pinky with his. Then returned the kiss that he gave her with a kiss on his cheek and a quick hug around his neck, as she did for the past week. "See ya later Lucas." Lucas loved that moment, where he felt her small body cling on him. He had missed so many years, but he wouldn't give up these small moments if it killed him.

"Wait, am I picking you up?" He asked her as she was about to leave.

"Nah, I'm gonna hang with Jack and T."

"You got your phone with you?" He asked knowing that Sam tended to forget the device they had just given her.

She patted her pocket, "Yup, right here." With that she closed the door and headed into school. She ran into Jack and Tamara, "Took you long enough." He mumbled.

"I was talking to Luke." She answered giving him a gentle nudge. Tamara rolled her eyes. These two had been in puppy love for the longest time, "Are you two ready to ditch this joint, or are you guys just gonna stare longingly into each other's eyes?"

They both blushed. "Can we skip during fourth period?" Jack asked, "I got a test in third, and I'm kinda failing that class."

Tamara groaned, "Damn it Jack, fine. L'emme call Marcus and tell him to pick us up then."

…..

Lucas got on his phone and dialed Brooke as he drove his way to work. He wasn't going to take Ralph's away from Sam.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, can we talk?"

He heard Brooke sigh, "Lucas, now is not a good time."

"I don't care. You've been saying that for two weeks now. You can't keep hiding from me, and I can't keep hiding from you. We have a kid together Brooke. We need to work this out." He was now becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Damn it Lucas. You're the one that's making this so hard!"  
"Me!?" He said offended, "Don't deny what you feel Brooke."

Brooke wasn't about to argue with Lucas, yet again, "God Luke what do you want? Just spit it out already."  
He parked his truck, "Sam want's to go to Ralph's."

"You called me to tell me that our daughter wants to go to Ralph's?...So, take her Luke. What's the problem?" She didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

"As in she wants to go with the both of us." He answered back, "Brooke, she thought that it was going to be a weekly thing, and she really liked it. She thought we stopped because for some reason it was her fault."

Brooke frowned, "Why would she ever think that? Of course it's not her fault."

Julian sighed, "She thought it was because she gave us a hard time about the rules we set."

Brooke saw Millie desperately calling her over to get back to her meeting, "Luke, I gotta go. But we can set a time. Let's do it tomorrow at 6?"

"That works, see you then." He answered. Brooke leaned on the wall for a bit, ignoring Millie, "Shit." She whispered. She knew she couldn't keep ignoring Luke, but there was something about having all three of them together that made her want to just take Luke into the bedroom and forget that they ever had other people keeping them from one another. But she'd do it, for Sam. Although she couldn't kid herself it was a little bit for Luke too.

"Brooke, let's go!" Millie pleaded.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Brooke said getting up from the wall.

…. …. . …

Later that afternoon, Brooke sat in her office and stared at the potential intern. The young man was so elated to be in front of Brooke. "So, Josh what made you want to intern, here with me?"  
Josh smiled widely, "I just love your work. And I think I can learn so much from you Ms. Davis."

Brooke nodded. She was great at being intimidating, and that was her role right now, the intimidating boss. "Okay, but you could learn from so many others. What made you want to work with Brooke Davis, the line."

Josh swallowed, "I, uhm, I don't think there's a line that can appeal to high end celebrities, and normal people. People like me."

She gave him a very slight smile, "Good answer."

But just as she was about to ask the next question, something caught her sight. The local news had Southside High on display. She sat up, "Josh pass me that remote, please." He looked at her confused. Her demeanor had changed so quickly it gave him whiplash, "Wait, what?"

"The remote, hurry up!" He got it from the table next to him and handed it to her.

She put up the volume, "A local highschool, Southside high, is on lockdown. A man was shot just outside the school. It was purportedly a gang fight, and it's rumored that the shooter is currently in the school. We don't know if he's an active shooter, but parents please be aware of the situation, and be on the ready to pick up your children."

Brooke got up quicker than she could think, "Oh my God!"

Josh couldn't understand why she was so worried, "That's school's full of criminals Ms. Davis, why are you so worried?"

Brooke felt her heart race, "That school has my daughter in it!" She hissed, "Get out of my office."

"I didn't-I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
"Out of my office Josh. I'll call you, about your status with me later. Now, LEAVE."

He scurried grabbing his portfolio. Brooke, with hands trembling, dialed Sam's phone. But it only went to voicemail, "Shit, shit, shit!"

She left her office looking horrifyingly worried. Her three employees plus Millie looked at her concerned, "Brooke, what's wrong?" Milie asked. "Sam's school's on lockdown. She's not picking up her phone!" Millie turned on the news and sure enough Southside was on the news. "I have to go there, I have to go there now."

Millie turned to her, "What about your meeting, with Vogue? About you on the cover?"  
Brooke looked at Millie repulsed, "Who cares about Vogue Millie, Sam, she's in there, right now!" She said pointing to the screen. Her employees got out of her way as she rushed around, "Just, just call them, tell them to reschedule, or just say yes. I'll be on their damn cover."

Millie nodded, "Go Brooke, go. I'll handle everything here." She assured her.  
Brooke drove, thinking of all the possible outcomes. When she got to the school, Lucas's car was already there. It looks like they'd be seeing each other before tomorrow night. She ran to him. "I was just about to call you." He said. She ran into his arms, "What's going on?" Are they okay? Does Sam have her phone? I've tried calling her!"

Lucas held her arms, "It looks like the shooter's just hiding in there. All the kids are locked in the classrooms."

"He can just shoot the damn door!"

Lucas pulled her into a hug, "She'll be fine." He whispered.

"Why isn't she calling back?!" Brooke asked. "I, I don't know. We'll talk to her about it, afterwards." Lucas offered as a sad attempt of comfort.

They waited for around an hour, until they saw as police rushed into the school. "What, what's going on?" Brooke said, a nervous wreck. One of the administrators walked out, "The shooter is running. He's no longer in the school. You'll all have to sign out the students. Please make a single file line!" He yelled, as the parents hurriedly made a line.

"See, everything worked out." He said with a weary smile on his face. Brooke just leaned on his shoulder. It was finally their turn. "Sam, Samantha Walker. That's her name." Brooke said quickly.

The woman behind the desk checked the system. It said she was present. She called the teacher. Brooke watched her intently. "She's, she's not in the classroom."

Brooke's heart dropped, "What? What do you, what do you mean? Where is she?"

The woman didn't have any answers, "M'am, I'm sorry. Let me call her previous teachers."

As they waited Lucas felt more and more worried. He was about to lose it and so was Brooke. "M'am it looks like she was in her previous classes."

The principal walked over, "What's the problem here?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "Your damn school is the problem?! Where is my daughter?! She was in all her classes until this period!"  
The principal swallowed, nothing was worse than a mother's scorn.

"Let me talk to the police." He went over, but Lucas and Brooke didn't stay back.

The police turned to look at the two parents, "There's a small possibility that your daughter might've gone with the shooter. We only saw him running, but one of the teachers claims they saw someone with him."

Lucas lunged at the police but the principal stopped him, "You don't want to do this now sir!" He said. "You fucking left a little girl to go with a shooter!?" His voice was a half sob.

"Sir, we can't confirm this. I'm only letting you know it's a possibility. Please try and get a hold of your daughter, now." Brooke attempted to call once more.

Sam saw her phone and turned it back on. She had left it off, so she could enjoy her times with friends. But when she turned it on she saw the rush of text messages from both Lucas and Brooke, as well as the tons of phone calls. "Shit."

"What?" Tamara asked. Sam disregarded her, and then saw another incoming call. She nervously picked up, "H-hello?"  
"Sam!" Said the relieved Brooke, "Sweetie where are you? Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine. I'm in school right now, can we talk later?"

Brooke then smiled knowingly. She knew exactly what was going on. Her face flushed, and her fists tightened. She had also done this in high school, but hell would freeze over before she ever let Sam turn into the type of persons she was in high school, "Actually Lucas and I are at your school right now. There was a lockdown. But you, Sam, are not. You are actually no where to be found."

Sam knew she was caught. There was no way she could lie herself out of this one. "Brooke, I-"

Brooke pushed her purse back up and started walking out. Lucas followed leaving the confused police officer and principal alone.

"Here's what's going to happen Samantha. You're going to tell me where you are, I'm going to pick you up, and you will not argue with me about it. Is that understood?"  
Sam had never heard Brooke sound so determined. She was a little afraid, "Brooke."  
"SAMANTHA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

That was enough to scare Sam into submission, "I'm at Marcus's."

"You have no idea, Sam. No idea how worried we were. You better be ready by the time I get there." She hung up the phone, not caring to hear Sam's response.  
Lucas looked at her, "What happened?"

"She skipped Lucas. She skipped and is at Marcus's. She wasn't here for any of this! She had us worried out of our damn minds!"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, "Damn it Sam."

"Come on, I know how to get there." They both went into their respective cars, and started their short journey to Marcus's house. As they walked into the apartments Lucas jogged to catch up to Brooke, "You've been here before?" He asked in awe. "Why is everyone so surprised when they find that out?" She asked.

He chuckled breaking the tension for a moment, "It's just, you're you. And this, this is definitely not you."

She didn't respond, instead turned the corner of the apartments and burst into 110c. He saw Sam sitting with Jack and Tamara. Marcus was in the kitchen. Lucas surveyed the scene. He saw Sam's remorse written all over her face. "You. Up. Now." Brooke said pointing at Sam and talking through gritted teeth.

Brooke watched as Sam walked out and headed down the stairs, not daring to say one word. Brooke then turned back to her friends. They didn't want to look into Brooke's angry eyes.

She bent down slightly, "I don't want to hear that Sam is skipping any more. I _suggest_ you all stop your stupidity, and actually try and succeed in school. It'll do you well." Jack looked up, "We're sorry." Tamara just scoffed, "Whatever."

Brooke picked up Tamara's chin, "You out of all people, need to set an example for Sam." Those words made Tamara look up at her with hurt eyes, but she looked back down.

When Brooke walked out she saw that Sam was already in Lucas's truck. She was glad, she'd get a chance to calm down before they had to discipline Sam for the first time. The thought made her shudder. Was she ready for this? Was Sam ready? But she knew it had to be done.

… …. ….

Sam didn't know what to do. They were going to send her back for sure. She'd tried to be good, but this was it. She turned to Luke, his face was stern, and wasn't even attempting to look at her. "Luke?" She said quietly.

His lips twitched, "You just think about what you're going to tell us when we get home. Not one more word out of you."

She sunk into the seat, and held back her tears. She had to be strong. When they got to his home, Luke finally turned to her, "Living room. Now." She got up, grabbed her bag, and headed into the living room. She sat in the middle of the couch. Lucas and Brooke came in at the same time like vultures toward their prey, at least it seemed like it to Sam.

Sam looked up nervously. Brooke had her hand on her hips as she strode the living room. Lucas sat down and leaned towards her direction with his hands folded. "How long have you been doing this?" Brooke asked out of nowhere.

"Doing what?" Sam sassed with an attitude that Brooke did not appreciate.

In a flash Brooke bent her knees so she was eye level with Sam, she grabbed Sam's chin so she could be face to face with her. Sam had never felt so chastised in her life.

"How long have you been skipping school since you've been with us?" Brooke asked more pointedly, "I don't want to hear anything but the truth young lady."

Sam brought her legs up onto the couch and crossed them, "Once….or twice a week." She whispered.

Brooke let go of her chin and stood back up, "So you've been lying. Strike one."

Sam wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't show weakness. Lucas felt betrayed. She had seen her go into school every single day. He looked dejected, and Sam saw it instantly. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Lucas asked her, "Do you realize, each of us called you more than five times? We got you that phone so we could have constant contact with you Samantha. Did you not think of that?!" He said now standing up.

Sam sat up, "I had turned it off, I'm sorry!'  
"Why was it off?!" He said frustrated with the girl sitting petulantly before him.

Sam wanted to be swallowed by the earth, "I-I always do that when I, uhh, ditch."

"Irresponsibility and carelessness, strike two." Brooke added.

Sam hated these strikes, what would happen at strike three? This was pointless.

"Samantha there was a shooter at your school. We thought you were with him!" Brooke said trying to get Sam to understand their anger.

Sam crossed her arms, "Why would you think that?! I'm not dumb. I wouldn't let someone take me."

Lucas shook his head over and over, "You're a fourteen year old girl Samantha! As strong as you think you are, you're not! Any pervert could pick you up off the street. So don't go telling us that you wouldn't allow it, because you know nothing about that!"

Sam looked away from both of them and only huffed with anger, "Whatever." She said tired of this scene.

Brooke had enough, "No, not whatever Samantha. You disappointed us today. We thought we lost you for a moment. But you obviously don't care."

Sam rose to meet Brooke's glare. She did care, but she just didn't know how to do this. "Look, I ditched all the time before you guys, don't take it personally. My grades are still fine. It's not a big deal! I'm sorry that this happened. I didn't know there was going to be a lockdown today!" Her lips quivered, which almost broke Brooke's glare…almost. "I didn't mean to scare you guys." She said, her voice cracking.

Lucas sighed, "Congratulations Samantha, you're grounded with a nine o clock bedtime." That's when Sam knew that they were in it for the long haul. She'd never been grounded before. Past foster parents had attempted it, but they were half assed attempts and she knew it. This time around, it just felt different.

Brooke spoke up, "Two weeks, you're going straight home from now on. I'm taking your phone after school, and you'll only use your computer for homework. And don't even think about ditching anymore I'll be calling your school to make sure they call me when you miss a period."

"Am I in prison? Damn this sucks." Sam grumbled.

Lucas shot her an annoyed stare, "No, you're in trouble, so I suggest you watch what you say." Sam suddenly had the urge to hear him say champ, but it didn't come. Her face hardened.

Sam didn't really care for her electronics, but it saddened her that she wouldn't be able to hang out with Jack and Tamara. But she said absolutely nothing. As far as she was concerned she didn't need to speak to them for the next two weeks. Brooke could tell Sam was shutting down. It would be a difficult two weeks ahead of them.

"Alright Samantha, upstairs, and straight to bed." Lucas said too upset to try and say anything else.

But something broke Sam's willful silence, "Wait, are we still going to Ralph's tomorrow?" She asked them both.

Brooke sighed. She didn't understand why Sam was asking something so trivial. "Not tomorrow, Sam. That's a treat, you really think you deserve that right now?" Brooke said.

Sam's eyes widened, this time with anger. She looked straight at Lucas, "But, BUT you promised Luke!"

Luke was a little surprised, "I know I did, but this is different."  
Sam became very upset, more upset now than she had been about anything else that had just transpired, "No, it's not!" She was yelling now, "You promised me! You're not supposed to break promises!" In her mind, the two people in front of her were her lifeline. They were her stability. She was slowly learning to trust them. Every promise they made was like gold to her. "You're a LIAR! You lie like all the rest of them."

"Samantha." Brooke said concerned. She walked closer but Sam pulled herself into the couch. "Go away!"

Tears, the ones she tried so hard to hold back, were now streaming down her face, "You promised me Luke! You said we'd do it weekly!"

Lucas saw her desperation, and he looked helplessly to Brooke. She put his arm on Lucas. As much as she wanted to swoop in, it wasn't her place, not yet. "Lucas, go to her." She whispered.

He went toward his hysterical daughter, "Hey, hey Sam." He said trying to calm her down. She pushed him away, but he didn't bend. He grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. As he held her she pushed at his chest, "Put me down, you're a liar!" She was sobbing. "I'm not putting you down, now come on." He said with her still in his arms and Sam still fighting him.

They got to her room and he set her down on her bed. She kicked at his legs, "Leave! LEAVE! You're going to anyways! Just like all of them do! You're a liar!"

Lucas sat down, avoiding her kicks. He grabbed her arms gently but still firmly, "Samantha, I can't talk to you when you're this upset. Calm down, please."

She finally got the courage to look at him, "No, no, NO!" He did the only thing he could think of he pulled her into his embrace. "LET ME GO!" She was still sobbing.

He held her close, "I'm not leaving, I'm not." He finally felt her give some slack and fall into his arms. "But you lied." She still said crying.

Brooke walked in quietly and sat on the other side. Lucas rubbed her back, "I didn't lie. I told you it was our weekly treat. It will always be that, a treat. And treats don't always happen if a certain someone is acting up." He said soothingly. Sam stayed quiet as she processed what he had said. Her sobs were slowly turning into hiccups, "I'm sorry." She finally whispered.

Both Brooke and Lucas realized that Sam wasn't like any other kid. There were certain things that set her off, in ways that they couldn't possibly truly understand, but they had to be there for her, and at the very least try to understand.

"Sammy, I'll try my best to never break my promises." Lucas said and held her until she let go. Sam hadn't noticed Brooke walk in.

Brooke smiled warmly at her, then pushed her hair out of her face, "We love you Sam, I'm sorry I know you really wanted to go, but punishments aren't always fun."

Sam wiped her tears with her sleeve. Lucas spoke up, "Champ, are you calm enough to go to bed?" It was only seven, but Brooke and Luke knew what a tired kid looked like they had spent enough time with Jamie, and Sam was definitely tired.

Sam only nodded. She was embarrassed and exhausted. She wanted to sleep it all off.

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "Goodnight Sammy. I'll be right here in the morning, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." He said with a wink. Sam was glad for his reassurance.

When Lucas left the room Brooke quietly handed Sam the shirt that she always borrowed from her to sleep in, "I washed it, that's why it wasn't in my drawers." She said softly as Sam took it. Sam blushed sheepishly. How did Brooke know she had looked for it? "You just had it in your purse?" Sam asked still with remnant hiccups coming out.

Brooke smiled as she took out some wipes and gently started wiping Sam's cheeks and nose, "I was planning on bringing it to you after work."

When Brooke finished Sam looked down at her hands, "Brooke I really didn't mean to scare you. Are you guys mad at me?"  
"I know you didn't, Sam. And we were mad. I think now it's just a bit of disappointment. But we can talk about it later, for now, I want you to go to sleep."

But Sam felt tears fall again. Damn it! Hadn't she cried enough already? Brooke wiped Sam's cheek; "Hey now, my little peanut." She cooed gently, "Don't worry Sam. We'll work it out. I love you, okay?"

Sam nodded wiping the fresh tears. She picked up the shirt and headed into the restroom to change. Sam found it comforting; it had Brooke's scent. It helped her feel safe.

When she came out, she was surprised to still see Brooke there, but didn't say anything of it. She just climbed into the bed. Brooke got up, she was holding Sam's blanket. Sam watched her nervously. Was she going to take her blanket away? She needed that. But instead Brooke walked over and placed it between Sam's hands, "Here you go Sammy." She bent down and kissed the top of her head. Sam quickly sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around Brooke, "Night Brooke." She said softly. Brooke patted her back. It wasn't every night that Sam was so loving, and Brooke took it all in, wishing that this happened every night. "Goodnight Sammy."

"Wait, Brooke!" Sam said before she walked out. Brooke turned back around, "What is it?" She asked.

"Thank you, I mean, for bringing your shirt." She truly was glad that she brought it; it was just what she needed.

"You're welcome Sammy."

Brooke walked out closing the door. Lucas was sitting on the couch. Brooke sat next to him exhaling loudly. "Damn." She said, looking at him. They were both tired. Lucas agreed, "Damn is right."

Brooke stared blankly at the turned off tv. "What happened today Brooke?" Lucas asked her. He was still trying to process it.

"We learned a lot about Sam." She said looking at him. "I guess we need to be more attentive." She said dismayed.

Lucas frowned, "Do you think we'll ever understand what she's gone through?" He asked now looking at her. Brooke felt a pang of guilt pass through her, "I, I don't know."

Lucas passed his hand through his hair, "I've never seen someone that small that upset before. It scared me Brooke, really." She got closer to him. This time, she was the one that advanced. "It scared me too." She said softly. He felt Brooke lay her head on his broad shoulder. He kissed the top of head, "Soooo…this is parenting."  
Brooke smiled, "It's gonna be a long ride, Lucas."

He hugged her tightly, "At least I got you with me."

Brooke said nothing. Would they have each other? She loved two men. This would not end well for one of them.

**Please review! Let me know what you think, and any suggestions you may have :) Love you all!**


	6. Denial and Paparazzi

Sam laid sprawled onto Brooke's office couch. her face was covered with a pillow, her earbuds were in, and she was continuously playfully knocking on the wall. Brooke kept glaring over at the oblivious Sam. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give her the ipod back, but she was complaining of boredom so much at the moment that Brooke gave in. It was Friday afternoon and only her third day of a two week punishment.

"Hi Brooke, just was wondering if you could look over these sketches." One of Brooke's employees came in asking, then taking a quick look towards the perpetual knocking noise.

Brooke looked up from her work, "Sure Nick." Her newly created Tree Hill office now had four full time employees and two interns. It was also the buzz of the town.

Nick walked over and attempted to explain it to her but kept getting distracted by Sam. Brooke sighed, "Sorry Nick. Gimme a sec."

Nick nodded, "Sure thing. My sister's got a teen, I know how they can be."

Brooke could only smile with some embarrassment. She stood up and took the pillow off Sam's face, "Hey! I was using that!" Sam said sitting up, finally stopping the noise.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to work." Brooke said pointing to Nick clearly annoyed. Sam rolled her eyes and snatched the pillow back from Brooke, "Whatever. Do your thing Ms. Davis. I'll make sure not to be an _intrusion_." She sassed and put the headphones in before Brooke could say anything else.

Lucas had usually taken her after school since the grounding started, but he had an away game. Clearly Sam was not enjoying being stuck in an office, at least with Lucas she had stimulation.

Once Nick left Brooke once again went over and took the pillow, this time making sure it was out Sam's reach, "Up now." She ordered.

Sam groaned loudly, "Damn it Brooke!" Not bothering to sit up. She just wanted to be left alone. She had decided that being grounded sucked.

"Sam, let's go. Get up." Brooke said a hand on her hip, unimpressed by Sam's behavior, "I can't have you moping around my office. I can't get any work done with you knocking on the wall like that."

Sam got up, "Well what the hell am I gonna do then?"

Brooke folded her arms, "First, you're _not_ going to speak to me like that. And second, you can go with Millie and help get the fabric from the distributor."

Go with a stranger? Sure, Sam hated being grounded, but she trusted no one in the office aside from Brooke. And to Sam this seemed like a daunting task. She quickly tried to come up with an excuse to stay.

"Can't I just stay here? I won't knock on the dumb wall." She whined. Brooke shook her head as she took out ten dollars and handed them to Sam, "Nope. Go with Millie and you can grab one of those large cups of diabetes that you love so much."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Icees, Brooke. Calm down."

"Yeah, those things." Brooke said playfully handing her the money. "Now get a move on, Millie's waiting for you."

Sam felt a gentle pat on her bottom nudge her towards the door, but in a split moment of uncertainty she grabbed Brooke's arm. Brooke saw the slight hint of fear in Sam's eyes.

"I'm gonna be right here when you come back." She said more kindly. Brooke and Lucas quickly learned that those simple words always allayed Sam's fears. Sam let go of Brooke's hand. "Fine." She said more quietly, "I'll go with your spazz assistant."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you."

When Sam walked out Millie was excitedly waiting for her, "Great let's go!"  
Sam trudged along, "Why are you so excited?"  
She just grabbed Sam's hand, "I am not! Now come on!"

As they walked out they were unexpectedly bombarded with paparazzi. Brooke had done a good job of hiding Sam's whereabouts, but they somehow found about her Tree Hill office, and that Sam was there. Sam, the coveted daughter that Brooke had announced.

The bright lights started flashing all over them, "Samantha!" She heard her name yelled from all directions.

"Sam, Brooke Davis's daughter!"..."What's your mom like?"..."What's it like being a foster kid?"..."Is it true she gave you up?" Sam had no idea what was going on. The lights dazed her, "Millie?!" She yelled. "Fuck off!" Sam added for emphasis towards the horde of men with cameras. Millie quickly grabbed Sam and pulled her back in.

"Sam, are you okay?" Millie asked, but Sam was angry. She hated bright lights. She once lived in a home completely lit up by fluorescent lighting. At night one of these lights was never turned off, but it flickered incessantly. She would pull the covers over her head when her foster parents left her alone, which was all the time, but the light never stopped flickering. She pulled from Millie and ran into Brooke's office angry.

"Brooke! There's a freakin' wall of reporters outside! Why do they know everything about me?!" Brooke got up in an instant and phoned security. Millie came in, "Brooke-"  
"It's been handled." Brooke said. She then went over to Sam. She knew paparazzi could be...rough. Especially with their questions.

"Sam are you good? Did they ask you any questions?" She asked concerned, sitting down next to Sam.

Sam turned away, "I'm fine!" She huffed.

"Sammy I see tears in those blue eyes of yours."

Sam furiously wiped at any possible tears, "I'm not crying, I'm fine!" She said unconvincingly. She so was not fine.

Sam got up, moving away from her, "God, Brooke! I know you're like a hot shot and all, but do you mind not dragging me into your stupid circle?" She said angrily. Brooke was a little shocked, but nodded slowly, "Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know how they figured out you were here."

" Just, whatever. I'm calling Luke." Sam said frustrated.

Brooke felt awful, "Sam, he's at a game, remember?" She responded cautiously.

Sam looked at her, "Fine then, I'm calling Julian!" She stormed out of the office. Brooke was now glad Julian had stayed the extra day today. She looked to Millie, who explained everything. She massaged her neck, "Shit Millie. I can't do anything right." Millie just put an arm around her boss and friend.

Julian went into the office and found Sam sitting on a chair near the exit, "Hey kiddo, ready to get out of here?"

Sam looked at him, "Are they still there?" She asked airing her vulnerability. He extended his hand, "I know a back way." She took his hand, "Alright." He smiled, "But first we should say bye to Brooke."

Sam let go of his hand, "You can. I'll wait here."  
"You know it's not her fault."

"Yes it is. She's the famous one."  
He squeezed her hand, "Sam, Brooke's been working her ass off making sure none of her celebrity affects you. Something was bound to slip. I'm sorry."

He didn't get it. No one did. "Fine." She sighed.

…. ….. ….

"Why would you do this?!" Brooke hissed at Nick, "Why would you call paparazzi?! You must be out of your damn mind!"  
Nick was not giving into her, "No, Brooke. You must be! I've been with you for five years. You are throwing this company away! Ever since you admitted to having some teenage ruffian as a daughter, you lost that edge! And you won't even show your daughter. People think you're lying. At least now there is proof of her! This will make headlines!"

Brooke eyes were like darts that aimed straight at him, "Let's get something straight Nicholas, I am not throwing anything away, and Samantha is my daughter who I will not treat as a business asset. I could care less what people think. Now I'm giving you an ultimatum you pull the plug on this paparazzi stint, or you're not walking into my office ever again."

"The board warned you about this Brooke! You know that I have the best interests of this company. And frankly, you, you do not! I'm not pulling it!"

"YOU WILL!" She hit her hand on the table for emphasis.

"There are 200 employees working for you!" He yelled, "If this company goes under because of your idiotic decision to take in and tell the world of your teenage child, then 200 livelihoods ARE AT STAKE!"

Their argument came to a screeching halt when they heard a throat clear itself. Brooke looked and Nick turned. There was Julian holding Sam's hand. Sam looked shaken, "B-brooke don't, don't fire him."

Brooke looked at Julian angrily, "What're you doing in here?"

Julian didn't let go of Sam's hand instead he squeezed it, "We wanted to say bye before we left."

Brooke turned to Sam, "Sam, wait outside for me, okay?."

Sam let go of Julian's hand, "Is what he said true?" She asked clearly afraid to hear her answer.

Brooke just shook her head, "Julian, take her home please. Sam I'll talk to you when I get home, okay sweetie?"

Nick clearly looked distraught at what the poor girl had just heard come out of his mouth.

"Brooke answer my question! Is all this my fault?"

Brooke was now clearly angry at the situation and felt her heart breaking for her daughter, "No Sam, it's not. Trust me."

Sam looked to Nick, "Well clearly he thinks so! God, Brooke I knew this couldn't work!"

Brooke eyes blazed at Nick. Then Millie came in, unbeknownst to the situation, "Brooke you have your rescheduled meeting with Style right now. Editor's in the conference room. Let's go, let's go!"

Sam took it all in. Millie absentmindedly checking the calendar on the ipad. Nick looking angry and sad at the same time. Julian looking as confused as ever, and Brooke's glare wanting to eat everyone up.

It overwhelmed her. She wanted run. She wanted Tamara, "I should've just asked Thrice to give Luke full custody. You can't do this Brooke!" Sam was about to leave the room but felt Julian hold her back,

"Everyone get out of my office!" Brooke's voice brought everyone's focus to her, not Sam, not a calendar, or the floor, but straight at her, "Get out, now!" She deadpanned, then looked at Sam, her face turning more gentle, "I need ten minutes. Just ten minutes to talk to _my daughter_." Shuffled footsteps made their way out the contemporary looking office. Sam wanted to leave, but wouldn't make things worse, after all she was already grounded, and she had just yelled at Brooke.

Brooke waited for the door to close completely. The click of the door led to a silence as Brooke sat on the sofa and patted it waiting for Sam to take her lead. But Sam wouldn't. "No, Brooke. Really just let me go home."

Brooke eyed Sam carefully, realizing that Sam wouldn't sit down she stood up and leaned on the desk, "Sam, let's talk."

"I don't want to." Her hands made their way into her pockets and she looked down at the floor nervously.

Brooke crossed her arms, "You never do Samantha. That's gonna have to to change."

"That's the thing Brooke, everything has to change because I'm here! I'm ruining your company! And one day you're gonna realize that and hate me for it! I don't want that Brooke!"

Sam, unwittingly had just "talked." Brooke got off the desk and took Sam's hand sitting her down at her chair. The big plushy one. She searched Sam's eyes, as Sam brought her legs onto the chair. Her knees up to her chest.

"I can never hate you." Brooke said truthfully.

Sam looked out the window then back at Brooke, "That's what you say now. It's happened before with other parents, and all those people didn't have 200 employees on the line." She grumbled.

Brooke wanted to kill Nick, for having ever said that, and silently cursed at herself for not having locked the door, "Well this time it's different, because you're mine, literally. And what Nick and everyone else doesn't understand is that this company owes all that it is to you."  
Sam raised her eyebrow, intrigued.

"I worked this from the ground up because I was attempting to fill a hole that you left." She said softly pointing to her, "Didn't work though." She said with a sly smile.

Sam rested her chin on her knees, "What's gonna happen if you lose your company?" Sam asked worried.

Brooke gave her a reassuring look, "I'm Brooke Davis. That simply is out of the question. Nick is a damned fool." She was glad she could act so confident even when she knew she was going to have an emergency meeting with her board soon, about how to move forward, "Plus that's not something you need to worry about. Just know I would never leave 200 people out on the street."

Sam couldn't help but think the words,_ 'Like the way you did with me.' _She swallowed trying to shake the thought out of her head. She got up abruptly as the thought began to overtake her emotions and dodged Brooke, "Okay, fine. I'm going with Julian now."

Brooke was completely unsure of how that talk was supposed to go, and if anything she had said went through to her, "Sam, wait a second!"

Sam groaned loudly and turned around. "You can't just leave like that." Brooke said with a hand on her hip.  
"What do you want me to say?"

Brooke was also at a loss so she spoke from the heart, "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. I just need you to believe me when I tell you that none of it is true."

Sam frowned, "Yeah...I know." She saw Brooke walk up to her and envelope her in a hug. Sam was surprised that she so easily jumped at the chance and gave her a strong hug back. "I'll see you at home." Brooke said rubbing her arm.

"Okay then."With that she left the office with Julian.

"What the hell does 'I know' mean?" Brooke mumbled to herself frustrated. She hoped one day soon Sam would be able to open up to her.

…. … …..

Once at home, Julian dropped his laptop bag on the floor, "It's been a long day, huh Sam?"

Sam grabbed some water, "Yup."  
"So Brooke wants you to get started on some laundry. You know where everything is? You know how to do laundry?" Julian asked her.

Sam laughed, she'd been doing laundry for as long as she could remember, "Uhhh, yeah Julian, don't worry."

"So I have a flight to catch, but Lucas called said he's on his way here."  
Sam snapped her head up, "What, why? he has a game."

"Brooke might've called him about today."  
Sam felt so guilty, "You mean he left his game to come here?"  
Julian shrugged, "You're his kid, buddy. Any parent would do it." Sam put her head in her hands, "I'm ruining their lives."

Julian went over on the bar stool next to her, "Whoah there." He said noticing how upset she was, "Quite the contrary, you brightened their lives. There's probably nothing I could say to prove that to you, but in time, you'll see what I mean."

"It's just I heard them talking when I came in late that one time. She had gone over to his house and they were so worried. It was weird and nice, and just...confusing."

Julian felt his heart skip a beat. Brooke with Lucas late at night? That was the night Brooke left him at the airport. What was she doing when he wasn't around? He suddenly felt sick, but hid it.

"Thanks for picking me up Julian." Sam said finishing her thought. He had spaced out and didn't hear what she said after her Brooke and Lucas comment.

He pulled her in for a side hug, then messed up her hair, "Whatever you need, I'm here. I gotta go Samson, but do your laundry alright? And she'll probably want you to clean the kitchen."

"You know I hate being grounded?" She said as got up and trudged her way towards the dishes in the sink, "Ha! I hated it back in the day too. Nice to see that it works though."  
Sam just rolled her eyes, "Bye Julian."

He chuckled as he picked up his stuff, "Call me if you need anything! Bye Samson!" He walked out with a frown on his face and whipped out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and got to Peyton. He hesitated but called anyways.

"Julian, why are you calling me?" Peyton asked.

"We need to meet." He said seriously, "I have three hours before my flight."

She sighed, "Julian, we can't do this."

"It's not about what happened between us. I need to talk to you about Brooke...and Lucas...and their history."  
Peyton tensed, "Why?"

Julian was getting annoyed, "Can we meet or not Peyton. Please." He was desperate.

"Fine, fine. Come over, I'm home."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

He needed to know. He loved Brooke, but he needed to know if the feeling was mutual. But it scared him to go to Peyton's. She was the one that got away. He never really got over her.

…. …. ….

"Sammy I'm here!" Lucas said as he came through the door. That's when he found Sam laying down on the dryer just looking up. He walked over, "Champ, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Bored outta my mind." She grumbled.

He laughed, "Brooke's got you doing stuff around the house?"

She sat up, "Why couldn't I have gone with you to the game? Everything would've been better if I did."

He watched her cross her legs. "Well, we thought being with Brooke would've been better."  
"That worked out wonderfully." Sam quipped sarcastically.

"Are you mad at her?" He asked more seriously. As he leaned on the washer in front of the dryer that Sam was sitting on. She shrugged, "Everything's just so much easier with you. I like staying with you Luke." As much as he loved hearing those words he knew Sam wasn't telling him everything. "Why don't you like staying here with Brooke?"

"I don't know. I do like it here, it's just she's the one that, she left and, well, just nevermind."

The dryer beeped

"I have to fold my clothes now." Sam jumped off and opened the dryer.

Lucas crossed his arms across his chest, "We can still talk Sam. I'd like for you to finish that statement."

She ignored him as she took her shirts out and started folding them. He noticed the holes in some of her shirts and made a mental note to talk to Brooke about new clothes. Clothes were obviously her department.

She wanted to play hardball, and he would play right back. "Sammy, I think you resent Brooke a little. You resent her because she's the one that gave you up."  
Sam stopped what she was doing and turned to him with daggers in her eyes, "I never said that!"  
"Tell me it isn't true, and I'll apologize for putting words in your mouth."

She couldn't. His words were true, and she couldn't deny it. Instead she went back to folding, "Whatever Luke." She said shutting down the conversation. Lucas sighed then grabbed a shirt alongside her, "I don't know what you've been through." He said softly. She stopped for a moment but kept folding. He grabbed one of the last shirts, "And neither does she. And I'm sure that you've been hurt one too many times." His voice caught, "And you didn't have a mom or dad to protect you from it. Just please believe me when I tell you she's trying and so am I. We're trying Sam to make up for it. I know it'll never be enough. And I don't know if you can ever forgive her for having done what she did, but as much as it kills you, it's killing her." He handed Sam the shirt he folded. She took it, "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I'll be in the kitchen, cooking something up. And if you wanna keep talking, I'm here too."

She grabbed her shirts and walked up the stairs. Lucas was right. She wondered how long it'd take for her to get over it...if she ever would.

Sam had stayed in her room, reading a book she had read many time before. She was glad Lucas was there. Hearing his happy whistling made her feel safe, but she was upset that she resented Brooke, upset at what had happened, and upset that she was sure to have the flickering lights nightmare at night once more.

It was around six o' clock when she heard Brooke come in. He heard their muffled talking and Brooke laughing loudly, followed by Luke. It was nice. It felt like a family.

"Dinner, Sam!" He heard Lucas yell. Sam made her way down, the two were already at the table. Brooke wasn't sure if she was supposed to bring up today, yet again. But Sam's moping told her it probably wasn't the right thing to do.  
"So, I probably need to buy some more books." Sam said plainly. Lucas let a simple smile grace his lips. Brooke just chuckled, "Running out of things to read in these two weeks?"  
"Well I'm not reading Mr. Bestsellers over here again. They're not my genre."  
Lucas faked offense, "My books are eclectic."  
Sam poked at the chicken, "No, your books are stale."

He took a bite of his food, "Well they're best sellers so your opinion is a minority."

She just laughed and began to eat. Brooke was ranting off about something that a Style editor told her meanwhile Lucas listened, but Sam's mind was elsewhere until she abruptly interrupted, "Brooke that guy, that Nick guy, you didn't fire him, did you?"

Brooke stopped talking, and Lucas stopped chewing, "Uhm, no he's not fired. He pulled the story, got the magazines to not publish them."

Sam looked at her curiously, "And if he hadn't you would've fired him?"  
It looks like they were talking about it after all. Brooke put her fork down, "Yes."  
"Because of me?"

"Because what he did was unethical, and he knew it."

The same thought that had crossed Sam's mind before, came once more, '_Like what you did to me.'_ Damn it, Lucas really was right. Brooke's abandonment bothered her more than she thought it had. She put a mouthful of food in her mouth to give her time to regroup. Brooke looked at her like she was a maniac, "Sam slow down."

Sam swallowed hard and drank some of her juice, "I was just wondering." Sam said finally. Brooke looked at Lucas, then back at Sam, "Okay. Well just know that all that paparazzi nonsense won't be happening again."

"Brooke, don't say something you're not sure of."

Brooke could see the seriousness in Sam's eyes, "I know Sam. We'll do our best."

"We?" Sam's eyes furrowed,

"The company, I mean."

Sam's eyes widened, "You mean, I'm like, a priority of your company now?"  
"Well your safety's been compromised because of the company. So currently, yeah."  
Sam thought that was cool. The fact that some foster kid, suddenly became the talk of a multimillion dollar business, "Can your company buy me some books?" She said with a sly smile.

Brooke laughed, "Sure, if by company, you mean me, then yes,"

"I'm just messing. I don't need new books, I'll just raid Luke's bookshelf."

Lucas gave her a wink, "Of course."

"You know Sam, I think maybe you and Brooke should go shopping for some clothes." Lucas said nonchalantly. He and Brooke had a talk about Sam's old clothing before dinner, and of course Brooke excitedly agreed.

Sam shot up alert, "My clothes are fine. I don't need new ones."

"Sam some of your shirts had holes in them." Luke pointed out.

She looked at him defensively, "I don't need new clothes Luke. Just drop it."

Brooke was confused. Who wouldn't want new clothes? "If you don't want me to go with you that's fine. I get it, you're 14."  
Sam rolled her eyes, "That's not it. I just don't need new clothes, alright?" She didn't want them to waste money on her. More than they already had. She didn't want to be a burden. They dropped the subject, not wanting to argue after such a long day.

"Alright, fine. We'll talk about it later." Luke said innocently.

Sam groaned in her mind. They always wanted to talk. As they were finishing up Sam picked up her plate and put it in the sink. "Luke, you have my stuff in your car?" It was Friday and she was switching over to Brooke's house.

"Hey Sam?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you want to stay with Luke, it's fine with me. I understand." Brooke hadn't forgot Sam's words. She wanted Sam to stay with her, but needed to put her needs before her own.

Sam gulped. She hadn't meant those words, not when she said them to Brooke or when she said them to Lucas. As much as she was mad at Brooke, Sam still loved being around her.

"Nah, I'm good here." She said as if it wasn't a big deal. Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. "Champ my keys are on the table go ahead and get your stuff." Luke said happy that Sam wasn't going to deny Brooke her presence.

… …. ….

It was 9:30 and Sam had already stalked off to her bedroom, heeding to the nine o' clock bedtime, but not first without making it clear to Brooke and Lucas how much she hated it. Despite her complaints she was out like a light by 10pm almost every day, which amused both parents.

Brooke was leaning on Lucas as they watched tv, while Lucas's finger played with Brooke's soft hair.

"Lucas, what're we doing?" Brooke asked sadly.

He looked down at her, "We're watching tv." Of course he knew she was talking about their relationship.

Brooke moved from his embrace, "I mean us, Lucas."

Lucas sighed, "We're being parents."

"Then why am I laying on you, like there's more between us? Why are we having family dinners like I'm married to you."

He lowered the volume on the television, "You had a long day. I'm here as a friend." They both knew he was reaching.

"Lucas we're not in high school anymore. We both have fiance's that Sam knows about. We can't keep sending her mixed messages!"

Lucas let out a long breath, then turned to her, "Brooke. That girl's whole life is a mixed message. She was alone for thirteen years, and all of a sudden she's being parented. She's more confused than anyone I've ever met! She's the only girl I know that needs to be told that we won't disappear into thin air if she's out of our sight for a second, but then will go ahead and disappear herself without a care in the world. We can't possibly make things worse!"

"Yes, we can Luke! I did that! I left her. I'm the reason she's like this. I'm not messing her up more than I already have." Her whispers were harsh, but harsh to herself. Luke searched her eyes, "You didn't know Brooke. You didn't know she wasn't adopted." He gently pushed her back into his embrace, so badly wanting the words 'I Love You' to come out of his mouth, but he couldn't.

It was thirty minutes later when Sam appeared. She was a bit shocked to see Brooke with her head on Lucas's chest, "Uhhh." She could only utter.

Both Brooke and Lucas shot up. She smiled knowingly, "Still here, Luke?" She rose her eyebrow.

Lucas's ears burned red, "We were uhm, watching a movie."

She smirked, "I'm sure Peyton would love that."

Brooke glared at Sam, warning her to stop. "Sam shouldn't you be asleep? Why aren't you changed? It's 10 o clock." She noticed Sam walk a bit closer, "I, I can't."  
"Can't what?" Brooke asked.

"I can't sleep. Can you come with me really quick?" Her voice seemed urgent.

Brooke stood up. She was still in her work clothes, and followed Sam up the stairs.

"I forgot your shirt at Lucas's. Please don't be mad." She said turning to her, worried. Brooke's eyes softened, "I'm not mad Sammy. It's okay. Do you want to use another?"

Sam was glad Brooke offered. She was so hoping to hear her offer her another shirt. She had grown accustomed to the smell and feel of Brooke's shirts, and like her teddy bear and blanket, had become another weapon in her arsenal for the night. "Can I?"

"Of course, Sam. Go get ready for bed. I'll bring you another shirt." Brooke went over to her bedroom and took out another oversized t shirt. This time it was grey with a pocket on the upper left corner. She went into Sam's room, finding her in the middle of the bed, in nothing but her bra and panties as she flipped through one of the B. Davis magazines that were in the office.

"Here you go." Brooke said giving her the shirt.

Sam just slipped it on letting it hang loosely and pool around her crossed legs. She looked up, meeting her eyes, "Thanks Brooke."

"Come on. It's already an hour past nine. Get into bed." Brooke prompted her gently.

Sam closed the magazine, "Ugh. Fine." Brooke watched as she crawled in under the covers. "Night Sammy." Brooke said before she walked out.

"Brooke." She heard the voice behind her. She turned back around and saw as Sam got out of bed leaving behind her blanket, but still holding her bear. Her skinny bare legs were half covered by the large shirt. She did a quick jump off the bed, and then gave Brooke a small hug and kiss on the cheek, "I didn't mean what I said. I want you to have custody of me. " Her voice was a slight whisper. Sam didn't want Brooke to feel unwanted, and she didn't want her to tell the judge to give Luke full custody.

Brooke caressed her cheek, "I know Sammy. Nothing you say is going to lessen what I feel about you."

Sam simply nodded, feeling much better, "Oh, Okay then. Night." she said and went to bed still clutching the bear. The scene reminded Brooke of Lucas's words. Sam's behavior did consist purely of mixed messages.

…. ….. …..

_The lights flickered, and Sam was in the middle of a room with four rabid dogs walking closer and closer to her. She was alone, cuffed to a pole. She fought and fought the cuffs, but it was useless. "Momma!" She yelled, but no one came. "Daddy!" Nobody was there. She looked up to the flickering lights that suddenly broke shattering glass all around her and injuring the dogs, but one threat turned to another as a fire broke out. Suddenly, she could no longer breathe. _

Sam woke up in a sweat. Her breaths were hard and quick. She hurriedly checked the bed. She hadn't wet the bed in a long while, but she also hadn't had that nightmare in a long while either. She felt relief. It was dry. The last time she wet was not a pleasant experience. She felt like the scum of the earth, thanks to her foster mother and sister. And now she couldn't go back to sleep. Her mind was on overdrive.

The foster home with the flickering lights was the home she stayed in before she went to Clydesvillle. She was six years old, and had never felt the sting of a belt, until that home. Her foster father was a cruel man. And so every time she dreamt of those flickering lights, those memories came back.

_"Lay on the bed!" The man spit at the terrified six year old Sam._

_"Dada, no!" She yelled. He made her call him daddy or dada, and she hated it._

_He roughly grabbed her upper arm, "You wanna break my shit? This is what you get!."_

_"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Her big blue eyes were pooling over with tears._

_He ignored her cries and pulled her little shorts down and then her underwear. She cried harder feeling even more vulnerable. He easily bent her over the bed and started bringing the belt down harshly. _

_Each bite of the belt stung worse than the previous. Sam thought she would die just then, and in her terror cried out for her mommy. But not the one married to this monster, but the one that she knew was out there. The one that would come save her._

Sam let the flashback fade naturally, noticing that she was slightly shaking.

She checked her phone it was midnight. She brought the shirt she had closer to her face, so she could wrap herself up in the scent. She tucked her knees in, but still felt terribly alone. Sam got up and tiptoed her way to the house phone, bringing it up to her room.

Tamara wasn't with Marcus today, so she couldn't get a hold of her, since she didn't have a phone, so she called Jack.

"Sammy?" Jack asked sleepily.

"Jack I had that dream again." Her voice was scared.

"Are you at Brooke's?" He asked getting out of bed. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"I'm calling a taxi I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said to her.

Sam got up and took out the money Brooke and Lucas had given her during the month, planning on paying Jack back. She sat and waited until she heard the familiar knock at her window. She first locked her door and then went over and opened the window. Jack looked at her with a soft, sad smile, "Hi Sammy." He said as he climbed in. He took off his shoes and jacket, then waited for Sam to go into the bed, then he got in as well.

He held her, saying nothing, just being there. This was their relationship. They had never done anything more than hold one another.

"You have to leave early in the morning, so Brooke won't see you." She whispered feeling safe once more.

"Don't worry, I will. I can't let Sue catch me anyways...Hey Sam?"

"Mhm?" She said quite tired now.

"I've missed this, but why didn't you ask Brooke to come in?"

Sam opened her eyes. She didn't really know, it was just a natural response to call her friends. "I just, you guys were there first people I thought of."

She felt him nuzzle in closer, "That's a new shirt." He pointed out.

"It's Brooke's. I like it." She responded.

He rubbed her arm, "I like it too. We should go to sleep."

He rubbed her arm until he was sure she fell asleep. He looked at her new room. It was so nice, so clean. He was happy for Sam. Happy that she finally had a family that she deserved.

… …. ….

Brooke woke up suddenly. She looked at her surroundings and found herself asleep on her couch on top of Lucas. She got up in a start, "Lucas!" She hissed, hitting him in the process. He woke up frightened, "Shit! Brooke, what?"  
"Get out!"

"What happened?"

"You!" She said pointing at him and the couch. "Sam'll see us! Go home now!"

Lucas tried to put on his boots in midsleep, "Geezus Brooke, nothing happened between us. We just fell asleep."

Brooke grabbed one of his boots and threw it towards the door, "Get out! I'm not doing this to Peyton or Julian. We have to stop."

Lucas stood up and grabbed her arm, "But what're you doing to us?" He said with a daring glare. "Tell me you want this, right now. And I'll end it with Peyton."

Brooke's eyes widened, She did the only thing she could think of. Her hand moved and gave him a resounding slap, "Fuck you, Lucas."

He grabbed his cheek, realizing he must've sounded like an ass. "I'm leaving, don't worry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He said as he picked up his boot and left her home.

Sam woke up to loud movements downstairs. She turned and Jack had already left. It was six in the morning. She smiled when she saw that he had taken the money she left for him. She got up, wrapping herself in her blanket as it was a little chilly, and saw that Brooke wasn't in her bed. She went into her room and checked the bathroom, "Brooke?" She said softly. That's when she heard Lucas's voice, _"Nothing happened between us. We just fell asleep!"_

She then heard a loud thud hit the floor. Still half asleep, and unable to really register much, she saw Brooke's bed as the closest comfort to lay her head on once more. She hopped up and sat in the middle. She placed the blanket over her head, dozing off as she strained to hear what was happening downstairs. It sounded like juicy stuff, but she was still half asleep.

A few moments later Brooke walked into her room and stopped when she saw a half asleep Sam sitting in the middle of her bed, her eyes closing and opening, with a blanket over her head. "Sam?" She asked. It truly was a cute sight. Sam looked like a tired toddler.

"I heard noises and you weren't in your room." She answered honestly. Brooke could tell that Sam was one of those kids that spoke the most sincerely when they were tired. There was no sarcasm in sight.

She checked the time it was 6:15, and it was Saturday. They still had a few more hours of sleep. She went over and undid the bed, "Lay down Sammy. I'm here now."

Sam pulled the blanket off her head and crawled in, pulling her knees in.

Suddenly all the anger Brooke had felt melted. She quickly got out of her clothes and into a short night gown.

Sam was almost asleep, "Brooke, will you stay here with me? Don't go to work, please." She whispered. Brooke's heart almost jumped out. Sam obviously didn't realize it was Saturday, yet.

"It's Saturday Sammy. I'm not going in." Brook answered softly almost chuckling. She got on the bed and Sam did what she always did when someone slept with her, she cuddled into her. Brooke had never been this close to Sam, but it felt so natural. She wrapped her arms around her. She felt as Sam took in deep breaths, "You smell good." Sam said lazily. Brooke thought sleepy Sam was hilarious, "Do I? I took a shower." She played along.

"I'm gonna smell good like you someday." She yawned.

Brooke almost burst out laughing, "Alright Sam, I know you will."

Brooke then had an idea, "Hey Sammy, why don't you want me buying you clothes?" She said gently.

She felt Sam shrug, "I don't want you to spend your money on me. That'd be a burden, and that's bad. I don't wanna be bad."

Brooke wasn't about to talk to Sam about this now, but her heart melted at Sam's honesty. She patted her bottom softly, "Okay sweetie, back to sleep, come on." She slowly started rubbing Sam's back to ease her back to a slumber. She had to figure out a way to get Sam to believe that she was not a burden. She closed her eyes worried about what Sam had just admitted.

It was around 9am and Sam woke up leaning on Brooke's side, while Brooke was sitting up with her head on the headboard, very focused on the emails she was writing. Her arm was around Sam.

Sam stayed still watching as Brooke's hand's typed, watching the professionalism of her words flow onto the page. It was weird but fun, seeing that business side of her.

A while later Brooke looked down and saw Sam's eyes wide open watching her screen, "Hey you." She said lifting her arm so Sam could move, but she didn't she stayed.

"Morning." Sam said softly. She had no recollection of anything she had said in the early morning, which was probably for the better.

Brooke kept looking at Sam who was transfixed on the screen. Sam started reading the email out loud to herself " Having said that I believe that my recommendation...of what?" Sam said still not realizing Brooke was looking at her amused, "Brooke, you stopped writing." She finally looked up, She blushed at Brooke's amused face, "How long have you been watching me write emails?"

Sam got closer and put her head on Brooke's lap, "Like fifteen minutes." She put her hand on Brooke's and started to play with the ring on her finger. It had to have real diamonds. They were beautiful. Brooke let her play with it as she brushed Sam's hair with her hand.

"Are you gonna finish this email?" Sam said as she moved her head out of Brooke's way and laid it on Brooke's side once more,

"This last one, and then we can get out of bed."

"I kinda like it here." Sam said watching Brooke finish it up.

"Me too, but Luke's got some work for you to do around his house."

Sam moaned, "Uuuuggghhhh." She pushed herself up, "I'll just get up now. This sucks." She said now annoyed that she had to do work. "I hate this!"

Brooke closed her laptop. She had forgotten that Sam was a teenager. Wasn't it only moments ago, like literally moments ago that she was laying her head on Brooke's lap?

Brooke sighed, "Is two weeks over yet?" She mumbled to herself.

**Hope you liked it! Sam's adventures are about to get started! And Jack and Sam's sleepovers won't end here ;). Peyton and Julian are precariously close to finding out about the baffled and in love parents. Please review! Let me know if you'd like me to incorporate something. And thank you to all your wonderful reviews, they make me so happy! **


	7. Between two Worlds

Sam stared at the clock in front of her. Once 2:30 hit she'd be out and running to meet Tamara and Jack. It had already been three weeks since her punishment had been lifted and she was basking in her freedom once again, of course mindful of the rules, at least for now.

Unfortunately, the only thing still lingering was the painful nightmares that came at night. And each time she'd hurriedly pat the bed, breathing easier when it was dry. Jack had stayed with her now at least once a week. It was a great feeling to have him next to her, but one thing Sam knew for a fact was that having Brooke next to her that one early morning was the safest she'd felt in years.

…. ….. …..

"Hey stop here!" Sam yelled to Marcus. He was not in the mood to stop, "Why?" He asked annoyed.

Tamara gave him a slight glare, "Sam wants to stop, so stop."

He pushed the brakes hard causing Jack's icee to fling onto his lap, "Shit Marcus. I just washed these jeans."

He laughed, "Shut up Jack. Can y'all get out?" He said towards Tamara and Sam who were in the back of his truck, "I'll wait for you guys down the street at the mall." He grunted.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Come on T, before Mr. Cranky gets any worse." Tamra followed Sam out the door. Sam, having grown accustomed to Brooke's office walked in easily to the office building, but Tamara felt so out of place.  
"Sam why couldn't you have just called her?" She asked wrapping her arm around Sam's as they walked.  
"'Cause she wouldn't have agreed. She needs to see me. Come on, it's no big deal."

The two teens went into the elevator and sam pressed the sixth floor, "Wow." Tamra said thinking out loud.  
"What?" Sam asked her. Tamara put her hand in her pocket and leaned on the wall, "Your life." She simply said, "It's...wow."

Sam felt a little self conscious. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have brought Tamara to Brooke's office. She hoped this wasn't proving Tamara's theory right. But the soft ping of the elevator opened up and Sam now had no choice. Tamara walked into the floor, not bothering to wait for Sam who trailed behind her.

Brooke's employees looked at the the oddly menacing girl, but then saw Sam walk in and they all figured it was one of her friends.

"Brooke should keep a better eye on her." Someone whispered to their neighbor, "After all, you are the company you keep." No one could deny that Sam was Brooke's daughter. The similarities were one too many, but they were surprised at how different Sam was to Brooke, and yet they still managed to get along, sometimes.

Sam hadn't heard the statement, but Tamara certainly did. She turned around quickly and went towards where Sam was.

"Millie, I need to speak to parental unit numero uno. Is she in her office?" She asked Millie who was busy typing something up at her desk. Millie slightly pushed her glasses down. Tamara chuckled at Sam's statement.

"Brooke's in the conference room right now."

Sam gave a quick knock to her desk, "Cool beans. I'll go in there."

Millie stood up, "Oho hold on little one." She grabbed Sam's arm, "As in she's in a meeting."

Sam saw Tamara roll her eyes. "With who?" She asked Millie snaking her arm away

"Some investors."

"I thought she stepped down, so she didn't have to do all this stuff!" Sam said exasperated.  
"They wanted to meet her or else they wouldn't deal, so Brooke got them to come to here so she wouldn't have to go to New York." Millie said crossing her arms.

Sam felt bad, "Oh...right."..."Well I'll just go sit in her office."  
Millie, content with her small success sat back down, but sitting down was not in Sam's plan.

"Are we seriously gonna wait for your mom to get out?" Tamara asked angrily.

Sam gave her a sly smirk, "Nope" When she made sure that Millie was no longer paying attention she walked up to the conference room door, then put a finger on her lips signaling Tamara to stay as quiet as possible. She then pointed to the wall next to the door, so Tamara stood there. Sam slowly opened the door. Millie looked up and her heart filled with dread, "Damn it!" She whispered none too softly. But she couldn't pull Sam away and cause a scene.

Brooke sat at the head of the table. She wasn't paying attention to the door, so did not notice the slight creek of an opening. No one did. Sam listened for a moment, but only heard someone rattling off numbers and jargon way out of her vocabulary.

Sam figured her mom needed saving anyway. So she put on a devilish grin, "Pppssssstttt." She first whispered through. Brooke didn't hear her, but the man closest to the door did. Sam quickly pulled away. Trying hard not to laugh. Tamara looked at her with wide eyes, "Brooke's gonna kill you!" She mouthed. Millie took her chance now that the Sam's head wasn't peeking in. Sam saw her coming and grabbed the door handle. Every time Millie got closer Sam turned the handle. Millie was helpless. All the people in the office watched. Some of them laughing others rolling their eyes at Sam.

Once more Sam opened the door, "PPPPSSSSSTTTTT Brroookkkeee!" This time everyone looked over, including Brooke. When Sam saw Brooke's face turn from confusion to disbelief she gulped, but there was no going back now. "H-hey Brooke. You know what, how 'bout I just, uh, wait outside."

She closed the door quickly.

All the men looked at Brooke confused. "Ms. Davis?" They asked her. Brooke stood up, smoothing her skirt. Was Sam crazy? She had to be. "Give me just one, one second." She walked out still smiling but once out sight, her smile turned into a scowl.

She walked out and not only saw Sam but Tamara, both anxiously waiting for the elevator to open up. She dashed over, "No you don't." She said grabbing Sam by her upper arm and leading her towards her office.

"Ow, Brooke." She whined.

Brooke ignored it, "Hush Sam!"

"You come with me too." She said looking over to Tamara who was staying behind. Sam turned beet red as she saw everyone's smug faces in the office, especially Millie's.

Once inside the office Brooke let go of Sam's arm, "Samantha what on earth are you doing?"  
Sam looked over at Tamara who was leaning on the wall, waiting for this to all end. "Eyes on me Sam." Brooke ordered, her hand on her hips. Sam sighed, "I needed to talk to you, alright?"

"So you disrupt my meeting?!" She said pointing towards the door. Clearly Brooke didn't think it was as funny as Sam did.  
"Alright, geez. I'm sorry." She said her eyes averting Brooke's angry gaze.

Brooke suddenly saw herself in Sam, and remembered how Victoria once yelled at her for interrupting a meeting. Although Victoria had said much nastier things to her.

Brooke took a deep breath calming herself and held the bridge of her nose. She spoke more sincerely, "Sam why couldn't you have just called my phone if you needed to talk to me? Or better yet, just wait for me to finish?!"  
Sam pulled at her sleeves and held them in her hands. She did so when she was nervous, or in trouble. "Because you would've said no if I called you and, and Marcus and Jack are waiting for us, so I couldn't wait for you to finish your dumb meeting."

Brooke sighed then looked over to Tamara, who looked bored to tears with it all, "Tamara?"  
She put her hands up in feigned innocence, "Hey I'm just here with Sam. Don't blame me for anything."

"Come on T, let's just go." Sam said heading out. Brooke followed them outside, now in the center of her office.  
"Samantha Walker your little butt is not leaving this office." Brooke proclaimed to the amusement of her employees. Brooke looked over to the conference room knowing they were all waiting for her. But she had to take care of Sam now. She was her priority. Sam trudged over. Damn, how did this suddenly turn into spectacle?

"Brooke, what?" She said annoyed. Brooke rose her eyebrow giving Sam a warning, "Samantha you came here for a reason, and now you're just gonna leave without telling me? Don't waste this wonderful spectacle you created." She said with a smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes and huffed, "I just, I wanted to know if I could spend the night with Tamara."

Brooke was not expecting that request, "Sam, Tamara's at Clydesville. Why would you want to go back there?" Brooke's heart told her to say no.'

Sam fidgeted, "I miss all the girls there….and" She spoke more softly, "I miss Tamara. Sleeping next to her and stuff." Brooke could understand that much. She heard the sadness in Sam's voice. She gave Sam a weary smile, "What about Barry and your blanket?"  
Sam's eyes widened. She felt her ears redden, "Brooke!" She whined in a whisper. How had the woman known that's what she called her teddy bear? It must've been in one of her sleep induced stupors that she spilled the beans.

"What?" Brooke asked. She really didn't see the problem. Millie almost chuckled. Brooke was going soft on them, and everyone knew it. I guess that's what motherhood does to a person.

"Can you be any louder?!" Sam hissed. Brooke chuckled ,"Oh calm down. No one heard me. But seriously Sam-"  
Sam got closer, "I have them in my bookbag. I knew I was gonna ask you, so I brought them just in case."

Brooke sighed. She could see that Sam really wanted this. No matter her how crazy her ways of showing it were. "Fine, go ahead. But call me if you need anything."  
Sam's scowl turned into a one hundred watt smile, "Thanks Brooke!"

Brooke grabbed her arm before she ran off, "Hold up, hold up."

"Brooke, now what?" Sam was anxious to get out of there, and just hang out with her friends,"Tamara's waiting, and so are your super important conference people."

A smile crossed Brooke's face, "Well I can't do this to my super important conference people." She brought her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, "So I'm stuck doing it to you." She said giving Sam a playful nudge.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Bummer."

"You may go, you heathen." Brooke said letting her go.

Sam laughed, "Heathen? Nah, maybe a barbarian, but never a heathen."

She walked out grabbing onto Tamara's hand.

Millie was shocked. That's all? No yelling? This was not the Brooke she knew. But she had to admit it was kind of cute.

Brooke watched her daughter leave, and waited for the elevator to close. She looked to everyone looking at her, "Alright show's over guys." She clapped her hands, "Let's go, come on. There's work to do."

Nick looked over to Brooke, "Last time I walked in on a meeting you ripped my head off." He said plainly.

Brooke wasn't about to argue with him, "Nick, are you just turned fourteen, 5 feet 1 inch, and are you currently carrying a teddy bear and blanket in your briefcase?"

Nick's face reddened, "Well...no."

Brooke gave him a terse nod, "Exactly. If you don't meet the above description, then I _will_ yell at you if you interrupt me." She grabbed the handle to the conference room, but turned to say one last thing, "And that goes for all of you. Oh and it'd also help if you were my daughter...which you are not."

Rightfully put in his place Nick sat back down, noticeably frazzled. Maybe she wasn't going soft after all. Maybe Sam was just the exception.

…. ….. …..

"Marcus don't be such a jerk. I'm just taking Tamara for a night." Sam said at the clearly annoyed 19 year old.

He ignored her and turned to Tamara. They were outside at the park, doing absolutely nothing, but just being there, relaxing with one another. "Tamara you're coming with me. Come on." He roughly grabbed Tamara's arm, effectively lifting her up from the floor.

Sam and Jack quickly sat up as they watched Marcus drag Tamara away from them.

"Shit, not again."

Marcus had let the three be, but now he wanted his girl. He had left, presumably to drink, and was too inhibited to care for his actions.

Sam stood up, heading over towards the two.

"Sam what're you doing?" Jack asked her, clearly thinking she was crazy.

Sam ignored his plea.

"Marcus, stop!" Tamara yelled at him pushing him off, "You're drunk off your ass! Go home."

He looked at her his eyes blazing with resentment, "You little bitch!" He grabbed her arm roughly. "Ow Marcus!"

He slapped her hard. Twice.

Sam now took off running, "Hey! Marcus STOP!"

He let go of Tamara and gunned his way to Sam.

Jack went to Tamara's side, trying to help her nurse her now reddened cheek.

"It's your fault!" Marcus grunted at Sam.

Sam was angry, furious for having seen him do that to her best friend, "You don't touch her! Don't touch her you dumbass!"

Marcus roughly grabbed Sam by her shirt, "It's your fault, you little privileged bitch." He let her go, pushing her against the tree.

Jack let go of Tamara and pushed Marcus from behind, catching him off guard, "What the hell Marcus?!"

Marcus, coming somewhat to his senses stopped. He got face to face with a shaking Jack and pushed him, "Back off idiot." He then went towards the crying Tamara. He looked straight at her, so as to intimidate her. It worked, Tamara looked down at the floor. "I'm leaving. Don't bother coming over. Spend your time with your precious little Sam and her fucking puppy dog Jack."

Tamara said nothing only wincing when he saw her bring his hand up again. He laughed at her fear, "Bye." He said, in a cruel twist giving her a kiss on the cheek he slapped.

Jack kneeled next to Sam, "Sammy you're all scraped up!"

Sam looked, one of her knees was pretty banged up, and so was her elbow. She was also covered in mud. The new shirt that Brooke surprised her with ruined, her shorts a mess as well. She saw Tamara walking towards them. Sam felt like bursting into tears because she was angry and her body ached, but bottled it up and allowed Jack to help her up. "T! You can't let him do that to you!"  
"He was drunk Sam, just drop it." She said trying to brush it off.

Jack chimed in, "Uhh Tamara, he's done this before and you know it."

Sam's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me?!" She was so upset. Her best friend was hurting and she didn't even know it. "Tamara you can't keep going out with this guy! Why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you."

Tamara became furious, "He doesn't do it all the time Sam! So just stop! And what's it matter to you?! Huh!? Did you forget that shit doesn't work out perfectly in our world?! You just have to deal with it!"

Sam spoke more calmly, "Tamara." She gently touched her arm, "You don't have to let him abuse you."

Tamara jerked back, "That's right, Sam. I forgot. You're not a part of our world anymore. You obviously don't understand! God, Sam! You pushed him away, now he left!"

Sam clenched her fists, "I'm the one covered in scrapes and mud! Look at my shirt!"

Tamara gave her a slight push, "He left because of you! Because I wanted to be with you!"

Sam felt tears precariously sting her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Jack stared Tamara down, "Shut up T. Sam was trying to stick up for you."

She gave Sam a vicious look, "I don't need you to stick up for me Sam."

"Tamara I don't know what you want. I'm not apologizing. He hurt you." Sam said still maintaining her calm.

Tamara couldn't control it. She let it out, "God, I saw you Sam! I saw you with Brooke today. It's like you guys have known each other for years! Fuck you and your little family! Stop pretending to care about me!" She stormed off, leaving two stunned teenagers.

Sam sat down in the grass, and Jack did the same. He put an arm around her, "She didn't mean that Sam. I promise."

"I-I didn't meant to." She said.  
"What're you talkin' about Sam?" He said softly, "I didn't mean to get so close to Brooke and Lucas. It just, it just happened! What am I supposed to do?"

Jack felt his blood pulsate. Why did Tamara have to be so mean sometimes? "Well Sam they're your parents. You're supposed to be close to them."

"Do you think I'm leaving her behind?" She asked him. He stopped consoling her for a moment. He knew the answer. Sam was learning to be a part of a different world, and he couldn't be happier for her good fortune. "I think you're getting the chance that you've been asking for. And I think that it's the most amazing thing that could happen to someone like us. Fuck Tamara, she's just being an asshole. She'll come around."

Sam took out her phone, and called for Lucas to pick her up, she obviously wasn't going to Clydesville for the night. Jack waited with her until he came.

…. ….. ….. … …..

With Sam gone for the night, Brooke and Julian took advantage of the solitude. He laid with her on the couch, kissing her neck making his way to her lips. "You know when we have kids, what I'm doing here, will have to be reserved for the bedroom." He said in between kisses.

Brooke chuckled, "We have a kid, Julian." He stopped and looked at her, "Sam's your kid." He didn't mean it as an offense, "I'm talking about when we have kids. You and I."

Brooke sat up, causing Julian to move over. He rolled his eyes, knowing a talk was coming.  
"Julian I don't think I want more children right now. I just got Sam. She's so young and has a lot of insecurities to work out."

Julian nodded, "I know, but when we get married she'll be fine."

Brooke looked at him dumbfounded, "That's in a year. She'll only be fifteen. She won't just magically fix herself. She needs all the attention she can get."

Julian looked at her with a bit of hurt in his eyes, "You don't want kids with me?"  
Brooke touched his arm, but he moved. He turned defensive, "This doesn't have to do with Lucas, does it?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked incredulously.

Julian just shook his head. He was really gonna throw it out there. He hadn't planned on it, but Brooke's confession was just too much, "You're late nights with him, while I'm gone?! What's that about Brooke?" He spit, "It's like you love him and not me!"

Brooke's face flushed and she went quiet. That's all Julian needed to hear. His own eyes now watered, and his voice faltered, "You, Brooke, I, Brooke please tell me that you don't-  
She just turned away a tear falling down her cheek. Julian got up, not wanting Brooke to see him break down, "I have, I have a plane to catch."

Just then Lucas walked in, unaware that Julian was there. He just went to drop some of Sam's stuff. But when Julian saw him, there was no holding back.

"Julian?" Lucas asked obviously seeing his displeasure, "What's wrong?"

Julian brought back his arm and with a swift movement lunged at Lucas punching him in the jaw.

"Julian!" Brooke yelled getting up from the couch, "Stop!"

Lucas dropped Sam's bag and mimicked his punch, hitting Julian. Brooke stormed towards them, "Get out! Both of you! Out of my house!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lucas said towards Julian. He then turned to Brooke, "I'm not taking this shit from your fiancé."

He opened up Brooke's door and slammed it hard.

Julian turned towards Brooke. His eyes narrowed, "We're done Brooke."

Brooke felt her heart fall, "Julian, please, I'm sorry, it's just-"  
He put a finger to her lips, "We're done. As much as it hurts me. We're done. I'm not leaving Sam. I love her. But you and me, we're not-" He let the tears roll down his cheek, "We're not going to work."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of her house.

Brooke sat on her couch, her head spinning. What had just happened? She called the most unexpected person, but she needed her.

"Hello?" Said the soft voice.

"P.? P, I need you." She said sounding hurt.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that Peyton was sitting next to Brooke, holding her, and letting her cry. "Sshhhh. Shhh." She couldn't believe that they had broken up. But it shouldn't have come as a surprise, especially after she and Julian talked.  
Brooke let go of Peyton. She needed to be honest with her best friend, "Peyton, I, I kissed Lucas."

Peyton looked at her stunned. "What?" was all she could ask.  
"I'm sorry Peyton. It just happened." Peyton tried her best not to seem angry but it didn't work. She stayed quiet.

"Please say something." Brooke pleaded.

Peyton took a deep breath, "I love you Brooke, but I think," She looked at Brooke's remorseful face, "I think I need my space. You and Lucas, well, you guys need to figure yourselves out, and stop dragging the rest of us down because of you're confused feelings for one another."

"Peyton I'm sorry."  
Peyton stood up and grabbed her bag, "You always are Brooke." She turned to leave, but then looked at her distraught friend on the couch, "I broke up with Luke. When I found out he spent the night here. I should've have known this would happen once you moved down. Bye Brooke."

Brooke only helplessly watched her best friend leave. Broken, she walked into Sam's room and laid down on her bed. Feeling terribly alone she hugged Sam's pillow tightly. It was her turn to take in Sam's scent. Sam's was a faint scent of light bodywash and watermelon shampoo.

Brooke almost laughed when she realized Sam had done the same thing with her as they laid in bed together all those weeks ago. Each one was comforted by the other.

… …. ….. ….

Lucas stopped the car directly in front of a lonely Sam. Jack had left a few minutes before. He watched her daughter open the door. He was absolutely shocked. He could see how upset she was, as well as the mud and scrapes.

Sam sat down and buckled in without saying a word. What could she tell him? My best friend hates me. I'm all dirty and I'm bleeding? He could obviously see that. She looked away from him and stayed tight lipped, too upset to say anything.

"Champ, what happened?" He said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled. She couldn't. If she talked, she would cry, and she was tired of crying.

"Peanut," There it was. The nickname that both he and Brooke shared for her, although sparingly used. She cringed at the name, reminding her that no parent would do the same for Tamra. "Did you fall?" He asked.

She said absolutely nothing. Lucas watched Sam for several moments, but decided to stay quiet. And so they drove to Brooke's in silence.

When they got to Brooke's home, where only hours ago he had stormed out of, he climbed out. Sam walked in with him right behind. She was purposeful, just trying to get to her room and fling herself onto the bed. But she had to limp because every time she bent her knees the broken skin would chafe.

Brooke was in the kitchen when she saw Sam pass her by. "Oh my God, Sam." She said putting her things down. Lucas grabbed her arm. She was surprised to see him there. He shook his head, "She refused to talk to me. Hasn't said one word."

"Did she fall? What happened?!" She said trying to get to her, but Luke didn't let her.

"I don't know Brooke. But she's really, really upset."

"I, she was supposed to spend the night with Tamara. Where did you pick her up?"

He sat down on a chair, now that Brooke wasn't trying to gun it up the stairs, "The park. She was sitting on the curb, just waiting. No one was there except for her."

Brooke looked towards the stairs. Then back at Luke who was giving her a longing stare. Of course that stare had much more meaning behind it. They locked eyes for a moment silently communicating their feelings. He knew she was hurt, and she knew the same went for him. They both lost something, but quite possibly had gained one another.

"I'm not going to pry." She said as she made her way upstairs. Lucas just sighed heavily.

Brooke stood at Sam's bathroom door. She heard the shower running, but was unsure of what to do. Her daughter was covered in mud, limping, with scrapes on her knees and elbows. She knocked twice, "Sam?" She said hesitantly.

"Go away." She heard her say.

'_Come in, please.'_ Was what Sam's heart was yearning for her to say instead, but Sam couldn't betray Tamara again. She had to close her parents off, whether she liked it or not. Sam sat against the tub on the floor, letting the water slowly wash the mud off.

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Sammy? Can you at least promise me you'll clean up those cuts? I don't want them to get infected."

Sam looked down forgetting about that. Suddenly Marcus pushing her and her falling down hard came back to her as a fresh memory. She pushed back the tears, "I-I don't know where anything is to clean them up." It was true. She hadn't a need for them before. Sam didn't hear anything after that. Once finished she went into her room to change. She saw Brooke's shirt, but refused to put it on. She folded it up and put it on the bed. Instead she put on shorts and one of her own t shirts. She opened up her bag and took out Barry. She hugged the bear tightly as she sat on the edge of her bed, letting her legs dangle.

She heard her door creak open, but didn't bother looking up. She saw Brooke come into her line of vision, she was carrying alcohol, cotton balls, and a box of band aids.

'Don't ask. Don't ask. Please, don't ask.' Was all that Sam was thinking. She really didn't want to explain anything. She didn't want to tell Brooke that they couldn't be close. It hurt too much to even think about it.

Brooke noticed that Sam wasn't wearing her shirt, which she thought she would've done. She walked towards Sam and bent down so she could be in front of Sam's legs. Before doing anything she lifted her head to meet Sam's eyes, then back down. Sam watched her. Brooke was so gentle. She winced at the alcohol touching the bare cuts. Brooke then put Neosporin and secured a band aid onto it.

She saw two heavy tears fall from Sam's cheek. She sat down next to her, "Let me see your elbow Sammy." She said gently, "I need to clean it up too."

Sam let her do what she needed to do.

Once she finished Brooke stayed there, noticing that Sam turned her back towards her. "Sweetheart." She cooed.

The compassion in Brooke's voice made Sam want nothing more than to jump into her arms, but she had to stay strong.

"You can have your shirt back. I don't want it." Sam blurted out. Brooke looked at the shirt on the bed, "You don't want to wear it anymore?" Brooke asked putting a hand on Sam's back.

Sam moved, "No. Just take it, I don't want it. Can you leave now?" She answered coldly.

Brooke got up feeling confused. What happened? She picked up the shirt in her hands.

"Lucas and I are going to be downstairs if you need anything." Brooke responded to Sam's coldness.

Sam shrugged, "I don't need anything. I don't need your help or Lucas's. I don't want it and I don't see why you keep offering it like I care."

Brooke couldn't help but feel momentarily angry, but it left as soon as it came. Something was wrong. Something happened.

Sam didn't try turning around. She didn't want to see Brooke's reaction. She only heard the door close quietly behind her. _'Come back!' _Her heart screamed. Sam finally turned around, the shirt gone.

Brooke stood outside the door, dumbfounded, and tired. Why did Sam keep pushing her away? It hurt her, but if things didn't get any better she needed to give Sam some tough love.

Sam sat there alone and in her solitude she fell into silent tears. She needed to do this. She kept telling herself, for Tamara. If her coldness drove them away then she'd have to deal with it. She needed to talk to Tamara tomorrow. She needed to tell her that she meant more to her than any stupid shirt, or new house. Sam needed to tell her that she meant more to her than her parents. The thought made her shudder. Couldn't she love both equally? _"No." _

**Hope you liked it! Jack will interact with Lucas and Brooke soon! Was Tamara a jerk, or her actions justified? How should we resolve this? Is there something you'd like to see in the future? Let me know! Please review, guys :)! Thank you for being so kind and taking the time to write to me. I appreciate it. Continue to do so, and I hope that I won't disappoint. **


	8. Love is Finite

Brooke glared at the door. Sam's door to be more specific. It was already Wednesday and Sam still had refused to say more than one or two sentences at a time to Brooke and Lucas. But as much as it hurt both parents to see their daughter shrink away from them, it was hurting Sam as well. They were giving up on her, she thought. Of course they would. What would make them want her? She was a mess, a mess that refused to open up to them. Who would want someone that gave them the cold shoulder and acted like they were the worst people? She was half expecting Ms. Thrice to show up at the door telling her it was time to go back. It was a sad thought, but a possibility that she considered to be a soon reality.

She had tried talking to Tamara, but it was useless. She had never been this mad at Sam before. Sam wanted to tell her that she stopped trying to fit into a world she doesn't belong to. She tried telling her that she chose her over them! But it's like she didn't care. Jack told her that Marcus still hadn't talked to her. So Sam assumed Tamara wouldn't talk to her until Marcus did.

Sam sighed as she picked up her bookbag and slung it over her shoulder. She looked down at her tattered converse and made her way out. She was surprised to see both Lucas and Brooke there. Why was Lucas at Brooke's house so early? Sure, he picked her up, but usually he came by at 7:45, it was only seven.

She made no effort to talk to them, instead went towards the fridge and got some juice, brushing past Brooke.

Brooke turned to Lucas and Lucas gave her a short nod. "Samantha, we need to talk to you."

Sam poured her juice, "And I don't need to talk to you. So that solves that issue." She put the orange juice away and was surprised to feel Brooke roughly close the refrigerator right before she got the chance to. "Sit down." Brooke told her, any hint of compassion gone from her voice.

Sam narrowed her eyes, but could tell that Brooke was not going to take no for an answer.

"Well get out of my way and I will." She spit back.

Brooke took a deep breath. Sam had been impossible to deal with, but she wouldn't yell at her, not yet. Brooke got out of her way and she sat on the stool across from Lucas. Brooke took a seat next to him.

Lucas looked at Sam who looked so, so angry, and he couldn't understand why. "Sam, you've been really upset since Friday, and it looks like you've been taking it out on us."

Sam glared at him, then at Brooke, "Wow great work, detective."

Lucas felt his muscles tense. This little girl was really testing his nerves. _His_ little girl. "It doesn't take a detective, Samantha. Any _idiot _off the street could see that you've been acting like we're nothing to you." He responded pointedly.

Sam's whole body cringed at his words. She didn't think that their words could affect her, but they did. And they made a strong impact. She wanted to run, but her body was glued to the seat. She pulled at her sleeves, and Brooke noticed.

"Sam it's been two months. You realize that? You've been with us for two months."

Sam paused the jerking motion of her sweater sleeve to look up at Brooke. She didn't realize it had already been two months.

Brooke sighed. They weren't getting anywhere.

"Sam, tell us what happened." She could see Sam was about to close up again. She took a hold of Sam's hand, "Or at the very least tell me, why do you keep pushing me away? Why do you keep pushing _us_ away?"

She saw sam's eyes glisten, then felt as she jerked her hands away, "This is who I am. If you don't like it, then LET. ME. GO." It tore at Sam's heart to say those words. Brooke's face contorted into disgust. She looked to Lucas whose expression was similar to hers. They saw Sam get up and forcefully pick up her backpack, "I'll take the bus to fucking school." She carped.

But Lucas grabbed her by the back of her shirt and stood up, "You don't talk to us like that." His voice was austere.

"Yes, master." She mumbled.

He shook her a little, "Watch your tongue, Samantha. And don't you walk away from us. Is that understood?"

Sam no longer cared, "Back off! Don't you get it? I want you to BACK OFF!" Lucas took the bookbag off of Sam, manhandling her in the process, "What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.

"We're not done. You're not leaving." He said plainly.

Brooke stood up and turned Sam to face her. "We're trying Sam. Do you hear me?"

"No, you left me!" She finally said, "And you were too stupid to care or notice!" She said towards Lucas.

It's like time stopped for all of them. Had Sam really just said that?

"Are we done now?" Sam finally said, trying to get out there as fast as possible.

Brooke looked at Sam, "No we're not. You're right Sam, I left you. Okay? I admit it." Sam looked at her stunned, but still angry. Her hands folded tightly across her chest wanting her stare to gobble up the two adults in front of her.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "I _left_ you because I thought you were going to be taken care of. But I've apologized so much for it. And I'm done apologizing because clearly you don't seem to think that I'm being genuine with you. I know it'll never be enough, but for my sake, and for your sake you need to forgive me."

Sam's breathing was hard, clearly getting emotional, "I'm not forgiving you Brooke!"

Brooke gave a small nod. She felt Lucas put an arm around her waist. "Sam I don't know if this is what's best for you." She said sadly.

There it was. What Sam was half expecting but completely fearing. She had done it, pushed them away. But her fears translated into hysterics, "You're leaving me?! I knew it! I knew it this whole time!"

Brooke stopped her from running out. She held her shoulders firmly, "No. No, I'm not leaving you. Neither is Lucas. We love you. Understand that Sam? Nothing you do is going to change that. We're not letting you go. But we realize you've never chosen your path. The judge put you in our custody. That was his decision. And we're telling you to decide."

Sam stopped fighting Brooke when she heard her words, "W-what?"

Lucas chimed in, "We're your parents Sam, but these two months have been us trying and you fighting us. We don't want to force you if you don't want to be here."  
Sam looked at them confused. She had never been told to decide. Forcing? Fighting? No! She didn't mean to. But they were right, she wasn't trying. But she couldn't anymore! What about Tamara?

Brooke could tell Sam was taking it all in, "Friday, Sam. Tell us by Friday. You can choose to stay with the both of us. Or maybe you just want Lucas. Or maybe you'd rather go back."  
Sam was crying now. She looked at them with hurt in her eyes, "You, you're tired of me?"

It hurt Brooke to see her so upset. She wanted to rock her and soothe her, but they needed to do this, "We're not tired of you Sam. What we're tired of is your attitude this week. But besides that, you need to be aware that if you want to stay with us, you have to start trying to let us in. We're here for you. We're never going away now that we've gotten to know you, but you have to meet us halfway."

Sam grabbed her bookbag from the countertop. She didn't say a word, but her distressed face said it all. She slammed the door on her way out. She couldn't believe it, they gave her an ultimatum.

…. … …..

Sam took the public metro bus to school and missed the first two periods because of it. She was sure they would call Brooke, and give her and Lucas more of a reason to think that she didn't want them. She decided that she might as well just skip the whole day. It's not like it mattered anyway. Tamara wasn't talking to her, Brooke and Lucas wanted her, but only if she gave them something she just couldn't give them. Both her worlds were falling apart. She went to the south side park and laid down under the same tree that Marcus had pushed her towards. She felt someone sit next to her.

"What're you doing here Jack?" She said not turning to look at him.

He smiled sympathetically, "You weren't in first, second, or third, so I figured you'd be here or home."

Sam frowned, "I don't have a home anymore."

Jack tapped her shoulder, telling her to sit up. She did so.

"What do you mean you don't have a home?"

"They told me I have to decide if I want to stay with them or not, but that if I do I have to start trying to let them in and stuff, not close them off."

Jack looked at her almost incredulously. Why was that such a difficult choice to make? He couldn't believe Sam even considered that to be a problem. "Sam what the hell? Are you saying you're not gonna choose them?"

Sam shrugged, "Tamara said that-"

Jack stopped her there. That's all he needed to hear, "Tamara?! My God, Sam. Why are you letting her dictate your life?!"  
Sam was surprised that he was so uptight about this, "Jack what's your problem?"  
"My problem?" He said pointing to himself, "Sam, what's your problem!? You've been wanting this your whole life. Why are you throwing it away because Tamara's mad at you? She'll get over it. This, this is your shot. Stop. Messing. It. Up."

Sam leaned her back onto the tree, "But Tamara's been there for me my whole life."

Jack leaned on the tree and put an arm around Sam, "She's not gonna stop being there for you. If she does, then maybe she wasn't much of a friend anyways."  
Sam pulled up, "How could you say that?!"

He shrugged, "Sometimes we have to be honest with ourselves. You need to talk to her Sam."

Sam wasn't dumb. She knew that. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

Jack sighed. Tamara could be such a damn idiot sometimes.

She looked at him, her eyes piercing through him. He had the urge to kiss her, but he didn't. "How is she Jack?"

He pulled at the grass under them, "I think her and Marcus are over for good." So that's why she was being so hard on Sam this time around. No Sam, no marcus. All she had was Jack.  
Jack knew that Sam felt guilty, "It's not your fault Sam. You're not leaving her behind. Shit, you and me are still close."

"I wanna try and talk to her today." Sam said.

Jack crossed his legs, "So you're gonna stay with Brooke and Lucas?"

Sam looked down at the grass, "I need to talk to Tamara first."

He sighed, but he would make damn sure that Sam made the right choice. He couldn't let her throw this away.

…. ….. …..

Brooke watched the hustle and bustle of Clothes over Bros. She had opted to go into the store, and not the office. Her mind only went to Sam's face before she stalked off. She didn't know what Sam was going to decide, and it hurt to think that she might lose her...again. Lucas and her had developed solidarity over that week. There was a silent understanding to focus on Sam and not talk about what happened between them, Julian, and Peyton, at least not until things were fixed between them and their daughter.

She saw as Haley walked into the store. It was Tree Hill High's lunch hour, and she knew Brooke needed a friend. Brooke smiled knowingly when she saw her.

"Hey tutor girl." She said softly.

Haley embraced her, "Hi Brooke. How're you holding up?"

Brooke leaned on the counter, "Barely. We gave her the ultimatum. What if, what if she doesn't choose us?"

Haley shook her head, "She will. That girl loves you and Lucas, as much as loves to hide it."

"I just, I feel like I don't know what's going on in her life."

Haley stayed pensive for a moment, "Have you ever thought of transferring her to Tree Hill?"  
Brooke almost chuckled, "She'd be miserable Haley. She made it very clear she was staying at Southside. If she chooses us, I don't know how happy she'd be if we tell her that."

Haley rolled her eyes, "And who's the mother in the situation?"

Brooke gave her an annoyed glance, "I am. And yes, Lucas is the father. I know. I know."

Haley laughed, "I'm just saying. Maybe she needs a change of scenery."

Brooke thought about it for a moment. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Brooke leaned on Haley, "Hales, thank you. I needed a friend today."

Haley kissed Brooke's forehead, "I heard you did."

Brooke looked at her a little interested, "Nate?"

"No...Peyton."

Brooke felt herself get a bit emotional at the mention of her best friend. "She's mad, but she still cares." Haley said quietly.

….. … . …..

It was after school. Sam waited outside with Jack. They were sitting on the railing. Tamara came out and Sam hopped off, "T! T. wait up, please!" Tamara kept walking with another girl, but Sam grabbed her arm. Sam was met with two furious eyes, "Fuck Sam. What do you want?"

"Can we talk...please?" Sam asked almost pleading. Tamara looked at Jack who was giving her the dirtiest stare, "Fine. But hurry, me and Shellie have plans."

Sam looked at the girl next to Tamara. She was in Tamara's grade, and all she knew about her was that she loved to smoke weed on the weekends. Not that that was a big deal in SouthSide high.

"I just, I wanted to let you know that, umm, Brooke and Lucas said I don't have to stay with them. They said I get to choose."

Tamara looked straight at Sam. Her little sister. She could tell that Sam was telling her, _"I can go back with you!"..."You won't have to be alone!" _

But there was also fear in her eyes, because Sam wanted Brooke. She wanted Lucas. She wanted to sleep in her new bed at Lucas's where Peyton would sometimes slip in next to her. Where Lucas would come in acting like the tickle monster. There was fear of losing the flow of her days with Brooke. Where she'd sometimes sit next to Brooke who was reading papers, and she would just play with the ring on Brooke's finger. Fear of not being able to look over and know that Brooke's bedroom door was open for her should she need it.

Tamara wanted Sam to stay with them. She knew it was the right choice. But she was still mad at Sam. It wasn't her fault. She was just a messed up kid, so she did what she knew best, "Well I don't want you to stay with me." She spit.

She turned around ignoring Sam and Jack. Sam felt Jack grab her hand. "Come on. Let's take you home. Brooke's, right?" He asked quietly.

Sam watched her best friend, her protector, walk away from her. Practically throw her away for a pothead. She squeezed his hand, "Yeah, Brooke's."

…. …. …

Sam didn't want to go home. Mostly, she didn't want to face Brooke and Lucas. Her and Jack had spent most of the evening walking the streets of Southside. He could see she was truly, truly saddened by Tamara's actions. But by 6 pm he convinced Sam that they should go home. "Come on, we can go through your window, and I'll just lay with you." He offered.

She had a frown on her face, "Okay."

He held her close. The door was locked, and Sam could hear Brooke and Lucas outside. Lucas was around this whole week. Not that she knew what they were doing, as she holed herself up in the room the whole week.

"You don't think they're going to try and come in?" He whispered. He felt her breathe in and out, "They think I'm out. My curfew's nine."

He nodded and rubbed her arm, like he always did. "Tamara will come around. Don't let that get in your way."

Oh, Sam understood. She understood that Tamara no longer loved her, at least in Sam's confused mind that was the case. She understood it when she saw how easily Tamara turned around to go with Shelby, after Sam went out of her way to destroy the relationship she had with her parents. It spoke volumes and it hurt like no other pain.

Jack checked his phone, "Shit. Sam I gotta go. Sue's looking for me." Sam sat up.

"Promise you'll talk to them today." He said looking straight at her.

Promise. The word she held so close. She stayed quiet. Jack leaned in, "Don't mess this up for yourself." He said one last time. He then held her cheek. Their eyes locked. Sam blinked once and he felt Jack come closer. She didn't move, and felt the quick peck of a kiss he gave her. "Night Sam." He said as climbed out the window.

She checked the time, it was 7:45. An hour and fifteen minutes until her curfew. She figured she'd just unlock the door and let them figure it out. But scrolling through her facebook newsfeed changed that. It was Tamara with Shellie, and the tag read _my one and only best friend, Shel. Thanks for letting me know you'll always be there._

…. …. ….

"Sam should be getting home soon." Brooke said to ease the unusual quiet in her home.

Lucas nodded as he drank some coffee, "Okay, well hopefully she's not as upset as when she left." He could see Brooke was uncomfortable and so was he. They still hadn't talked about what had happened.

"Look Brooke, can we talk about it?" He said ripping the band aid off.

Brooke's eyes flashed to him. She ignored the question for a bit, but spoke a few minutes later. "He won't even answer my calls." She said sadly.

"Brooke, what happened with him?" He said softly. Hoping to God she told him.

Brooke sighed, checking the time, anxious for when Sam got home. "He talked about having kids. I told him I wanted to wait because Sam was still so small and needed so much of our attention."

Lucas agreed. Sam was 14, but in many ways she was behind in certain developmental aspects. They weren't obvious things that any onlooker could pinpoint, but after spending two months with the girl, they knew the painful traces that foster care left on the child.

"Then he brought you up. Apparently he knew about our, well, late nights."

Lucas chuckled a bit, "Hmm, it looks like Sam's been spilling the beans unknowingly. That's how Peyton found out about it."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well now I know I can't tell her my secrets." She said jokingly,

"You know Julian and Peyton were...a thing. Before us." He said meeting her eyes.  
Brooke's eyes widened, "What?" Peyton forgot to tell her that.

"I don't know much. She just mentioned it to me when we were arguing." Lucas said looking past Brooke, thinking back to their fight.

Brooke could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk about it and honestly, neither was she. Everything in her life seemed to have turned on its head in a matter of a week.

Lucas put his coffee cup down, "I'm sorry. I know you loved him. I shouldn't have brought that up."He hated to admit it, but it was true.  
She frowned a bit, "It's fine, really."

"They're good to Sam though. Peyton and Julian. They're so kind to her."

Brooke knew that was the absolute truth, "And you know, at the same time I just, I don't think he was ready for Sam either. I don't know. He loves her, but I didn't want him to resent her because I didn't want to give him children...yet."

Lucas took her hand, and gauged to see if she'd accept his gesture. She did. He led her to the couch, "Try to talk to him. Try to work it out with him. I don't want to be the reason that-"

Brooke put a hand on Lucas's knee, "No. I can't keep loving two people. I have to choose."

Lucas glimmered with hope, but saw how her face was filled with an inch of pain, "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

She steeled herself, "I choose no one, Luke. Not now. Not with Sam, and the company." Her voice caught and let a single tear fall.

Lucas bit his lip, holding back his own tears. But he understood. It was confusing. Everything happened so fast. She looked at him anxiously, "Please don't make this harder than it has to be Lucas."

He spoke soothing words, "Brooke, I " He stopped himself, but went along anyway a few moments later, "you know that I..._love you_, right?"

Brooke looked away from him. He gently pushed her cheek so she was facing him, "But I understand."

She gulped a bit, "I don't want to get your hopes up Lucas." She loved him, she did. But there was too much on her mind, too much turmoil in her heart to go into anything serious right now.

He stopped her from continuing, "Brooke." He said putting a hand on her arm, "I'm still your child's father. I'll always be that. Even if I'm nothing else."

Brooke smiled at the statement, that he was. All she had to do was look into Sam's eyes to know that she, in fact, was Lucas's blood.

"Lucas, what did we do? We made a mess of things." She said thinking of her best friend once more.

Lucas spoke honestly, "I think there was always a mess of things. When you left, everything was still unresolved. This was actually us fixing it...maybe."

Brooke felt an arm wrap around her. She leaned on him once more, like they have done so many times before. "You always feel safe." She whispered.

"I'll always be here Brooke. For you and Sam, no matter what happens between us.""  
He thought of how they left things in the morning with her, "She'll stay Brooke. You know that, right? We just needed to scare her a little. Put things in perspective for her."

Brooke looked at the clock, "She has an hour to get home. You don't think she's going to run away again, right?"

Her voice was full of nerves. But then turned more serious, "She skipped, today. They called me. I really don't want to ground her, or yell at her for this."

"Let's hope she doesn't run away, and, well, we'll play it by ear." He said sounding unsure, himself.

Brooke leaned further into him, "Lately I've felt so unsure about everything, but I'm sure that I love that little girl. She just moved into my heart in a way no one could. I, I can't let her leave." Brooke admitted. Regardless of what they had told her, she couldn't bear it if Sam didn't want them.

….. ….. …...

While they talked downstairs, Sam felt the pit of her stomach twist and turn. She trusted Tamara, but all of a sudden it's like Tamara hated her. She heard the low drum of the downstairs television on. She opened the door and headed into Brooke's room. Sam could feel the tears prick at her eyes and fall down. First unevenly, but then like streams. She went into Brooke's room and opened her drawer, and low and behold there was her shirt. The gray one with the pocket. Brooke had left it at the top of her others. It was usually hidden at the bottom, but now that Sam was here, she kept all her t shirts up front, for Sam.

Sam grabbed it and threw her shirt off and stripped herself of the pants she was wearing. She was disgusted, angry. She felt stupid. Stupid to have been so cruel to the people that had been so patient with her. Jack was right. But more than anything she was hurt. Her best friend was no longer her best friend. She roughly put on the shirt. Letting it hang loosely at her thighs. Her eyes were blinded by the tears. She made her way down the stairs. She needed Brooke.

It was Brooke that saw her first. She was at the edge of the sofa, closest to the stairs. "Sammy, sweetheart?" Brooke said sitting up. There was Sam, they didn't even know she had come in. She was in nothing but a t shirt. Her t shirt. The one she had so rudely refused only days before. She didn't seem to care that Lucas was in the room, or maybe she hadn't noticed. That's when they both knew Sam's choice. It was them.

Sam couldn't hold it. She saw Brooke and broke down, "Brooke." Her lips started quivering, "Tamara and me aren't best friends anymore!" She sobbed and walked over to Brooke who made a quick move to pull her into her lap. It wasn't hard, Sam was small enough. She felt Sam mold into her, and nuzzle into her chest.

"Oh Sammy." She gushed, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to calm the sobbing girl down.

Lucas looked at Brooke in disbelief. This was the same girl that had completely closed down on them. He slid his way cloer to where his daughter was. Brooke waited for Sam to say something.

"She, she thinks we're too different!" Sam said trying to pull herself even closer to Brooke, if that was possible.

Lucas and Brooke looked up at the same time. They had a strange feeling that this was the cause of all their problems. "Sammy?" He said tentatively.

Sam looked up towards Lucas. her eyes red and watery. Brooke adjusted Sam's shirt, trying to maintain her modesty. She wasn't sure if she cared or not that Lucas was there, but she didn't want her to feel embarrassed after. She felt Sam feeling her hand for her ring, the one she played with. It wasn't there, she had taken the engagement ring off. So Brooke locked her fingers with Sam, which Sam did not fight.

"Is that why you've been so upset?" He asked her.

Sam nodded when Lucas asked the question. Brooke kissed the top of Sam's head, "Tell us what happened Sammy."

Sam took the back of her hand and wiped her nose. She was already wrapped up in Brooke's embrace. Luke was staring straight at her, and she was a crying mess. There was no going back now. "I, I tried stopping Marcus from hitting her." She said quietly falling back into Brooke's chest. But Brooke pulled her up slowly. From _hitting_ her? No, they had to talk about it now.

Brooke took a tissue from the side table and wiped Sam's nose and cheeks. "He hit Tamara, Sam?" Brooke prompted her.

Sam only nodded, "He slapped her hard. Twice. He said he wanted to hang out with her, but it was my fault because I was-"  
She stopped herself. She didn't want to say the words.

"You were what, Sammy?" Lucas asked.

She fidgeted, "A privileged bitch." The words pierced through Brooke's veins. 'That asshole.' She thought. Not only was he beating on a young girl, but he was vile with his words too.

Brooke tapped on Sam's knees, "How'd you get these Sam? Did Marcus hurt you too?" She sounded gentle, but she felt her temperature rise. He would pay, if he did any such thing. Sam peeked from where she was hidden in Brooke's bosom and saw that Lucas's face was cross.

"No, he, he just pushed me and I hit a tree and fell down. I was just trying to defend her, honest! And now, now she's mad because I broke them up, and, and because I'm forgetting about her, which I'm trying not to! I, I want to love everyone, but I can't!"

Brooke knew she needed to talk to Tamara. This girl needed someone to be there for her. That poor child was probably mroe confused than Sam, and that was saying a lot.

Lucas put a hand on her knee, "Hey now champ." He said gently, "Love is an infinite thing, you can love everyone as much as you want."

Sam sniffled. She had stopped crying continuously a bit ago. Brooke's ever soothing hand made her feel safe.

"That's not what it feels like." Sam answered honestly.

Brooke gave her another kiss atop her her head, "Well it's the truth. Tamara's just really hurt, but she'll come around." She hoped. "Sammy, sweetie, I know that Tamara's you're family too. You know she's invited here and at Luke's." Brooke said, as much as it pained her to say it. She was furious at Sam's best friend.

Sam hadn't really known that, but it was too late anyways.

"She said she doesn't want me." Sam admitted. Her voice meek and hurt.

Brooke just hugged her tighter. Lucas felt anger and sorrow run through him for his small child.

"She's angry Sam, you'll see she'll come around." Brooke added. Lucas was in awe at Brooke's ability to try and see things from Tamara's side. He certainly couldn't.

"Can Jack come too?" Sam asked them sincerely. He meant the world to her, and hoped that they could accept him too. Luke and Brooke weren't too keen on the boy, but wouldn't judge him without having at least talked to him. "Sure, Sam. All your friends can come over." Lucas assured her. He especially wanted to get to know this Jack character.

Brooke then let go of Sam a bit, "Sweetheart, we have to talk about your attitude...and you skipping school today, again."

Sam really didn't want to do that. She felt a fresh layer of tears fall. She was in trouble, and didn't like it one bit. Brooke and Lucas could see that she was still really upset.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow, _please_ Brooke?" She pleaded. Sam was not in the mood for a lecture. Especially not now that she was so secure in her mother's arms. "I don't wanna be in trouble today."

Brooke thought she sounded so little. She wanted to talk about it now, but figured that the talk would be more useful when Sam wasn't as upset, "We can wait 'til tomorrow." She sighed, rubbing her back once more to keep her from crying again.

Lucas got up and headed into the kitchen. When he came back he had a bowl of popcorn. Sam was only hiccuping, but she had not moved from Brooke's embrace. "How 'bout we all watch a movie." He offered softly.

Sam said nothing, "Sammy?" Brooke asked pulling her out gently, "It might make you feel better?"

Sam looked at both of them, "I, I want to stay with you guys. I'll be good, I promise. And I'll try." She gave in. There was no point in trying to fight the love she felt for them. Lucas put the bowl down and sat down. "I was hoping you'd say that." He said, "My little champ."  
Sam broke into a smile, and so did Lucas.

Brooke patted her bottom gently, "You wanna choose the movie?" She asked her. Sam had never had a family movie night. "That'd be awesome." Brooke felt her get off her lap. She realized she needed to change her shirt as it had traces of Sam's crying, so she headed up to do so.

When she came back Sam was fiddling with the dvd player. "What movie are we watching?" Brooke asked.

"The Fairly Odd Parents movie." Sam said popping it in, then moving to the couch.

Brooke looked at her funny. She only had that movie for Jamie, although even he was growing out of it now. "You like that movie?"  
Sam shrugged, "I never watched it. I wanted to, but never could." She saw Brooke's questioning stare, "I mean, we don't have to watch it, if you don't want to."  
Brooke changed her face in a second, "No, it's perfect. I was just wondering." She knew Sam had missed out on many childhood staples, and wouldn't hold out on her now.

Luke came back from the kitchen holding some soda in his hand. He sat down, leaving Sam in the middle between the two. He saw the movie that was playing and turned to Brooke who just mouthed, "Don't Ask."

And so thirty minutes later, Sam had her head laid on Lucas's lap, as they all watched the buck toothed boy and his two fairy god parents. Sam absentmindedly played with Lucas's large hand. It was so much bigger than hers, and was rough to the touch. She had never felt comfortable in another man's arms, unless you counted Jack. But Luke wasn't just another foster dad. He was tall, strong, but warm.

As they watched he occasionally ran his hand through her hair, and she found it comforting. Brooke sat next to Luke with Sam's lower body on her own lap. Patting her softly whenever she noticed Sam hiccup from her previous sobs.

Luke looked down and could tell Sam was falling asleep. When she finally did he looked over to Brooke, "She fell asleep." He said quietly, "What're we gonna do?"

Brooke sighed, "I'm getting Tamara to come over. They have to work this out."

Lucas was not too happy with that plan, "That Tamara girl has been nothing but trouble for Sam!" He pointed out frustrated, "Why are you allowing her in your home. In my home!"

She rose his eyebrow at him, "Yes, but she's also been Sam's friend through thick and thin. We can't turn her away. Sam's hurt because of it. They need to fix this, have some sort of resolution. And I'd prefer to be here when it happens. I don't want Sam dealing with that alone."

"Fine." He grunted.

He smiled as he looked at her sleeping so peacefully, "I was thinking Brooke, what about Tree Hill High?"

Brooke bit her lip, "Haley said the same thing. But you know she wouldn't want that."

"What if it's what she needs?" He said speaking more sternly. It had been on his mind since he saw the gang fight that first day.

Brooke felt nervous about it though. Totally uprooting an already volatile Sam sounded like a mess waiting to happen. Lucas tried convincing her, "Think about it Brooke. I'll be there. Haley teaches freshmen and sophomore english. We can keep a closer eye on her. And there's no gang fights breaking out every two seconds."

She rolled her eyes, "Did you forget how devious we were in high school. And we went to Tree Hill."

He chuckled, "You were devious. Ms. Queen Bee."

"Hah! Whatever Luke."

"What it's true?"

She looked at Sam and sighed inwardly, "We can bring it up, I suppose. But let's get over this hill first."

He nodded and turned back to the television, "What the hell are we watching?" He said as he saw a talking fly on the screen.

Brooke smiled, "Who knows. But Sam seems to have liked it. And to think I was gonna throw it out since Jamie's not a fan of it anymore."

"Guess Sam has other plans for it." He said trying to understand what was in front of him.

It was a perfect ending to an imperfect couple of days. Luke turned to Brooke and smiled. This was how things were supposed to be, he thought.

**Thank you for all the feedback! You guys have been great. What do you think of what's going on with Brooke and Lucas? Do you think Brooke and Lucas reacted properly to Sam? Jack will finally meet them next chapter! And Tamara and Sam will face off :D Please continue to review. I appreciate the critiques and the positive comments as well! Also, check out the photobucket on my profile to see pictures of Sam and Tamara :D! Let me know what you think of how I imagine Sam. **


	9. Making up is hard to do

"Can I help you?" The unimpressed receptionist asked. It was way too early to be getting visitors, and she was not happy.

Brooke flashed her an uncertain smile, "Yes, can I talk to a Tamara Peters?"

The girl smacked her gum, "Peters? Yeah, sure. What'd she do?"

"What? Nothing, I just want to talk to her."

The receptionist rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure, whatever." She grabbed the phone and called upstairs.

A few minutes later Tamara came down, "Oh great." She said with an eye roll. She was still in her pajamas, "I had to come down because of you? What'd Sam tell you now?"

Brooke stiffened, "Hi Tamara." She hoped she sounded kind. The girl's cheekiness only reminded her of Sam's break down just the night before.

"Look if you're here to talk about what I did to your precious daughter I don't want to hear it, alright? I'm going back upstairs. It's teacher work day, meaning I get to sleep in."

What was it with these girls and their propensity to act grown when it was so obvious they needed someone to love them.

"Tamara." Brooke said gently, but firmly, "I'm not just here because of Sam, I'm also worried about you."

That caught her attention. No one was ever worried about Tamara. She was always overlooked. She looked at Brooke, looking confused as ever.

"Me?"

Brooke extended her hand, "How 'bout we go to breakfast? I don't really know this area, you can pick the spot?" She offered, hoping Tamara would agree.

Tamara rolled her eyes, "Fine, let's go to the Silver Diner. I like it there, and you're buying, and I'm taking food home."

Wow, Tamara really didn't hold back. Brooke looked at her amused, "Sounds like a deal. I'll wait for you in the car."

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later that Tamara came out and plopped herself into the seat next to Brooke. The ride was mostly quiet except for Tamara's incessant changing of the station. She really didn't have a reason too, except to annoy the woman next to her.

"Can you just decide?" Brooke finally asked.

Tamara stopped, "What, does this bother you?" Her eyes narrowed waiting to pounce on her answer.

When they came to a red light Brooke firmly grabbed Tamara's hand off the radio, "Yes. It bothers me. Now, stop."

She huffed and sunk into the seat. Luckily, for the both of them, the Silver Diner was at the next light.

Tamara and Brooke both sat down at the booth, one across from the other.

"This is a cute little place." Brooke commented.

"Yup...it's nice." This was awkward, and they both knew it, but Tamara decided to take initiative.

"Can you cut the crap and tell me what you want?"

Brooke sighed, figuring it was all or nothing, "Sam told me he hit you." She admitted softly. She couldn't stand thinking that this poor little girl in front of her was in an abusive relationship at such a young age.

Tamara's guard fell and looked at her with embarrassment, but said nothing. Brooke took her bag off her lap and moved her hands onto the table, "You don't deserve that sweetheart. Nobody does."

Tamara fidgeted a bit, "Easy for you to say you're the big shot designer."

"Do you think I'm worth more than you?" Brooke asked. Her self-esteem was more shot than Brooke had realized, if that was the case.

"Sorta." She looked away, unsure of what to do, but felt Brooke grab her hands, "Well that's where you're wrong. You, Tamara, are worth just as much as me. Maybe even more. You have so much potential, you're still a kid, and you shouldn't have to be dealing with an abusive romantic relationship at this stage in your life."

Tamara felt like a child in front of Brooke, "He, he didn't mean it. He just slaps me." Her voice was small.

Brooke wasn't fooled, "How many times has he done this to you?"

Silence.

She rose her eyebrow, "Young lady. How many times?"

"...It's only happened like four times." She felt Brooke squeeze her hand, it was oddly comforting.

"I don't want you anywhere near him anymore."

Tamara shook her head, "You have no right to tell me that! You're not my mom, you're Sam's!"

Brooke knew Tamara was right, but could only answer honestly, "You're right, but I care about you Tamara."

"Well you shouldn't." She huffed.

Brooke wasn't giving in, "Well I do. And you're gonna have to deal with it."

No, this lady wasn't going to shut up, Tamara thought, "Look, its not like it matters. We're done because of dumb Sam."

Brooke so did not appreciate the slight to her daughter, but her focus was getting Tamara to understand so she ignored it for now, "No Tamara, it does matter. He can come back. These types of guys they have a way of manipulating you. You have to say no if he wants to come back to you."

Tamara blinked back her tears, "You don't get it. And I don't expect you too."

Brooke let go of her hands, "Then explain it to me." She offered.

She sighed, if that's what it took to get this woman to back off, then fine. "Marcus is one of the few people that I've grown to trust. That's hard to come by for us foster kids, alright? It's just him and Jack, who knows about Sam."

"You have to open up to people Tamara. You can't keep this little rebellious facade and expect people to warm up to you so easily."

"Look I'm not Sam. I'm not little and cute and naive like her. We've both been through some serious shit, but she somehow came out more vulnerable and I came out like a rock."

Brooke looked at her a bit incredulously, "You _both_ are vulnerable. You _both _need each other."

Tamara could tell where this conversation was going, and she really didn't feel like talking about her relationship with Sam. "What does this have to do with Marcus?" She spit.

Brooke spoke more gently. She had been thinking about this all night and all morning, "If you let me, I want to file a restraining order against him to keep him away from you."  
Tamara's eyes widened, "You can't!" She exclaimed.

Brooke knew this was a complicated subject, but wouldn't just let it fall through"Just think about it and everything I told you. Then tell me what you decide. Please Tamara." Brooke responded.

Their conversation was cut short when the food came. Tamara was grateful because she delved in the food and didn't have to talk to Brooke about uncomfortable things.

Brooke watched the girl devour her food. She really liked pancakes, Brooke thought. Tamara finally looked up from her plate, "What?" She asked to Brooke's staring.

Brooke felt it was time to talk about the elephant in the room. "You really upset Sam yesterday. You hurt her feelings Tamara."

Tamara swallowed her food. "I hurt her feelings?" She snorted, "What is she, three years old? Just give her a bottle of warm milk and put her down for a nap. I'm sure she'll feel better when she wakes up."

Brooke did not appreciate the sarcasm. Actually, she would've much liked to give the defiant teenager in front of her a warm bottle of milk and a nap. Maybe she'd be much easier to talk to then.

"I don't find it very funny Tamara." Brooke snapped, "Why have you been so hard on Sam?"  
She scoffed, "I'm not talking to you about this."  
Brooke shrugged, "Fine, but you will talk to Sam."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm taking you to talk to Sam." She said matter of factly.

Tamara scoffed, "Psssh. You can't make me."

Brooke knew Tamara wanted to see Sam. It wasn't too hard to tell that Tamara missed her best friend too.

"Okay, fine, I'll just take you back to Clydesville."

Tamara went back to eating her food, but it was obvious she was weighing her options. She put her fork down, "Fine."  
"Fine what?"  
"Fine, I'll go!"

Content with the answer, Brooke took a sip out of her coffee, eyeing the teenage girl who hungrily ate up her food. After a few moments of this Tamara looked curiously at Brooke.

"What?" She asked, "Is there something on my face?" Brooke asked.

"No, it's just….Can I ask you something Brooke?"

Unsure of what she'd ask Brooke nodded, "Of course."

"Do you even remember anything about Sam before she came back?"

Brooke smiled widely. Of course she did. She remembered the day Sam was born vividly.

_Brooke laid her head back onto the pillow, praying for the moment she could be discharged. Hoping to leave so she could try and forget the love she felt for her little bundle of joy. No, she didn't want to forget. She wanted to take her home, and cuddle with the six and a half pound infant. Brooke wanted to keep her, but the papers she had just signed told her otherwise. She knew that she couldn't care for the child. In reality the baby was never hers since the start, her mother had told her in more ways than one, but it still didn't detract from what she felt._

_Yes, at that moment, an eighteen year old Brooke Davis wanted nothing more than to be a mother. Such a stark difference from the party loving, popular cheerleader that was her persona. Victoria had sent her off after graduation on a "trip," so as to not ruin her own reputation, and as the pregnancy wore on Brooke found herself falling in love with the unborn being inside of her. She imagined her daughter at age 3, then 10, then 15. She smiled thinking at all the mischief she'd probably cause, but would always end up tears when she realized she wouldn't be the one to get her out of trouble. It'd be two strangers, who her little girl would call "mom" and "dad."_

"_Brooke would you like to hold her?" A nurse asked._

_Brooke turned to her mother, "Mom, can I?"_

_Victoria huffed and only left the room. The nurse was still holding the baby. Brooke nodded, "Yes, please."_

_The nurse put the infant in Brooke's arms, and she felt a chill of love rush through her. How could she let her go? Tears started to fall, "Hi baby girl. Hi little peanut." She cooed. The baby stirred and pushed herself into Brooke's hold. She extended her small hand and placed it on Brooke's chest. Skin to skin. Her eyes opened sleepily, and they pierced at Brooke's gaze. She saw Lucas in those eyes, big and blue. From that point on, Brooke didn't let her go. She couldn't, because she'd have to let her go for a lifetime, and this was the only chance she had. _

"_Baby, know that I love you. Mommy loves you and she always will." She whispered. The infant grabbed a hold of Brooke's hospital gown and cooed back at Brooke. _

_Victoria didn't come in too long after, "Brooke do not attach yourself to that child. It will be no good to you."_

"_Leave us alone." She spit. Not taking her eyes off the beautiful baby in her arms. Us, it was nice to say that. Her and me. Brooke and baby._

_The nurse looked at the scene in front of her and her heart went out to the young girl in the hospital bed, "Brooke Davis?"_

_She looked up from her child. It was time and she knew it. Suddenly, it's like her world was falling apart. _

_It was like the nurse tore her from her arms. The baby started to cry, and it made Brooke cry as well. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder obviously keeping her from running out of the bed and into the hallway to grab her child. She was hers! Her little girl. _

"...And it took me a good while to forget Sam crying. She was so little. But now when I look into her big blue eyes, I remember when she was in my arms for the first time, and she opened them, permanently taking a piece of my heart."

Tamara stared at Brooke with wide eyes. The vivid details and the lone tear that she wiped away spoke volumes to Tamara. "Wow." She simply said.

They were a bit quiet after that.

….. …. …..

Lucas checked his watch. Sam's school had teacher work day which meant the kids got a free day. Brooke told him he was going to talk to Tamara and had him wait at her house since Sam was sleeping and she didn't want her alone. It was getting late and his class started soon.

He went into Sam's room. She was huddled into a ball holding tightly onto her teddy bear. The end of the blanket always managed to make it's way into Sam's mouth. He sat down on the bed and gently shook her, "Champ." He whispered. Sam stirred. "Baby wake up." He said once more. She opened her eyes groggily, "Huh? Wh-what?"  
She sat up.

"Brooke went out for a bit, but she'll be back. I have to go to my class. I just wanted to let you know, alright?"

She nodded, still not really registering everything. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "Have a good day, okay?"

She just shook her head, "I like it when it's all three of us." She mumbled in her sleepy haze, "I like you here." He smiled, knowing she probably wouldn't remember what she just said, and held her for a bit. After a few short moments, Sam was still clinging onto him, that's when he realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled and laid her back down, giving her a kiss, and placing her bear between her arms.

…. …. ….

Brooke turned to Tamara as they walked towards her door, "You look nervous." That was new. Tamara didn't really give off that air.

She shrugged, "I'm not." Too bad her response wasn't that convincing.

When she opened the door Brooke saw Sam sitting at the counter, clad in her shirt, with a bowl of cereal. When Sam turned towards the door Brooke saw the unhappiness fall over her. The smile that had graced her face just seconds before turned into a scowl when Tamara came into view.

"Screw you Tamara." She said resolutely then roughly got off the stool and headed into the laundry room, out of view from both Brooke and her ex best friend. The laundry room was the only option since her room was too far away.

Tamara drew closer to Brooke, "Great, looks like she's mad at _me_ now."

Brooke realized that maybe, just maybe, her teenage years were a bit too far in her past, because she really didn't understand what the hell was going on. Wasn't Sam just crying in her arms yesterday because her best friend didn't like her anymore? Teenage girls could be so confusing. She sighed and touched Tamara's arm.

"Why don't you head upstairs into my room for a bit. There's a tv. Give me a second with Sam."

Tamara looked at her like she was crazy, "You want me to go into your room?" This lady really trusted Tamara. That was also a new development for the troublesome teen.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know. It's just weird."

Brooke laughed a bit, "Go Tamara. It's the first door on the right."

She turned to head up the stairs, "Good luck." She said.

Brooke headed into the laundry room where she found Sam atop the rumbling dryer with her legs crossed. She stared at her daughter from the doorway, waiting for the sullen Sam to say something.

"I like it here, it's warm." Sam said not looking at Brooke.

Brooke walked in and leaned on the washer just as Lucas had done. Sam was beginning to think they coordinated their "lecture poses" because they were scary similar.

"Maybe we should set your bed down here then." Brooke responded not taking her eyes off her daughter, who still wasn't looking at her.

Sam gave her a small smile as she picked some fuzz off her sock, "No, it's okay. I like my room a little bit more then I like it here." She finally met Brooke's gaze. It was soft and she could tell Brooke was trying to suppress a laugh.

"I brought Tamara here so you could talk to her. Not so you could storm out like that, little miss.".

Sam scowled again, "She was the one being mean to me! Why would I want to talk to her?!"

Brooke stopped her, "Samantha, lower your voice." She wasn't in the mood to try and defuse a tantrum.

Sam pouted, "Well she was being mean." She said less eccentrically.

"I thought you wanted to fix things between her?" Brooke really was trying to understand.

"I don't feel like being yelled at and insulted right now. Okay? Can you just, just take her back?" She looked at Brooke with the best puppy dog eyes she could give. She'd never really used them, but there was something about Brooke and that look she gave her.

Brooke took her hands off the washer and got closer to Sam. She could tell instantly that she'd have to learn how to build a defense against that cute face Sam put on.

"And I don't think I want that either. How 'bout you talk to her and the moment you feel attacked, just leave the room. I'll take Tamara back, and I won't ask any questions."

That sounded like a great plan to Sam. "You're serious?" She raised an eyebrow.

Brooke nodded, "Dead serious. So is that a yes?"

Sam hopped off, "Fine, but you'll be here if I need you, right?" Sam needed to know. She knew it was Thursday and her mother might go into work, but she really just wanted her there. Brooke could see the slight anxiety in Sam's face. She found it so easy to read her emotions. "I'll be right here, downstairs kiddo."

With that assurance Sam made her way into Brooke's room.

Tamara was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Your mommy make you come talk to me?"

Just as soon as Sam entered, she turned her heels to make her way out.

"Wait, Sam wait! It was a joke!" Tamara said her tone sounding more urgent than before. Sam sighed and went back in, "What, Tamara? God, why are you such a bitch!" She hissed at her.

Tamara looked down feeling a bit embarrassed for how she had treated Sam, "Look Sam, I just I want to say I'm sorry, alright?"

But Sam wasn't going to give it to her that easy, "So, what? I'm just supposed to forgive you and forget about it? You're such a jerk! You know I actually tried to get Brooke and Lucas to leave me for you?! Do you get that!? You can't just say sorry!" Sam felt her body rumble with anger. She was surprised that she was actually that mad.

Tamara stood up from the bed. It was time to be honest, as much as it pained her. "I saw you with her Sam. I saw you with Brooke when we went to her office, and I felt jealous, alright?! You happy now! I was jealous, and then I figured well fuck it, at least I have Marcus. And now, now I don't even have him!"

Sam saw the anguish in Tamara's words. "T?" She said softly.  
"So I was mad, mad that it was your fault! You seem to have everything go your way. And I don't." Tamara finally let her guard down. Her tears dripped down her cheeks.

Sam sat on Brooke's bed, "T. I, I'm not gonna apologize for Brooke and Lucas anymore, but I'm sorry that you feel that way. I know it's not fair." She looked tentatively at Tamara, scared that she would flip at Sam's confession.

Tamara just nodded, "Sam, I love that you're here with them. I know they love you. I just, I know I'm gonna be a bitch sometimes because of it. It's hard you know? I don't have anyone like you do."

Sam gulped. It was true. Tamara didn't.

"You have me. And you can always hang out here."

Tamara sat next to her, "Brooke's pretty cool." She purposefully evaded Sam's statement. They both knew, things were going to be different, and it was just a matter of accepting it. Sam sighed, but didn't try to pry. Tamara was calm now, and she wasn't mad, and at least she knew why she was being such a bitch.

"Yeah, she's cool." She replied. Tamara turned to her, "Are you mad at me? 'Cause you totally can be."

Sam shrugged, "Kinda, yeah. But I miss you too."

Tamara totally understood, "Well...do you wanna hang out today? With Jack and stuff?"

"What about Shellie? And all that stuff you wrote on facebook?"

Tamara blushed. Wow, she really was a big jerk. "I was a stupid idiot, Sam. I'm sorry."

Sam got off the bed, "We can hang. L'emme just go tell Brooke." It was still rocky between them, but she wouldn't say no to the offer. There was just too much history between them.

Tamara got up and headed out with Sam, "You should probably change too." She said chuckling a bit.

Sam looked down. She really hated wearing pants, "Oh. Right."

When they went downstairs, Brooke wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. "Where's Brooke?" Tamara asked.

Sam looked around, "Hey Brooke!"

"I'm in my office Sam." She heard her say. Sam stopped, causing Tamara to bump into her.

"Sam she's in there. Go, already." Tamara said annoyed.

Sam hadn't been in there yet. Two whole months, and she hadn't dared step in there. Brooke was always so...focused, to say the least, when she went in that room. And she figured Brooke needed a place where she wouldn't be bugged by Sam. I mean, even Sam could admit that she could be annoying.

Too late, she felt Tamara pushing her forward,"Sam go already, so we can leave."

Sam took a deep breath and made her way in. She opened the door slightly and stood at the doorway.

Brooke looked up from the computer. She could tell Sam looked a little unsure, "What's wrong?" She asked, hoping that it wasn't anything Tamara did.

"I just, I've never been in here before."

That's right, she hadn't. Brooke gave her a small nod to come all the way in, "Well come on in!" She said jovially, hoping to let Sam know that she wasn't banned from her office.

Sam started to close the door, "Nah, it's okay. This is your space anyways. I just wanted to let you know that Tamara and me are gonna hang out with Jack. T's waiting for me anyways."

Brooke let go of the mouse, "Sam, come in, please." She spoke more firmly, letting Sam know that "no" wasn't an option.

Sam bit her lip, but listened. She went in, "T's waiting, Brooke."

Brooke put her hand up, "She can wait five more minutes."

But Sam had stopped listening she was looking all around the office. She plopped herself onto the floor, to Brooke's amusement. There were picture frames of Jamie, Julian, Lucas. Practically everyone, but not of her. That saddened her a bit. Brooke could tell Sam was searching for a picture of herself.

"Turn around, you're right there." She said softly pointing to a frame.

And there Sam was. It was a picture of her blowing out her candles, Lucas was watching her laughing and Brooke was holding her hair. The picture was the biggest and it hung directly in front of Brooke.

Sam couldn't have smiled any wider, "That's my favorite." She said to Brooke.

She laughed, "It's my favorite too."

Sam then looked at the many headlines, awards, and even magazine covers that lined the walls, "Wow. I knew you were important, but, geez Brooke, you're, you're like a movie star or something. "  
"Something like that." Brooke mumbled.

Sam frowned a bit, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Brooke asked. She knew what Sam was going to say though. Sam felt guilty that she somehow took Brooke away from her success.

"You probably miss all this stuff, instead you're stuck in dumb Tree Hill trying to take care of me."

Brooke got up and then sat next to Sam on the floor, "It's not like I quit my job, Sam. I'm still working, I just took a bit of a backseat to all the limelight. I _like_ dumb Tree Hill. I _like_ being with you, and I regret absolutely nothing."

Sam just sighed and picked at the immaculate carpet. Sam had trouble believing her.

"Sammy, I hope that one day you can believe me when I say this." She said putting some of Sm's hair behind her ear.

Sam kept her head down, "Okay." Was all she could say.

There was a quiet. Brooke had never sat down on her carpet before, it was actually quite comfortable. Sam stood up and Brooke followed her lead, "So can I hang with Tamara and Jack today?"

Brooke nodded, "Sure, back by curfew. Okay?"

She nodded and headed out, but not before Brooke pulled her back by her large shirt and gave her a big hug, "You're welcome in this office anytime kiddo." Her words were muffled by Sam's hair, "Now go change into some clothes." She said with a light swat to Sam's exposed behind.

"Ow!" Sam whined, "I'm going, geez." She walked out rubbing the small sting.

Brooke looked around her office. She had a feeling Sam would be spending a lot more time in there, and she didn't mind it one bit.

….. ….. …..

Peyton looked at the door. She couldn't muster up the courage to knock. She didn't want to face Brooke. They had ended things rockily, and now Brooke apparently knew about her fling with Julian. But it turned out that she didn't have to knock because the door was flung open by Sam.

"Whoah!" Sam said almost crashing into Peyton, "Peyton! I haven't seen you in forever." She exclaimed, when she was able to register the towering character in front of her.  
Peyton pulled Sam in for a hug, "Hey kid. I missed you!"

Sam stood on her tippy toes and reached her ear, "I miss cuddling with you." She whispered so that Tamara wouldn't hear her.

Peyton squeezed her, "I miss that too." She whispered back. They let go of one another, then Peyton looked over at the perplexed Tamara.

"Oh. Peyton, this is Tamara, my friend. Tamara, this is Brooke's best friend, Peyton."

Peyton smiled. She had heard plenty of the girl standing in front of her. "Nice to meet you Tamara." She said kindly.

"Same." Tamara answered, "Sam, can we go? Jack's waiting by the bus stop."

Peyton moved out of their way, then saw as Brooke came out to the commotion. "Kid, text me some time and we can hang out."

"Sure thing!" Sam said as she walked away, "Bye Peyton, Bye Brooke!"

Brooke waved and then looked at Peyton, her face clearly upset.

"Looking for Julian?" Brooke hissed.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't do that Brooke. Did you forget what you and Lucas did?"

"Just come in." Brooke groaned, "I'm not doing this in front of all the neighbors."

They both sat down at the island. "Sam looks much better." Peyton commented. Sam was smiling again, and acting like a normal teenager.

"She is." Brooke answered curtly.

Peyton brushed a hand through her hair. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Look Brooke, I know you broke up with Julian."

"Great." Brooke said looking at her phone. Peyton snatched the phone, "Quit it Brooke." She snapped, "You're acting like Sam. You're not 14."

Brooke did not appreciate being talked down to, "Let me remind you that you're in my home. You can feel free to leave if you don't like the way I'm talking to you." She said narrowing her eyes.

Peyton tensed, "I'm not leaving B. Davis." She said more kindly. Her nickname softened them both up a bit.

"I'm not with Lucas, if that's what you're worried about. I'm with Sam. She's my sole focus, right now. Her and my company."

Peyton nodded, and gulped a bit, "Brooke, tell me the truth," She was scared to ask it, "Do you love him?"

Brooke knew she was talking about Lucas. Of course she loved him. She exhaled a long breath, "God Peyton, what the hell do you want me to say? That I came here with the sole purpose to steal your boyfriend? That it was my whole plan to find my daughter, get custody of her, just so I could get to Lucas?!"

"I just want to know the truth." Peyton answered. She knew that Brooke hadn't meant for any of this to happen, but it still hurt. It was like high school all over again.

Brooke looked straight at Peyton, "Yes Peyton. I do. I'm sorry. I really am." She finally admitted, "And if you can't accept that, then I understand. It just, just happened. But we didn't do anything. We kissed, yes. But we didn't have sex. He stayed over, yes. But Sam had just had a breakdown, and we were talking about it, then we ended up falling asleep. "

Peyton felt her eyes water, but she willed the tears away, "Okay."

Brooke wasn't sure if she should ask, but did anyways, "And why didn't you ever tell me that you and Julian had a relationship before us?" She dind't sound mad, it was more like hurt.

Peyton sighed, "I don't know Brooke. I didn't want anything to get confused, and I didn't want to ruin things between him and you. It was in the past. It's over."

"Tell me about you and him." Brooke said a bit firmly.

Peyton looked at her surprised, but agreed anyways, if there was any hope of saving their friendship, she had to tell her, "I met him in LA. He was producing a movie. We went out on a few dates. We got close quick, and he even offered me to go back to New York with him. I said yes. We were all set to go, but the day we were supposed to leave I, I realized that I wanted to go with him because I just, I needed a change. I felt like I was using him."

"And that's when you moved back to Tree Hill." Brooke said in a, "Duh" voice, "Of course." She said almost to herself.

Peyton looked at her friend who was in deep thought. "

So you left him...he, he loved you." Brooke said sadly.

Peyton could only nod, "I think it's my turn to apologize B. I'm really sorry."

Brooke looked at her friend with hurt eyes ,"It's, it's fine. I guess him and I just weren't meant to be. Peyton, you, you never loved him?"

Peyton rested her chin on her hand, "I don't know. I think I did. I think I-" She stopped herself from saying the rest, "_I think I do." _

"I'm happy here and that's all I know. She said instead.

Brooke looked out the window, "P. I know that you loved Lucas and that I probably messed that up forever."

"Stop Brooke. Lucas and I were having problems way before you came along. Some things just aren't meant to be." She said sadly.

"P. I need you. You know that? I hope we can get over this."

Peyton smiled sadly, "I need you too. And I miss hanging out with your kid."

Brooke chuckled, "She's great right?" She responded allowing their mind to move from their heartache to someone they could both appreciate.

"A bit of a dramatic flare to her, but yes, great nonetheless."

"Well she's my daughter, what'd you expect?"

Peyton laughed, "Very true." She then stood up and then embraced Brooke, "I love you." She said.

… …. …..

The night had come and Brooke found herself still hard at work in her office. She checked the time, Sam was coming dangerously close to missing curfew, but she always managed to run in right on time, if not just a few minutes late. But as she went back to her work she heard the door open and close. Brooke relaxed a bit. The day had been long. She just needed to finish up a few sketches, but she had not forgotten that her and Sam still needed to talk about Sam's attitude and ditching.

She was definitely not excited for that. Sam came in quietly into Brooke's office. "I'm here Brooke." She said.  
Brooke nodded, "Okay, sweetie. Go shower, you and me have to talk."  
Sam groaned, ignoring Brooke's request and then sat on the carpet once more. It was so comfortable!

She laid down and folded her hands on her stomach, "Brooke, I don't wanna be in trouble!" She whined.

Brooke looked at Sam who was laying down on her floor. Yes, Sam definitely loved her office.

"Would it help if I told you, you're not in trouble. This one time, Lucas and me are letting it go."

"Really?" Sam said excited.

Brooke just shook her head, "Yes, really. But Samantha, I understand you were upset, but you do not, under any circumstance, close us off like that again, or push us away with your belligerent attitude."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You don't understand Brooke. I had to do that." She answered matter of factly, "Well at least I thought I did."

"And do you think that now?" Brooke said raising her eyebrow at the sprawled out Sam from her desk.

"No m'am." Sam groaned.

Brooke could see that Sam was in deep thought. She saw Sam's eyebrows furrow.

"Did Tamara make you think that?"

Sam nodded sadly, "I wanted to show her that she meant more to me than you guys did." She sat up, "But it wasn't true Brooke. I just, I didn't know what to do, I swear." She was scared Brooke would get mad at her for admitting that.

"Sam you don't have to apologize, sweetheart." Brooke added compassionately, "I know things are confusing. I know that. Your father and I-"

She stopped, it was the first time she had called Lucas her father. How would she take it? But Sam didn't stir, she didn't even notice, or maybe she did, and it didn't bother her, because it just felt right.

Brooke continued, "We know it'll be rocky for a bit, but we're learning together."

Sam stayed quiet and laid back down, "I ditched school 'cause I was mad. I missed two periods because I took the metro bus, and then I just figured things couldn't get any worse."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the teenage logic, "Well this is your only get out of jail card, young lady. Being upset doesn't justify missing school. I'm not against going to school with you and sitting at every class."

Sam groaned loudly, "That's so lame...and embarrassing!"

"Well then don't give me a reason to do it." Brooke pointed out. She picked up her pencil once more, then glanced over at Sam again.

She looked tired, "You have fun today?"

"Mhm. It was fun."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"  
"Where's Julian?" She asked.

After having seen Peyton, she was reminded that she hadn't seen Julian in a while. Brooke froze. Shit, she needed to tell Sam about that too.

But luckily, Sam kind of figured that things between them weren't going so well, "Did you guys break up? I miss him."

Brooke frowned, "We did, Sam. I'm sorry. But he's not leaving you, I promise. He'll come down to visit."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Sam just sighed and stayed on the floor hearing the movement of Brooke's pencil. It was getting late, and Sam had school the next day.

"Sam, sweetie, go shower, and head to bed. It's late now."

Sam stood up and headed towards Brooke. Brooke slid the chair from under her desk, so she could give Sam a goodnight hug. "Night Sammy." She said as Sam wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck. Then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Brooke, you love me right?" Sam asked so simply that it kind of shocked Brooke.

"Of course, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "Good, 'cause I love you too." Then she walked out.

But Brooke was stunned, it was the first time Sam had said it. There weren't any fireworks or grand proclamations, but it still meant the world to hear those words come from her daughter's mouth.

…. ….. …..

Sam stood happily outside with Jack. They were waiting for Tamara to come out. But Jack saw a man come into their view, he protectively pulled Sam closer to him. "What the hell Jack?" Sam asked turning to look at him. He pointed at the man who was now closer to him, "Let's go." He said to Sam.

But Sam froze. Oh my God, why was he here?

She felt Jack pull at her sleeve, "Sam come on."

But she didn't move.

The man was now facing them, "Well, well, Sammy." He slurred. He was drunk.

Sam felt her body tense at his words.

"Leave Mike!" Jack hissed at the man. Tamara came out and saw as the man caressed Sam's cheek.

"You're lookin' so pretty, baby." He said in a conniving whisper.

Sams' eyes widened, "S-stop Mike." Her voice lost it's power. Her whole being lost power. She was in front of him again.

"HEY, you dip shit! Leave!" Tamara yelled coming at him.

Jack followed her lead and then pushed the man, "Fuck off." He said angrily.

The security heard the yells and ran over, "Hey! Hey sir, what're you doing?" He said grabbing his hand. He noticed the terrified girl in front of him, along with two very angry friends, "Sir you have to leave, now."

The man laughed, "Fine." He then looked at Sammy, "I'll see you 'round Sammy baby."

The security guard made sure the man was gone completely. He then spoke more kindly, "Samantha let's go to the office." Jack and Tamara didn't leave Sam alone.

It wasn't too much later when Lucas and Brooke got out of his truck and headed into the office. Brooke walked in and found Sam sitting with both her friends. She was practically on top of Jack, which Lucas did not appreciate.

Lucas and Brooke went over. "Champ what happened? Why'd they call us?" He asked her. Then gave Jack a harsh look. Jack daringly narrowed his eyes at Lucas and held onto her tighter.

Sam just shook her head, not saying a word. Tamara looked at Brooke, and then pointed to the principal who was looking at both parents ,"He'll explain."

The principal gave them a sympathetic glance, "We have much to talk about. Can we?" He asked kindly.

Brooke sighed and made her way in with Lucas behind her.

…. …. …..

"He was her foster father. That much we know." The principal explained, "We don't know what he did to her, but we've been warned by authorities to watch for him. This has happened twice before, but he didn't touch her face, like he did this time. I'm worried that-"

Brooke was furious, "He touched her face. That disgusting man touched her?! And your security just let him go?"

He couldn't lie, Brooke scared him a little. More than Lucas did.

"I know, it was just a snap decision. We couldn't really arrest him for that anyway."

Lucas tightened his fists, "You do realize that he can just come back, right? Who knows what this man is capable of!"

The principal knew they were right, "Yes sir, we know that. Before your situation with Sam, we could only make sure he was removed, but now I understand that you live in Tree Hill with Sam?"

"Yes." Lucas said annoyed.

The principal cleared his throat, "It's my recommendation that she be transferred. This man is escalating and we don't want something unfortunate to happen."

Brooke and Lucas were stunned. They knew it was the right decision, as they had been thinking about it before. This was definitely the rather large straw that broke the camel's back.

The principal wiped the sweat off his face, "She, uhh, she has a better chance at Tree Hill anyway. And we're certainly worried about her safety."

Lucas stood up, "Is that all?"

"Yes sir." The principal said standing up, "I hope that you take what I said into consideration. Sam needs this."

"We know." Lucas said extending his hand. The man took the handshake.

"Good day Miss Davis." He said giving her a handshake as well.

When they walked out Sam was still holding Jack's hand, while Tamara was sitting next to her.  
Lucas bent down, "Come on Sam, let's go home."

She bit her lip, "Can Jack and Tamara come?" She looked less scared, now. But was still a little hesitant.

Brooke spoke before Lucas could say anything, "Of course sweetheart."

Lucas glared at Brooke, who shot him a "You better shut up." glance. He wanted to talk to Sam, not be stuck with two other teenagers.

They all piled into the truck. Lucas kept looking back. Who was this Jack kid, anyway? Why was Sam so attached to him, and not Tamara.

Once at Lucas's they all got out. Lucas and Brooke stayed behind the kids. He felt Brooke touch his arm, "We can talk about it after they leave."

Lucas was angry, "Why'd you let them come? We need to talk to her now!"

Brooke glared at him, "Luke, Sam has friends. She needs them, just as much as she needs us. I'm not planning on taking them away from her. I want to talk to her as much as you do, but they're providing her comfort. They probably know about this more than we do! So stop being so hard headed!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Fine." He grumbled, "That Jack kids has some guts. Did you see the face he gave me?"  
Brooke gave him a sly smile, "Are you jealous?"

He pouted, "Pssh. No." Of course, he was.

The parents walked in, and saw that the kids were all in the living room watching T.V.

Sam was at ease now, "Luke, this is Jack and Tamara. I don't think you've ever really _met them_, met them. They're my friends."

Luke nodded, "Nice to meet you guys officially." He said sounding cordial, but gave Jack a "watch it" look before he walked out the living room. Jack turned to Sam, "Your dad freaks me out."  
Sam looked at him funny, "He's just Lucas. He won't do anything."  
Jack seriously doubted that.

Brooke and Lucas were in the kitchen when Sam walked in halfway through the movie they were watching. They both gave her sympathetic smiles.

Sam sighed and sat on a stool, "I know Mr. Jeffries probably told you about Mike." She said, "He just freaks me out. But I'm okay, now. I don't know why he called you guys."

"Samantha that man is dangerous." Lucas said.

Sam didn't like how this conversation was going, "Can we talk later? We really want to finish this movie." She said giving her puppy dog eyes, which Lucas fell for. "Alright, go ahead."

No, Sam was not going to be happy at all about moving to Tree Hill High.

**Hey y'all! Thanks for all the love :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you haven't yet, check out the pictures of Sam. Just click the link on my profile. I also changed the cover photo for y'all…**

**So Sam's going to Tree Hill, and she'll definitely find trouble there! And Mike, well Mike isn't going away that easily. Also, expect to see glimpses into Sam's past soon! I know many have suggested that I do so. Please review! This was a hard chapter to write for me, for some reason. But you're reviews kept me going. So thank you! :)**


	10. A hard pill to swallow

"That needs way more sprinkles."

Brooke looked down at her two scoop vanilla ice cream, devoid of any sprinkles, "It doesn't have any." She said looking at Sam confused.

Sam grabbed the sprinkle bottle, "Exactly. They make everything taste better." She was about to dump it into Brooke's bowl, but Brooke intercepted and took it out of Sam's hands, "Nice try, but no thanks." She said giving her a playful glare. Sam blushed. Lucas watched the pair from across the table and only chuckled.

They had taken Sam to Ralph's after they dropped her friends back down in SouthSide. Of course there was also the task of telling her about Tree Hill. It wouldn't be pretty and they knew it, but hopefully ice cream would make it just a little better. That always works, right?

"We should probably switch your ice cream for some carrots or something." Brooke said. She had been trying, unsuccessfully, to get Sam to eat vegetables, yes as cliché as that sounded, the girl just absolutely hated them.

Sam let out a scoff, "Yeah right Brooke. Good luck trying." She said as she reached over and took a scoop of ice cream from Brooke's bowl.

"You little thief." Brooke joked.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ little thief." Sam added with a closed smile due to the mouthful of ice cream she had just pushed in.

Brooke and Lucas relished these moments, where Sam just let her guard down and let herself be their kid. She put an arm around her daughter, "That you are my little munchkin."

A few moments later Brooke and Lucas met each other's eyes while Sam was completely focused on the ice cream. Lucas looked back at Sam and cleared his throat, "Hey Sam?"

She looked up and expected to hear the questions about Mike start coming. She knew she couldn't tell them. They'd hate her. They wouldn't want her. So she opted to only tell them some of the truth. Enough for it to be convincing, she thought.

Sam felt Brooke shift towards her. Crap, why now? She was perfectly fine enjoying her ice cream and sprinkles.

"Sam can you tell us about Mike?" Lucas said finishing his thought.

Sam put her spoon down, "It's not a big deal." She answered defensively. First mistake. She was supposed to be cool about it, give them what they want. Turns out even she was more upset than she thought.

"Yes it is a big deal Sam. Why did the police warn the school about him? What did he do sweetheart?" Brooke said putting an arm around Sam's shoulders again.

But this time Sam shrugged her arm away and put her hands in her lap, "He was...he was just a jerk, okay? He beat me up a couple times, that's it." Sam lied.

Neither Brooke or Lucas were buying it, but by the way Sam shrunk into herself so quickly they knew they had to tread lightly on the subject.

"Sam" Lucas said softly, "Are you sure?"

Sam said nothing, "I don't want to talk about him." She said firmly. The quiet told her they were still thinking about it. She finally gave them a pained look. Her voice was much quieter, "Please don't make me."

They both sighed. This wasn't going as they had wished. But what could they expect? Brooke's mind went to the case report that Ms. Thrice was yet to give them, maybe that would give them more insight into Sam's past. But they had to deal with the present, and the very unsettling reality of having to move Sam to a whole other school.

"Sam, Mr. Jeffries was really worried about your safety." Lucas started.

Her head shot up, "What does he know?"

Lucas rose his eyebrow, "He knows plenty, he's the principal."

Sam huffed, "What, he wants security following me or something?" It was a joke, of course.

Brooke moved a bit closer to Sam, "No, Sam he wants you to move to Tree Hill High."

Hell no, was Sam' first thought. How? Why?!

Her face had an incredulous look, "But you said no right? You told him that you guys wouldn't do that?"

They knew her stance on this. They had talked about, damn it!

Lucas shook his head, "We've been thinking about this Sam. We think it's the right thing to do. We'll get the paperwork ready this week and you can start in two weeks."

Sam looked at them with a betrayed surprise, "What?! No! You, you can't do that! I'm not going to stupid Tree Hill!"  
Some of the customers turned at her outburst. Brooke felt a rush of heat hit her cheeks, but kept it together. "Sam, this is what's best for you."  
Sam wanted to shake them both. Why couldn't they see that this wasn't going to work? Tree Hill was full of perfect people. She wasn't. She was damaged.

"How would you know what's good for me? You've only known me for two months?! This is stupid!" Just as she said that she flung her arm to make a point, accidentally knocking the ice cream bowl onto Brooke's lap. Melted ice cream streamed all over her skirt. Brooke's mouth dropped open. Lucas's eyes darted straight to their daughter.

Sam felt her heart stop a moment. Oh, man was she dead.

"Shit, Brooke I'm sorry." Sam said, momentarily forgetting her anger. She grabbed a napkin but Brooke rose her hand up, "Samantha no." She pressed her fingers together trying to compose herself, "Get up and go to the car." Brooke ordered.

"But, but, Why?" Sam unwisely asked.

"Just go." Brooke said tersely.

"Brooke, let me just-"  
"NOW." She commanded leaving no room for discussion. Lucas quietly handed Sam the keys. Sam pushed up from the table, "God, fine!"

When Lucas and Brooke came out after paying for their ice cream, Sam was sitting in the back her head leaned onto the window. She was refusing to look at them. Her guilt for the ice cream fiasco was just as much as her anger for their decision to move her to Tree Hill.

Brooke and Lucas occasionally stole a glance in the rearview mirror. They saw Sam wipe her cheek a few times. Brooke sighed and grabbed Lucas's hand and squeezed it. Why did seeing your kid cry have to hurt so much?

Once they came into the driveway Lucas turned around, "Go into the kitchen Sam so we can finish talking." His voice wasn't angry. He simply said it.

"Can I at least put my stuff away?" She finally spoke.

He nodded, "Yes."

Once Sam got out, Brooke undid her seatbelt, "I have some clothes in the trunk. I should probably change. Can I use your room?"

Lucas sighed, "Yeah, but Brooke you're not seriously mad about the skirt are you? It really was an accident."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm not mad about that. I'm _mad_ that the reason I have ice cream all over my lap is because our daughter can't handle bad news. She had a tantrum Lucas."

He couldn't argue with her there. He leaned in and gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

As she made her way upstairs she was almost run over by Sam who was dashing down, "Sam, slow down!" She said grabbing a hold of Sam's arm before she tripped on herself, "You know you're clumsy, you have to be careful." Brooke added, still speaking a bit clipped towards Sam.

Sam pushed a bag into Brooke's hands, "Here, have it." She said urgently.

Brooke looked at the bag and sure enough there was money in it. She looked to her daughter and let go of her arm. She could see so much guilt in her blue eyes. "Sam what is this?" She asked with kindness in her voice.

"It's for your skirt I ruined." She started spewing, pointing to the skirt with dried ice cream all over it,

"I know it's expensive, and I probably didn't give you enough, but I'll pay you back! I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. Please don't." She said all in one breath.

She was about to keep talking, but her confession melted Brooke's heart, "Samantha." She said putting the money back into Sam's hands, "I don't care about the dumb skirt. It's just clothes." She lifted her chin, "Sam, I care about _you_."

Sam was still confused, "But, but you sent me to the car."

Brooke sighed. Maybe doing that was a mistake, considering that Sam was easily confused and in need of constant assurance. "Because you were having a tantrum, and I needed you to calm down." Brooke explained.

Sam sighed, "No, I wasn't."

"Sam, yes you were. The ice cream fell because you flung your arms out while yelling at us."

"I wasn't having a tantrum!" Sam exclaimed stamping her foot. But that ended her argument quickly. She blushed as she saw Brooke raise her eyebrow.

"You want to do that again?" Brooke asked her with warning.

Sam looked at the carpeted stairs, "No, m'am."

"I'm going to go change, head to the kitchen, okay?"

Sam didn't answer, she just complied.

Once Brooke came down she saw that Lucas was making some food. They had missed dinner to go get ice cream, but they didn't even get to finish that. Sam was just sitting on the stool with her head down and her arms folded across her chest. Lucas caught Brooke staring and gave her a small smirk as he looked over at the moping Sam.

Sam looked up when she saw Brooke come into the kitchen. She had changed into some jeans. Sam was always in awe at how put together Brooke always looked.

Lucas put the spatula down and moved a bit closer. "Sam, I know you've only lived with us for two months, but that doesn't change the fact that in this dynamic you are the child, and Brooke and I are your parents. And, look, you've only been at SouthSide for a few months. It's only your freshmen year, you still have your whole high school career left."

Sam tried her best not to yell. "You guys just don't get it. I can't go to Tree Hill!"

Brooke nodded, thinking Sam was worried about her friends, "Sammy we'll get Tamara and Jack monthly bus passes, so they can be here with you as much as they'd like."

They didn't understand, and Sam was getting angrier by the minute. She wouldn't fit in, and she knew it.

"You're forcing me. I won't know anyone." She said bluntly.

Brooke could see Sam closing off, once again, "Lucas'll be there and so will Haley. You'll know them."

Sam wanted to groan. She'll know two teachers, one of which was her father? No thanks. She'll just be a target, "This really sucks and you guys don't care."

Lucas went a little deeper because their little girl was letting everything they said go from one ear and out the other, "Sam, of course we care. We let you stay at Southside after all the fights I saw break out and even after that lockdown. But that man today he was the last straw. We're not doing this just for fun. Your safety is concerned, and we're not going to budge on this, I'm sorry."

Brooke saw Sam's face harden as Lucas was talking, especially at the mention of this mysterious man.

"Sweetie, It's okay if you don't want to talk about him. We won't make you. but that's not stopping us from protecting you from him. But I'm not going to lie, I wish you'd tell us." Brooke admitted.

Sam tightened her fists. No, she wouldn't tell them about Mike already!

"Tree Hill is not for me. I'm going to hate it, and it'll be the worst four years of my life." She said austerely, then got up and left the room.

They let her go. At least she wasn't fighting them. It was more like a furious resignation.

"I'll get dinner finished and we'll call her down then, give her a chance to cool off." Lucas said kissing Brooke on the forehead and giving her a small side hug. Brooke wanted to melt into him. "I really hope this is the right decision."

"It is Brooke."

He, for one, would drag Sam to school if he had to. He didn't want her going back to SouthSide. "She's just being dramatic. Kind of like someone I knew in high school." He said giving her the side eye. She gave him a gentle push,"Oh, whatever. i was not dramatic! I was just in tune with my feelings."

"Is that what you call it?" He said laughing.

…. …. ….

Brooke could hear some of Sam's music. She never met someone with such an eclectic taste. It literally went from Eminem to Taylor Swift. She chuckled a bit then went in the room. Sam was on her chair spinning absentmindedly in it.

"Hey," Brooke said as she walked in and turned the music down, "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." She said stopping the chair, but looked away from her mother. She was actually pretty starving. But she'd be damned before she gave in.

"Sam you haven't had food since lunch." She took a step closer trying to be as kind as possible. She knew that this was probably a really bad day for Sam, "Come on, you have to eat something."

"No, I don't." Sam said. Didn't Brooke get she was mad at them?

"Samantha, let's go." Brooke said, "It's time for dinner."

"I said I'm not hungry." Sam spoke more firmly and entered into a staring contest with Brooke. "I'm not eating and I'm not coming down." She added after a moment, "But you probably don't really care what I have to say. It's not like my opinion matters to you or Lucas."

Brooke was going to leave, until Sam spoke once more.

"You can leave now."

Brooke felt her whole body tense. She had had enough of Sam's petulance for the day, "Samantha, I understand that you're mad at me and your father. You can be mad and angry, but I do not want any disrespect." She seethed, "Now, you want to act like a cranky child, I'll treat you like one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam said with narrowed eyes. She watched as Brooke went over to her drawer and took out her shirt, then handed it to her, "Get changed. Wash you face, brush your teeth, and then lay down. It's bedtime for you."

Sam's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Brooke did not really mean that. Did she? It was only 7:00pm. She wasn't even tired! Maybe just a little tired. And she wasn't cranky! Why couldn't she just be mad? This was so stupid.

"No." The word hung heavily in the air, "I'm not tired. Why don't _you_ go to bed?"

They got to the point where an icy moment of silence fell over them. Brooke felt her whole body want to charge at Sam.

"You've had a long day, and I want you in bed." Her voice now sounded dangerous and Sam knew it.

"And I said no." Sam matched her tone.

Brooke put both hands on the chair's armrests and met Sam's gaze directly. Sam didn't allow this to break her resolve, she still looked at Brooke angrily.

"I'm going downstairs, when I come back up I expect you in that bed." Brooke said in a low tone pointing to the bed.

Sam was testing her limits, and she needed to show her that she was in fact the mother, and Sam was the child.

Brooke sat down with a loud huff. Lucas looked completely confused, "Uhh..where's Sam?" He asked.

"In her room. She's not hungry, and I sent her to bed."

Lucas could tell her and Sam had probably gotten into an argument...yet again. "But it's only seven."

"Yeah, well she wasn't being very forthcoming, and I just said it." Brooke said unhappily, "I should've just left the room. Do you think she'll be even angrier, if that's possible?"

Lucas gave her a small smile, "She's upset. I think sleep will do her well."

Brooke allowed a smile to creep up on her, "I'll check on her after dinner, before I leave home."  
"Brooke" He looked up and stopped once he reached her beautiful eyes, "I doubt Sam tells you this enough, but you are a great mother."

She gave him a slow nod and whispered out a thank you.

Brooke and Lucas washed the dishes side by side. Usually Lucas and Sam did this together. "I don't know why you just don't use your dishwasher." Brooke said as she dried plate.

"Dishwashers are for pansies. And Sam says the same thing." He laughed at how similar Brooke and Sam were.

She rolled her eyes, "Well great minds think alike."

"Well the older great mind should go upstairs and talk to the little great mind." Lucas said turning off the water as they had finished.

Brooke put the last plate away, "Easy for you to say."

He splashed her with some water and Brooke let out a small squeal, "You jerk!" He brought her in for a hug. When they pulled away, Brooke's arms were still around his neck and they stayed glued to each other's eyes. His smile faded, but his heart beat intensified, as did Brooke's.

He leaned in tentatively. She didn't stop him. "Can I?" He asked trying to be respectful. She said nothing, but this time leaned in herself and gave him the kiss that he so wanted. Their spark raged on as he put his hand at the back of her head.

She finally let go and fixed her shirt. She felt flushed, and was afraid that had they continued, their clothes would've been off in a second. He cleared his throat, "Wow." He said quietly.

"I, I'm gonna go check on Sam, then head out."

He hated that it seemed like they kissed and ran. "Why can't we ever talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Us, this kiss. The other kisses we've had. You can't keep playing with my feelings. I love you, and you know that. But please don't make me believe that this can happen, if it's not."

Brooke just stared at him for a second, realizing that he was right, but angry that he was being so blunt, "Fine. You're right."

"What, what does 'you're right' mean?" He asked.

"I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry for confusing you." She said picking up her bag, "I'm going upstairs and then I'll leave. Goodnight Lucas."

He shouldn't have said anything. He loved the kissing, the sexual tension. But once again, he was just Sam's dad, but Brooke would give in soon, he hoped.

…. …. ….

Brooke walked in to Sam lying on her side on top of the covers, her arms tightly across her chest. She saw how droopy her eyes were but then how she shot them up and narrowed them. Sam didn't want Brooke to know she was actually tired. She wanted to show her how stupid it was that she was in bed at this time, and how angry she was about going to Tree Hill.

Brooke was quiet, although she wanted to smile at Sam's childish pose. She didn't say a word, only went over to Sam's desk where she had left her blanket and bear and picked them up. Sam saw Brooke standing right in front of her but refused to look at her. Brooke gently placed the beloved blanket over Sam. It was a bit fresh inside Lucas's house and Sam wasn't wearing any pants. She had to be cold, and Brooke wouldn't let her stubborn girl have to suffer due to her own capriciousness.

She crouched down and Sam moved her gaze away from her mother. Brooke undid Sam's crossed arms and put Barry the bear between them.

She stepped back a bit and gave Sam one good luck, "It's okay to be angry Sam. I'm sorry this is how things turned out for you, I know you didn't want to move from Southside."  
There was still no attempt from Sam to acknowledge Brooke. Although she was extremely appreciative for the blanket and bear.

"I'm leaving now." Brooke said. She saw Sam's eyes fall at her words.

Sam wanted her to stay. She loved Lucas and her together. Brooke caressed her cheek and Sam finally made eye contact. Brooke smiled, "I love you sweetheart." She gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry for having an attitude." Sam mumbled, forcing herself to say as Brooke moved away from the bed.

Brooke smiled, "I know." She said softly, "Get some sleep."

Sam heard her mother walking out. She closed her eyes and then took a deep breath, "Wait Brooke, don't leave if you're mad at me." She once again willed herself to say.

She was embarrassed, but the thought of her mom mad at her, and leaving meant the possibility of her leaving for good, at least in Sam's mind.

Brooke knew this and it bothered her that Sam still thought that, but wouldn't push her to talk about it. She turned back around, and Sam was still in her angry pose, although her eyes were now softer.

"I'm not mad at you Sam, I'm frustrated."

Sam closed her eyes, "Oh." She whispered. Sam wasn't sure what frustration entailed. To her there were only two states of being for parents, "mad" and just "okay."

"What does that mean...that you're frustrated?" Sam asked sincerely.

Brooke took the opportunity to go back and sit near Sam. "Sammy sit up for me a sec."

Sam did as she was told. Brooke almost wanted to give her an 'I told you so' look as she saw Sam rub her eyes sleepily and yawn as she sat up.

"Sammy, I know things are hard, and I know you're upset, but at the same time it's like you don't listen to us, and only hear what you want, then lash out. The situation frustrates me. It's been a rough day for all of us, and I just needed you to lay down, but you decided that being disrespectful would lead things to go your way."

Sam gave her a sheepish look, "So, are you, are you just going home? I'm still going to your house next week? I mean, I get it if you don't want me there. I'm a pain, I know." She just needed to make sure.  
Brooke's heart almost broke at the uncertainty in Sam's voice and eyes. She moved closer to Sam, "Samantha, you're most certainly not a pain. And nothing you do will ever keep you from my house. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

Brooke gave her a smile and tapped Sam's nose with her finger, "Because it's your home too. And one day you're going to believe it."

Sam smiled and leaned in giving Brooke a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Her arms were still around Brooke's neck and Brooke held her rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Goodnight Brooke, I love you...even if I am mad about stupid Tree Hill." She said in a whisper. Brooke rolled her eyes but gave her one last squeeze. The 'I love you's' were coming more and more often and it filled her with so much happiness, "Goodnight sweetie. Be good for Lucas. I love you too."

Sam let go and crawled back into bed feeling momentarily better. Brooke waited for her to get all settled in then walked out giving Sam a small wink and closed the door quietly. She would've gone down and toward Lucas to say goodnight, but opted against it considering what had just happened. But Lucas didn't allow it.

"You're not going to say goodnight?" He asked standing in in the middle of his house.

"Goodnight Lucas." Brooke said not moving from the door.

"Wait." He said before she opened it. He wanted to tell her to forget what he had said, but he clammed up and spoke about the most prominent thing on his mind, "How is she? Is Sam asleep?"

Brooke tried to keep a neutral face, "I just put her to bed again. She's not worked up anymore. I would go now, before she falls completely asleep."

He nodded, "Oh." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "Well umm, I'll get the forms and everything ready tomorrow. I know you have a couple meetings to go to."  
Brooke was grateful at how understanding and accommodating Lucas was, "Thank you, and I should probably get going Luke. I'll see you later."

He frowned, "Bye Brooke."

Once she closed the door he whispered out an 'I love you.'

Brooke got into her car and sank into the seat leaning back, 'I love you.' She finally said in response to Lucas's goodbye.

…. …. …..

Lucas went into Sam's dim room and saw her stir, "Hey champ" He whispered, "You awake?"

"Mhm." She mumbled obviously already half gone. He walked in and realized how much of today had drained his little girl. She had been accosted by a grown man, then given the worst news. He felt for her, "Peanut," He said affectionately as he walked in, "You mind if I lay with you?"

She nodded meekly, "I don't mind."  
He got on the bed and placed his back on the headboard sitting up.

Sam in her half asleep daze, did as she always did and cuddled into him. Laying her head on his lap and curling in with her bear still fastened in her arms. "I'm sorry for being bad." She mumbled.

He smiled. Sam lived in a state of gray most her life, but to her things were still black and white, good and bad. It was innocence at its best. It boggled his mind how she could still maintain that after so much hurt.

"I know. It was tough news." He admitted. She nuzzled her head on his lap, "I'm still mad at you though." She said a bit too unconvincing.

He stifled a laugh. It was hard to take her seriously in this state.

"I know you are. I love you champ." He said giving her bottom gentle love pats.

Sam's voice was a whisper, "Love you too."

He stayed with her until she was way beyond the early stages of sleep.

When he got up he picked her up gently and held her with one arm as he undid the covers and placed her in. He then placed the blanket and the bear back in her arms.

"Goodnight baby girl." He whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Both he and Brooke were learning how much Sam thrived on affection and care, as much as she would probably hate to admit it. Every hug, kiss, pat, and cuddle meant so much more to a love deprived Sam, and they gladly obliged when Sam's guard was down and she let them in. This night was one of those nights.

… …. …

It was Wednesday and Sam's last week at SouthSide was coming to an end. She was surprised at how easily Tamara and Jack took it. They didn't want to tell her, but they figured this would happen sooner or later, so they had resigned themselves to the idea. Plus Brooke had called Tamara without Sam knowing and explained everything to her as well as alleviated some of the teenager's fears about it. She had also mentioned the restraining order again, which Tamara flat out refused once more. Although Brooke felt she was slowly hitting at her resolve.

"So I guess we can hang out wednesdays and thursdays after school right?" Jack asked, "All three of us?"

Tamara looked away, not wanting to show Sam her discontent with it all.

Sam sighed sadly, "This is so stupid. I think I can still stay. I just need to convince them that I'm safe here."

Tamara turned to her, "Sam we have like three days. How're you gonna do that."  
They could see the wheels begin to turn in Sam's mind. Oh no, this was either going to be really good, or really bad.

"I have an idea. I can talk to Mike, tell him to apologize to the principal and my parents and stuff."

Jack and Tamara almost burst out laughing until they realized she was serious, "Sam are you kidding me? That man _hurt you_." Jack said in a whisper. "You can't go near him." He urged.

Tamara, who was more daring, spoke more bluntly, "Sam don't be stupid. You know that's fucking idiotic."

Sam stared Tamara down. Her idea was not idiotic and she'd prove it to them. "You guys think I'm some little weakling when I'm not." She told them pointedly.

"No, we're just trying to protect you Sam." Tamara said, "You don't know what the guy can do."

Sam shoulders slumped, "It's not like I could even if I wanted to, I don't know when I'm ever gonna see him again."

That was true, and for that they were grateful because the look of determination in Sam's eyes told them that had he been there she would've bolted towards the man.

As they were sitting and talking around the front school yard, now that it was after school, Jack saw Lucas go into the school, "Sam what's your dad doing?" He asked, "And who's that lady?"

She turned and saw him make his way in with Haley, "Probably finishing the stupid transfer stuff up. That's Haley, they're like best friends and works at Tree Hill. She probably caught a ride with him or something."

Just as she finished her sentence, a bald headed man in a faded brown jacket caught the corner of her eye. It was Mike. He was roaming the perimeter. She made sure that Jack and Tamara didn't notice him, and made quick work of getting rid of them for the time being, "Hey guys let's go in and wait with Lucas. He can give us a ride to Clydesville and we can go to the diner with Angela."

They looked at each other and nodded, "Cool!" Tamara added.

They made it to the steps, when Sam came up with an excuse to leave them, "Oh shoot. You guys go in the office. That's probably where he is. I forgot I have to umm, talk to Smith about a missing assignment. I'll be back soon."

Jack groaned, "Sam you're dad scares me. I don't want to talk to him if you're not there."

Tamara poked his rib, "Chill out. Lucas is cool, alright."  
Sam breathed a sense of relief as Tamara prodded Jack to go in with her, "Go talk to Smith, Sam!" She said when she noticed the brunette stay perfectly still on the steps. "Oh...right!"

Sam pretended to walk to a classroom, and then when she heard the office door close she booked it to the outside.

She dashed down and crashed into the man she was looking for as she was about to turn the corner.

"M-mike." She said a bit stunned. She was looking for him, but certainly didn't expect to crash into him, her head right onto his lower chest. She backed off and held onto the fence railing once she had a bit of space between the menacing man, "I, I was looking for you." She said apprehensively.

He gave her a toothy smile, showing his yellowing teeth, "Well, well, well. Look who's seeking me out now. I always knew you still loved me. Am I right Sam?"

He took one step and she took another back. She shook her head, avoiding answering his question verbally, "I, umm, I-"

He walked closer and Sam froze. Shit, why did she have to freeze now? Her head hung, "Mike stop it. I just wanna tell you something it's important."

He saw her avoiding his gaze, something he hated since she lived with him.

"Hey." He spoke with an authority that Sam was familiarized with, and made her wince, "Are you a stupid little girl? Look me in the eyes when I'm talking." He growled.

He used to do that when she was in trouble. He used to do that when they were alone and she would try and ignore him. Like a trained reaction her head shot up and she apologized immediately, "I'm sorry." She said quickly. It was like she was ten years old all over again.

He basked in the fact that he still had her under his thumb, "Oh, now you're sorry." He said now inches from her, "You weren't sorry when you left my home. You didn't like it there sweet thing?"

He eyed her up and down. Sam squirmed in place, still holding the railing of the fence like a lifeline.

What was she there to do again? She should've listened. This was a stupid idea. She wanted nothing more than to see Brooke or Lucas behind the man and run into their arms. Hell, she didn't care; Tamara and Jack would be good to have next to her at this point.

"Mike, I, they're making me leave Southside because of you. You have to tell them you're not dangerous and that you'll leave me alone at school."

She bit her lip after she said it and squeezed the railing tighter. He cocked his head at her request.

Mike was definitely dangerous in the eyes of many, but Sam was used to him. She was in her home for a year after all. She knew what made him tick, and what he was capable of. She was scared to death of being left alone with him, but knew he could never hurt her in public. She took one more step back and gulped.

"You want me to save you, huh?" He responded then spit on the ground between them.

She figured she could play into his pride, and nodded hurriedly, hoping that would appease him.

He studied her for a moment, seeing her be clearly uncomfortable and slightly squirm. This gave him a surge of power over the young girl, like what he used to have over her.

He got close enough to caress her cheek much like he did the last time. Sam stiffened at his touch. He smiled at her fear and pushed some of her hair back, "You still don't look a day over twelve. Still have that cute little look to yourself." His whisper sounded sinister. Sam felt her throat catch, "Mike, will you, will you do it?"

He chuckled, "Don't cry sweet thing." He put a finger to her mouth, "I'll do whatever you want, if it means still being able to look at your pretty face."

He wiped a finger on a tear that fell down Sam's face.

… ….. …..

Lucas walked out of the vice principal's office with Haley and recognized the two teenagers sitting on the bench.

He went over, "Hey you two." He said kindly, "I thought you'd be outta here with Sam somewhere. Where's my kiddo anyway?" Lucas then furrowed his brow, "Wait, You two aren't in trouble are you? "

Jack avoided his gaze, and Lucas noticed. He loved that he intimidated the boy.

"Yeah, we were actually waiting for Sam. She's talking to a teacher. And uh, no we're not in trouble." Tamara answered.

They avoided asking him if they could get a ride. It just didn't feel right. But thankfully he offered, "Well then why don't you guys wait for her in my car. I'll take you wherever you guys were planning on going, and I'll shoot her a text letting her know you guys are with me."

They both nodded feeling grateful at his offer. Then he smacked his forehead, "Oh sorry guys, this is my friend Haley."

Haley gave them a warm smile and introduced herself to the two teens. "Nice to meet you two. Sam talks a lot about you."

They both felt a bit uncomfortable being in the spotlight. Lucas caught on, "Well come on. Let's get outta here."

As they were heading out Tamara and Jack froze, causing Lucas and Haley to bump into them. "Guys what's going -"

He stopped as he saw what the two kids saw. Haley was unsure of what was going on, but knew that the man caressing Sam's face was probably the man that Lucas had mentioned.

Lucas felt his body rage as he saw the man touching his daughter's face. A daughter whose whole body looked like it wanted to run but was glued to her spot. That tender touch was only reserved for two people, him and Brooke, and Lucas was about to fly off the handle.

"HEY!" He yelled forcefully. Sam and Mike turned. "Shit." Sam said. Mike wasn't sure who the man was, and nobody was sure how Lucas managed to get to the pair so quickly. "BACK OFF!" He yelled and seconds later was grabbing Mike by the collar lifting him up. Sam backed up quickly, everything was happening so fast.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?!" Lucas seethed. He manhandled Mike practically lifting him off the ground, "You get a kick out of terrifying little girls!?"

Mike felt like Lucas was cutting off his breathing, "She's the one that came to me this time, _big daddy_." Mike mocked, still in a cool tone.

Lucas let him go and Mike dusted himself off.

Sam stiffened, "Shit. Shit. Shit." She thought. Lucas's eyes darkened and suddenly all his worry and anger turned to the small fourteen year old behind him, "Samantha." He said in a low rumble.

Sam needed to explain herself, "I, I needed to talk to him!" She said in her defense. It was true that she was terrified before, but Lucas's intrusion was starting to work her up.

Lucas wanted to put the girl over his knee, something that he had never felt before. It was the same feeling that Haley had when Jamie ran into the street. Lucas remembered her swiftly grabbing him and swatting him five times, leaving the little seven year old boy in tears, promising his mommy never to do it again.

He grabbed her by one of her arms, "How can you be so careless Samantha! He's dangerous!" He said pointing to Mike who hadn't left yet. He shook Sam for emphasis, "NEVER AGAIN. Do you understand me!?"

Her blood rushed to her face. There were people around and most likely staring at them. Sam had never experienced this Lucas before. She tried to get away from his grasp but he only shook her arm once more, "Do not fight me on this." He boomed.

"I don't want to go to Tree Hill. I wanted him to talk to you about it and how he wouldn't bother me! Let me go!" Sam whined and yelled back.

Mike loved this. In his twisted thoughts Sam's struggle was his gain. 'She hates this man. She'll come back to me.' He thought.

Lucas gave Sam an incredulous look still refusing to let go of his grasp.

"That is enough Samantha." He said in a resounding authoritative voice, which made the two teenagers on the steps cringe, "If I hear one more word about Tree Hill you're grounded for two weeks. I CANNOT believe you! Now you get your little butt into the car. You're not going with your friends, you're coming straight home and into your room."

He let her go, but Sam didn't move. His eyes lasered and he bent down. "You will go now." He rumbled in a whisper.

"But Luke-"

He had had enough, so he turned Sam around and gave her a firm swat that she was definitely not expecting.

She let out a small whimper. When he turned Sam to face him he saw the unshed tears make their way to the fore. He steeled himself, "Now." He said pointing to his car.

She quickly obeyed and made her way straight to his car avoiding Tamara and Jack's sympathetic glare. Haley gave them both goodbye hugs and advised them to get home because they wouldn't be spending time with Sam today. They nodded and made their way to Clydesville alone.

She could see that Lucas was trying to scare the living daylights out of Mike. She sighed and went over to Lucas's car. Sam was sitting in the back her head resting on the window.

She quietly opened the back door and slipped in next to her. Sam did her best to ignore the adult sitting next to her, but did give her a surreptitious glance.

She was so upset at everything. Her plan had failed, and now Lucas was mad at her, and he had hit her, well swatted her, and it was embarrassing and it kind of hurt. What if Lucas turned into her other foster fathers? His eyes looked so scary. She shook the thought away. Then there was Mike. She was sure she'd have her scariest nightmare yet. She let out a sigh and a sniffle.

Haley cleared her throat, "Honey?" She began, "You okay?"

Sam shook her head honestly, "No." She brought her legs up to the seat and folded them, then closed her eyes, letting Haley know that she didn't want to talk.

Lucas came in, obviously still amped up. He closed his door hard. "Lucas!" Haley admonished. "Your child is asleep. Calm down, now."

Lucas turned around harshly, but softened a bit when he saw Sam's small figure, which was once capriciously fighting him, now peacefully asleep.

He then remembered the danger she put herself in and felt anger rise again, "I can't believe she did that, all because of Tree Hill!"

Haley shook her head, "No Lucas, you can't believe it because you can't understand it. Yes, I agree you did the right thing by scolding her, but did you really have to yell at her like that in front of everyone?"

He rubbed his face, "I don't know what you want me to say Haley."

She scoffed, "Nothing to me. You need to talk to your daughter."

He said nothing and turned on the truck leading them back home. He was finding it hard to see how what he did was wrong.

"What did you say to him?"

"I threatened his life." He deadpanned, "I don't care what he does he's not coming near my baby again."

His focus went into the road, meanwhile Haley noticed Sam's thumb in her mouth. That was new. She had never done it before, or at least not since she was with them. Haley softly sighed and slowly pushed Sam's thumb down and just rubbed her back. Lucas looked to the rearview mirror and saw the exchange. His heart fell. No, he couldn't let guilt overtake him. What Sam had done was wrong, and she knew it.

He dropped Haley off at her house, but not before receiving another dose of Haley's brutal honesty. He waved her off and drove home in silence only listening to Sam's evened breathing. Once there he undid her seatbelt and saw that she was still in such a deep sleep. Damn, she must've been really emotionally drained. He put his arms under hers and then picked her up ever so gently and took her to her room. Once laid down Sam curled in.

He closed the door and called Brooke..

"Hello?" Brooke answered the phone, "Lucas is something wrong?" She asked him, knowing that Lucas didn't normally call at 4pm.

"Brooke you have to talk to your daughter." Frustration evident in his voice.

**Hey y'all! What do you think? Did Lucas handle this well? But I mean, can you blame him? Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter exactly what Mike did! Please review! They have been wonderful thus far. **


	11. First Days and Flashbacks

**Alright guys. Sam has a flashback to Mike in this chapter. It's not rape, because I can't bring myself to write that. But it still might be a bit strong for some, sorry! This one is also long, let me know if you guys prefer shorter chapters. I don't know if it's too much to read at one time or not. **

"She did WHAT?"

"Exactly." Lucas groaned.

Brooke's driver lowered the window, "M'am are you okay?" He asked. He heard the distress and wasn't sure what to do. She lowered the phone, "I'm fine Maurice, really." She took a deep breath, "Lucas please tell me you killed that man."

He put a hand to his head and massaged his forehead, feeling it pulsate, "I did my best."

Brooke couldn't believe the audacity that Sam had.

"I just, I can't believe she did that. Tree Hill or not, that was too far, and she knows it." Brooke said firmly. Oh if she could get her hands on her mischevious daughter.

Lucas sighed, "I agree, but…Brooke I may have yelled at her in front of everyone. I freaked."

Brooke held no ill feelings for Lucas, "I would've done the same Luke, don't beat yourself up. She put herself in danger."

"I don't think I've ever felt so protective in my life."

Brooke smiled. Fatherhood came so easily sometimes.

Lucas took a deep breath and decided to tell her what was really bothering him, "Brooke she was refusing to leave...I needed her to go so I could pounce on the man so I, well, I, sort of spanked her. It was just one swat, and nothing else."

That threw Brooke for a loop.

"I know we haven't talked about discipline...in that way. And I don't know how you feel about me doing that. I'm sorry Brooke."

She was quiet for a bit, and all the possible things she was going to yell passed through his mind.

She nodded silently, then spoke. "I'm not upset Lucas. It was called for. She wasn't listening to you after she clearly put herself in an extremely compromising position."

There was a silence between them, but this time it was uncomfortable. It was filled with worry. A genuine, heart wrenching concern that only a daughter or a son can cause.

"So we're on the same page?" He asked. He hated the idea of ever having to spank Sam. Anything past a couple swats sounded like doling out hell, and hoped he'd never have to resort to that, "If, umm, you know, it ever has to come to an actual...spanking. we agree that it's what's best?"

"...Yeah." She whispered, now upset that they even had to talk about this. Why were they having this conversation only almost three months in? It felt so premature. She doubted Sam would ever do anything to warrant something like that. Well, she could hope.

"Where is she?" Brooke asked trying to move the conversation forward.

"In her room. I was going to banish her there anyways, but she ended up falling asleep in the car."

"M'am we're here. Do you want me to drive around a bit more so you can finish your conversation?" Maurice asked. Lucas heard his request on the other side.

Brooke looked towards him, "It's fine Maurice. Tell them I'll be right in. Just give me a minute or two."

She went back to the phone, "Where are you?" Lucas asked.

"I went into Raleigh for the day. I'm meeting with the division manager, but look, tell Sammy I'm calling her later on tonight."  
"Does she know you're not in Tree Hill?" Lucas asked. He didn't want to say something that Brooke might not want Sam to know.

"It's fine. I told her where I'd be. She's getting over the seperation anxiety, I think." Brooke said with a bit of relief in her voice. It was getting easier for Brooke and Lucas to venture out without Sam questioning them, or feeling insecure about their absence.

"I'll let her know." Lucas said.

"Great. I really have to go, but Lucas you did the right thing. Maybe you were a bit brash, but it was in the moment, and I can't say I would've been any different."

Lucas couldn't be more grateful for her reassurance, "Thank you. Will we see you later on, or tomorrow?" He asked her.

Brooke turned towards the window and saw an exasperated Millie emerge waving her hand frantically urging Brooke to come in. She rolled her eyes, "I'll be there tomorrow. I really have to go Lucas."

He understood. She was Brooke Davis, after all, "Bye Brooke."

Lucas inhaled and exhaled deeply. He let himself fall back onto the chair, "Damn." Was all he could say. Who knew being a parent could be so draining?

…. …. … …

It wasn't too much later when Lucas decided to check on Sam. He had calmed down significantly, and felt that Sam was probably worked up with it all. He knocked twice, "Sam?" He asked, but there was no answer. Thinking she was still asleep he opened the door, but was surprised to see Sam at her desk writing in thick notebook, doing what he guessed was homework.

Sam turned the chair to look at him when she heard the door open. She was doing her best to hide her nervous emotions, too bad she was like an open book.

Lucas crossed his arms around his chest, "I knocked. You didn't hear?"

Sam just shook her head. It was probably best to talk as little as possible and not screw everything up even more.

"Do you understand why I was so upset?" He was serious, and did not try and offer any compassion, that would come later.

Sam wished he would sit down or something. Having him stand over her was not making this any easier.

She gulped, "Yes sir." That's how she had to address her past foster fathers, and figured it wasn't any different with Lucas.

"_Get over here!"_

_An eight year old Sam quickly followed the voice, and then stood up as straight as she could in front of the man. Her chin quivered._

'_If you cry you're gonna get it! Now shut up! And clean this mess up."_

_She willed back the tears. "Okay." She squeaked._

_The man bent down staring at Sam with furious eyes, "Is that how you address me?" He spoke in a low growl._

_Sam shook her head, "I'm sorry...sir."_

"_You're such a little crybaby," He spit as Sam's tears made their way down her cheeks, "Now go!" The man shoved her harshly._

_She gave him a quick nod, "Yes sir." And moved quickly to do his bidding. _

"_Stupid fucking girl." He heard him mutter. _

Meanwhile, Lucas wasn't letting up anytime soon, "Samantha, you were trying to scheme your way out of something we've told you multiple times is not going to happen. You cannot go around thinking that you're invincible. You are not!"

Sam looked at Lucas and sat up as straight as she could, "I'm sorry sir." She spoke quickly.

"The next time you do something that stupid Sam, trust me, you don't want to know what will happen."

The memory flashed into Sam's mind, _"If you cry, you're gonna get it! Now shut up!"_

She bit her lip and pulled at her sleeves, "Yes sir. I'm sorry." She looked straight at him, as she was taught to do. But it was getting really hard. Could he just leave already?

Lucas finally done with his speal looked at Sam and noticed that her face wasn't just filled with nerves, but it had genuine fear. He let his arms fall from their crossed position, "Samantha," He took a step towards her, and she grabbed the chair's arms as if bracing for impact.

Another memory, _"Don't you move! You stay right there!"_

She closed her eyes hard. "I won't do it again, I promise sir."

And it was like Lucas had an epiphany, "Sam open your eyes for me." He said more softly. She shook her head.

She felt him take her hand and gently stand her up, "Can you open your eyes now?" He asked.

She still shook her head, "N-no."

Lucas didn't know what Sam was thinking, but he knew her past was coming back to haunt her, "Sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Sam opened one eye, and when she saw Lucas's concerned look she opened the other. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Sammy? You don't have to call me sir."

"But I'm in trouble." She said in a sincere innocence.

He nodded, "When I yell, scold, or discipline you in any way it's because I care about you. It's not because I want to impose my power over you. I would never purposely hurt you champ."

Sam was confused, "But you're the dad."

Lucas wanted nothing more but strangle the men who distorted Sam's definition of a father. "Yes, and as your dad I promise to take care of you, and that means being a little mean sometimes, and I might seem scary whenever you're bad, but it's not because I want to be, it's because the situation calls for me to be stern with you. But that will never mean that I want to hurt you and try and scare you into submission."

Sam went over to her bed and sat down still directly in front of Lucas. She put her hands on her lap and sighed, "Am I allowed to cry when I'm in trouble like this again?"

Lucas felt something catch in his throat. He was the one that was going to cry, "Sammy you can cry all you want. Brooke and me will never make you hide your feelings."

He walked over and sat next to her, "Do you understand me Sam?"

Sam frowned. She really wanted to believe him, but there was a nagging voice in her head that told her one day she'd do something that would make him and Brooke snap, just like all the others, "I guess so."

He just wanted to be able to read Sam's mind, know what was going through there. He wanted to ease her fears and insecurities.

"You really scared me today." He said after some moments of quiet.

Sam, now a bit embarrassed of her actions turned her head sheepishly, "I was really scared too. I know it was stupid." She leaned on his shoulder and looked up at him.

Lucas put an arm around her, "Are you mad at me for yelling at you and giving you that swat?"

He saw her face redden, "Embarrassed is more like it." She admitted.

"Would you have listened to me if I didn't do that?"

She gave him a small smirk, "Probably not."  
He allowed himself to chuckle a bit, "I knew it."

But Sam didn't reciprocate the lightheartedness. He could only feel for the girl leaning on him. What had she been thinking? What did they do to her?

"Come on Sam, I think you've been holed up in here long enough. Let's go out to eat."

She didn't bother moving, "I really don't want to." What she really meant was she felt like she didn't deserve it...his kindness.

He caressed her face, then remembered that his gesture was exactly what Mike did. That disgusting man. He didn't want to think it, and he sincerely hoped that what he thought he did to Sam was not the case.

He did his best to hide his frown, "Why not?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "You don't have to do that for me."

Lucas stood her up, "I want to. Come on, that's an order." He said playfully.

She finally let a smile grace her face, "Okay." Not that her acquiescence changed her insecurities.

…. …. ….. …..

It had been a few hours after dinner, and around 9:00pm. Sam pushed some of the day to the back of her mind and allowed herself to relax. Besides, Lucas had said plenty even at the restaurant. Sam was sure she was well versed in stranger danger, and could recite all the reasons why what she had done was beyond stupid.

She was laying on the couch stomach down and turned her head so she could watch tv, but there was nothing good so she was lazily flipping through the channels.

The ring of Lucas's phone brought her out of her television trance.

"Luke, your phone!" She yelled.

He walked out and shook his head smiling as he passed the sprawled out Sam on the couch.

"Cute look." He quipped.

She didn't bother responding, there was no comebacks coming to mind anyways.

He came back a few minutes later, and handed her the phone as he walked past the back of the couch, "It's your mom."

Sam tensed. Damn, she had forgotten that Luke told her she was going to call.

"It's Brooke?" She said losing her concentration again.

He could see her face fill with unease, "She's not going to yell at you. She promised."

Sam sat up, "I didn't think she was." She lied, although it didn't fool Lucas.

Sam took the phone and Lucas left, giving the two their privacy.

"H-hi Brooke." Sam said unsure of how this conversation was going to go.

Brooke thought she was going to be mad when she talked to Sam, but instead Sam's voice quelled so much of her angst, hearing she was okay instantly brightened her night, "Hi troublemaker." Brooke responded.

Sam crossed her legs on the couch, "Ugh, Broooooke." She whined, not too happy with the dig her mother gave her.

Sam heard Brooke instruct someone on the other side

"Can you get me the notes for today? I want to look them over on the ride home."

"Brooke you're not on your way yet?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

Brooke took the notes and only mouthed a thank you to Millie, "No Sam, I'm getting home late tonight. But that's not why I called."

Sam sighed and picked at the couch, "I know why you called." She said feeling absolutely sorry for herself, "But still, why aren't you home yet? It's getting late." As if she was the mother and Brooke was the child.

Brooke could tell Sam was working herself up, and needed to calm her down before they could talk about anything else, "Sweetheart," She said in a firm tone, "I'll be home by midnight. I'll text you."

Sam frowned, "Brooke I'll be asleep by then! What if you get hurt? What if you get into a car accident, or someone steals you and stuff? What about if-"  
"Samantha," Brooke said halting her tirade, "Nothing will happen to me. I'll call you, and if you're still awake, or if my ring wakes you, pick it up and then you'll know I'll be home. Okay?"

Sam let herself sink into the couch, but didn't answer.

"Do you trust me?" Brooke said filling the quiet. Maybe Sam's anxiety wasn't quite as gone as they thought.

"Yes." Replied a small voice.

"Then know that I'll be okay, and I'll get home to you nice and safe." Brooke soothed her.

"Fine." She huffed.

Content with the forced out one word answer Brooke decided it was time to delve into it, "So, I hear you decided to take matters into your own hands today. How'd that turn out for you?"

She wasn't going to yell or lecture, Lucas had done that plenty. But she _was_ going to let Sam know that what she did was wrong.

"Horribly. It went horribly." Sam spit.

"And whose fault is that?" Brooke goaded.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I don't know." She sassed.

"Oh?" Brooke said in fake surprise, "Well maybe a week's grounding will give you some time to think abou-"  
"Mine, it was mine. God, just stop." Sam gave in. Nope, she didn't want to be grounded, that had really sucked.

"But Brooke, I promise, if he had just talked to you guys, you would've seen that he's not even that big a deal!"

Brooke didn't believe it one bit, "Well maybe if you told us what he did, then we would be the judges of that. But Lucas and I can only assume the worst."

Sam stiffened, "Well what, what are you assuming?"

There was a silence. Both of them knew what she was thinking, but the word was too vile to say.

"He didn't do..._that_" She whispered.

Brooke sighed, not knowing whether to believe her or not, "Sammy I won't push you on this, okay? I promise, I won't. But if you're hurting, please tell me. Please. you might want to talk to someone else about it." She alluded to professional help.

Sam sat up, "No Brooke, I'm fine." She wasn't, but she also didn't want to talk to a shrink.

"Are you okay Sam? Did he say something to you?"

Sam let a small tear make its way down her cheek, "I'm fine. He didn't do anything."

Brooke had a hard time believing her, "Sam you really can't lie to us about this."

"I'm not. He just touched my cheek again, that's it." Technically, she wasn't lying, "Lucas embarrassed me though."

Brooke cracked a smile, "Good. Maybe that'll get you to stop."

"If you were there, what would you have done?" Sam asked suddenly curious.

Brooke knew Sam was trying to steer the conversation to something more lighthearted and she grudgingly complied, "I would've killed him. And then I would've killed you."

Sam laughed, "Well good thing you weren't there. Your business trip saved you a stint in prison."

Brooke took a deep breath, letting her body relax into the chair she was sitting in, "You really scared your dad, Sam."

Sam groaned, "Are you gonna lecture me too? He already did plenty of that."

"No, I'm not. But Sammy, it scares me that you did that."

Sam could hear the worry in her mother's voice and it killed her that she was the cause of it, "I'm sorry Brooke. Please don't be scared. I won't do it again."

Brooke didn't want to let Sam on that she was tearing up with emotion. "You have to promise me Sam, and mean it. This won't happen again, promise me."

Sam nodded, "I promise it won't happen again."

She certainly didn't want to face that man again, anyways, It was a hail Mary attempt to stay at South Side and it had failed miserably.

Brooke sniffled a bit, away from the phone, but composed herself, "Okay then. It's getting late, and I'm about to head out Sam. I'll call you okay?"

" 'Kay."

"Don't get yourself into any more trouble. Lucas might just have a heart attack."

"Ha! Okay, I'll just wait until you get home then." Sam joked.

"Oh, great. Save it all for me." Brooke added sarcastically, "Goodnight munchkin."

"Goodnight. Bye Brooke."

…. …. …. ….

Sam lay in bed early Saturday night. She had just come from South Side with her friends, so she was taking some time to wind down. Her mind went to her starting at Tree Hill on Monday.

Wow, just a few months ago she'd never think to be in this kind of predicament. Going to Tree Hill? Never. That was the land of milk and honey. How did she make it here? Sam got comfortable in bed as she started thinking. Tamara and Jack had laid with her in the park for most of the day. It was nice. But now she was alone in her room.

She remembered that time that Mike told her that he was going to move them to Tree Hill, the first time the city was on her radar. Sam remembered getting really excited that day because everyone's dream was to move to _that _side of town. It was also the day when Sam first encountered Mike's darker side.

"_Hi Mike!" An eleven year old Sam said excitedly to the man coming into her room, "Where's Joan? I need to tell her that we're going to Tree Hill!" _

_Mike laughed and closed the door locking it in the process. Sam looked at him funny from the bed she was sitting on, she was never allowed, under any circumstance, to lock the door._

"_What's wrong sweet baby?" He asked as he got closer to her. _

_Sam crossed her legs. Why was Mike acting so funny?_

"_Nothing." She said scrunching up her nose. _

_He sat down on the bed and smiled at her, placing a hand on her leg. He felt her stiffen so he massaged her leg. Sam watched as his hand made it's way up her thigh and down to her knee, squeezing her upper thigh at times. _

_Up and down. _

_Up and down. _

_For some reason, she was grateful for the protection of the pants she was wearing. _

"_M-mike what're you doing?" Sam asked confused._

_He let go, "What, you don't want me touching you? Your daddy can't touch you now?"_

_Sam knew that voice. He was getting a little mad, and she didn't like to make him or Joan mad. They were really nice to her. "No, I'm sorry sir."_

_He smiled once more, "Good. Now get up off the bed for Mike, and stand in front of me." _

_Sam did as she was told, not knowing any better._

_Mike moved her in between his legs and his eyes went from the top of her head to her socked feet. "You're a cute little thing." He said in a rough voice. _

_She looked down at her feet. _

"_Hey!" He barked. Sam's head shot up. _

_He grabbed her chin roughly, "Don't you look down when I'm addressing you. Got that?" _

_Sam nodded hurriedly. He placed some pats on her cheek, letting her know that she was in danger of a hard slap from her foster father if she didn't listen. _

"_Now where were we?" He showed her his teeth once again. _

"_Are you my sweet baby girl Sam?" He asked. _

_She gulped, "Y-yes."_

_He licked his lips and adjusted himself, "I knew it. You love me, don't you?"_

_Sam was confused. _

"_Don't you?" He spoke a bit louder. Sam didn't want to get slapped so she just said yes, "Yeah, I, I love you Mike."_

"_I fucking knew it." He said with a small chuckle._

_She watched helplessly as the man unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. Sam, even at eleven years old knew this wasn't right. _

"_Mike what're you-"_

"_HUSH!" He ordered with a biting slap to her thigh, "I'm just getting you out of your jeans. Don't be such a loud mouth." He said._

"_Step out." Mike ordered._

_Sam did so. Her shirt only made it to the tops of her panties. She felt terribly exposed as he stared at her, as if he could see right through her clothes. _

_He grabbed the hem of her shirt and saw her try and step back, only pulling her closer. Mike lifted her shirt past her stomach and started to breathe heavily. He lo__ved it. _

_She was still young and that's where his tortured attraction was. The girl had not yet developed hips. Sam was perfect in his eyes. She had no waist and her tummy was small and round, just like a child's. _

_He then looked down and turned her around. Her bottom, also like a child's, was small, chubby and firm. It made him dizzy how much he was enjoying this. He caressed her backside, making Sam's eyes go wide. He turned her back around and smoothed his hand over her stomach, then gave her belly button a small kiss. He stopped the kisses at the tops of her panties. He was a pervert, but he knew boundaries. _

"_Look at you in those little cotton panties with little dolls on them." He said snapping the waistband and staring straight at them. This only made Sam's tears fall even harder._

"_You're such a baby, sweet girl. But it's okay. I like that." _

_He stared into her bright, engaging eyes, which were now pouring tears, and her lips were quivering. _

"_Why so sad? You just told me you loved me. Didn't ya?"_

_Sam nodded, "Y-yes sir."_

_He put a finger to her lips and started to rub it around feeling their softness._

"_So supple." He groaned._

_Mike then pulled her even closer, so he could kiss her tear stained cheeks. He inched his lips closer to her mouth. _

_"You're mine." he whispered forcefully. Sam wanted to die just then. "Pleas stop." she squeaked._

_He paused and just as he was about to kiss her lips something clicked in his mind, and it was like he was a completely different person. He pushed her back, suddenly disgusted with himself, but poured his anger onto the young girl,_

_Sam looked at his furious eyes with fear. _

"_YOU BITCH!" He roared, then proceeded to grab her roughly by the upper arm. _

_He slapped her twice, "You little whore!"  
Sam didn't know what to do, she hadn't meant to do anything, "I'm sorry Mike! I'm sorry!" She held her cheek that was stinging with pain. _

_Sam only started sobbing harder when he saw him undo the belt from the loops, "Nooo!" She wailed, "Please, Mike, no!" Sam was practically begging the man, not the belt again, that had happened so long ago when she was six, and now the punishment was coming again at eleven. _

_He grabbed her once more, "You brought this upon yourself!" He yelled. Then pushed her stomach down to the bed and started to hit her hard with the belt. Sam yelled and yelled. He let it hit her almost twelve times before he picked her back up, and pushed her towards the wall, "You disgust me." He spit. In reality he disgusted himself._

_Mike hated that he lusted for Sam. But he did. He lusted for the girl's skinny little legs. Her soft lips and baby bottom. She was the picture of innocence, and he absolutely adored that._

_Sam ran from him and ran until she found Joan. She clung to the woman's side, crying uncontrollably. The woman saw Mike come from the crying girl's room, then looked down and realized Sam wasn't wearing any pants. It was as if someone took the air out of her._

_Mike glared at Joan, "If I come back and that girl is still crying, I ain't holdin' back." He growled then slammed the door as he left the house. _

_Joan did not offer the girl much comfort, but allowed Sam to hold onto her, "Sam you have to calm down now." She said._

They never did move to Tree Hill and Mike made sure to always tell Sam it was her fault.

But the man had enough self control to never go past a few kisses and massages, and although he always took off her jeans, he only started taking off Sam's shirt when she turned twelve, and that was when the beatings really started getting worse.

The situation was always the same. He would go until he forced himself to stop, then he became angry and took it out on Sam with slaps, beltings, pushes and shoves. Sam, more often than not came out sore or bruised up from these episodes. That's when Sam started to delve her emotions onto a thick notebook that she still wrote in. It was one addressed to her mother and father, her real ones.

Luckily, Sam left that house two months after she turned twelve.

Sam came back from her flashback visibly shaken. She was grasping onto her blanket for dear life, and her thumb was in her mouth. Her room no longer offered her comfort. She needed Brooke and Lucas. But she couldn't just tell them about Mike. She wanted to be held, but they wouldn't just hold her without a reason, that's just stupid and she knew it. So Sam quickly thought of watching a movie. She always leaned on one of them when they did that, and they usually held her. Perfect.

Sam quickly made her way down the stairs, "Hey Lucas!" She said.

When she made it the bottom of the stairs, she was surprised to find Haley and Nathan along with her parents. They were all holding a glass of wine, and were staring expectantly at Sam.

"Yeah Sam?" Lucas said.

Sam felt like an intruder and figured she'd just have to deal with it by herself, "Umm, nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore." Her voice was rushed.

But Lucas and Brooke knew better. It looked like she had seen a ghost, "No Sam, tell us. We were just finishing up in here, right guys?" Lucas said to his friends. They followed his lead, "Yeah Sam." Nathan said, "We were just talking."

"I just," She looked at Brooke who gave her an empathetic smile, "I just wanted to watch a movie with you guys." She directed herself towards Brooke and Lucas, "It was a stupid idea anyways, nevermind. I'm gonna go back upstairs." But her emotions betrayed her as they could see her try and hold back a sob.

"A movie sounds like a great idea." Haley said kindly, "Sam that's not stupid. Guys lets all watch a movie?" She said to her friends giving them hidden glares for them to accept.

The "yes's" were heard all around the room.

Sam looked at them and gave them a tired smile. She was doing everything not to break down into tears, and they all knew something was wrong with the flustered child in front of them.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Lucas asked.

She shrugged, "I, I don't care. Just something easy to watch."

He nodded, "We'll find something on tv."

"Hey Sam, why don't you head upstairs so you can change into some more comfortable clothes?" Brooke asked.

What she really wanted was to give Sam the chance to calm down in private, she was sure Sam didn't want to cry in front of Haley and Nathan.

Sam gave Brooke a hurried look, "No!"

They all looked at her, a little surprised.

She didn't want to be up there alone, not now, "I mean, um, Brooke can you come with me? I need you to come with me." It was practically a plea.

Brooke felt her heart fall. Her daughter looked so confused and scared, "Of course Sammy." Sam waited for Brooke to follow her and headed upstairs. Brooke turned her head and gave her friends a glance, they all shared in her confusion.

Sam turned to her mother who was closing the door.

Don't lock it!" Sam told her helplessly.

Brooke let go of the knob, "I wasn't going to." She looked at Sam with much concern, "Sam, tell me what's wrong."

Brooke sat on the bed and watched as Sam started to change into her sleeping shirt and some sweatpants, "Brooke I was just on my bed and-"

She couldn't tell her what really happened, but she needed to think of something, "And then I fell asleep, and I woke up really scared."

She started tearing up, "I, I had a stupid nightmare." She pulled up her pants and just stood there letting frustrated tears fall down, "It was just stupid! I don't know why I'm so upset, and scared, and I know you guys were talking and stuff! I'm sorry I was disrespectful!"

"Sam, sweetie come here, come here to me." Brooke cooed. Sam walked over and flopped down next to Brooke who wrapped her in a hug, "I'm sorry you had a nightmare baby."  
Sam winced at the word 'baby.' She really didn't want to hear it at that moment.

"You were not being disrespectful, I promise. Don't you worry about that." She kissed her forehead, "And you're a kid Sam, _my kid_, you don't have to worry about what I'm doing, if you're scared or upset you come to me, no questions asked."

Sam just squeaked out an 'okay' in response.

"What was the nightmare about Sammy?" Brooke asked her daughter. Sam froze. What should she say?

"Just stupid clowns. I hate them." The clown she was thinking of was Mike.

Brooke rubbed her arm, "It's over now Sam. It's over."

Brooke gave her daughter a good, loving squeeze and kissed the top of her hair, "I'm right here Sam. Right here for you." She assured her.

Fifteen minutes later Sam's head was resting on Lucas who had a protective arm around her as they all watched Finding Nemo. She felt safe once more, and let herself fall into the plot of the movie.

Haley looked to Brooke who whispered that she had a nightmare. It was a sufficient explanation for them. Haley could see how comfortable Sam was with her parents, and it warmed her heart. She knew that if Jamie were with them he would be lying on his dad as well.

Brooke stole some glances at Sam. Poor girl probably despised clowns with all her being.

… … …. …. …. …..

The day had finally come. It was Monday and Sam's first day at Tree Hill High. The weekend was spent mostly in South Side with her friends. Brooke and Lucas didn't really bother her about it, aside from nagging her to make sure she got home by curfew.

Lucas and Brooke waited downstairs anxiously for Sam to come down. It was quite possible that they were more nervous than their daughter. I mean, it was high school, and kids can be cruel, and Sam, Sam's so young, and cute, so vulnerable, and naive...and they had to stop before they worried themselves to death.

Lucas felt something knock the wind out of him, "Oomph. Geezus Brooke, why'd you do that?" He glared at her.

"I asked you a question, and you ignored it."

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

"You made sure that Sam's in Haley's class right?"

"For the millionth time, yes." It really was like the millionth time.

She put her cup in the sink, "Just double checking."

Sam walked down and threw her bookbag onto the couch. She wore dark wash jeans, and a mauve colored crew neck sweatshirt with a loose white shirt underneath, and of course her tattered chuck taylors. She didn't bother trying to impress anyone. She was resigned to the idea of Tree Hill. She'd just have to suck it up and deal, with as much grace as a fourteen year old could.

"Morning Sam." Brooke said trying to hide all of her own motherly emotions.

"Hey." She said in a yawn as she walked to the kitchen, "What're you doing here?" She asked Brooke, "Shouldn't you be at work or something?"

It was her week with Lucas and Brooke didn't really come over in the mornings.

"Well it's your first day and I wanted to be here to see you off." She said pouring Sam a cup of half coffee, half milk, and a whole lot of sugar, just how Sam liked it.

"It's not like I'm going into kindergarten Brooke." Sam said accepting the coffee.

"I know, but still."

Lucas was finishing up his own breakfast, "We'll leave in like fifteen minutes, Sam, sound good?"

Sam looked at him from the brim of her cup, "Mhm. That's fine."

"How're you feeling? Excited? Nervous?" Lucas asked her.

"More like indifferent." She grumbled.

"Sam, trust me. You'll like it. You'll make lots of great friends and memories."

They could say all they wanted, it wouldn't change her feelings towards Tree Hill.

"I had friends. All the girls from Clydesville went to South side, and I could've made memories there too."

Lucas did his best not to look at Sam with an annoyed glare. He was tired of all the moping.

"Alright Sam, fine. Whatever you say." Brooke said promptly ending that argument.

Lucas got up to get his things. Brooke stood Sam up from the chair, and looked her over from top to bottom.

"Brooooke," She groaned, "What're you doing?"

"It's cold outside, you can't just wear that sweater. Go put on a coat." Brooke said fixing some of Sam's hair.

Sam hated wearing coats. They were so bulky.

"I don't wanna wear a coat. I won't be cold."

Brooke walked towards Luke's coat hanger and took Sam's down, then promptly handed it to her, "Put it on. I won't have you getting sick because then you'll get Lucas sick, and probably me as well."

Sam roughly took it from her hands and pulled it on, "And here I was thinking you were worried about me." She said sarcastically.

Brooke smiled, then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "That too. I have to go Sam, but you have nothing to worry about. I hope you have a good first day."

Sam got a hold of her arm, and gave her that same look that she used to give them in the first weeks of her staying with them. That uncertainty when they left for one reason or the other.

Brooke understood and didn't need to have Sam explain away and rationalize her actions, "You call me, or find Lucas or Haley if you need anything." She put a hand on Sam's head and let it slide the length of her hair, "I'm gonna tell Millie to send all your calls straight to me, regardless of who I'm talking to, okay?"

Sam gave her a small smile, "Thank you." She whispered, then embraced Brooke, "Bye."

"Wait, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"No nightmares, right?" She hoped to God that Sam didn't hide her nightmares. She wanted to know, she wanted to be there to make her feel better.

Sam felt a bit bad that she lied to her parents, but she couldn't have them knowing, "No, not since Saturday."

Brooke smiled relieved, "Bye kiddo. I'll see you later on tonight."

… …. …. ….

Sam stared at her locker, trying to ignore the hustle and bustle around her. Lucas had just let her go after showing her where all her classes would be. He insisted on staying with her until the bell rung and walking her to her first class, Haley's English class, but Sam quickly put that idea to rest. If she were to be deemed a loser, it'd have to be on her own term's not because of her father's doing. Hell to the no.

Her thoughts were brashly put to a stop when she felt herself pushed to her locker.

Some dumb jock had crashed into her in his attempts to catch a basketball. "Whoa, sorry." He gave her one quick look, "Sorry, freshman." He said in a not so caring way then went back about his business.

"Idiot." Sam mumbled then went to opening her locker, stuffing the dumb coat in. She missed South Side already. Right now she'd probably be chatting it up with Tamara. Sigh. Sometimes life really sucked.

The bell rang and suddenly a horde of people made their way to class. Sam felt herself getting pushed around since she didn't really have the automatic walk to class down pat the way the rest of them did.

"Move it shrimp."

"Fuck, you're slow."

"Hurry up!"

Sam made a quick turn and just waited for the crowd to slow. Damn, where was her class again? She walked a few halls, but seemed to have gotten a bit confused. Not too much later the bell rang. Well, just great.

… …. …. ….

Haley scanned her classroom, with no sign of Sam. She really hoped that Sam didn't try and skip class, especially her class of all classes. I mean, come on! She was best friends with Lucas for God's sake!

Her class's increasing volume brought her back,

"Alright class, quiet down." She said easing the chatter and looking to the door just in case Sam made her way in, but still no sign,

"Guys, alright! Chill out already. Let's get started." She finally said giving in they were already three minutes into class anyways.

Haley was handing out the new books they were about to read when her door opened. The class and Haley turned towards the open door. Low, and behold there stood a small and coy Sam. The students looked at the girl whose eyes looked straight at Haley, "Sorry, Ha-, Mrs. Scott, I got lost."

Haley felt relieved, "No problem. Just wait by my desk." She instructed.

Sam's statement let them instantly know she was new, and so they started sizing her up. They looked her up and down and Sam could only blush as she made her way to Haley's desk in the corner.

The popular freshmen girls could imagine that Sam was a potential threat if she decided to care for her appearance a bit more. The tossed on jeans, loose sweater, and raggedy shoes played her beauty down and they knew it. They had to admit her eyes were striking and, unfortunately, so was her face. But they wrote her off, she'd never become a threat, she looked like she didn't care much.

Haley went over to Sam, "Sam, I thought Lucas showed you where the room was." She spoke in a whisper so the rest of the class wouldn't listen, but it was obvious they were straining to. Haley could see the red face the girl was showing so she let it go for now, "Nevermind, it's fine. Just go take a seat right over there." Sam followed Haley's finger. Her seat was in the second to last row and she was on the end. Relief. She wouldn't have to cross through everyone. She made her way, head down, and sat down.

The book in front of her was one she'd heard of, but never read.

"Great Expectations." She read to herself.

She put it down when Haley's teaching voice started up, " 'Kay guys, before we start I want to introduce you to Samantha Walker." She said pointing to Sam.

Perfect, that's exactly what Sam needed. Everyone turned to her. Some smirking, others not caring, and some of the popular girls glaring her down. Sam shrunk into the chair and gave them a half hearted smile. "Hi." She said quietly.

That was good enough for Haely, "Great! I'd advise all of you to be nice to your classmate, and help her out where necessary."

She gave a small smile to Sam, who wanted to be eaten up by the ground at that moment. Haley wasn't trying to be embarrassing, she would've done the same thing had it been any other new student, but to any fourteen year old, everything was a personal attack.

"This is one of Charles Dickens' greatest novels." Haley held up the book, "It tells the story of a young, poor boy who's trying to reach his two dreams," said Haley, "He's trying to become a gentleman and marry his crush, the beautiful Estella."

Sam let her voice trail off into the distance and opened up the book skimming it slightly. She scanned the room and could instantly see the factions and cliques. Where would she find herself? She wasn't a cheerleader, or athletic, and there were no foster kids here to get close to. She hoped to find someone soon because wandering Tree Hill's halls alone wouldn't' be easy. Everyone seemed so...privileged, then she remembered, she was privileged now to, but she didn't grow up as such. So that made it different, right?

Then she caught some kid staring at her and he quickly looked away. Sam crossed her arms and got comfortable in the chair. Might as well listen to Haley's lecture. The book seemed interesting enough.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to stand up, except for Sam. She was waiting for everyone to go before she did, but one of the girls went over to her. Haley watched the exchange from her desk.

"Hi I'm Ashley." She gave her a huge smile. Sam eyed her curiously, "Uhm Hi?"

The girl was wearing a cheerleading uniform, "I just wanted to tell you that you're pretty. A little fashion backwards, but pretty.."

Sam wasn't sure how to respond. Was that an insult, or a compliment? "Thanks, I guess."

Ashley nodded, "You actually kind of look like my idol."  
Sam stood up and grabbed her bag, "Well that's cool I guess." This girl was crazy.

"Yeah, she was the most popular girl here and now she's a famous designer." Ashley said, "She's amazing, Brooke Davis."  
Sam froze and almost burst out laughing at the mention of her mom's name, but didn't mention to the girl that her idol, was in fact her mother. The very woman who made her wear her stupid coat today and who forces her to eat carrots, bleh.

"Oh." Was all Sam said. She had known Brooke was popular, but the fact that she was still known must've meant that Broke left a mark. God, she hoped people never found out who her mother was.

"Well I have to go now." said Ashley in a chipper voice. Sam nodded and watched her leave.

Ashley went to her group of friends, "She won't be a problem. If she even tries to climb up the ladder we can take her down, not intimidating at all." They all smiled at her and went on their way.

Haley went over to Sam, "Do you need help getting to your next class?" She asked, not wanting her to be late again.

Sam slung her bag over her shoulder, "No, I think I got a hang of it now. Sorry about being late. I just got kinda confused."

Haley put an arm on her shoulder, "No worries. I'm glad I have you in class. You haven't read the book yet, right?"

Haley saw that Sam was holding the book in her hand. Sam looked at it, "No, but it sounds cool. I think I'll enjoy it."

Haley chuckled, "I'm glad. You might be one of the few who actually read it."

Sam smiled, "I, umm, I should go. I don't wanna be late again."

Haley then looked at her more seriously, "Careful with Ashley. She's….questionable."

Sam raised her eyebrow, and Haley could see Brooke written all over that face.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on joining any stupid cheerleading team. I'm not planning on doing anything in this dumb school."

With that she walked away. Haley sighed, hoping the girl found someone in this dumb school, as she so pleasantly put it.

Sam went to her locker and took out her books, then looked at her schedule. "Biology 110." It read.

Sam rolled her eyebrows. "This blows." She said out loud. She absolutely hated science.

"Hi." said a voice behind her, which made her jump. She turned and recognized the kid as the one that was staring at her in Haley's class.

"What?" She said not too kindly.

"My name's Manny Perez, well Emmanuel, but people call me Manny. You were in class with me just now."

Sam gave him a smile, "Yeah I know, I saw you staring at me." She chuckled and closed her locker.

"It's just that I was new like two weeks ago, and so are you! Maybe we can be new together!"

He was WAAYYY to excited for Sam's liking. This kid looked the part of chic geek perfectly. Oh, boy. She half wondered what he would've been wearing had he been in Southside. He was wearing red corduroys, a blue button down and a red skinny tie.

He frowned, "Why aren't you saying anything? Oh no, did I scare you away? My mom says I talk too much sometimes and people don't like that. Am I talking too much now? I'm so sorry. This stuff just comes out of my mou-"  
Sam put a hand up, "Dude, shut up!" She said, "Calm down." People were starting to look their way and just laugh at the pair. The two newbies. Sam saw his face fall in dejection.

He pushed up his glasses, "Sorry." He said quietly.

She sighed, "Come on. You wanna, um, walk me to my class?"

His face lit up, "Yes, sure! I'd love to accompany you my fair lady!" Seriously, this kid was way far on the weird scale, but Sam appreciated his kindness.

As they made their way to the class Manny kept on talking. Sam just half listened, at least she wasn't alone now.

"You're probably wondering why I'm all dressed up today." He spoke without giving Sam a chance to say something, "Well, I'm trying out for the soccer team today. I want to impress them by showing them that I'm serious about it, thus I've taken the liberty to show them that I've come as if it was an interview for a job. I'm so excited!"

Sam looked at him curiously, he didn't look like the soccer type.

"You play soccer?" She asked him.

He shrugged and adjusted his messenger bag, "Not really, but I want to make my dad proud. He loves the game. So I'm just gonna give it a shot!" He said enthusiastically.

Sam looked at him, trying to hide her sympathy.

"You know you're going to have to change for actual tryouts." She advised him.

He nodded, "Oh I know." He spoke seriously, "But the guys will see me around school like this, and know that I mean business."

Poor guy. He had no chance, "Oh, well...good luck." Sam said, not wanting to break his excitement.

But then, an empty room caught Sam's eye. Even if she wanted to, her body wouldn't let her not stop. She gasped in a bit of excitement.

Manny looked at her in confusion, "Sam what is it?" He stared in, trying to see what made her stop.

Her old school didn't have one, but there it was, and it looked absolutely beautiful. Sam ignored Manny's question and opened the door.

"Oh my God." She said, her smile wide.

**Okay folks, I didn't plan on ending it here, but it was getting too long! But don't fret, more will come soon! I'm introducing something about Sam that we didn't know before, and her secret will come to the fore soon as well! Also, Julian and Peyton will make it back into the mix in the coming chapters, along with Jack and Tamara! Please review, they are so helpful, and wonderful! **

**P.S. Check out the photobucket link on my profile to see the characters' outfits!**


	12. Hidden talent

Manny stood by the door watching Sam pace around the instrument, as if she had seen it but for the first time.

Sam let her fingers grace the black veneer of the elegant beast that sat in the corner of the room. Her eyes almost watered at the sight. There it was. A piano. A beautiful, black, grand piano. To play on one of these was a dream. One that would come true if she could garner up the courage to sit on the inviting bench.

Manny heard as the bell rang. He checked his watch, then helplessly at Sam, but he could see that she was having a moment so he reluctantly closed the door behind him. He looked around and realized they were in the choir room.

She took a seat, and it felt- It felt perfect. Time stopped. She gently placed her fingers in the familiar position, and closed her eyes.

"_Okay Samantha. Deep breath. Sit up. Now, feel the keys. Find your emotion, the courage, fear, hate, and happiness. Now play." _

A slow, and sad song emanated from the pair, the instrument and her. She had a command of the piano that made Manny's jaw drop. Her whole body moved with the music. This was the first classical song she had learned. Canon in D. Thrice and her worked hard to get it perfect, and boy, was it perfect.

The beautiful sound flooded the room. It was the sound of icicles and little sleighbells impacting into one masterful combination. Manny drew his way closer, and stood by the piano watching Sam intently. She had lost herself in the music just as Ms. Thrice taught her. Her slender fingers danced on the keys and moved like melting butter. Anyone observing the scene could see the connection Sam had with the piano. And just like that Sam brought the looming instrument to life.

The final keys played and Sam slowly lifted her fingers once more. She waited for the echo to stop then opened her eyes. A lone tear fell down her cheek.

Manny still had not yet fully recovered from the surprise, "Sam that was...so, good." He whispered, anything above that seemed inappropriate.

Sam smiled, "I've been playing since I was six." _Since I first got to Clydesville. _

He went over and took the liberty to sit next to her. She scooted over a bit. "Who taught you?" He asked with his hands in his lap.

"I've been getting lessons from the same teacher since the beginning." _My social worker taught me._

"Here in Tree Hill? When do you go? That's a great teacher you have, and you're a great pianist." He complimented her sincerely. Maybe he wasn't as crazy as Sam had anticipated.

"Umm a bit further from here. I go on Tuesdays after school. She teaches lots of girls." _In South Side, she teaches music to the Clydesville foster kids._

Manny smiled at her, "Well you're probably one of her best students."

She blushed a bit, "Something like that." _I'm the only one that really cared to learn piano. _

He cleared his throat, "Well I have great news for you."

"What?" She said turning to him.

He leaned in and whispered, "I sing really well. I was in the glee club at my old school, but Tree Hill doesn't have one."

She smirked at him. He was getting really excited again.

"We should join forces. How 'bout I sing and you play?"

She liked that idea a lot. If she could just stay in this empty room and never go to class, she might actually like Tree Hill. Oh, shit. Class. Sam froze for a second, but shrugged, oh well. The grand piano was too good to pass up.

"What song?" She finally asked him.

"Well I've gotten back into the Twilight movies." She stopped Sam from laughing, "Hush, say no words to anyone about it." He looked at her dead serious.  
Sam scoffed at him, "Such a romantic." She joked.

He got up and stood expertly by the piano, "Always will be." He admitted, "Now, A Thousand Years, please." He requested.

The two kids were enjoying themselves now.

"Of course my liege." She responded.

He cast a glare at her, "Wait, can you sing?" He narrowed her eyes, if she could then Sam was perfect.

She gave him a sly look, "I can carry a tune, but mostly because I like to sing when I play. But I'm not amazing or anything."  
He gave the piano a quick slap, "Great, then let's duet. You enter in the chorus. You know the song, right?" He had forgotten to ask her that pretty pivotal question.

Uh, duh. She knew the song. Who didn't? She didn't bother answering she just started playing. The first few notes swelled into the room every so gently, but powerfully at the same time.

Manny waited for his cue to start, and so it began.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

His voice grew higher and it gave Sam chills as she fell deeper into the notes.

One step closer

Sam closed her eyes once more and joined Manny.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

Their impromptu session ended when they heard a throat clear behind them. Sam lost concentration and hit the wrong note. They both turned towards the sound. There stood a whole class of students, and next to those students stood an annoyed teacher. Damn it.

"What're you two doing in my classroom?" The man asked.

Sam looked to Manny, where was his talkative mouth when they needed it?

"We're sorry. We'll go now." Sam said getting up and picking up her bag. Manny followed her lead.

"Make your way into class, kids." The teacher told his students. They did as they were told, but just before Sam made it out, he grabbed a hold of her arm, "Whoah there. You're going nowhere except up to my office."

We weren't trying to do anything. We just-"

He stopped her before she said anything else, "You can tell me in my office. Now go." The office was right inside the large room. The window could see out, but the classroom couldn't see in. He looked at the two students, "I'll come in a few. I'd advise you to think hard about what you're going to say."

Sam just sunk into the chair and crossed her arms. Manny's eyes still didn't seem to go back to normal.

"We'll be fine Manny." Sam assured him, "Just be cool."

The teacher came in around ten minutes later. He crossed over to his desk and sat in front of them. It was a bit intimidating. "Hi I'm Mr. Parker." He said with a smile.

Both kids were confused.

"Hi?" Sam answered.

He looked at the girl in front of him. She was unassuming, never would he have expected her to play the piano. "You play well young lady. Names please."

She gave him an uncertain nod, "Um thanks, and it's Sam and he's Manny."

He then looked at Manny, "And you sing well. It was a beautiful performance really, the both of you." He gave them three short claps.

"Sir, are we in trouble?" Manny finally spoke.  
He gave them a small chuckle, "Depends."

"Depends?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Come to my choir practice on Wednesday. You both have nice voices, and we need a pianist to accompany our songs, preferably one that sings."

Manny was elated, but Sam deflated him, "And if we say no?"

"Umm I say yes." Manny said.

Sam glared at Manny. So much for solidarity.

Mr. Parker folded his hands and laid them on the table, "If you say no Sam, you'll have detention and a phone call home."

Sam tensed.

Manny's talkativeness finally kicked in, "Mr. Parker, see we're new here. And well Sam saw the piano here and freaked. We didn't intentionally miss class, we just kind of got lost in the moment is all. No harm intended, I assure you."

He eyed them both, "Hmm. Well Ms. Sam do you do that everytime you get excited? Just decide to forget about the rest of your responsibilities?"

Sam wanted to roll her eyes but willed herself not to, "My old school gave away all the arts funding for remedial programs. We didn't have a piano, or a band, or anything at that. It's called being poor." She blurted with some attitude that was not lost on Mr. Parker, "So just back off."

"Watch it young lady. I can drop this deal just as easily." He warned, "Now tell me Ms. Sam, what is your decision?"

Sam didn't want to go to a choir practice, that sounded stupid, but she also didn't want her parents to find out about this either. "Fine, I'll go to your dumb practice."

He smiled, "Wonderful. Now I'll write you two passes. Congratulations you're talent got you out of trouble. Now you better hope to God this doesn't happen again."

They both nodded. "It won't. Right Sam?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

Mr. Parker stood up from his desk and handed them the notes, "Get to class. If I don't see you Wednesday, then it's off with your heads!" He sing-songed.

What the hell did Sam just agree too? She hoped this would end with the detention and that'd be it, but she had a feeling that Mr. Parker had other plans.

…. …. ….

Lucas had instructed Sam to wait for him in his office after school. Brooke was waiting in his office for the both of them. They wanted to take Sam out to an early dinner. Lucas came in, but to his surprise, well, not exactly surprise, he knew it wouldn't be easy to get Sam to listen to that simple instruction with her still bitter about Tree Hill, she was not there.

"Where's Sam, Luke?" Brooke asked. She was sitting on his chair.

"Not here apparently. Let's go check if she's with Hales."

Brooke was once again walking the halls of her old kingdom. She wondered if the trophy case still held her and Lucas's pictures. They had joked before that it was their shrine. She heard some girls whisper about her. They had definitely recognized the woman. Brooke tried not to turn and talk to them. She would've loved to, but she wasn't there as Brooke Davis, the mogul. She was there as Sam's mom.

"Hey Hales, you haven't seen Sam around have you?" Lucas asked as they both came in.

Haley was with a student from first period. Actually, it was Ashley. "Samantha Walker?" Her interest was peaked and looked up. Ashley's heart stopped, was that?...It couldn't be. Brooke Davis? No. No….Yes. YES. YES!

Haley looked to her friends and shook her head with wide eyes.

They both noticed the stunned girl slowly coming back to her senses.  
"Oh my GOD you're Brooke DAVIS! Holy Shit! What're, what're you doing here?" She got closer but didn't know how close was too close.

Brooke smiled at her, "Hi sweetheart." She said kindly, momentarily going into Brooke Davis mode just for the excited girl in front of her.

"Can I, can I hug you?"

Brooke laughed, "Of course."

She didn't hesitate and hugged Brooke. She literally had tears of joy in her eyes. "I look up to you so much Ms. Davis. You're absolutely amazing!" She wiped at her eyes, "My name's Ashley by the way. And I'm head cheerleader just like you! I, I love you so much."

Brooke nodded, "Thank you Ashley." Brooke took a good look at the girl in front of her and rubbed her arm, then back at Haley, "I'm glad I got to meet you sweetheart, but I think Mrs. Scott here needs to finish up with you."

Ashley nodded. She didn't care what happened around her, _thee_ Brooke Davis was talking to her!

Brooke let her arm fall, "Hales?" Brooke said trying to get Haley to divert Ashley's attention.

Haley didn't miss a beat, " Ash, hon, we need to focus on your homework. Your mother made it clear to me that you were having trouble understanding the reading. So let's work on this together."

Ashley thoroughly blushed. She was not stupid. It was just hard!

Success. Haley had deflected the situation.

Brooke and Lucas were about to walk out but Ashley stopped them, "Wait! What're you doing here?"

She then remembered Coach Scott asking for Sam. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took one good look at the two adults standing in front of her. Then it clicked. Her eyes widened in shock. They were Samantha Walker's parents?!

Sam had Coach Scott's eyes and Brooke Davis's facial features, although the height was what threw her off a bit.

"Wait," She said deep in her head, "You and Coach Scott, you guys are...new girl's parents?! You guys are a couple? That was not in the gossip magazines."

"We're not a couple." Lucas said, missing Brooke's frown after his comment.

Brooke wasn't sure if this is how Sam wanted her peers to find out.

Haley tried to salvage the situation, "Ashley!" She chided lightly, "I'm sure Ms. Davis and Coach Scott are busy people. You and I have a date with your writing assignment." She gently grabbed the girls arm and led her back to her desk, "Let's go young lady."

But even though she listened, Ashley was just starting to scheme up ways of getting to Brooke.

They swiftly walked out while Ashley looked longingly at the door where her role model walked out of. "It was nice meeting you!" They heard her yell.

Lucas and Brooke looked at one another once they were back in his office. Sam still hadn't come in.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to have you here." he said looking into the love of his life's eyes.

Brooke sighed, "I suppose so."

But she was sure she'd have to come to Tree Hill for many functions, possible meetings and conferences. It was inevitable, and Sam and Lucas would have to deal with it sooner or later.

"I'm calling Sam." She said whipping out her phone. Lucas nodded, he also wanted to know where his little kiddo had gone off to.

"Hello?" came Sam's nonchalant voice.

Brooke could hear chatter all around her.

"Are you on the bus?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I wanted to go to Southside. Sorry I forgot to tell you guys." She still didn't seem too worried.

Brooke took a deep breath. Their daughter was something else.

"Sam, how many times have we told you that you can't just disappear without telling Lucas or me where you're going to be?"

There was a silence. Sam didn't want to answer that dumb question!

"Sam." She warned.

"Alotta times." She mumbled.

"Hmmm, yet you still can't seem to follow our simple request. If you want to continue going to Southside, I suggest you fix that tendency of yours to run off without a care in the world."

Sam sighed. Damn it.

She just wanted to be left alone. Well, left alone from her parents. The day had been long. After the piano incident, Sam had felt terribly lonely in the rest of her classes. Then to top it all off as Manny and her walked to lunch she found a freakin' shrine to Brooke and Lucas, and apparently Nathan as well. Seriously, what the hell, man?

"Do you have anything to say?" Brooke asked now tired of the silence her daughter had opted for.

"I'm sorry?" Hopefully that would work. She was not about to go back to Tree Hill. She _needed_ to go to Clydesville.

"Come back home." Brooke directed, "Lucas and I wanted to take you out to an early dinner."

Sam wiggled in her seat on the bus, "But I already made plans." She tried to sound neutral. That was probably her best shot.

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose. She planned her whole work schedule around this!

"Sam are you planning on going to Southside everyday?" This could not become a regular thing.

"Maybe." Sam sassed.

Lucas sighed knowing the conversation wasn't going well. She handed the phone to him, "Talk to her." She said not wanting to yell at Sam, "Before I lose it."

Sam rolled her eyes hearing Brooke talk to Lucas on the other line.

"Sam?" She heard Lucas this time. He had put her on speaker so Brooke could hear as well.  
"Lucas."

"You need to get on the bus back." He also wanted to sound calm.

Sam's stop came and she got off, now walking towards Clydesville, "No. I'll see you at home." She tried sounding adult-like, "Tell Brooke I said sorry. I know she missed work for this, but I, I have plans. And this is important for me too. I promise it is." She didn't want to tell them what she was doing, but she also wanted to alleviate the blow as much as possible because she was probably in trouble, or in for some sort of talking to.

Lucas was stunned, "Little girl." He seethed. Who did she think she was? She did not dictate them. "You're not the one in charge here."

"I know that!" Her adult facade was breaking, "But, but I just I want to be here, not back there."

Brooke instantly heard Sam's emotion. She sighed inwardly and took the phone from Lucas, "Sammy, do what you need to do with Jack and Tamara."

Wrong. That's not why Sam was going to Southside.

"But I want you back home at 7:30."

"But my curfew is nine!" She whined.

"7:30. We're not budging young lady."

Sam pouted, "Fine then, whatever. Bye Lucas, Bye Brooke." She knew she was on speakerphone. God, parents sometimes really sucked.

She walked a few more minutes and stood in front of the Clydesville steps. Jack and Tamara didn't know she was there. She wasn't there to see them. She needed to talk to her teacher, and longtime confidant: Ms. Thrice.

….. ….. …. ….

Ms. Thrice looked up from the sheet music she had, surprised to see Sam. "Sammy? Instruments isn't until tomorrow. What're you doing here?"

She wasn't unhappy to see her, she was just surprised. Since Sam had moved in with Brooke and Lucas she had only gone to the class on Tuesdays. She used to hang out during Thrice's choir lessons on Mondays as well, but not since the move.

Sam shrugged and sat on one of the familiar chairs. "I just felt like being here today."

Thrice knew there was something going on with her star student. Well Sam wasn't really a student anymore. Sam would just play and play. She had learned the basics long ago, and now it was just about practice with occasional direction from Ms. Thrice. The girl was musically inclined.

"You want to talk about it?" Thrice asked, well aware that something had happened.

Sam walked over to the couch and laid down, "There's a piano at Tree Hill." She said simply.

Thrice looked towards the girl once more.

"Wonderful! Maybe you can play there. Wouldn't that be great?"

Sam had told Ms. Thrice that under no conditions was she allowed to tell her parents about her and piano. Which was harder said than done. It took everything for Ms. Thrice not to tell them and she was meeting with them to hand over Sam's case report on Friday. But she would never break her promise with Sam.

Sam put an arm over her eyes as she relaxed, "I got caught playing when I wasn't supposed to and the dumb choir teacher is making me go to his choir practice on Wednesday. He says he wants me to play for the choir."

Thrice raised her eyebrow, "Did you ditch class Samantha?"

Crap. Caught again.

"I didn't mean to. I just got excited when I saw the piano." And that was the God honest truth, well, sort of.

Ms. Thrice rolled her eyes. Some of the Clydesville girls would come down soon, but she wanted to talk to Sam, "Honey, why don't you want to tell your parents about you playing? It's a wonderful talent you have."

Sam sat up. She really didn't know how to explain it. "I, I don't know. It's just, it's something I learned here. It's something that connects me to Clydesville, to you, Jack and Tamara. When I play it's like I'm back here and nothing's changed, and, and I kinda like that." Of course she loved Brooke and Lucas, that was definitely not a point of debate. But she was scared, scared of forgetting, scared of losing what she had known all her life.

"It was a mistake playing that stupid piano in school. It was just so pretty, you know? It was a grand piano, and you know it's my dream to play on those. But, but I won't do it again. I'm only playing here."

"Oh Sammy." Ms. Thrice got up and sat next to her, "Playing the piano elsewhere is not going to change anything." She put an arm around the girl, "Sweetheart what connects you to all your friends here and Southside itself is the emotion that you put while you play. I know you're scared of losing the Southside in you, but that won't happen." She shook her a little, "We really dug ourselves deep in there." She said pointing softly at Sam's chest.

Sam laid her head on Ms. Thrice's shoulder. She was probably right, but these types of things took time.

"They'll probably make a big deal out of it. I don't want them to."

Ms. Thrice looked down at the girl on her shoulder. Her dark brown locks smelling distinctly like watermelon as they always had, "So tell them." She said softly, "You can't expect them to know how you're feeling, or what you want, if you don't talk to them."

Sam lifted her head up and looked at Ms. Thrice, "I guess you're right."

Thrice smiled at her, "I'm always right."

Sam knew she was. I guess it _was_ just a matter of telling them her feelings, fears, and thoughts, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. She needed to do something first.

"Thrice, I'll tell them, but only after the showcase."

She was talking about the Clydesville annual showcase at the community arts theatre. The south side community as beat up as it was, supported the showcase. It became a tradition on that side of town.

"It's in a month. Are you going to invite them, kinda like a surprise?" Thrice asked.

"I don't know. I just, the showcase is special, and….personal." Sam played every year since she learned the piano. And this year Thrice tasked them to play the song that either invigorated them to learn their instrument, or a song that inspired them to keep on playing.

This was a piece that Sam felt she had to practice and play at Southside. It had so much deep ties to her days in foster care, to her longing for her parents. It was an intense feeling of nostalgia she got when she heard the song. It just felt right to tell them after she played it.

Thrice understood, "Okay Sweetie. Are you staying for choir?"  
Sam nodded, "Yeah, I miss the girls."

She smiled and stood up, "They miss you too."

…. ….. … …..

Sam looked at her watch and gulped. She saw Brooke's car parked in Lucas's driveway and gulped again. Time had gotten the best of her and she ended up staying in Southside way past 7:30. after choir she had gone to Jack's house with Tamara and she told them what happened. Tamara agreed with Thrice and Jack didn't really comment because he was a bit jealous of this Manny guy. Sam's was his girl, well not yet exactly. But why else would she be laying on top of him? They were just too close for her to find some other guy. He told her that he'd be sneaking into her room tonight, and she agreed. They hadn't done it in a while anyway.

But all that didn't matter if Brooke and/or Lucas killed her tonight. It was 9:30pm, and she had only texted them at 7:00 saying she might be a little late, but then put her phone on silent after that.

Shit, and it was a school night as well. This was not going to be good at all.

The moment she opened the door she heard two chairs scrape the floor. She hadn't even gotten a chance to take her coat off when Lucas grabbed her arm and guided her towards the kitchen where Brooke's hand was already on her hip.

"Little girl, explain yourself." Lucas said letting her arm go.

Brooke had her fist clenched, "We were so worried about you Samantha! Where the hell is your phone?!"

Sam took it out and put it on the table, "RIght here. It's just, I, I had it on silent and I didn't check it. It was an accident!"

"Do you realize what time it is? We told you to be here at 7:30, not two hours later. What were you doing? I thought we already talked about this!" Lucas was not having it tonight.

Sam rolled her eyes, "God, I said it was an accident!" She crossed her arms, "I was doing nothing alright."

Brooke's eyes narrowed, "You mean to tell me, you did absolutely nothing. That's what was so important, absolutely nothing?"

Oh. Sam had not thought about that. She did make it a point to tell them on the phone that she was doing something important. But, but she still didn't like this at all! And unfortunately, her teenage mind clouded her reason,

"Well, I'm fine, so why does it matter?!"

"You are not to go to Southside for the rest of the week." Lucas ordered.

Sam's eyes widened. Tomorrow was piano! And she was going to present the song she was planning on playing at the showcase.

"Yes I am!" She yelled at them.

"No, no you are not." Brooke said calmly.

Hell no, Sam was not going to give up that easy.

"Yes I am! I don't care what you say!"  
"No. You're not." Lucas spoke more firmly, "I'll be driving you to and from school. That's it. I'm sorry Sam, but you lost that privilege."

Sam seethed with anger. Brooke was going to try and calm her, but Sam pushed her arm away, "I'm going and that's it! Just, just fuck off and let me do what I want!" Angry tears pricked at her eyes.

They stood there stunned. Did she really just do that? Brooke grabbed her before Lucas even had the chance.

"That's it young lady." She roughly pushed Sam up the stairs, even as she struggled against her.

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled, only to feel Brooke tighten her grip.

Once in her room Brooke let her go and closed the door. Sam stood there with her fists gripped, "This is so stupid! I need to go to Southside!"

"Sam, stop yelling at me, _right now._" Brooke scolded, taking a step towards her daughter. Sam continued on with her tantrum, "No! No! NO!" She stamped her foot.

Brooke grabbed her daughter's right arm and pulled her close, "Samantha, you are too old to be acting this way! Now stop it!" Brooke said, swatting Sam hard four times.

"Brooke, ow! Stop!" She cried when she felt the second swat.

Brooke turned her daughter to face her, noting her watery eyes.

Sam was rubbing her behind, too upset to respond. Her mom just swatted her like some little kid!

"You need to calm down now." Brooke said sternly as Sam hiccupped, "We will go back down and talk about this, then you're going straight to bed."

Sam rubbed her eye with a balled up fist, "I, I don't want to talk to you!" She said childishly. "You, you hit me!"

If the situation wasn't so serious Brooke would've smiled at Sam acting so childlike.

"I did. You earned that." Brooke noted seriously.

"No I didn't! You're just mean!" New tears sprang to her eyes. Those swats really hurt her feelings. More than Lucas's single swat did.

Brooke wasn't letting up though, "Samantha-"  
"No!" Sam cried, "You're mean! I hate you!" She spit at her mother.

Brooke didn't bother hiding the hurt and anger this time around. Sam knew what she had said, and she did it on purpose to spite her. Brooke wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She gave Sam a small nod as if they had come to an understanding, "Goodnight Sam. I love you."

She turned around and walked out, "And don't you dare leave this room." She warned without turning back and closed the door behind her.  
Sam dropped her crossed arms, worry filling her gaze, "Brooke!" She heard Sam sob with sudden remorse, but she didn't turn. Her little girl needed to learn her lesson. Words hurt and they have consequences.

Lucas had heard everything from downstairs. He was gunning his way up when Brooke stopped him, "Let her." She said grabbing his arm.  
"What?!" Hell would freeze over before he let Sam get away with that. He had a good mind to give her a real spanking, despite knowing that Brooke had already swatted her.

"She wants to act grown. Then let her be grown and sit in her room."

"Brooke that's-"  
"Her deal's with me. I'll teach her this lesson how I want to."

He could see the determination in her eyes, and would not get in the way of that. "Alright, alright, fine."

They both heard Sam's renewed sobs, "Brooke!" She cried, "Brooke, come back!"

Lucas saw Brooke cringe. They both knew she really wanted to go back up there. Instead she cleared her throat,

"It's late she'll probably go to sleep soon."

But Sam wasn't going to sleep. She had stripped herself of her clothes and pulled on Brooke's shirt, letting the hem hang at her knees and the sleeves pool at her elbows. She was hot because of all the emotions. Why wasn't Brooke coming back up? She wanted her to come back up, damn it! She always did. Last time she yelled at her mother, Brooke came back into her room and allowed Sam to apologize then wrapped her up and gave her a kiss. She wanted that now. Lucas was even missing in action.

But both parents were in Lucas's room folding laundry, some of Sam's and some of his. He thought it'd be a good way for Brooke to calm down a bit, and for him to just be there for her.

"I thought temper tantrums ended when kids were toddlers." Brooke said as she pulled one of Sam's shirts to her chest and folded it over in half.

Lucas chuckled, "Oh definitely not. You should see some of my students. But Sam's just different. I don't think she's ever had the chance to really blow off steam the right way. You know when I was lecturing her about that Mike guy she was so terrified of me because of what she thought I might do to her."

Brooke hugged Sam's shirt at Lucas's comment, "Really?"

He frowned, "Yes, really. I assured her that you and me would never hurt her purposely. She has so much built up inside that she was never allowed to let go before. This time it's different, she's learning that we're not going to hurt her, and so she's finally letting her emotions out but it gets the best of her, just like today. She doesn't know how to handle them yet because she's never had to deal with them, besides bottling it up. But you did the right thing. Our job is to reign her back in too."

Brooke handed Lucas a pair of his socks, "And cuddle with her after, which is what I wish I could be doing right now." She admitted.

Lucas sat down on the bed and smiled, "You're such a softy."  
Brooke gave him a look of feign surprise, "I am not!"

"You totally are!"

She pushed him, but he grabbed her arm and they both fell backwards onto the bed. He sighed tired now. She laid beside him feeling at ease with his presence. It just felt right.

"I missed you so much when you were gone in New York." He whispered.

Brooke turned to look at him. She hadn't expected that. He was with Peyton at the time.

"I know I was with Peyton, but the depths of my mind never stopped thinking about you."

Brooke said nothing, but lost herself in the ocean of his eyes.

Lucas moved over.

"What're you doing?" She asked, watching his movements.

He slowly got on top of her, his hands on either side of her, "You don't know how much you mean to me." He said softly, "You're my daughter's mother. You never leave my mind. I can't get you out, no matter how hard I try."

"Lucas." She whispered. His heart was beating fast, "Tell me to stop. Tell me no." He would do as she said, but he knew she wanted this, just as much as he did.

She bit her lip, "I missed you too." She finally said.

He reached down, slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed her stomach. Brooke sighed at the tingle that his touch sent through her body. It was a wave of familiar and glorious feelings that she knew she wanted more of.

Her eyes never left his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and one leg behind his back then the other. He sat up with her on top of him as she ran her fingers over his head and neck. She pulled him closer and his lips started to dominate her mouth. She softly bit at his lip as their kissing became more ardent.

"You're amazing." He groaned.

"Shut up." She said, pulling him back in.

Passion was the only word that could describe the electric feeling that surrounded them.

He fumbled for the button on her jeans then started unbuttoning it as she did the same for his. In a flurry of actions they found themselves pantless and soon it all came off. And the rest, the rest was history.

. …. …. …..

It was already 1:30 in the morning and Sam felt horrible that no one came up. Did they hate her? Of course not, Brooke had told her she loved her right before she left. But, but she wanted her mom!

She pulled out a thick notebook from under her bed and began to write. It would calm her, she knew it.

And just as always, she addressed it to her parents.

_Mom and Dad, _

_You guys were so mad today. And I know I sounded dumb when I was explaining it to you, but I wasn't doing "nothing" at Southside, I was talking to Ms. Thrice, and I played some piano with the Clydesville girls. It was really fun. That was the reason I was there. I think you guys would like that I play piano. Maybe. I know I'm not a cheerleader or an athlete. I'm sorry. But maybe when I show you guys how good I play you'll really like it! I really love playing, it makes me feel at peace._

_And I know that I said really bad things but I was mad too! You have to understand that. I have to go to Southside tomorrow. I was supposed to show Thrice and the girls what song I was playing. Tomorrow's the designated day, and I've been waiting so long to show them. I've been listening to it over and over. I was really excited to finally start playing it. I mean, I guess I could've waited until next week, but still!...Sure, if you had known you probably would've let me, but whatever that doesn't matter anymore because you're both really mad at me. Besides, I still don't like Tree Hill. But I think I made a new friend. He's weird, but cool. _

_And mom you hit me! I know I was being mean, but why didn't you come up and make it all better? Mama, I wish you would've. I hope you don't think I really hate you because I don't! I don't, I don't! I do need you. I was stupid. Ugh, I guess I am sorry. Daddy you also didn't tuck me in today. Was I that bad? I also really don't want to face you guys tomorrow. This just really sucks._

_Love, _

_Sam_

A few moments later she heard a knock on the window and remembered that Jack was coming. She was so glad someone could provide her with comfort. She locked her door then opened the window.

Per usual, he gave her a smile and waited for her to lay back down. But when he laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her she burst into renewed tears.

Jack tightened his slack grip, "What's wrong Sammy?" He whispered.

"I really messed up." She said through her tears, "They didn't want me to go to Southside this week, and I know it's just a week but I really wanted to be there tomorrow."

Jack already knew why, so he didn't ask.

"And I yelled at them and told them to fuck off, then I told Brooke I hated her!" She purposely left out the fact that Brooke had swatted her.

If Sam could see jack's face, she would've seen his jaw drop. Wow, Jack was intimidated by both her parents. Sam really had guts.

"What happened after that?" He asked.

"Nothing. They just sent me here. And no one came up to say goodnight or to yell at me some more or anything. It's like they just forgot me!"  
"Maybe they know that you and them need space. And you're in trouble Sam, that means they're not just gonna come up here and make you feel better. You're the one that kinda messed up, not them. Maybe if you apologized, that's probably what they're waiting for."

Sam didn't say anything. He was probably right, but Sam was also a stubborn little one. He held her, and waited for her to calm down. "Hey, turn around and look at me." He whispered. She did so. Jack stared at her, "You're beautiful." He told her. Sam chuckled a bit, "Thanks?"  
Jack tried to hide his disappointment. But then Sam turned a bit more serious, "Thank you for being here Jack." She scooted a bit closer and pecked his lips.

"Have you had any nightmares because of him?" He asked her.  
"Not since last week. As long as I don't think about it, it doesn't bother me."

Jack wished she would just tell her parents, "You should tell them about your nightmares." He urged quietly. She snuggled into his chest, "I'd rather just tell you."

Jack smiled. Manny had nothing on him.

… …. … ….

The next morning Sam woke up earlier than usual to make sure she unlocked the door before Lucas got up. Today was definitely going to suck.

Lucas laid in bed with yesterday night still fresh in his mind. Surprisingly, Brooke did not leave angry or flustered after they had sex. They laid together after, and he was wise not to say the "L" word. She left at around 1:00 am, telling him to take care of Sammy. He gave her a strong hug as she walked out, and it was as if nothing had happened. He wondered if Brooke was going to continue to act like they didn't have the best sex ever. He wiped his face, trying to get rid of his sleepiness. It was time to get up.

When Sam finally got dressed and went down Lucas was drinking coffee and reading his paper. She padded her way towards the couch near the door and sat down waiting for when it was time for them to leave.

He gave her a glance and could see that Sam was looking very contrite. He sighed, "You're not going to eat?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

He really wanted to see her smile, and put yesterday behind them, but it wouldn't be that easy. After Brooke banished her to her room no one ever went up, and she never came out.

"We're leaving in ten minutes then." He told her.  
She just nodded again.

Sam saw Lucas come into her line of sight and hand her a coat that she had been eyeing when she was out shopping with Brooke. More like Brooke shopping and Sam following her around bored out of her mind.

"Brooke wanted me to give you this." He said handing her the navy blue coat.

Sam never bought anything when she was with Brooke, but Brooke figured out that Sam never denied clothes that were already bought, because she couldn't turn them down when they were already paid for, so whenever they were out she kept a keen eye to see if Sam liked something.

Sam took it, not looking into Lucas's eyes, "Thanks."

He bent his knees and patted her thigh, waiting for her to look at him.

_'Daddy, I'm sorry.'_ She thought.

"I'm sorry." She finally said when she looked at her dad. Last night really allowed her to think a lot, and she knew that she was in the wrong this time.

"Lucas I'm sorry. I was just mad." She repeated again when he only looked at her.

"I know you are." He could see the remorse all over her face, "But the person you should be apologizing to is your mother." He said sternly.

Sam's voice became watery again, "She's really mad at me." She looked down again, "And you didn't tuck me in yesterday." She mumbled a bit embarrassed to admit it. She met his eyes, "I know I was acting like I didn't want you guys, but I still wanted you to come up. Is that stupid of me?"

There it was again. He saw all her insecurities and sighed, "Come here kid." She put his arms around him and he picked her up and hugged her.

"You needed space." He said "and frankly, so did I. You really did a number on us yesterday. I'm sorry, but Brooke and I have emotions too buddy." He couldn't be anything but honest. He really wanted to tuck her in, but knew that Sam needed to think over what she had done.

"You still love me?" She said in a small whisper with his arms still around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist. He smiled, "Forever and always kiddo. But you're still not going to Southside, young lady."

She didn't fight it this time, her dad was hugging her! That's what she wanted. "I know." She said dejectedly, "Is Brooke coming today?"

"Afraid not Sam. She's working late because she took yesterday as a half day." He gently put her back down, "It has nothing to do with what you said to her. Do you understand me?" He didn't want her getting confused.

She looked at the coat that she wanted so badly, but never even told Brooke about. Her mom knew her so well, and it had only been a few months.

She frowned at Lucas feeling guilty as ever, "Okay."

But somehow she still felt that her mother didn't want to see her. What if her mom got her that coat as a goodbye present? Shit, she must've screwed up that bad. She had to fix this, and on her way to school she came up with an idea.

… …. ….

Sam stared at her mother's office building and took a deep breath. She had to apologize, and she had to do it now. The gust of cold hit her face and she took out her beanie, put it on and walked in.

"I need to go to the sixth floor." She told the doorman. He looked at her and already knew who she was, but was surprised to see her during school hours, "Sam shouldn't you be in school?" He asked her.

She shook her head adamantly, "No, I should be here. Can you let me up so I can talk to Brooke?"

He nodded saying nothing else and opened the elevator for her. She pressed the button and wrung her hands nervously. The ding prompted her to get out of the elevator and towards the office. They all turned to look at Brooke's daughter. What was she doing there?

Millie, the ever-persistent gatekeeper, furrowed her eyebrows, "Sweetie, what on earth are you doing here?" She knew for a fact she was supposed to be at school. Brooke had told her all about yesterday.

Sam didn't bother looking at her, "I need to talk to my mom." She said not thinking twice. Everyone who had heard Sam were a bit stunned, they had never heard her call Brooke "mom" once. Luckily, they were wise enough not to mention it.

Millie didn't try stopping her from entering her mother's office.

Brooke was with Nick when her door was burst open.

"I'm sorry!" Sam blurted out. It was the first thing that came to mind, and it was...less than eloquent, but it was heartfelt.

Brooke's mouth dropped a bit. Sam was in her office and not at school.

"Samantha Walker, you should be in school!" She scolded, though lightly. It was also the first thing that popped in her mind.

Sam slammed her hand onto her side, "No, Brooke! I'm sorry. Don't you get it? I need to be here, so I can tell you that I'm sorry, and that I don't hate you. I don't. Please don't send me away. I'm sorry!"

Brooke looked to Nick who understood and made his way out. Sam was still standing in the middle of the office desperate to hear her mother say something. Anything!

Brooke didn't move from her desk and Sam didn't move from her spot in the middle of the office.

"Sweetheart, I'm not sending you away. You know that nothing you do will ever make me do that. Now come here, and tell me what you're sorry about and why you had to leave school for this."

She needed Sam to talk to her, and tell her what she was thinking and feeling before she could offer her any type of comfort.

Sam went over. Brooke saw the tears beginning to stream down her daughter's face. She stood up and as Sam cried and sniffled she began the task of taking Sam's beanie off and placing it on her desk, then did the same with her coat. Sam let her. She was more than capable of doing it herself, but it was nice to feel Brooke do it so lovingly.

Brooke sat Sam down on her chair, then stood in front of her, "Go on Sam, talk to me."

Sam wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I was just mad Brooke. I didn't mean to tell you that I hated you and stuff. I know you know I'm mad that you left me when I was a baby, but I could never hate you. I, I can't. I love you." Sam met her mother's eyes, "You didn't come back when I called you, and I know it's because I needed to apologize but I would've if you just came back!"

Brooke was glad that Sam was talking to her, "And I love you too. But Sam if I had gone up last night you would've apologized just because you felt bad, but I need you to understand why it was wrong."

Sam sighed, "I know, I know. I need to control myself better. It was just, I freaked. You had hit me!"

Brooke rose an eyebrow, "Really, Sam? I want you to tell me why I swatted your behind."

Sam averted her mother's scary eyebrow, embarrassed to hear the question, "I, I don't know."

"You don't?" Brooke said giving her another chance.

Sam crossed her arms. It was another dumb question! Ugh.

"Because I was having a tantrum." She grumbled, "I'll try harder next time, I will."  
Brooke sighed and bent down much like Lucas did that morning. She pushed some of Sam's hair out of her face, "Peanut, you need to control your temper because if not you'll find yourself in trouble every week. Do you want that?"

"No m'am." She would much prefer to never be in trouble again, thank you very much, "I hate being in trouble."  
Brooke knew that for a fact. She didn't know if there was any other teenager that could get themselves so easily into trouble, but then try everything in their power to fix it, like skip school for example.

"Now tell me, why did you have to come now and tell me this. Why couldn't it wait until after school?"

Sam pointed to the new coat. Brooke looked at it, "You didn't like the coat?" She asked confused.

"No, I did. I just, I thought you gave it to me like a goodbye gift because of what I said. You had said goodnight and I love you then never came back up, and then I got the coat, and it just it felt like a farewell. I needed to get to you before you disappeared forever." She started to get worked up again, "And that happened once before, you know. When I left my first foster home. She gave me new shoes, and then they packed me up. I know you're not going to do that, I don't know why I thought that. It's just-"

Brooke needed to hear no more. She lifted her daughter's chin, "You're right. I'm _never_ doing that to you. You can be a royal pain in my ass, and I _still_ won't leave. Nothing you do is ever going to chase me or your dad away. "

Sam placed her hands in her lap feeling a bit dumb for ever thinking that.

"And Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"For what?" Sam scrunched up her face, confused.

"For not hating me for giving you up." Brooke said keeping her emotions at bay, and wrapped her daughter in her arms.

'_I love you mama.' _Sam thought. But just hugged her mother tighter.

"Now come on." Brooke said letting her go.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked taking the coat that Brooke handed her to put on. Brooke waited for Sam to put the coat on, then fixed the beanie onto Sam's head, "I'm taking you back to school."

Sam groaned, but took Brooke's outstretched hand anyway. She felt a ring on one of Brooke's fingers. She looked down and there certainly was a ring, one with her birthstone on it. She smiled up at her mom as they walked and said nothing else.

**Hope y'all liked it! Btw, I'm not planning on Manny being any type of competition for Jack! What'd you think? Questions? Please continue to review!**

**Note: I know that Sam sometimes acts like a little kid (tantrums and such), but she's been through a lot, and didn't really get the chance to emotionally develop. Sorry if that bothers some of you guys! But Brooke and Lucas are trying to work it out. It's a slow process.**

**I have some possible ideas of how Sam will finally get to call her parents "mom" and "dad," but if you guys have ideas, go ahead and let me know! I'm planning on having a month's time jump next chapter making it around four and a half months of them being together. But that might still be to early on. And yes, piano. I love the piano, so Sam just had to play it! **


	13. The Beginning of Trouble

It had been four weeks since Sam moved schools. Things had died down a bit, and Sam had stopped complaining about Tree Hill. Brooke was hitting away at her computer keys when she noticed her door creak open. She knew it was Sam and gave a small smile, though she kept her focus. It was wonderful how normal it felt to feel Sam come and just sit on the floor in her office. Sometimes she'd talk about her day, other times she was aloof, but it made Brooke feel at peace. And for Sam, Brooke's mere presence was an ultimate comfort.

Sam opened the door, then closed it behind her quietly so as not to disturb Brooke. She padded over and sat down to the left of Brooke's chair and leaned on the wall, criss cross applesauce as usual. She had already placed a pillow and blankets there, which Brooke did not move, even though her office was usually immaculate she couldn't bring herself to clean up the nest Sam had propped up for herself.

"Hi sweetheart. Why aren't you up with Tamara?" Brooke thought Sam was going to just ask her something, but then when Sam went over and sat down she knew she'd have a visitor for at least a good half hour.

"Tamara's asleep." Sam said as she got comfortable.

Brooke looked at the time and figured it was still early for a teenager to go to sleep on a Friday night, especially when with a friend. She pressed 'send' and went to the next email, "This early? You must've worn her out Sam." Brooke said jokingly looking at Sam out of the corner of her eye. She saw Sam's face fall a bit and then turned to her.

"She got moved to a foster home, it's kinda loud there I guess." Sam said cuddling into one of the blankets.

Brooke could hear the sadness in Sam's voice, "Do they treat her well Sam?"

Sam shrugged as she tried finding her spot in the book that Haley had given them. Brooke's office was her reading spot." They're the ones that do it for the money. They give you food, a place to sleep. You shut up and try not to cause a scene. There's probably seven kids. She has to share a bed with two other kids. She doesn't really get much sleep there." She looked up at Brooke, "She might be spending more time here. Is that okay?" She gave her mom pleading eyes, but Brooke didn't need her to beg, "Of course Sam. As long as her foster parents are okay with it, so am I."

"They don't care." Sam mumbled, finally finding her spot in the book.

Brooke took a deep breath, she kept looking at Sam. Had she been in a foster home like that?

After Thrice had given them the case report four weeks ago Lucas and Brooke were a bit more enlightened of Sam's past. Sam had had three good homes. They might've been emotionally neglectful at times, but they never hurt her. Yet Sam always did something to be sent back. The reasoning Sam gave was that she needed to be at Clydesville for when her mom and dad came back. Brooke and Lucas both had misty eyes after reading that court statement. But Sam also had three particularly bad homes. One when she was six and their preferred disciplinary tool was a thick belt, another when she was eight, her foster parents were drug addicts and particularly mean and angry drunks, and the last when she was with Mike. But all they could get from the report was that Mike gave her a broken arm by pushing her down the stairs. They knew there was more to it, but Thrice told them that Sam would open up with time. Even Thrice was unaware of what he had done.

Brooke and Lucas's heart broke multiple times that day. They decided to watch a movie with Sam that night, making sure to love her up as much as they could, and Sam soaked in it. Sam really liked that day, of course she didn't know about the case report.

"Brooke?" Sam said after 15 minutes.

She rose up an eyebrow to signal she was listening, "Hmmm?"

'You've been spending a lot of time in here. You've been super busy and I know it's because of me and you moving to Tree Hill. I, umm, I think you should go to New York more often, I'll be fine now." Sam replied meekly, hoping she sounded convincing.

Brooke put her pencil down, "Samantha this isn't your fault. It's just a crazy time. New York or not, there's a lot to get done. And I'd much rather spend my nights here in this office talking to you and watching you read, than over there." She could see how guilty Sam felt, and sighed, "I know I've been busy these past two weeks, but that's why Rebecca's coming down Sunday. She's really gonna relieve a lot of the workload. You'll see."

Sam slumped her shoulders. Brooke had been mentioning this Rebecca character for three weeks already. She was her right hand in New York and she had decided to move down to Tree Hill. She also had a daughter, who Brooke seemed to be head over heels for. Sam would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit threatened by this mysterious "Elizabeth" character.

And apparently it was through Rebecca that Brooke met Julian, as she was Julian's cousin. That made it a bit better. Sam was excited that Julian would be coming down when Rebecca and her daughter moved in to Tree Hill. She'd finally get to see him!

Sam snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm excited to see Julian." She mentioned and looked to gauge Brooke's reaction. She could see the slight wince, "Brooke, it's okay right? I can hang out with him?"

"He means a lot to you Sam. I'm not taking that away."  
Sam smiled at her mother, glad that she was so understanding.

"And you're gonna love Lizzie. She's the best and only a year older than you. You guys are gonna hit it off!" Brooke added with a huge smile.

Elizabeth was a freshman in high school, but Sam was the youngest in the freshman class as she started kindergarten at four and not five like most.

"Yeah...sure." Sam said trying not to show her indifference, or better yet, jealousy.

They stayed in a comfortable working silence for another half hour before Brooke got up. "Kiddo I'm going upstairs. Are you staying here?"

"I'm just gonna finish this chapter then go with T again." Sam said looking from the rim of the book.

Brooke bent down and gave Sam' a kiss on the top of her head, staying like that for a brief moment, inhaling her daughter's scent. Watermelon shampoo and very light body wash. Sam got used to using the cheapest toiletries, and Brooke grudgingly obliged. I mean, Brooke Davis buying $2.00 shampoo? What a travesty. But she was getting used to her daughter's faint scent, the same way Sam got used to the lavender scent that followed Brooke around.

"Don't wake her if she's still sleeping, okay?" Brooke said gently, referring to Tamara.

"I won't."

" Night Sammy. " Brooke said as she stood back up.

"Night Brooke."

When Sam finally went into her room Tamara was sprawled out all over her bed,

"Damn it T." She grumbled. She picked up her blanket, and was going to get a pillow but Tamara was on top of all of them. Sam rolled her eyes and went into Brooke's room standing near the door. Brooke, who was looking over some contracts in bed put the papers down.

"Brooke can I borrow a pillow? T's all over my by bed and took control of my pillows."

Her mother looked at her curiously, "Where were you planning on sleeping?" She saw that Sam had her blanket and Barry the bear in one hand.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know on the floor or the couch I guess."  
Brooke let out a scoff, "No, you will do no such thing." Came her no nonsense voice, "Now come here." She patted the bed twice.

Sam held onto the doorframe. She hadn't slept in Brooke's bed since she had woken up from the fallout of Lucas's overnight stay all those weeks ago.

Brooke could see that Sam was trying to decide.

"Samantha get on the bed." She spoke once more. She wouldn't budge on this one. There were only two rooms with a bed in her home, and Sam was going to be asleep in one of them and since Tamara had overtaken hers, then her bed would have to do.

Sam let go of the door, "Brooke the couch is fi-"  
"Now Sam." She gave the mattress a small slap, "Get on the bed."  
Sam sighed and trudged over, then crawled under the covers.

Brooke picked up a contract with one hand then looked over at Sam who was still sitting up,

"You are always welcome here. My bed is your bed. My room is your room. You come in here whenever you want, okay?"

Sam looked at her then scooted closer to her mother, "Okay then." She said softly. Brooke extended her hand, "Now come here silly." She smiled invitingly at her and Sam gave her a sheepish look, but scooted some more and laid her head on Brooke's side. She saw her mother's vacant hand and carefully took a hold of it, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her mother's finger. It had her birthstone on it! It was practically begging Sam to play with it.

"Brooke?" She asked later, now half asleep.

"Yes?" Brooke answered still concentrated, although Sam's small hand in hers, constantly fiddling with her ring was enough to want to gather her girl and never let her go...damn work, ruining everything.

"Will you and Lucas always hold me? Even when I'm not sick or we're not watching movies or something?"

This caught her attention. She put the contract aside and looked down at her daughter, who was refusing to look at her, "Sammy, we can hold you if you just want to be held. You don't need a reason to sit on your dad's lap or my lap. You don't need a reason to ask for a hug. We'll give you all the love and cuddles you want for no reason at all." She assured her, and made a mental note to maybe give her baby more random hugs.

Brooke knew Sam was half gone by now, else she wouldn't have asked such a question. She turned out the light and maneuvered herself to lay down, then pulled Sam close to her. She felt as Sam melted into her side and Brooke's heart soared. She kissed the top of Sam's head, "I love you my little knucklehead." She whispered.

Sam smiled, "I really like being your knucklehead."

Brooke chuckled, "I like that you're my knucklehead too."

The next morning Tamara woke up with no sign of Sam. She walked towards Brooke's open bedroom and found Sam nuzzled comfortably into Brooke, her back to her mother's chest, while Brooke's arms were wrapped around her.

Tamara rolled her eyes, "Ppssst. Sam." She whispered not so stealthily.

Sam stirred and Brooke reflexively tightened her hold, but nothing came after that.

She tiptoed into the room and pinched Sam's exposed arm.

"Ouch!" Sam hissed quietly, "What the hell?" Sam mumbled under her breath still somewhat asleep.

"Why didn't you stay in your room?" Tamara asked, not caring that she woke Sam up abruptly.

"You took over my bed." Sam grumbled, annoyed that she was being woken up from her sleep.

"Oh." Tamara said as she saw the pair. Brooke still looked comfortably asleep, and Sam wasn't opening her eyes.

"Sam get up. Jack's coming over remember?"

Sam's eyes shot open, "Shit I forgot." She moaned.

"Cuss one more time, I dare you." Came a stern, but tired voice that made both Sam and Tamara cringe.

Sam turned to look at her, "Brooke, I, I thought that you were still-"

Brooke's eyes finally opened, but she still held Sam, "I'm a light sleeper. Your friend over there woke me up with her not so subtle whispering."

Tamara just smirked, "My bad. Brooke, can we borrow your kitchen? I wanna make pancakes."

Brooke just wanted to go back to sleep, preferably with Sam still in her arms, but Sam was already trying to wriggle out of her embrace. She sighed and let go, "Yes you can. Don't burn anything down."

Sam sat up and tried to wipe the sleepiness off. "Hey Brooke can Manny come over too?" She said forgetting that she had already told him he could.

Brooke made no attempt to answer.

Sam shook Brooke's shoulder, "Come on, I know you're still awake. Can Manny come over too?" Sam tried again.

Brooke opened her eyes once more. It was a damn Saturday, what kind of kids were awake at this ungodly hour? Seven in the freakin' morning!

"Yes, now get out so I can sleep you little heathen." She groaned.

Sam laughed, "Whatever." She hopped off the bed, "Thanks! We'll save you some breakfast!"

…. …. …

By nine o'clock all four of the kids were downstairs. Manny stood next to Tamara, failing miserably at making a pancake. Jack sat at the island throwing daggers at the boy.

"Why are you so serious around him?" Sam asked Jack sitting next to him.

"I'm not." He squirmed a bit, "He's just...not like us." He said quietly so he wouldn't hear. Of course it was more like, he was a threat and Jack didn't like that one bit.

"So we're not supposed to hang out with him?" Sam countered.

"You can." He said with a hint of anger, "You're like him, or more like him than I am."

Sam glared at Jack, "Wow Jack. I'd expect that from T, not from you."

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
Sam was still incensed, "Yeah you did. Or else you wouldn't have said it." She got up and was about to leave him but Jack quickly grabbed her and pulled her towards the living room, "Sam look, I'm sorry. I'm just used to it being the three of us. Okay?"  
She could see his sincerity and sighed, "I get it Jack, but don't worry what you and me have" She made sure to look at him with intent, "What we have is special." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him go, moving back towards the kitchen. Jack held his cheek and smiled.

"Sammy girl, check these suckers out!" Manny said staring at the two perfectly round pancakes he made.

Tamara just rolled her eyes, "It only took him ten tries."

Sam laughed. She was glad at how easily Manny accepted Sam's past. It wasn't easy to tell him, but he treated her no different, although he was a little star struck around Brooke when he first met her. And Tamara gained a liking for the boy, who although obviously wealthy and naive held no judgments on anyone. And Jack, well Jack was coming around.

"So Sam when are we seeing you perform?" Manny asked as they sat around the tv. Sam frowned. The showcase had been moved because they were still trying to gather enough money to make it happen this year.

"In two weeks, I hope." She answered. Manny's smile broadened, "I can't wait."

Jack felt Sam lean on him, "It'll happen." He assured her, "Thrice said they're getting an arts grant from the city."

It wasn't too much later that Lucas strolled into the home and was surprised to see four kids watching tv and eating.

"Well hello there." He said putting down his coffee.

"Hey."

"Hi Coach Scott."

"'Sup."

"Hi Luke."

Came the chorus of voices.

Lucas chuckled, "Where's Brooke?" He asked after giving Sam's forehead a light kiss.

She looked up at him, "Upstairs. I think she's still asleep."

He nodded and then went up to her room.

Tamara looked over to Sam, "Dude, are your mom and dad dating?"

"Who knows. They go out together and stuff but they're never like romantic and stuff. They're just weird."

It was true, for a month the pair couldn't deny that they loved one another, and so Luke and her started going out to dinner together, just the two of them. They would talk about a lot of things, and a lot of times about their daughter, but it was like rekindling a friendship that they had lost. They tried keeping it platonic, although sometimes a passionate kiss, or two…or three, slipped out.

He knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sam I'll be down in a minute." Came her voice.

"It's Luke." He said through a chuckle. Brooke sounded absolutely overwhelmed.

There was some shuffling and then she opened the door. He gave her a big, goofy smile,

"So mother bear, when did you have three other kids without my knowledge?"  
She rolled her eyes, "If they're my kids, then they are your kids too."

"So are we playing house." He said a bit more seductively as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Maybe." She said giving him a teasing smile. He pulled her close and kissed her, then let her go.

A burst of laughter from downstairs brought them back down, and it was that same burst of laughter that made them feel completely whole. There they stood, a mother and a father, downstairs was their child, who despite the odds, was still quite happy. This was how things were supposed to be. Lucas felt Brooke grab her hand, and he smiled. Maybe this time around her answer to his question would be 'yes.'

"Sam, sweetie, Lucas and I are gonna go out and buy some things for tomorrow's dinner. Are you okay to stay here with your friends?"

Sam stood in front of her parents, who had called her over, and nodded at their question,

"But guys can't I just go to Southside tomorrow? I'll meet them eventually."

Brooke pursed her lips, "No, Sam. Tommorow's for family."

"But they're not my family!" Sam argued.

Lucas gave her a withering glare, "Young lady." He warned.

Sam stopped herself immediately. Brooke's hurt look and Lucas's words were enough, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just, I don't know them."

Brooke rubbed Sam's arm, "You will. No Southside tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes m'am." Sam gave them a long dramatic sigh that made Lucas smile.

"So we're good?" He asked.

Sam had no other option but to agree, "Yeah we're good."

Brooke noticed that Sam was still in her nightshirt, but had put some shorts under. She smiled deeply at her daughter. It was always the simple things that reminded the two parents how young Sam still was. The way she rubbed her eyes when she was really tired, or how she pouted when things didn't go her way, nonetheless they loved that about her.

Lucas leaned in to kiss her forehead, "We'll be back in a few hours. If you leave the house text or call one of us. Okay?"

Brooke nodded in agreement, "Yes, you better."  
"I know, geez."

Lucas narrowed his eyes, but then smiled when Sam gave him a timid look, "Alright, deal."

Brooke gave her a quick kiss on her way out, "Bye honey. We'll be back." And off they went.

… ….. …..

Sam looked over at Brooke who was continuously checking her phone, "Can you chill?" She asked her, "You're making _me_ nervous."

Lucas wrapped an arm around Sam who was annoyed at Brooke's fussing, "Give her this one champ. She's excited." He whispered to her. Sam sighed and rested her chin on her hands. She, for one, was not excited about meeting these strangers that Brooke was so enamored by.

Twenty minutes later a car pulled up and Brooke practically jumped out of her seat. Lucas and Sam stared at each other, and he gave her a wink, then got up and headed towards Brooke, while Sam stood far away, listening to their greetings.

"_You're doing it for mom."_ She kept telling herself.

"BROOKE DAVIS!" Came an unfamiliar, but friendly feminine voice.

"Becky!" Brooke said as they enveloped into a long hug.

"Oh my God I missed you!" Brooke said, "Where's my beautiful niece?"

Sam felt her chest tighten. Niece? She thought they were just friends, are they that close?

"Aunt Brooke, I'm here!" Came a younger voice.

"Lizzie!" Brooke said as the girl wrapped her arms around Brooke, "Baby girl. How are you?".

"I'm fine. Missing New York already though." Brooke frowned a bit, "Well Tree Hill's not too bad. But I have someone you both would like to meet."

'_Aww shit.' _Sam thought,_ 'Here they come. Remember to smile, you idiot.'_

"Sammy." Came Brooke's voice.

Sam had since sat back down, but she stood back up, "Yeah?.

Rebecca gushed at the sight and put a hand to her chest, "Oh Brooke, she's stunning." She said looking at Sam's intense features. It was like she unassumingly commanded a room.

Brooke smiled, "I know." She knew exactly what Rebecca meant. It took Brooke's breath away every time she remembered that the girl staring meekly at them was their daughter.

"And she's so little." Rebecca added. Elizabeth, her daughter was 5' 5',' Sam looked to be much shorter.

"She's not little." Brooke said staring at her daughter, "She's perfect."

Sam stood there feeling like she was being sold at an auction. Why do parents have to talk about their kids as if they're not there?

"Come here Sam." Brooke outstretched her hand for her daughter to take, "Come say hello." Sam looked to Lucas who was leaning on the wall and he motioned her to come over as well.

She went over and took her mom's hand, "Sammy this is Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you m'am." Sam extended her hand, but Rebecca laughed and enveloped Sam in a hug.

"Handshakes are for strangers, and I am not a stranger, at least I won't be very soon." She told Sam simply, "And call me Rebecca. And this Sam," She said pointing to Elizabeth, "Is my little girl, Lizzie."  
Sam noticed the light blush pass through the girl's face. "Hi Sam." Elizabeth said, "It's nice to meet you."

Sam nodded, "You too Liz."

Brooke broke the awkward silence between the two teens, who were sizing each other up. Elizabeth was beautiful, she could definitely fit the part of head cheerleader. She had blonde hair, and eyes that were a beautiful greyish brown. She looked to be fit and had an easy smile and friendly face. Sam already knew this girl was popular, it was easy to tell.

"Well guys let's head to the kitchen. Everyone's coming soon, they told me they're on their way."

They all went over but Brooke felt someone tug on her shirt. It was Sam.

"What's up kiddo?" She said pausing while everyone made their way over.

"Where's Julian? I thought he was coming too. I was excited to see him."

Brooke put a hand on Sam, "He's coming. He needed to talk to Peyton first." Brooke said putting an arm around Sam's shoulder and ushering her into the kitchen. Sam sighed, hoping that this dinner went as uneventfully as possible.

As they all talked and Sam politely tried to answer all the questions coming her way, the doorbell rung and was the first one to jump up this time, "I got it!" She yelled already on her way. This time it was_ her _family at the door, the one she was growing to love.

Julian was the first face she saw. "JULIAN!" She jumped up and he grabbed her in one arm, holding onto the door frame with the other so they wouldn't fall. Once he regained his balance he wrapped both arms around her,

"You missed me Samson?" He said laughing as he put her down. Sam's smile was wide, "Texting isn't the same as actually getting to see you."

He ruffled her hair, "Well kid you got me for two weeks in Tree Hill. It'll be fun."

Sam nodded excitedly.

"Did you meet my cousin and Lizzie?" He asked her

"Mhm." Sam said still smiling at Julian, "Well great, let's go in there then."

She let him in and then came the rest of the clan who all took their turns giving Sam a hug and/or a kiss, except for Jamie, he just turned twelve so he gave her a smile, "Hey Sammy." He said. Sam rolled her eyes and was the one that pulled him into a hug, "Hi _James_." She said. He groaned, he hated being called James.

By the time dinner was over Sam felt like she was ready to peace out and maybe head to Southside.

Lucas and Sam were sitting next to one another as she tried to time her ask for the perfect moment.

She squirmed a bit then turned to him, "Can I go to Southside?" She whispered as they were still talking.

Lucas looked at her sternly, "No. This is family time." He put an arm around her when he saw an upcoming argument and leaned in, "Don't fight me on this Sammy." He kissed the top of her head, and went back to paying attention to the conversation.

Brooke who was sitting next to Elizabeth heard Sam's ask.

Everyone else was staunchly listening to Rebecca's gripping story about airport security. Brooke shot Sam a glance that was not missed.

Sam shrunk into her seat and sighed. The dinner was done! Why did she still have to be there?

But a question peaked Sam's attention. "Sweetie are you going to try out for cheerleading at Tree Hill?" Brooke asked Elizabeth.

The girl's eyes brightened, "I hope so. Tryouts might be over, which I'm worried about."

Brooke just shook her head, "Oh don't worry about that. Just let me know if you have problems." She said giving her a wink.

Peyton just rolled her eyes, "Still evoking your will on others I see B. Davis."  
Brooke just laughed.  
"You can really do that Aunt Brooke?"

Sam held it together. Of course Brooke would be excited about her being a cheerleader.

"Yes! Anything for you. It'll be great."

Sam saw as Elizabeth melted into Brooke's embrace, a rush of jealousy hit her, but she just bit her lip and stayed quiet.

"You play any sports?" Lucas asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, soccer." She said, "I'm trying out for that next season."

Lucas beamed, "Awesome! You're just great all around aren't you?"

Rebecca chuckled, "She's a great student too. She's got a lot of opportunities up her alley if she keeps going this way."

Sam looked at everyone who was nodding and smiling in agreement. Wonderful. Sam got up slowly. Lucas had already moved his arm and so Sam took the chance to leave, but Brooke stopped her, "Samantha where are you going?"

Sam sighed, "I was just gonna go upstairs. Jack's gonna call me." She lied.

Brooke shook her head, "You're staying here. Come on, sit next to me and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at Sam then back down. She knew that Sam probably didn't want anything to do with her at the moment.

"I don't want to." Sam said only with a hint of defiance. They room quieted, as a mother daughter standoff seemed to be on the rise.

"Sam" Brooke said with warning.

"I-I'm not trying to be rude. It's just Jack's gonna call me. I'll be back down Brooke, I promise."  
Lucas sighed, "Go and come back when you're done."

She nodded, grateful for her father's reprieve, but saw out of the corner of her eye Brooke's angry glare towards Lucas.

She made her way up and stayed sulking in her room for a bit until she heard them all move back into the kitchen for ice cream. She took her chance and grabbed Barry the bear and her blanket to head down into the basement. It was like a living room downstairs and she wanted to watch some tv. Her own tv had no cable yet. She padded down and was surprised to See Jamie there.

"Hey Sam." He said, as he moved the controller skillfully.

She went over and laid on the other side of the sectional sofa, her knees tucked in. She let Barry the bear's fur tickle her chin as she tucked him in her arm. "Hey." She said softly.

Jamie looked over at her cousin. Well, he considered them cousins anyway.

"Why aren't you up there?" He asked, "Tired of all the Liz love?"

Sam smirked, "Something like that. What're you playing?"

"Call of Duty. Wanna try?"

Sam shrugged, "not really, I'd rather just watch."

He played for a minute or two, but then paused the game and looked at Sam, "You look sad."

"It's nothing Jamie."

He huffed, "I'm 12 now, you know. I'm not dumb. Something's wrong, I can see it."

Sam sighed and looked away from the tv towards Jamie, "I just, I'm not like Brooke or Lucas, and Liz, well Liz is. She's...normal and...cool."

Jack stayed quiet for a second, "Okay, well, you know my dad loves basketball, and I, well I don't. I told him that once and he gave me this really weird angry but sad look."

Sam frowned, "Yeah, I guess it's kinda the same. I'm not a cheerleader or an athlete."

Jamie nodded, "Looks like we're both outcasts. But they still love us, you know that right?"

He needed to assure his cousin of that. He didn't really know a lot about Sam's situation, but he knew that she sometimes thought she was unloved.

Sam looked back to the tv, "Yeah, I know. It just sucks."

He agreed, "Yeah, it sucks. But, what are you good at?"

Sam laughed a bit. Should she tell him? But one look at the eager kid in front of her and she knew she could. Jamie was like a vault. He took other's trust so seriously, even at 12 years old, "It's a secret and you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "I'm the best at secrets Sammy!"

She nodded and then sat up a bit. It was the first time she'd be admitting this outside of Southside and Manny, "I play piano." She finally said.

He looked at her excitedly, "That's really cool! Why don't you tell anyone?"

She didn't really want to explain her reasoning, and even if she did a newly turned twelve year old would struggle to understand, "I will tell them, just later. It's gonna be a surprise."

"Surprises are awesome! I wanna hear you play."

"You will, give it a few weeks, I think I'll do it then." She told him laying back down to cuddle with Barry. She felt comfortable enough to do it around him. He nodded seeing that Sam didn't want to talk much anymore then went back to his game.

… …. …

"Where's Samson?" Julian asked putting a hand on Peyton's waist. Peyton was a bit surprised by the touch, but turned to look at him anyways, "I thought she'd be down by now, let me ask Brooke."

He lifted his hand away from her. She had a feeling the question was more of an excuse to touch her, and she let a satisfied smile befall her.

Peyton gently grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her from the group, "Brooke, where's Sam?"

Brooke sighed and looked to the second story, "She's probably sulking upstairs. I was going to talk to her later on tonight."

Peyton gave her friend a gentle look, "Sweetheart do you think she's...jealous?"

Brooke wasn't too surprised to hear that. She knew she had probably talked Sam's ear off about Rebecca and Elizabeth, and their relationship was still so new anything to disturb it wouldn't be an easy adjustment, "Maybe, but if she wants to sulk, then she can sulk. I'll talk to her, I will."

Peyton smiled and they both went back in, but Peyton could only stay a few more minutes before she felt she needed to go find Sam. Besides, her and Lucas were only polite to one another, and seeing him so close to Brooke made her cringe a bit. And her and Julian well their talk just stirred up feelings that she didn't want to be feeling at the moment.

She went up and saw no sight of Sam. Telling herself not to panic yet, she went towards the basement to see if Jamie had seen her, luckily when she went down the stairs Sam was lying on the couch, while Jamie was explaining the happenings of his game.

"Hey you two." Peyton said walking towards them.

Jamie acknowledged her, but Sam shrunk away.

Peyton sat down between the two and noticed Sam pull further into herself, "Hey Jamie, why don't you go grab some ice cream? There's sherbert, your favorite."

Jamie didn't need to be told twice. He paused his game and ran up, "Eat it upstairs!" Peyton called after him.

"Got it!" He quipped.

Peyton could only laugh at the kid.

She then turned to Sam who was making no attempt to look at her. She was just patting Barry's fur.

"What's up Sam? Why so blue?" She said kindly.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Long weekend?"

Sam bit her lip and played with her sweater sleeve, "Umm yeah. T was here all weekend and just left this morning."

"Your mom's been all over the place this weekend too. With Rebecca coming and all."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, pretty much. It was tiring just watching her."

Peyton chuckled, "You didn't seem too happy during dinner either."

Sam looked away from Peyton, ashamed to admit that she was a bit jealous.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? I won't tell your mom or dad, unless it's dire. Just talk to me." She prodded.

Sam reluctantly looked up at her, "It's stupid, but...well, Brooke got really excited about the whole cheerleading thing with Liz and she calls her aunt Brooke...I, well I don't even call her mom." She said looking up at Peyton, "Yet." She added for good measure, "I don't call her mom, yet."

Peyton looked so deeply into her eyes, "Oh Sam, she's not replacing you. You know that right?"  
"I know, I know it's stupid for me to feel this way. I know that." Sam admitted.

"No, no. Sam it's perfectly normal. You love Brooke, you just got her, it's weird to know someone your age, who's known her forever, who already has a relationship with her. I'd be a bit jealous too. Just don't let it get the best of you buddy."

Sam sniffed, holding back some tears and nodded, "I won't. I think I've gotten better anyway, with my, umm...meltdowns." She didn't like calling them tantrums, tantrums were for little kids, and Sam was definitely not that!

Peyton cupped her cheek, "And we're all so proud of you. Let's go upstairs now?" Hoping the girl would give in and enjoy the last of a winding down day.

Sam nodded, "I'll be up in a minute."

Peyton gave her a sympathetic smile and headed up. But Sam didn't go. She just laid back down and closed her eyes, hugging her bear for comfort, and the blanket grasped tightly in her hand. She figured Jamie would come back down, but whether he did or not was lost on her because she was fast asleep after ten minutes of pure thought.

After the family had left and Lucas and Brooke apologized for Sam's disappearance the pair went downstairs, where Peyton told them Sam was but were met with a deeply gone Sam. The tip of the blanket was already in her mouth and Barry was tucked in her arms.

Brooke turned to Luke, "Well I guess I'll have to wait 'til later to talk to her."

Lucas nodded and went over to her. He picked her up gently along with the blanket, "Can you get Barry?" He said adjusting Sam in his arms. Brooke grabbed the bear that had fallen out of Sam's arms and they both went upstairs.

He laid Sam down onto the bed, "Are you going to change her into her shirt?"

Brooke looked to Sam to see if it was worth doing so and risk waking her up.

"Yeah, she's still in her jeans. Give me a minute?"  
He gave Sam a kiss goodnight and waited in the hall for Brooke.

Brooke adeptly slid the pants off of her daughter's small hips then sat her up, letting the sleeping child lean on her, although she was already stirring, "B-brooke?" She mumbled.

"Shhh." Brooke cooed as she unbuttoned Sam's flannel shirt, "I'm just changing you. Go back to sleep."

Sam nodded and went limp allowing her mother to do whatever she needed to do. Brooke slipped the oversized shirt on her daughter and smiled as she laid her back down, "Goodnight." Brooke whispered, "I love you." She placed her blanket and bear next to Sam and went out.

But Lucas caught her arm as she was closing the door. Brooke spun to check who was touching her.

She noticed the intense eyes he was giving her, "What?" She asked confused.

"I love you." He said not letting go of her arm.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing?" He really chose the most inopportune times to bring that up.

"I'm telling you that I love you Brooke Davis, and I already know you know that, but I want you to say it back. Tell me that you love me." He said with what looked like desperation in his eyes.

"Lucas why are you doing this now?" She said pulling away from him.

"Brooke I could wait for the stars to align, while under the perfect moonlight and you would _still_ think it was the wrong time. It's now or never Brooke. We've been going out just the two of us. We're all caught up, but you refuse to acknowledge it."

"Luke,"

He grabbed her hand, "Say it."

"Lucas."

"Say. It."

Brooke looked to Sam's room, then back to him.

"If it weren't for Sam would this have even happened?"

Lucas's determination broke a bit.

"That's what I thought." She said sadly.

He sighed, "Brooke, Sam, Sam brought us together, yes, but it happened because it was supposed to happen. I don't know how life works, and I'm not going to dwell on what could've been. I want to dwell on the here and now, on the you, me, and Sam. Now I'm asking you what do you want? Forget about everything, and just tell me honestly Brooke, please."

Brooke's eyes were glistening with hot tears.

"You, Brooke Davis, are it. It's always been you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it." His eyes were also glistening as he choked back tears, "But I'm telling you now. Please Brooke, just give me an answer. I need something."

Brooke looked up at him, "Yes." She said in a voice so soft you almost had to strain to hear it.

"Yes, what?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"yes, I love you." There really was no more point in trying to hide it. She thought seeing Julian today would've brought back out her feelings towards him, but his hug was simple and his hello even blander. His smile did not drive her crazy, his laugh didn't send a tingle down her spine. But when she looked at Luke, her heart raced. His crooked smile made her giddy, his permanent brooding frown, his faint beard, those were the things that drove her crazy now. But what made her absolutely fall head over heels was his love for Sam. The way he drops it all to answer her questions, take her to bed, scold her, hug her, reassure her, do anything for her, he drops it all in a heartbeat. He was perfect.

"You really love me?" He said with a smile.

Brooke chuckled, "Yes."

"Love me, love me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Love you, love you."

He took a step towards her and picked her up by the waist hoisting her towards her bedroom, "Will you show me?" He said once she was laying on her bed. Her eyes twinkled with lust, "I can do that." She said breathlessly as he started kissing her neck.

…. ….. ….

The next morning Sam was downstairs eating cereal when Brooke came down, "Sammy, Liz is coming today. Lucas is taking you both to school, alright?"

"I was taking the bus today with Manny, but she can come with us."

She was hoping talking to Liz outside of the adult realm would lead her to liking her more.

"That's fine too. I told her to get here pretty early anyways, so you both can walk to the bus stop."

Sam eagerly chewed on her big bite of cereal, a trait that Brooke loved to hate.

"Sam." She scolded, "Small bites, not big ones."

That was only met with an eye roll.

"Where does she live anyways?" Sam asked.

"About three streets from here."  
"oh." Sam was surprised at the proximity, but took another big bite of cereal. This time Brooke rolled her eyes.

She went over and took the spoon out of her hands. She showed it to Sam as if it were a demonstration and took a small amount of cereal. Sam watched her.

"Open."

Sam, in a bit of shock, did so.

Brooke put the spoonful in, "Chew."

She watched amused as Sam chewed.  
"See, small bites. It's possible." She said putting the spoon back in the bowl and patted Sam's head. Sam could only blush as she swallowed.

Brooke walked back to her coffee, "Sam, about yesterday-"

"I shouldn't have just left, I know. I just felt...weird."

"I probably didn't make it any better."

Sam gave her a smirk but was mindful of taking a small spoonful of cereal, "No, not really. I just, you seemed really excited. I've never seen you that excited."

Brooke could sense the emotion behind her statement, "Sammy trust me, you've brought more excitement and love in my life than i could ever imagine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I mean you've also brought me some crazy stress, but I think that just comes with parenting."

Sam chuckled, "You win some. You lose some, I guess."

Brooke scoffed and watched Sam before she decided to venture into more dicy territory,

"Sam you've been pretty quiet about Tree Hill lately, how's it been going?"

"I don't know it's school. It sucks." Sam muttered.

Brooke could only wish that the girl opened up more. Sam was a guarded one when it came to certain things. One of them was school, and the other was her past.

"Just sucks? No particular reason?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't matter anyways."

"Honey, yes it does. Have you made any new friends."

'_Here we go._' Sam thought.

"I have Manny." She answered walking towards the sink. Brooke laid a hand on the counter and watched as Sam chugged the sugary milk down making slurping noises as she did so. Gag. She just couldn't understand Sam's eating habits either, and silently wondered if all mothers watched their kids with as much confusion as she was now watching Sam.

She was rattled out of her thoughts as Sam looked expectantly at her to say something more.

"Maybe you should join a club or two, maybe join a sport?"

"Uhh negative. Not athletic Brooke, and clubs are not my thing." Sam could see that Brooke wanted her so desperately to fit in, "Brooke. I'm not you, stop trying to think I can be."

Brooke sighed, "I'm not trying to make you into something you're not. I'm just worried about you."  
"Well don't be." Sam told her pointedly.

"You know I'm sure Lizzie will get you into a lot of fun things. She'll help you out."  
Sam could see where this was going. Brooke knew Liz was popular, and Brooke also knew that Sam was not. "You mean_ I _should be helping her out. I'm the one that's been there longer."

"I know Sam, but Liz is more-"  
Sam's eyes narrowed. "More, what?"

Brooke could already tell she went down the wrong rabbit hole. She took a deep breath, "more outgoing Sam. I just think she'll break you out of your shell."

Sam clenched her fists. Outgoing? This was ridiculous and she most certainly didn't need to be hearing this, "God Brooke, of course she is! She's perfect, and I'm not. I get it."

She got off her seat causing the chair to scrape the floor. Brooke caught her arm, "Stop it." She spoke firmly, "That is not what I meant and you know it."

Sam just gave her a glare that seethed.

Fortunately for both the doorbell rang, "Your darling is here." Sam said pulling away from her mother.

"Where are you going?" Brooke demanded.

"To get my stuff, so me and your Lizzie can leave." She said stomping up the stairs. Brooke took a deep breath to calm herself and opened the door.

Once Sam came back down Liz was waiting by the door with Brooke.

"Hi Sam." She said kindly.

"Hey Liz." Sam replied with the same kindness. She might be mad at the way they seem to idolize the girl, but Sam wouldn't hold it against her personally, "Ready to go?"

Liz nodded.

Brooke could sense some smugness on Sam's part, then turned to Liz, "Sweetheart can you wait outside a sec?" She looked to Sam who froze on the last step when she saw her mother's threatening face, "Sam'll be right out."

Liz didn't need to be told twice. She knew what that 'look' meant. Her mother had given it to her plenty of times before.

Brooke pointed to a spot directly in front of her, Sam walked towards it with her head held high, hiding her apprehension.

"What? You're gonna make us late. I'm being nice, what else do you want?" She huffed, crossing her arms

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "I'm warning you now Sam, don't do anything you're going to regret. She means a lot to me."

"Of course she does." She mumbled under her breath. Brooke cocked her head quizzically. She realized that Sam was in fact jealous. She closed her eyes once and continued, changing tactics,

"And no more going off telling me I think you're less than her, or that she's perfect and you're not because it's not true. Not one bit of it."

Sam softened towards the end of her mother's reprimand and let her arms fall. As mad as she was, her mother's reassurance was still calming.

Brooke saw Sam's wall break as her eyes made their way to her shoes. She sighed, walking closer to her daughter and gently pushed Sam's head towards her chest, "I love you sweetheart. You're my girl, and nothing's going to change that." She didn't know how many times she was going to have to tell Sam that she was loved and wanted before Sam believed it completely, but she would do it every hour of every day if it was necessary.

Sam nodded into Brooke's chest and gave into her caresses, "I love you too." Sam said in a contented sigh. Her mother's scent instantly easing her temper.

Brooke rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed her daughter's head glad that Sam restrained herself from throwing any type of tantrum, "Now, go on. Your bus is coming soon." She handed Sam the bookbag that she left on the couch, then gave her a gentle pat on her bottom to propel her forward. She could only hope that Liz and Sam would become fast friends.

…. … …..

The walk to the bus stop was pretty quiet. Sam felt Liz glancing over at her and finally decided to speak, "I've been pretty stupid with you. My bad. But you sound pretty awesome. So you do a lot stuff at school, right?" Sam said turning to look at her. Not her most eloquent conversation starter, but hey, it'd have to do.

Liz laughed a bit, "Yeah, well I've been trying to. I'm only a freshman but I've been into student government and sports since middle school."

Sam nodded. She wasn't sure how much Liz knew about her past, so she wasn't about to divulge how she spent her middle school years, "That's cool. Sounds like you went to an awesome middle school."

They crossed the street and Sam pointed towards the bus stop at the end of the street, "It's right over there."

Liz acknowledged her direction and started talking once more, "Well I've been in private school since kindergarten."

"So why didn't you do that here."

She shrugged, "I don't know. My mom said she wanted me at Tree Hill, probably because you're there."

Sam restrained herself from saying the comment she was thinking. It probably wouldn't bode well with Brooke, and she had already gotten a warning. She wasn't about to play with fire, "Oh, well what's your schedule? We might have classes together."

Liz handed her the schedule. Sam took it and looked it over as they made it to the stop. "Oh cool, we have Haley together, of course, if Haley knows a student or their parent they magically end up there." She said rolling her eyes, "And we have biology together." She told her handing back the paper.

"Sounds pretty cool." Liz remarked. After a few moments she gave Sam a more anxious glance, "Look Sam I just wanna say sorry. I know everyone was asking you all these questions about your, umm, transition and stuff, meanwhile they were just talking about how great I am. I hope you don't think I'm full of myself."

Sam slung her book bag over her shoulder, "Nah I get it. You don't have to be sorry. I mean you _do_ sound pretty great." She said smirking at her. Sam found herself liking Liz, she seemed easygoing.

Liz gave her a smile, relieved that Sam didn't harbor anything against her, "Well I am pretty okay." She said mimicking Sam's tone and nudging her, "You don't seem bad yourself."

Sam gave her a nudge back, "Thanks, and by the way don't give into Brooke's requests of helping me join a club, that'll be a hopeless pursuit." Sam was chuckling now.

"Well how about you get Haley to go easy on me in class and I'll make you a deal."

"Your mom said you get good grades." Sam replied confused.

She gave her a sly look, "Well getting good grades is different."

They both noticed more and more kids were coming towards the bus stop meaning the bus would be coming soon, "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Liz laughed, "Come on Sam, you've never cheated your way out of something? Didn't you come from a rough school or something? Aren't they all like that? I know private school certainly was. We had whole cheating rings and people designated for certain stuff. Then again, our only option was to succeed." She trailed off towards the end.  
Sam looked at Liz a bit shocked, but happy that this one thing made her seem more approachable...more real. But no, Southside wasn't like that, because nobody really cared. If you tried, you tried, and if you didn't, then you didn't. That's just how it was. Sure, people cheating was a normal part of school, but it wasn't something as big as what Liz made it seem.

"Umm, no not really, but whatever, good luck with that here."

Liz brushed off Sam's surprise. Sam saw Manny coming. He was waving his hand excitedly, "Liz, watch out that guy gunning towards us is Manny, he's awesome, but crazy."

Manny ran up losing his breath, "Beautiful Samantha and company!" He said breathlessly.

"This is Liz, the girl I was talking about."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, a typical move for the dramatic boy, "Yes, yes. I remember. Hi Liz, I'm Manny."

Liz wanted to laugh at him, but could tell that this was his personality, "Hey Manny."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Why were you running dude?"

He grabbed his phone out, "Look what was on the school website!" He thrust his phone in front of Sam, "It's club starting season!" He said in a sing-song voice, "Sam let's start a glee club. I'll be the leader of course. You can play the piano, it'll be perfect!"  
Sam's eyes grew wide and she jabbed his side, "Shut up!" She spoke forcefully. Manny instantly remembered that Liz was there, and gave Sam an apologetic look, "Damn it. Sorry Sam." He whispered. The piano was supposed to be a secret.  
Liz turned to Sam, "You play piano? Nobody mentioned that."  
Sam sighed and gave her friend an annoyed glare, "Nobody knows yet."

"Why don't you just tell Aunt Brooke?" She asked.

Sam took a deep breath, "It's just...personal. And hard to explain. Can you just keep it a secret?"

"I will if you play for me."

"What?!" Sam whined.

Liz took out her phone, "I guess I should just call Aunt Brooke then." Both Sam and Manny extended their hands to get the phone

"NO!" They both yelled, but Liz successfully moved it away from their reach. She looked at them and saw the utter look of desperation that Sam had. Shit, I guess it really was personal. She put it down, "I was just joking guys."

"Well don't!" Sam said now a bit heated.

"Sam, chill. I was just kidding. I won't call her. Are you mad?"

Sam shook her head, "I'm fine."

"But will you play for me?" She said now giving her a playful look. Sam saw the bus coming and let out a relieved sigh, "No, can we just get on the bus?"

Once at school Manny once more mentioned starting a glee club, or some sort of singing club at the very least. Mr. Parker wouldn't stop bugging them about joining choir and Manny would but was determined to only join a singing club if it was with Sam, which was easier said than done.

"Manny can you calm down!" Sam said frustrated with his pesky asks. Liz just laughed at the both of them.

"You guys both need to calm down." Liz answered, just as they were walking into Haley's class. When they sat down Ashley turned to give Sam her usual onslaught of insults. Ever since Sam refused to fall into her tricks of befriending her to get to Brooke, she decided some mild bullying was called for, but Sam learned to ignore the annoying blonde. But something caused Ashley to stop in her tracks. She caught sight of Liz and instantly knew that she was going to be one of them. She'd just have to get her out of the grasp of the idiot duo first.

"_Perfect._" She thought.

**What do you think? Please, review! And to answer a question, Sam will meet Karen and Victoria. **


	14. Play Those Insecurities Away

"That bracelet, where'd you get it?!" Came Ashley's excited shriek as she looked at Liz.

Sam gave a not so subtle sigh at the cheerleader in front of her.

"Umm, cheer camp."

Ashley lifted her wrist, showing a very similar bracelet. Liz's eyes widened in excitement, "No way?! Where was your camp?" She asked.

"Raleigh, what about you?"

"Upstate New York."

Ashley wasn't expecting that, "Wait, where are you from?"

Liz gave her a small smile, "New York City. I just moved here."

Some other heads turned, "New York?"

"Wait you're from New York?!"

Soon enough a crowd of Haley's students were surrounding Liz, even Manny's eyes were wide as she explained where she was from and answered questions.

Sam rolled her eyes and took out the most recent book they were reading, 'Lord of the Flies.'

When Haley came into her classroom from the office she took in the scene. A group of six kids were listening intently to Liz, meanwhile Sam sat with her legs pulled in atop her chair. The book she most recently assigned them perched on her legs.

The warning bell rang, but that did nothing to deter the group of fascinated students from moving.

She gave Sam one more glance and inwardly sighed, "Alright class, I see you've already met our most recent newbie. Ms. Liz, while I appreciate all the love you're getting I think it's best if you all started settling down." She spoke in her teacher voice. They all sighed and made their way slowly to their seats. Manny slid on the other side of Sam, and Liz turned to her, "People here are easily excited." She said chuckling.

Sam put the book down, "It's a town in North Carolina, what'd you expect?"

Ashley turned around once more, "We should hang out at lunch. You can meet the other girls. I'm the only freshman in varsity, but I'm sure you can make it in too."

Liz smiled, "Awesome, thanks Ashley."

Sam groaned.

"What's your deal with her?" Liz asked Sam.

"Nothing." She didn't feel like admitting that Ashley enjoyed bullying her, "She's just annoying sometimes."  
Liz shrugged, "You don't care that I hang with her, right?"  
Manny put an arm around Sam, "We don't care at all! Although we would appreciate you remembering that Sammy and me are still people. I figured it wouldn't take long for you to cross over to their side."

Sam and Liz looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He said confused, "Well you both know it's true."

Sam moved his arm off her, "I told you he was crazy, but yeah I don't mind. Thanks for asking though." But in the back of her mind she knew that Manny was right. Liz was destined for popularity. Her and Manny, they were not.  
The bell rang and Haley quickly started with class. She could see that Sam was out of sorts, but tried not to be obvious about her worried glances, Sam caught one of them and ducked her head to avoid it.

As the class filed out once the bell rang she caught a hold of Sam, "Hey Sammy wait up for a minute?"  
Sam looked to Liz and Manny and they said their goodbyes.  
"See you at lunch!" Manny said.

"We have biology together, right?" Liz asked Sam before heading out

Sam nodded.

"Ashley has that with us too!" Liz said excited, "See you Sam!"

Sam sat on top of Haley's desk and waited for Haley to talk to her, but Haley seemed preoccupied picking up the timed writes from the desks. Sam's impatience got the best of her,

"So what's up?" Sam asked.

"You tell me." Haley replied, "You didn't look too happy today."

Sam sighed, "Do I always have to be happy? I'm allowed to feel stuff, aren't I?"

"Of course Sam." She put the papers off to the side, "I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I am."

Haley wasn't buying it, "You're sure?" She placed her hands on Sam's knees and looked straight at her.

"I'll be fine." Sam repeated.

Haley gave her a hug and kissed her head, "You can talk to me, okay? For whatever and whenever. Brooke and I are like sisters, so that makes me your Aunt."  
Sam smiled at Haley's kindness. "So you're my Aunt Haley, huh?"

Haley tucked some of Sam's hair behind her ear, "If you want me to be."

Sam put her hands in her lap and bit her lip, "I, I'd love that. I've never had that before, an aunt."

Haley tried to hide the sympathy that poured over for the child in front of her, "Well now you do sweetheart. Now tell me, are you really fine?" She tried to search for the answers in the small girl's eyes.  
Sam jumped off the desk, "I'll be fine Haley, and I know I can talk to you, but I have to get to class, unless you wanna let me skip?" She said with a mischievous look.

"Yea right, get to class kid." She said giving Sam a small nudge forward. Sam walked to class feeling a bit better. Sure the whole Liz and Ashley thing was weird, but she had an Aunt now and that was awesome!

"I don't understand why we always get this crappy seating." Manny lamented as they took their seats. Lunch had come and Manny and Sam were stuck with the table by the trashcans and the doors...once again.

"Maybe if someone didn't take so long, we'd get here earlier." Sam pointed out playfully.

"Hey! P.E takes a lot out of me, I take my time to change." He defended his lateness, "Do you think Liz will sit with us? I really like her."

"Well I texted her and told her where we were, maybe she will." Sam replied although she wasn't so sure herself. This was high school, after all.

Just then Ashley saw Manny and Sam and made a beeline to them, "Hey foster care. Hey dork." She spit at them.

"What do you want?" Sam fumed staring up at the girl.

"Nothing with you, obviously. Where's Liz?"  
Manny looked down at his food, not wanting to fight. Sam on the other hand, had no qualms about arguing with the girl in front of her, "You have two eyes, go look for her."

Ashley looked around making sure there weren't any teachers then gave her a menacing glare, "You know your place in this school." Ashley said, "Your dad might be Coach Scott and your mom might be my idol, but clearly you're a mistake."  
Sam bit her tongue and mustered up all she could to not cry at the words so viciously spewed at her.

Manny's head shot up to defend his friend, "Ashley, as much as I appreciate your talent as a cheerleader I don't appreciate how absolutely rude you are. I might not be a fighter, and I would never hit you, but if you could just back off please. We don't want you here. Besides you're cramping my style. So leave. Now. Bitch."  
Sam's eyes widened at Manny. Ashley scoffed, "Whatever." and made her way towards her friends.

"Manny I didn't think you had it in you."

He squeezed his hand as if he had just finishing punching someone, "Well she was a jerk to you, and Tamara told me to watch your back. I was pretty great, right?"  
Sam laughed, "You were perfect Manny."

Liz walked in and saw the two friends, "Hey guys!" They both smiled at one another as Liz walked over and sat by them, "So what do they have today?"

"It's Meatball monday. They're actually good." Manny said.

"I think I miss the food from my old school." Liz retorted as she leaned over to inspect Sam's food.

"Do you guys know where Ashley sits?" She asked them, "I wanna go meet the other girls."  
Sam hid her frown, "Umm no, sorry."  
"It's alright I see her waving at me." She got up, but then gave a quick glance back, "Your dad's taking me home too, right?"  
Sam nodded, "Yeah, see you after school." She answered, then looked back to Manny and sighed. Maybe the two did need to find more friends because she didn't think she could be the brunt of Ashley's vitriol much longer, and Liz was soon to be popular, and Brooke would love that. She didn't want Brooke to think she was a loser. Yep, she needed more friends.

"Hey Manny?"  
Manny chewed some, "Yeah?"

"We should start that club you were talking about."  
He smiled widely, "YES!" His mind started working quickly, "We need a club advisor, which of course will be Mr. Parker, also I'll be the lead. It'll be wonderful. We just need to figure out how we're actually going to get people. I mean I'm sure there's plenty of kids that-"  
Sam let him do his thing and talk. She let her mind trail off to the words that Ashley had said. She was just a mistake. And in truth, she was. If she weren't Brooke wouldn't have put her up for adoption in the first place. She had started off in this world as unwanted. That, Ashley was right about and no one could deny it. She poked at the meatball on her tray and pushed it aside, suddenly not hungry anymore.

A week later, and Liz was now donning a crisp cheerleading outfit. That was fast, already she was on the team, meanwhile Sam and Manny were struggling to get people to sign up for their glee club. Liz had offered to help, but Ashley somehow snaked her way into her brain, telling her that probably wasn't a wise idea. Liz reluctantly fell into line, but she wouldn't stop hanging out with the two, regardless of Ashley's subtle digs at their "loser" status.

"Hey you two!" Liz said catching up to the two pairs of eyes who were staring at an empty sign up sheet.

"Hey." Manny sighed sadly.

"Still no luck?" Liz asked.

Sam just shook her head, "Maybe this was a dumb idea."

Manny shot her a look, "What? Of course not! We just- we haven't done anything besides put up flyers. You and me need to play something at the rally next Friday!"

Sam looked at him incredulously, "No."

"Sammy girl, come on!" He pleaded and looked to Liz for help.

She complied, anything to get these two out of the low rung of the social ladder,

"Yeah Sam they're looking for an arts filler between the cheerleaders and the basketball team. You and Manny would be perfect."

Sam stared at them like they were crazy, "No, Luke's going to be there. He's my dad and I just, I can't."

"So what Sammy!" Manny blurted out exasperated, "Come on, you've been hiding this for four and a half months now. He's your dad, he'll love it, stop being so worried all the time."

"I'm not worried about it all the time!" She defended, "You just don't get it. It's personal!"  
"Art is always personal, Sam. But it's that very intense feeling that speaks volumes when you play it for others. What if Beethoven never played in front of others because it was personal? What if Whitney Houston never sang? I mean, Lord God I wouldn't have an idol for pete's sake!" Manny shot back at her.

Sam took a deep breath and stared back at the empty sheet. Manny was right, she knew it.

"I just, I want them to hear me play at the right time."  
Liz could tell that Sam was turning to deep thought. She put a hand on her shoulder, "Have them go to your showcase on Friday, Sam. We're going. Why not have your parents go too?"

Sam turned to look at them, Manny was nodding eagerly at her suggestion.

"I don't want them to think it's stupid because it's a whole bunch of us foster kids playing."

Liz shook her head, "Sammy, they'll love it. They are head over heels for you. You can probably play the triangle, and they'll still go crazy."  
Sam chuckled, "Yeah...I guess so. But I want it to be a surprise."

Manny jumped in, "Just what I was thinking! I'm great at surprises!"

They both listened as Manny unfolded his plans, and Sam began to think that maybe everything would work out.

…. …. …. ….

Jack and Tamara sat on either side of Sam while they watched tv. Brooke and Lucas's homes were quickly turning into the go to hang out spot for all of Sam's friends. Not that they minded.

Lucas walked in and Sam was cuddled on Jack's chest. He rolled his eyes and only gave Jack a furious glance, but the boy was too engrossed in the show that he missed it. Damn.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" He asked, "Brooke's coming over soon."

"They're both staying over for dinner, but can Tamara stay over for the night today?" Sam asked still lying her head on Jack's chest.

Luke looked to Tamara, "You don't have school tomorrow Tamara?" He asked confused.

She nodded, "Yep, but I was just gonna take the bus."  
Sam sat up, "Luke please?"

Brooke had filled him in on Tamara's living situation, so he couldn't really argue, "Alright, fine. But Tamara you'll go to bed at ten, just like Sam. No staying up late."  
Sam felt a bit of blush pass her cheeks. Of course Lucas would enforce bedtime. He was so strict about it, unlike Brooke.

Tamara gave Sam a teasing look, "Sure thing Lucas." Sam just rolled her eyes at her friend.

Tamara kept kicking Sam's leg at dinner, pushing her to ask the question that her, Manny, and Liz had planned. Sam finally gave in and cleared her throat,

"Hey, so, umm, there's this play/show thing that I really want to go to on Friday." She said looking up at both her parents. They chewed slowly unsure of why Sam sounded so apprehensive. They usually let Sam go wherever she'd like to, within reason.

"Okay," Lucas prompted.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it's in South Side, and I just, I really want you guys to come with me. I think it'll be nice to see it all together."

Brooke nodded, but gave Sam a sad look, "Sweetheart, that would be amazing. But is it possible to see it another weekend? Plays usually go for a couple weeks right? It's just Rebecca and I got called for an emergency meeting….to New York, until Monday. I leave Wednesday."

Sam felt her heart thud, not only was Brooke going to New York for the first time in four months, but it was during her show case. Surprise ruined.

Jack and Tamara tensed, their own hearts going out for their friend.

Sam looked to Brooke, "Oh, but, umm, you can't miss it?" She'd never ask Brooke to miss work, but this was special.

Brooke sighed, looking at Lucas then at her daughter, "Sammy, I'm sorry. I can't." She had already talked to Lucas about it, apparently Victoria had called up the board and having meetings behind her back with them. Brooke was going to be there for the next one and would lay down the law, some sneaky stuff was happening, and it just couldn't wait.

Sam clenched up even more when she saw the forlorn face on her dad too. She then remembered why. Friday was the quarterfinal for the Ravens.  
"And you have a game." She spoke dejectedly at Lucas. He nodded, "Baby, we're sorry. How 'bout next weekend?"

Sam looked to her friends. She fought back tears. She was so excited to tell them, to finally do this. Her and Manny, and Liz planned it out. It would be great, but what was she expecting? She was a mistake. Ashley was right, and mistakes don't deserve much.

"No, it's fine. I get it." She said getting up, "I'm not hungry anymore. Can I go upstairs?"

Lucas stopped her, "Samantha, why can't we go next weekend?"

She shook her head, "It's just this weekend. Please let me go upstairs."

Brooke could tell Sam was letting her emotions get the best of her. They hadn't had a tantrum in a good while, and she hoped it would stay like that.

"Well why didn't you tell us sooner, honey?" Brooke said calmly.

What? How was this turning into her fault, now?! Well, I mean she could've told them before, but it was only until recently that she felt ready. But now she wouldn't bother, their priorities seemed set in Sam's eyes.

"I don't know, okay? Just, just forget I asked. It was stupid."

Lucas shook his head, "No, it's not stupid. You understand why we can't make it, right Sam? Work is just-"  
"I get it!" Sam said too loud for both their tastes. Jack and Tamara put their head down, not excited to hear the blow up that was to come.

"You guys are too busy, like always. Why would you want to spend time with me anyways? I'm just a mistake, right? That's all I am, some mistake that landed on your doorstep."  
Brooke and Lucas thought they were past this stage, but it was now obvious that Sam still felt uncertain of what they thought of her, and it hurt them to hear those words.

"Samantha that is not true. You are not a mistake." Brooke responded standing up to reach for the increasingly emotional Sam who had by now moved to the living room.

Lucas gave her friends a glance, "We'll be back guys. Stay put." He whispered, then stood up as well.

He sighed and made his way towards his upset daughter, "Come on Sam, let's talk about this upstairs."

He extended his hand, but she took a step back, "No. I don't want to talk about this. I want to be alone."  
"No, young lady, we're not leaving you alone." Brooke responded, "What you said is not true, and I thought you understood that. Yes, we can't go, and we're sorry Sam, we are, but this can't happen every time plans with us fall through for you. You can't keep questioning our devotion to you because you'll just drive yourself crazy."

Sam wanted to scream, but knew better than to get louder than the level she was at now. Instead tears welled up and she let them fall.

"That's not it at all." She said through her cries.

Lucas went over and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Let's talk about this upstairs Sam." He tried once more. He didn't want her friends to see her either break further down, or get reprimanded if she threw a tantrum.

Sam looked at Brooke who nodded, "Come on Sam, let's go." She urged.

But Sam rooted herself to the spot she was at, "No!' She yelled and shook Lucas off, "Leave me alone." She seethed, "If I go upstairs I want to be alone, or with Jack and Tamara and not with you guys."

Lucas looked at his petulant child then bent to her level and whispered into her ear, "Do you really want to do this here?" Lucas told her quietly, "In front of your friends?"

His threat let Sam know that she was crossing dangerous waters. She looked past Lucas to her friends and knew she didn't want them to see her get in trouble.

"No, not here." She said through her soft cries, now taking his hand in surrender. Lucas kissed the top of her head to ease her nerves, "Let's go upstairs then."

They walked up and Brooke let them take the lead. She turned to look at the two teens at Lucas's table, "Guys, what's wrong with Sam?"

If anyone knew why Sam was acting out like that, it was them.

Tamara put a forkful of potatoes in her mouth and looked at Brooke defiantly. Jack sighed, "Umm she just really wanted you guys to go."

Brooke sighed and nodded, "Okay, both of you finish your dinner. Jack, I'll take you home afterwards. And Tamara we're probably going to send her to bed early today. You can still stay the night."

Tamara swallowed, "I'll go up once you guys finish talking to her."

"Once Lucas or I tell you when." Brooke corrected her. Tamara just nodded in agreement.

Once she disappeared Jack turned to Tamara, "Shit, T. Sam has no chill when she's mad."

Tamara laughed a bit, "Yeah, but you know this is important to her."

"So why didn't she just say something, like the truth?"

Tamara looked at him very seriously, "Because she's scared Jack. Scared to hear them say 'no.' At least this way their 'no' is to something trivial like a play. But if they say 'no' to her after she tells them about piano, then it'll really screw her up, so she'd just rather not, she likes where they are right now, and doesn't want to mess it up."

Jack was surprised at her insight, "Damn." He said.

She shrugged, "I know Sam better than most."

Brooke walked in and found Sam being held firmly between Lucas's legs. Lucas was giving her a hard look despite the fact that Sam was crying, her shoulder's shaking up and down, her sleeves constantly wiping at her eyes. But her gaze went past him and towards the wall. She would not give him the benefit of her attention. Lucas knew this, and would wait all night if he had to for his little girl to get it together.

He looked at his daughter purposefully, "You need to calm down and tell me why you're so upset."

Brooke slipped in and sat next to Lucas. If Sam noticed, she made no attempt to act like it.

"I- I don't…wanna… calm down!" Sam hiccuped between cries.

"Well your mom and I are going to wait here until you do calm down." He asserted, "You are working yourself up and that'll get us nowhere, now breathe champ."

Five minutes later her cries were calming down and turning into mere hiccups, although she still was staring past them.

"Are you done with the tears?" Lucas moved his head to catch Sam's stare.

She gave him a deep pout and looked away once more. He sighed. So they were going to do it _that _way. He grabbed one of her arms then brought his hand back and down, giving her two stinging swats.

She quickly moved her hand to her backside and rubbed the sting away.

She gave him an angry glare "...I'll stop." She finally answered begrudgingly.

Brooke and Lucas felt like they had gone down this road many times with Sam. Her tantrums had subsided since they first met her, but still bubbled up, like now.

"Good, now we can talk about this." He said more gently.

Her defenses started to fall a bit.

"Okay Sam, why did you say you were a mistake?" Brooke asked.

Sam's concentration broke at the question, she looked at Brooke then back at the wall, "Because I am. That's why you gave me up for adoption, and that's why you don't want to go with me on Friday."

Lucas grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him, "Samantha, that is not true. Yes, you weren't planned, but I hardly call that a mistake. The mistake was letting you go."

Brooke felt a tear roll down her cheek. It was her mistake. She was the one that let her go.

"Sam have you always thought this? That you were a mistake?" Brooke asked afraid to hear the answer.

No. It was Ashley that brought it to the forefront, but she wouldn't say that.

"I just started thinking about it." She said, "And you guys said no to the play, so that's proof!" She weakly argued.

"No Sam." Lucas answered, "We didn't say no because you're not our priority. You are, you're the first priority we have. I'm sorry we can't go, and I'm sorry it's the only time it's being shown. Next time we'll go as long as you tell us with time. Your mom and I have jobs and responsibilities that we need to take care of, so in turn we can take care of you. Understand? It has absolutely nothing to do with us viewing you as less important, or as a mistake. Which you are not." He reassured her once more.

Sam could only nod and wipe her eyes and nose with her sleeve once more.

But they would still be missing a very important moment for her. She would be performing something that was tied so closely to them and they would never know it. This thought left her terse with the both of them.

"Sam do you understand?" Brooke asked her once more, "The next time this happens you don't have to accuse us of not loving you. It's not true at all. We love you so very much honey."

Lucas could see that Sam was mulling over their words. He pulled her onto his lap then gently shook his knee up and down, rocking Sam until she relaxed.

"You guys are always so busy." She sniffled laying her head on her father's shoulder. She might've been mad, but she could never resist their affection.

Lucas grabbed the tissues that Brooke handed her and cleaned some of her tears, then put the tissue in Sam's hands.

"It'll calm down soon." Brooke assured her, "then we can go to all the plays you want."

Sam further nuzzled herself into her dad's embrace.

"…I'm sorry for yelling." She finally said after a few minutes of sniffling and Lucas rubbing her back gently assuring her it all would be okay.

"We're not mad champ." Lucas said gently patting her bottom.

Brooke could only watch her girl with sadness. It killed her to think that Sam ever thought she was a mistake.

Lucas tapped Sam's knee after a moment and she lifted her head up, "But you know your punishment for a tantrum."

Sam frowned, "An early bedtime." She groaned at the childish punishment.

"Next time, let's talk it out, and when I tell you 'let's go upstairs' you should probably just agree." He told her in a lighter tone.

She nodded and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed her waist and stood her up, "Brooke, I'll take Jack home." He could get a chance to "chat" with him then anyways.

He went out and Sam sat on the bed, not looking at Brooke, but could tell her mother was eyeing her carefully.

"Your dad was right Sam, I made the mistake. I shouldn't have let you go."

Sam looked at her distressed, "Then why did you Brooke? Because you were young? You've already said that, but it doesn't feel like enough, I'm sorry. I mean, I really wish it would, but it just, it doesn't."

Brooke understood, "I know it doesn't. And it probably never will sweetheart, and it kills me that it's the only answer I can give you. But I never stopped loving you. I held you at the hospital and you looked at me with your big blue eyes, and it melted my whole being."

"You held me?" Sam asked in wonderment.

Brooke smiled, "I did, and your little hand didn't want to let go of me."  
Sam frowned, "Then why'd you let them pull me away?" She said with the most hurt expression, "I wanted to stay with you."  
Brooke let tears fall down her face. Sam had never been so open about this, "Everything was signed and set, sweetie. You had parents waiting for you already."  
"Except they left me because I was broken." Sam got up, "I think I'm just gonna shower and get ready for bed now." She was upset, and talking about this was making it worse, "Can Tamara come up?" She asked.

Brooke gave her a sad smile, "I'll call her up."

She got up and was surprised to feel Sam envelope her, "But thank you for holding me before they took me away." She said with so much sincerity that Brooke felt all her emotions catch in her throat, so she only hugged her tighter in response.

"I just wish you could've kept me." She said letting go.

Brooke caressed her cheek, "Me too Sam, me too." She gave her a kiss and let Sam go shower.

…. …. …..

Sam stood there annoyed as Brooke tugged and pulled on her coat, "Brooke I think it's secure already." She groaned.

Brooke looked at her sadly, "I know, it's just I want to make sure you're nice and bundled up before you head out to eat."

"You'll only be gone until Monday, right?" Sam asked dropping all the annoyance she felt before. She was still mad at the woman and Lucas for not being able to go to her showcase, but it was anger that she couldn't express because it wasn't their fault they didn't know.

Brooke rubbed her arm, "Just 'til Monday buddy, I promise."

Sam looked at Liz who was getting the same attention she was by her own mother,

"Lizzie you call me, understood?" Rebecca said as she held her daughter by the shoulders.

"Mommy I will." Liz whispered in response.

"And be good. You know what happens when you're not good, don't you?"

"Moooooommm." She whined at the subtle threat.

Rebecca wrapped her daughter up, "I love you buggyboo. I'll be back soon."

Sam looked at her mother then down at her shoes.

"Brooke I'm gonna miss you." She admitted.

Brooke pulled her in for a hug, "I'm gonna miss you too peanut."

Sam breathed in her scent and clung to her mother for a second or two. She pulled back and gave her mother a pitiful look.

Brooke put a hand on her cheek, "Be good for your dad. I love you." She said looking to Lucas who gave her a wink. She went over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

'_Bye mama, I love you.' _Sam thought.

"Bye Brooke." She said as Brooke got her things ready to head to the airport.

"Bye sweetheart." Brooke said before feeling Rebecca tug on her sleeve.

Lucas waited for the women to go out before directing his attention to the two girls who'd be staying with him for the rest of the week.

"Alright you two, let's go grab some food?"  
Liz and Sam smiled at Lucas. Liz made her way out to the car, but Lucas got a hold of the back of Sam's shirt, "Hold on champ." He said. Sam turned around, "Yeah?"

"If you miss your mom you call her, okay? She'll pick up the phone."  
Sam's blue eyes pierced at his, "You promise?"  
Lucas gave her a smile, "Promise. Now come on."

Liz turned to Sam as she got in the car, "Peanut?" She mused at Sam's nickname.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Buggyboo?" Sam shot back.

Liz's face fell thinking Sam hadn't heard her mother call her that.

"Fair enough." She mumbled.

When they were at the restaurant Liz took the opportunity to ask Sam the question that was running through her mind, "Sam, so is your mom leaving early to see you play? I know my mom's not coming back 'til Monday."

Sam shrugged, "No. She said she couldn't."  
"Wait, you told her right? After the surprise didn't work because of their meeting, you told her?" Liz asked with urgency.

"No." Sam said, "I didn't want them to hear them say no to that. It would've just made me angry, and I would've gotten in trouble." She mumbled.

"So not even Lucas is going?"

"Quarterfinals." Sam answered.

Liz fell into the booth, "Well, shit."

Sam gave her a weak smile, "It's okay. Julian and Haley said they'd go with me. I guess I can surprise them and they'll tell my parents."

Liz shook her head in dismay. That's not how it should work!

"Sam, what the hell?! They would drop everything for this!"

She turned and saw Lucas coming back. Sam sighed then looked at Liz, "But how can you be sure? Liz, how do you know?" There was so much uncertainty that Liz just wanted to tell Lucas then. She knew she had to do something. Her parents_ had _to be there.

It plagued Liz until Thursday night and so she called up Manny, and they both decided to take matters into their own hands.

The next day Lucas left early to Liz's dismay as she wanted to talk to him, but Sam and her ended up taking the bus. Sam was mildly excited for her showcase, even though her parents weren't going to be there, she had worked hard for this and she would go through with it with grace.

Once at school Liz ran to Lucas's office leaving Sam behind. Sam was as confused as ever but let it roll off her shoulders. She headed towards Haley's office to make sure she remembered about today.

Liz found Manny headed to Lucas's office as well. They both entered, "Luke!' Liz said out of breath.

But his office was empty. "Shit." Liz cursed. Manny went to the assistant coach's office, "Mr. Murphy where's Coach Scott?" He asked him.

He looked at the two kids, "Headed to Quinta High with the boys. They got JV up first midday, so they went over early."

Liz felt her heart drop.

Manny frowned, "Thanks Mr. Murphy." Then closed the door, both crestfallen kids looked at one another. "We're just gonna have to call them both I guess."

The bell rang and they felt like the gods just didn't want this to happen. "We can't do it during passing periods. That only gives us like three minutes to talk." Manny said.

"So we have to wait 'til lunch?! Aunt Brooke's in New York."

Manny thought for a second, "Well it doesn't start 'til five. If we call her then she'll have time to get on a plane, and Lucas can just drive it won't be that bad."

"Fine." Liz relented as they walked to class. Hopefully their plea would be enough for the parents to drop what they were doing and head to South Side.

Lunch came and both kids got Sam to eat lunch with Haley to smooth out details of getting her to South Side for the "play."

They both took out their phones and dialed a parent. Manny had Lucas, and Liz had Brooke.

"Hello?" Lucas said.

"This is Brooke Davis." Brooke said.

"Aunt Brooke you have to get on a plane back! Sam didn't want to take you to see a play, she wanted you to see her play the piano. She has a huge part in the Clydesville showcase and has been working on it for a month. She wanted it to be a surprise! You have to come back, you have to! She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to be disappointed if you said no." Liz said all in one breath.

"Liz, what?" Brooke said her mouth agape.

"Manny, wait, Sam, she, what?…" Lucas replied his hand making it's way through his hair.

…. …. ….

Sam peeked at the crowd from the curtain. Haley and Julian were both sitting down next to Liz and Manny, confused as to how Sam knew the performers of this play. She chuckled and got excited thinking about them seeing her play piano. She was the last act. Her parents couldn't come but she was used to disappointment, she'd just have to make the best of it.

Finally, the curtains opened and Sam watched the faces of both Haley and Julian go from confusion to pure wonder as they realized what was happening.  
Sam smiled and joined the girls as they sang the song 'Use Somebody' accompanied only by Ms. Thrice at the piano. The voices blended beautifully and the girls could see some of the members tear up. Sam smiled widely at the stunned faces Haley and Julian had on.

Other girls did solos, and another played the guitar. The showcase was going beautifully and Sam felt proud of their work. A couple of messed up kids shining brighter than ever.

Liz and Manny turned straining to see if Brooke or Lucas were there. They frowned when they couldn't find them.

Haley turned to Julian, "I can't believe Sam kept this a secret. No wonder she was so upset about them not coming." She whispered. Haley had called them both, but neither answered. They were definitely in for it, when she got a hold of them.  
Julian looked and winked at Sam on stage, "I know." He sighed, "Brooke's gonna be so upset that she missed this."

Just then the final guitar solo ended and everyone clapped. The lights dimmed further and Ms. Thrice came out and waited for the audience to quiet.

"The theme for this year was to choose songs that strengthened your will to play your instrument." Ms. Thrice said as she looked at the audience, "That instrument for many has been their voice, for others a guitar, and for one of my students. It was something different." She looked towards the side of the stage and saw Sam smiling brightly at her. "For her, it was the piano. And she'd like to share her story with us."

Haley and Julian shifted excited to hear the girl that Ms. Thrice alluded to. Ms. Thrice walked off stage and Sam took a deep breath and walked onto it. She moved into the stage light and peered at the audience. This was her moment, her time. She needed to get this off her chest, so that she could move on, and it was the perfect way to do so.

Julian and Haley sat up quickly. It was Sam? Sam played piano, what? Where the hell were Brooke and Lucas?!

"H-hi, my name is Sam Walker." She paused and wrung her hands together, a bit nervous.

"Go Sam!" Jack said from his seat. Both Tamara and Haley shot him a dangerous look. He shrunk into his seat and faked a cough.

Sam smiled when he heard him, "So, umm, Ms. Thrice told me to tell my story, and so that's what I'm gonna do." Sam gulped and swallowed her nerves, "Umm, see…when I was born my mom gave me up because she was too young to take care of me and my dad wasn't there for her either 'cause he didn't even know that my mom had me, and then the family that was supposed to adopt me gave me up 'cause I got sick so I grew up in foster care, and-"

Lucas and Brooke ran into the audience. It was full. They were both harried from their voyage to Southside but two worried and determined teenagers had persuaded them to drop it all and see their girl. They stood in the back leaning on the wall letting their breathing calm. It took them a few seconds before they realized the girl talking was Sam. Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and he squeezed it. Their little girl was speaking.

"….and my first foster parents were nice until I was about six and then they weren't so nice, so I was sent to Clydesville. And so suddenly I was alone, I figured my foster parents hated me and one day I started crying and Thrice saw me. It was nighttime and she asked me what was wrong." Sam's voice caught as she thought back to that day. She sniffled, "And I, I told her that nobody loved me and that I just wanted to disappear and forget about everything. You know I used to ask questions like that a lot, 'Why didn't my parents want me?' 'Why am I so unlovable?' But I guess these are things that every girl on this stage has asked themselves."

Lucas put an arm around Brooke who leaned on his side and both felt hot tears hit their eyes. This was going to be tough to get through.

Sam pressed on, "So Thrice gave me a big hug and I remember wishing she could be my mom. But she told me that she could give me the ability to forget about the world with a really cool machine. And I was six, so I got really excited and that's when she showed me the piano, and I fell in love. It was the machine that helped me forget."

Brooke turned to Lucas, "She's perfect Lucas, she's so innocent. How could I have done that to her?"

He kissed her head, "Shhh." He cooed, "Not right now." He whispered, "Now is the time for us to listen. She's talking to us Brooke, we have to listen."

"And I got really good. I would play whenever I got the chance. I'd go to the music room at Clydesville all the time, and I still do on Tuesdays. And I'd lose myself when I played. It was perfect."

Sam's voice caught once more remembering Mike. Remembering his hands rubbing her all over. Tears blurred her vision, but she pushed through, "But something happened when I was 11. Something that made me feel really bad and just...miserable. And I remember running to Clydesville and towards the music room and I played my favorite classical song, Canon in D, but for the first time the piano failed me."

Sam's voice broke and she wiped furiously at the tears. She took in broken breaths to calm herself,

"I, I couldn't lose myself in the piano anymore because what happened to me kept replaying in my mind. And, and I was so mad! Mad because when I needed the piano most, it failed me. And I was alone, again. So I started to write in a journal and that helped some, but it just wasn't the same. At that point I gave up on hoping to find my parents too, 'cause when I played I didn't just lose myself, but I fell into a world where I had my mom and my dad with me and they'd hear me play and everything was perfect. But I couldn't go there anymore. I, I just couldn't. I guess I really wanted my parents to save me, but they couldn't, and that hurt me a lot."

The room was dead quiet as they listened to the girl's story. It was poetically simple. So sincere it was heart wrenching.

"And one day I was at a bookstore and I just sat down and read. I couldn't afford to buy books, so I'd just sit in there and read. And I was by the music aisle and I looked up and saw this guy on one of their sample screens playing the piano and he looked like he had lost himself in the music, like I used to do. And the piece was beautiful; it was sad and happy all at the same time. It was called 'River Flows in You.' and when I learned the name of the song I cried a little, because I felt so...dead inside. Like nothing mattered, but this piece it was electrifying and I wanted to feel something like a river flow in me, so I learned the song, and when I played it, I felt at home. I could imagine my parents again. I could feel them hugging me again." Sam composed herself a bit, "Every single time I played it, it made feel at home. But I just wanna say that I don't need this song to feel at home anymore."  
She looked to where Julian, Haley, and her friends were sitting, "I have a home now, and I have parents now. My parents. And I have a family, like aunts and uncles. And this song it kept me going through the worst, and it'll always hold a special place, but I don't need to play it to feel like I belong somewhere, and so I felt like this could be a proper farewell to my song, you know figuratively speaking and stuff. My parents aren't here today because they're really busy with work, but I wanted to dedicate this to them."

At that point Lucas and Brooke wanted to run on stage but they kept their place in the back.

Sam nodded towards the audience but mostly to herself, "So here goes." She said. Then walked over to the piano.

She closed her eyes waiting until she could hear her own heart beat. The slow palpitations focused her and she placed her delicate hands onto the piano. Each finger in its right place, then let the notes flow from her. She swayed right a long with it, and played with as much fervor as when she had first nailed the song and lost herself.

She played and conjured up emotions from the depths of her heart. At times the notes were sweet and slow but they became stronger as she progressed. She tugged at the emotions of the audience. Even though they didn't remember letting her in, she snaked into their hearts, read their emotions flawlessly, and played the perfect song at the perfect time for all those listening. It was a presence bigger than the small girl on the bench. There was hope and hurt. There was love lost and love found.

Sam opened her eyes, lifted her hands off the keys as delicately as she placed them and looked up, a sea of people clapping fervently for her performance. She took a bow and said "thank you."

Suddenly her own heart betrayed her and she felt a sob catch her throat, but she held her smile, anxiously waiting for Ms. Thrice to walk out so she could get herself together in the back. Ms. Thrice walked out and Sam headed towards the side of the stage she came through, but was surprised to feel Ms. Thrice turn her to face the other side of the stage. Sam looked and felt her heart drop.

There stood her parents, both holding hands backstage with looks of pride, sadness, but most importantly love. Sam walked at first, but then ran into them and felt their embrace.

The notes of the song played in her head. The world she envisioned when she played was now her reality. Her heart swelled. Why was she being so stubborn about this? They loved her, and she loved them.

"Oh, sweetheart." One of them gushed.

"Mom." She squeaked, "Dad."

**Alright guys, I hope you liked it! And drama will come soon ;) Please review, tell me your thoughts. I really take them all into account. Thank you for those who enjoy the writing and the pace of the story. And thank you to all your suggestions! I know a few people wanted her to call Lucas dad first, but the scene ran away as I wrote and it took me to this. Lucas is just as central to the story as Brooke, and I'll put more effort to writing scenes with him in it!**

**P.S Sam will meet Victoria in the next chapters ;D, and Ashley will take things to a whole new level.**

**Oh, and when I was writing this I imagined them singling like "Use Somebody" by the Scala and Kolacny Brothers, it's wonderful! And, of course the song Sam played is "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. **


	15. Cheating and Misunderstandings

"Baby you were so good! So good baby." Lucas exclaimed, "You played so beautifully."

Brooke scooted back a bit and let him have his moment with her. He lifted her up easily into his arms, and wrapped her up tightly. Sam's arms fell around his neck.

"I love you so much Sam." He said softly. Sam nodded into his neck.

'_I love you too daddy.'_ She thought.

"I love you too...daddy" She spoke. He thought he heard her murmur the word daddy towards the end and it only made him want to squeeze all the love he could into his little girl.

They both had so many questions to ask her, but knew that now was the time to celebrate Sam and not pester her with inquiries. They both had melted when they heard her call them "mom" and "dad." Could this moment last forever?

Lucas put her down and Sam saw the soft smile on Brooke's face. She opened her arms and Sam jumped in those too.

'_Mama.'_ She thought as she melted in her arms and breathed in Brooke's scent.

Brooke kissed the top of her head, "My girl. My sweet, sweet girl."

"You-you both were here?" Sam said letting go and looking at them as she wiped at her tears.

"Watched the whole thing." Brooke said.

Lucas noticed that the backstage was empty and wondered where the rest of the girls had gone. Sam saw his confusion, "They're upstairs. That's where we wait." She said quietly.

Brooke grabbed her hand and they went to go sit on the couch, and was surprised when Sam sat on her lap and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"You guys were here." She said once more in awe. She didn't care that someone might see her on her mama's lap. She was happy. They came! They really came!

"We rushed over as soon as your friends told us. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Lucas said, "Champ you played absolutely beautifully. We're so proud of you."

Brooke kept Sam steady on her lap as they spoke.

"You guys missed work for me." She was still stuck on the fact that they came. She had gotten it in her head that they wouldn't have shown up for absolutely anything.

Brooke shook her head, "Sammy sweetheart, _of course we did_. If we had known we wouldn't have said no to you."

She noticed sadness over come her and quickly tried to salvage her comment, "But let's not worry about that okay?" She cooed.

Sam nodded, "I-" She wasn't sure what to say about the whole 'mom' 'dad' thing, it came so naturally, and they hadn't said anything about it. Maybe they ignored it because they didn't want her saying it again? Or maybe they loved it and just didn't want to make a big deal about it?

"I called you guys- I didn't mean to…you know say it, if you guys don't want me to, and, I mean I wanted to, but if it's weird-"

Lucas put a hand on her knee, "Stop right there." He said firmly, "Champ we loved it. _We love you._ And you can call us mom, dad, Brooke, Lucas. Whatever makes you comfortable."  
Brooke rubbed her back, "You're our daughter. Our wonderful, beautiful, and talented daughter, honeybunch. Don't feel uncomfortable calling us 'mom' or 'dad.' Whatever you want."

Sam heard the shuffle of the girl's coming downstairs. Brooke was about to pull her up but Sam tightened her hold, "I don't wanna go back out there." She whispered, "Can we just stay here?"

"You don't want to see them clap for you and your friends?" Lucas asked.

Sam shook her head, "I want to stay with you guys." then rested her head on her mom, taking in the lavender scent.

Brooke rubbed her back and looked to Luke. They hadn't expected her to be clingy once she saw them, but then again she had just admitted more in ten minutes then she had in her whole stay with them. But they were content to just sit in silence with their daughter if that's what she wanted.

Lucas put an arm around Brooke and kissed Sam's temple.

Soon enough, all the girls came rushing down, "Sam!" One of them called going over.

Sam turned to look, "Hey Rach."

"Come on, get off your mom already so we can go back out there."

"Rachel, I-"

Rachel, not picking up on the fact that Sam didn't want to, pulled her up, "No, stop talking. We gotta go. Come on Sammy!"

She then looked to Brooke who was giving Sam an encouraging smile, "Sorry Ms. Davis, but we gotta go back out there."

"It's okay Rachel." Brooke told her softly, then saw Sam's weary look to her, "Go on Sam, your dad and me will be right here when you come back."

With that Sam let herself be pulled along by Rachel towards the stage.

While Sam was up on stage the whole clan, including a newly arrived Peyton, Nathan, and Jamie went backstage. Haley had called to tell them the news and they excitedly made the journey to Southside.

"Alright we're all excited, but I'm telling all of you not one questioning word about why she didn't tell us about this." She warned the group as if they were her students, "She has her own reasons, and we'll respect that. Got it?" She said, especially looking to Nathan and Julian.

"What?" Nathan said innocently, "I wouldn't!" He defended himself.

Haley nodded, "Fine, but I'm warning you now. That's a conversation between her and her parents. Not us. We're here to congratulate her."

The rest of them nodded, feeling as if they were right back in the classroom with Haley as the teacher.

"Sammy!" The horde of them yelled when she came back with the rest of the girls. She felt herself passed along to each of them. It was beautiful. Sam had never felt what family was, but was sure that this was it.

"Thank you guys." She told them wholeheartedly, "I, I can't believe you all came for me."

Lucas was standing beside his daughter and wrapped an arm around her as she spoke.

"Of course Sam. You're family." Nathan told her.

Lucas couldn't have been happier that Nathan said that to his little girl.

Haley walked up and cupped Sam's cheek, "Thank you for trusting us enough to let us come." She spoke earnestly.

"You're my Aunt Haley, right?" She said softly, "Of course I trust you."

Sam smiled knowingly at Haley who just wrapped her in another hug.

"And thanks Liz and Manny for calling my parents." Sam said to her friends.

Manny pulled her towards him, "What are friends for?!" He said with his show smile.

"I'm glad you spoke all that Sam." Jack told her quietly as the adults started to talk amongst themselves.

She nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "You and Tamara have been there for me since the start."

Before he could respond, Tamara bopped him on the side of the head, "Are y'all gonna be mushy now? Sam you did great, but now I'm hungry. I say we go out for some food."

Liz nodded in agreement, "I second that. Manny and me missed lunch trying to call your parents."

"Okay. Let me just tell my mom and-"

She stopped, realizing how easy it was for her to say 'mom' and 'dad.' Why wouldn't it be? She had been calling them that in her head ever since she was six, and writing it down in her journal since she was twelve. The next step was obvious and natural.

"Earth to Sam!" Tamara said snapping her fingers.

"Huh, what?"

"You were saying something about your mom." Liz said. Sam smiled, even her friends didn't bat an eye at her proclamation, "Right, let me just tell my mom and dad that we're gonna go for food."

"Hey Brooke?" Sam said. Brooke turned to look at her, "Sammy, ready to go?"

"We were gonna grab some food." She said pointing to her friends, "Is that okay?"

Lucas looked over, "Well we all wanted to take you out for a celebratory dinner, does that work?"  
Sam gave them a wide smile, "Yeah, that works."

"Where do you wanna go?" Brooke asked her.

Sam turned to Tamara and Jack, and all three of them put on a devilish grin, "PIZZA PLANET!" They yelled simultaneously.

Brooke frowned. That was not what she had in mind.

"What? I thought you hated pizza Samson?" Julian said ruffling her hair.

"I do, but they have good wings." She explained putting her hair back in place.

"Great." Brooke moaned.

Sam and Liz laughed at Brooke's discontent, "Don't worry Brooke. I promise you'll only gain five pounds, and not ten." Tamara quipped.

Brooke shot her a look, "If I gain so much as two pounds I'm putting you all on a diet."

"Yeah right, mom! Good luck with that." Sam dodged the hand that was about pull her back and walked with her friends, "I'm gonna go say bye to Ms. Thrice and the girls, then we'll wait by the cars!" She said as they retreated.

Brooke smiled. She was 'mom.'

/ / /

It was nine o' clock and the group was getting ready to make their way back home from Pizza Planet, but not before Brooke went to go wash her hands. Sam had laughed at her pointing out that she could never wash the memory of having gone to Pizza Planet, to which Brooke only rolled her eyes in response.

When Brooke opened the door to the bathroom, Tamara was just about to make her way out.

She offered Brooke a gentle smile.

"Wait, honey, hold on." Brooke said.

Tamara turned back around, " 'Sup Brooke?" She leaned onto the wall and put her hands in her jacket pockets. Brooke looked at the girl, noticing that the jacket she was wearing probably did little to protect her from the cold. She didn't have a mom to force her into wearing boots, gloves, and a hat either. Sam, on the other hand….

"You should probably be wearing something thicker than that." She pointed out.

"I gave my other jacket to my foster sister the other day. This is all I have."

Brooke gave her a short nod, "You're not going out like that again. Understood? It's much too cold for you to be out there like that. You and me are gonna go and get you some clothes tomorrow. Sam can come too if you want her too. But this is happening, got it?"

Tamara looked at her stunned, "Brooke you don't have to-"  
Brooke put a hand up, "Nonsense. Yes, I do. I can't have you freezing to death. It's the middle of winter. It's cold out, and it'll start snowing soon."

Unlike Sam, Tamara didn't care if people wanted to help her out, but the fact that Brooke and Lucas helped her so easily left her a bit uneasy.

She watched as Brooke washed her hands.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked her, "I ain't Sam. You don't have to make me like you, I already do."

Brooke threw the paper towel away, "I'm not doing this because of Sam, I'm doing this because I care about you."  
"But why?" Tamara asked again. Why in the world would this woman care about her so much? She was just her daughter's friend.

Brooke gathered Tamara's hands in hers, "Because everyone needs someone to care for them. I'm here for you Tamara."

Tamara willed the threatening tears back. She was Tamara Peters. She didn't do tears.

"I don't need you to act like a mom with me. I have one." She shot back crossing her arms.

This surprised Brooke she didn't know Tamara knew her mother, or did she consider her foster mother, her mother? She wasn't sure.

"Oh, I didn't mean to try and replace you mother." Brooke tried placate the girl, "I just want you to know that there's someone else out there aside from your mother and friends that wants to look out for you."

Tamara looked away towards the door, "My mom's too drugged up to care for me." She mumbled.

Brooke realized she knew not one thing about Tamara's past. The girl was opening up to her and so she went over and locked the door of the bathroom, then went back to the girl

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart." Brooke cooed gently.

Tamara sniffled a bit. Damn it! What was with these tears?!

"She went to prison when I was five and lost custody of me." She spoke quietly, "She got out two years ago. She spends her time in crackhouses. I try and go find her sometimes, but she moves around so much. I've seen her twice this year."

When she looked to Brooke she saw tears in the woman's eyes. She couldn't believe she had admitted that so openly. She swiped at her own tears, "I'm sorry." She replied.

"No, no." Brooke said getting it together, "I'm glad you told me."

Tamara quickly recovered and changed the subject. She couldn't dwell on it, or else she'd really break down, "Well, fine, do what you want and take me tomorrow. But I need new shoes too." She said giving Brooke a mischievous look.

"We can do shoes too." Brooke said with a light smile creeping onto her face.

She sobered up a bit, "Tamara, how's your new home? Everything's okay there?"

Tamara frowned, "There's always a lot going on. There's seven of us, so it's easy to just slip by. But they're not mean or anything, just…inattentive."

Brooke tucked some of Tamara's hair back, "You tell me if they're not treating you well, okay?"

Tamara nodded. Brooke was really good at this 'mom' thing because she couldn't help but be pacified by Brooke's words.

"And Marcus, has he bothered you?"

Tamara looked at her shoes, "I-I asked my social worker for a restraining order from him…like you said." She mumbled.

Brooke lifted her chin gently, "Sweetheart that makes me so happy." Then wrapped her in a deep hug. Tamara stiffened at first but went lax when she felt Brooke's hands relax her. So this is what it's like to have a good mom she thought.

…. …. …..

Monday had come and Brooke and Lucas were in the kitchen looking at pianos to get Sam.

Lucas saw Sam and Liz coming down, "Hey Sam, look at this black one it looks really nice. And Morning Lizzie!"

"Morning Lucas. Morning Aunt Brooke."  
Sam rolled her eyes, "Guys I knew you were gonna make a big deal out of this. It's fine." She said taking a seat, although she would love to have a piano to play at home, she could never willingly let them pay up the thousands of dollars. No, she was fine with going to Clydesville on Tuesdays and playing the one at school when she got the chance.

They closed the window on the computer. But they wouldn't take no for an answer. Their girl was getting a piano.

Brooke took a sip of her coffee. They still hadn't talked about why she couldn't tell them about it before. Honestly, they just wanted to know, they didn't want to make Sam wade through any more insecurities by talking about it.

Brooke went over and placed a kiss atop her head, then placed Sam her own coffee cup in front of her, "We just want you to be happy." She said then gave Liz her own kiss atop her head.

"I am." She said taking a drink of her milky coffee. Lucas smiled, "Baby can you tell us why you didn't want us to know before?"  
Sam squirmed in her seat as three sets of eyes looked to her. It was a dumb reason. She had already explained it to Thrice all those weeks ago. What if they thought it was dumb? She then thought of the perfect distraction.  
"Can I ask you guys a question first?" She said.

"Sure, anything." Brooke answered.

Sam gave a small smirk, and suddenly they weren't so sure about the question that was coming their way.

"So, question, have you guys had sex since you know, you had sex and I was conceived?"

Their faces were stunned. Lucas's hands broke the egg that he was holding. Liz burst out laughing.

"I'm just saying." Sam shrugged, "You guys have been giving each other little kisses, and you're always over each others houses. I know if it were me and some dude, I probably would've"  
"SAMANTHA!" Brooke yelled.

Liz nudged Sam, "You are crazy!" She said through her laughs.  
Sam looked at her parents' angry faces. "So I'm assuming that's a yes?" She asked, "You guys need to be more upfront about your feelings."

Lucas was seething, "Samantha we have not!"

Lies.

"And you shouldn't be thinking about that. You are too young to be having sex."  
"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you two." Sam still said calmly.  
Brooke rolled her eyes at the way that Sam so easily riled Lucas up.

"Your mother and I-"

"Love each other?" Sam asked.

"Yes." He said.  
"So then you've had sex?"  
"NO!" Both of them answered.

Sam gulped down her coffee, meanwhile Liz watched in pure amusement.

Sam shrugged, "You guys are confusing. You love each other, act like a married couple, but aren't together, and act all weird when you're around Peyton and Julian. I'm 14 and even I know that you guys are totally going about this love thing wrong."

She hopped off the chair and slung her bag over her shoulder. Liz looked at Sam with wide eyes, then at the two parents who were too appalled to say anything.

Sam went over and hugged her mom then kissed her cheek, "Bye Brooke."

Then did the same with her dad, "Bye Luke, I'll see you at school. Liz and me are gonna take the bus. Come on Liz!"

Liz got off the chair then watched Sam head towards the door, "Ha! She got you guys good." She said chuckling, "Bye Aunt Brooke! See ya later Luke."

Once the girls left both parents turned to each other, "I can't believe she- oh my God." Luke said.  
Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed, "She's crazy, that's what she is." She looked at Luke who was cleaning the mess he had made with the egg, "She has a point though."

Lucas stopped and stared at Brooke.

"We just need to be honest with everyone." She spoke once more.

Lucas sighed, "I need to talk to Peyton. We've kinda just been avoiding it."  
"And I need to talk to Julian."

Lucas looked at her, "So this is happening?"

Brooke cracked a smile, "Well we've had sex, and according to Sam that proves we love each other, right?"

Lucas pulled her in for a hug, "Ha! Right." He kissed her lips, "You wanna-"  
Brooke pushed him off, "Luke, no! I have work, and so do you!"  
Lucas gave her sad eyes, "But, just five minutes?"

Brooke scoffed, "Excuse me? A quickie?! Hell no!"

They didn't mind lying to Sam about this. This was their sex life, for God's sake! Meanwhile, Sam had effectively diverted their attention away from the piano. Success.

…. …. ….

Sam noticed that Liz had turned a bit more serious on the way to school. She was completely ignoring Manny's incessant talking.

"Manny, hold on." Sam whispered as she nudged him slightly.

She looked over at Liz, "Hey Liz what's up? You seem kinda quiet." Manny looked over, "Yeah Liz you haven't commented on my new shoes. What do you think?" He lifted his leg but put it down when Sam shot him a glare, "Or not." He mumbled.

Liz sighed, "We have that test in Haley's class today."

"Oh." Sam said unsure of why that plagued her so much. "It's just on the book, though. You've been reading it right? It's not that big a deal. Her tests aren't hard if you read."  
Manny agreed, "Yeah I usually gets B's and A's and so does Sam. Well Sammy usually gets A's, but she's an English whiz. You'll be fine." He assured her.

Liz frowned, "Oh, okay."

Sam kept looking at her, her 'okay' wasn't convincing at all.

As they made their way into class Liz got a hold of Sam's arm and pulled her to the side.  
"What the hell Liz?" Sam asked confused.

"You have to let me cheat." Liz pleaded, "Please Sam I sit right behind you just make sure I can see your test."  
Sam looked at her incredulously, "What, why?!" She shook herself off.

"Because!" Liz hissed slamming her hand on her side, "I haven't read alright? I've been busy with cheer. I'm new so I had to catch up on all the routines, and I can't fail this. My mom'll be so pissed and will make me quit cheer because it's hurting my academics or something dumb like that."  
"Well clearly it is hurting your academics!" Sam shot back.

"Sam it's not a big deal!" She was getting frustrated. Why couldn't Sam just say yes? It's not like she was asking her to kill someone.

"What if we get caught Liz?" Sam asked.

"You won't be in trouble, I will, because I'm the one doing it. Sam, come on, please. We're friends, right?"

Liz couldn't believe she pulled the friend card, but dire times called for dire circumstances. She needed to stay on the cheer team. As much as she loved Sam and Manny, she also loved her spot on the top of the social ladder.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever fine. You have to promise that you'll read after this."  
Liz heard the late bell ring, "Shit. Yeah, yeah Sammy. I'll read, alright? So is this a yes?"  
"Yes." Sam groaned, "Just don't make it obvious. Change some of them."

"I will." Liz said sounding more pleased.

Haley came out and saw the two girls, "Ladies, I hope you're planning on coming in within the next five seconds."

They hurriedly made their way in.

Haley watched her students work through the tests. She turned towards Sam who seemed to be breezing through the exam. Haley turned away smiling. Sam was one of her best students, and she was so discreet about it. Haley loved it.

With twenty minutes left of the class period Haley noticed that Sam had finished, but was yet to turn her paper over. This was one of her rules.

"Samantha please turn your exam over."

Sam tensed she knew Liz wasn't done yet. She had shot a glance towards her only moments ago and saw her still working.

She looked up and was relieved when Haley had diverted her attention to a student with a question.

She turned around quickly, "Hurry up." She whispered.

Liz motioned her to turn the page of the exam and Sam did so. She was on the last page, thank God.

Haley went back to scan the rest of the classroom and once more Sam was yet to turn her paper over, "Samantha I thought I told you to turn your exam over. Aren't you done with it?"

Sam looked towards her, "No." She said tersely. Haley sighed and walked over not wanting to distract the rest of them. She picked up the exam and knew she was done. "Yes you are." She turned it over for her, and started to walk but heard the sound of the paper being moved back to where it was.

She gave Sam a dangerous look, "Young lady-"  
"I want it like this." Sam answered her. Shit, Liz owed her big time after this.

Haley clenched her fist, "You know the rules. Everyone else is following them and so should you."

Liz took advantage of Haley's diverted attention and quickly started writing the answers down. Damn, she sure did owe Sam big time.

"Well it's a stupid rule." Sam spit.

Haley could tell everyone was a bit surprised at Sam's defiance. She grabbed the test off of Sam's desk and put it on hers.

"Congratulations you just lose five points off your test grade and earned yourself lunch detention."

"What?" Sam exclaimed, "You can't take points from me. That's my grade you're messing with!"

Haley raised her eyebrow, "I can do what I want. This is my classroom."

By now everyone had forgotten about the exam on their desks, and watched the two go at it.

"Well you're running your classroom wrong!" Sam said sitting up angrily, "This isn't North Korea! This so stupid! I'm not coming to your dumb detention."

Haley took a deep breath. She walked closer to Sam, who wasn't giving up her angry glare, it seemed.

"And a call home." She said, "I don't tolerate outright defiance in my classroom, and I'm pretty sure, no, I'm actually positive that _your parents_ do not either."

Everyone knew Coach Scott and Haley were best friends, and that he was Sam's dad. Damn, poor girl. Low blow Mrs. Scott. Low. Blow.

That was the kicker. Sam slumped down. She was going to kill Liz.

Liz fel horrible. She hadn't meant for Sam to get in trouble.

"Whatever." Sam sassed. By now she had stopped arguing for Liz's sake. She was just mad. Haley was messing with her grade!

"Out of my classroom." Haley demanded.

Sam's arms fell, "What?"  
"Out." Haley repeated, "Go to room 110. Mr. Woodward would love to take you in for the last fifteen minutes of class."

"Hal- Mrs. Scott," Sam spoke, the fight in her gone.  
"NOW." She deadpanned pointing to the door.

Sam pushed up grabbing her things and avoiding Haley's eyes, as well as everyone else's. Just fucking great. Haley had kicked her out of her classroom. Did that mean she didn't want to be her aunt anymore?

"Everyone back to work! You have twelve minutes." Haley watched the door close. What the hell was wrong with her niece?

…. …. ….

Sam sat down in a desk in the center of the classroom. Haley had left her a note letting her know that she was off to grab lunch, but that she had better find her sitting there when she came back.

As Sam sat there defiantly, Ashley waltzed in.

"Well if it isn't foster care." She said walking towards her.

Well this day just kept getting better and better for Sam.

"What do you want Ashley?" Sam said unamused.  
"Nothing I'm just enjoying this. It's fun, the apple of Mrs. Scott's eye, not so happy anymore."

Sam just stared at the whiteboard, "Have your fun, I don't give a shit what you think."

Ashley sat down on the desk in front of Sam and turned the chair towards her, "Well aren't we cranky. Sheesh, foster care, no wonder your parents haven't adopted you. You're a freak show. "  
Sam's gaze fell at her words. She tried to hide the pain that the words brought on. That's right, her parents hadn't even mentioned adoption, and what if they thought she was a freak show? Even Sam knew that some of her problems made her different from her peers. Oh no, maybe they she'd always be their foster kid just in case they finally got tired of her.

Just then Liz walked in, "Sam thank God you're here." She noticed Ashley sitting in front of Sam. She had never witnessed Ashley treating Sam or Manny badly, so she didn't think anything of it. Although she knew that Ashley and Sam didn't enjoy each other's presence.

"Ash what're you doing?" She asked her.

Ashley smiled brightly at her friend and got up, "oh Nothing. Just teasing Sam for getting in trouble today." She looked at Sam's hurt, but angry demeanor, "Sorry Sam. It was just too funny to pass up."

"Leave her alone Ash. It's not her fault." Liz said a bit harshly.

Ashley looked at her surprised, "Geez, alright. I'll be at the cafeteria with the team. See you there?"

Liz kept staring at Sam, who refused to look at her, "Yeah…maybe."

She waited for her to leave before sitting down where Ashley had previously sat, "Sam I'm so sorry!" She said looking to her friend, "Please Sam I didn't know you'd get in trouble."

Sam looked at her furiously, "Well I did! You said you'd get in trouble, how is that I'm the one sitting in detention about get my head ripped off by Haley?"

Liz sighed, "I'll never ask for this again. I didn't know you were gonna freak out on Mrs. Scott like that! You could've just turned the paper over Sam. This is all my fault. I owe you. What can I do?"

Sam fidgeted in her seat, "Nothing. It's fine. I'll be fine. Just, just read, okay?" She looked at her more earnestly, "I'll help you out with the work if it's hard."

Liz rolled her eyes, "It's nor hard. I'm just busy."

"Well make yourself unbusy." Sam said frustrated. Sam couldn't understand why Liz couldn't just do her work! Even Sam, a habitual ditcher, kept up with her work. It just seemed automatic to her. Sam always thought that good grades would be a way into the hearts of her foster parents. Even though it never worked, she kept it up, and now it was just normal to do so.

Haley walked in and put her sandwich and water bottle down, "Excuse me Liz, but Ms. Walker has detention and she's not allowed to speak to anyone."

Sam slumped her shoulders at Haley's presence. Freakin' perfect.

"Sorry, I'll leave." Liz said making a quick exit, but not before casting Sam a pleading glance.

Haley waited for the girl to leave then walked slowly towards Sam. Her heels clicking in the process. Sam felt herself shrink every time the click got closer to her.

Soon enough Haley was close enough to be towering over the girl whose glance was kept to the desktop.

"I'm beyond frustrated with you." Haley spoke.

Sam's chin quivered. Haley wasn't her aunt anymore, and she was mad at her. "I'm Sorry." She mustered out.

"You were outright rude to me. You've never had a problem with my rule. What made this time different?"

Sam looked at her, "Are you really calling my parents?"

Haley didn't budge, "Yes I am."

Sam frowned. Now she'd be in trouble with them too.

"Answer my question." She replied to Sam's silence.

"I don't know you just told me to do it, then I forgot, and then you said it again but you were mad, so I got mad and one thing turned into another."

Haley sighed, "Well, as I'm sure you know, there's consequences for your actions. And you already know what the consequences for what you did are."

"Yeah, you're making me fail." Sam grumbled.

Haley rolled her eyes at Sam's dramatics, "No, knowing you you'll most likely still have an A, A- at the least. Now you sit there and think about what you did. I told your father not to come in today because I had a student in detention." Haley said with a smirk.

Sam looked at her nervously, "Does my dad know who the student is?"

Haley smiled, "Nope." She walked towards her desk, but was stopped by another one of Sam's questions.

"Haley…um, you don't want to be my aunt anymore?" Sam asked cautiously and let a tear drip down her cheek. Haley stopped immediately and walked back, "Sweetheart what makes you think that?" She asked now sitting in front of her.

Sam sniffled, "You kicked me out. Every time someone kicks me out from somewhere it's because they don't want me anymore."

Haley could just kick herself right then. She knew Sam was sensitive about these things but she let her frustration get the best of her and made the brash move of telling Sam to leave her classroom.

"Sammy, no. I made you leave because I needed time to regroup and so did you. I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to think that. Of course I'm still your aunt. Nothing you do is going to change that."

She wiped the stray tears that escaped Sam with her thumb, "Sammy, like your mom and dad, I want you to understand that you being angry isn't going to get you your way. Things don't work like that, and that's why you're being punished. I'm not budging on that, but that doesn't change how much I love you. Understood?"  
"Yes m'am." Sam grumbled.

What Haley didn't understand is that she shouldn't even be in trouble! She was doing all this for Liz, and no one would know it except for her.

…. …. …. …. ….

Sam stared angrily at the black tv screen. This wasn't fair. Why is it that she was exiled to her room until further notice, while she could hear Liz, Rebecca, Brooke, and Lucas downstairs? Liz should be grounded for the day too! And what's worse is she was sent to her room with a swat to her backside for her "attitude." If they only knew why, damn it! Her day was horrible and no one fucking cared! Well, her mom had asked her repeatedly why she was so upset and Sam only sassed her back, which is how she earned the swat in the first place. And earned Brooke an indignant 'Mom!" with a side of Sam's pouting.

But that was beside the point!

She heard a peal of laughter and groaned, falling back onto the bed, "This is so stupid." She grumbled, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

She sent the pillows on her bed flying and bunched up the covers. If she was stuck up here she might as well get comfortable. She peeled off her pants, shoes, and shirt, then grabbed her night shirt and slipped it on. She laid down and started texting Jack, maybe he could keep her company.

"Can I go upstairs with Sam?" Liz asked Brooke and Luke. The guilt was eating away at her.

Rebecca answered before they could, "No sweetie. You can talk to her in school tomorrow."

Brooke sighed, "I'm sorry Liz. Do you know why she did that? I just, she seemed fine in the morning."

Liz shrugged, "Um, no. She, uh, seemed fine to me too. You know she just gets angry sometimes. Don't think about it too much."

Lucas nodded, "Well she can think about it upstairs." He said looking at the offending second floor, "I just wish she'd try and talk to us. She stomped her way here, refused to give us an answer. It's been a frustrating day with her."

Rebecca gave them a sympathetic look, "Teenagers are hard work. I've had to put this one in her place many times before. Trust me." She said giving her daughter a reproachful look.

Brooke sighed, thinking about the sulking daughter that she had upstairs.

Liz could just die now. But she couldn't say anything. Her mom would get mad. But she had to get out of there. She walked over to the living room and turned on the tv, away from the confused parents. This was much better, she thought.

About an hour or so later Rebecca went to get her daughter from the living room.  
"Lizzie let's go home?"  
Liz hopped up and turned off the tv. Her mom had just gotten back form New York and the girl had missed her mother dearly. Rebecca held out an arm and Liz gladly melted into her side, "I missed you mommy." She whispered.

Rebecca held her tightly, "Me too baby. Let's go home and you and me can watch a movie together."

Liz gladly agreed. A movie and her mother would help get her mind off this day.

Brooke and Lucas watched them walk out, then both went over and let themselves fall into the couch.

"Did you talk to Peyton?" Brooke asked Lucas, avoiding the heavier talk of Sam's behavior.

"Did you talk to Julian?" He asked her before he answered. Peyton had told her something that shocked him and wasn't sure if Brooke knew.

She nodded, "Yeah."  
Lucas lifted an eyebrow, "So…you know?"

Brooke sighed, "That they're thinking about getting back together…yeah."

"Are you okay?" He asked putting an arm around her.

"I'm fine, it's just Peyton's been distant lately and it hurts to know that she thinks she can't talk to me about this, and Julian tries to act like nothing happened, but it's just so…hard. I'm just glad they're so good to Sammy."

Lucas kissed her temple, "Things will work out. You guys have been friends for too long."

"I guess so." She placed her head on his shoulder, "What's wrong with your daughter?" She said after some silence.

He smirked, "Oh, now she's my daughter. Last I checked she was 'our' daughter."

Brooke smiled, "What's wrong with _our_ baby?" She asked modifying the question.

He took a deep breath then checked the time. It was eight o' clock. Sam had been holed up there for three hours, "You want to bring her down?" He asked, "She needs to eat something."

Brooke nodded and got up from his embrace and headed up the stairs.

Jack held Sam in his arms. She looked at his eyes and he at hers. "It'll all work out Sam." He told her, "Just apologize to your parents and Haley, then ride the punishment out."  
Sam sighed, "Yeah I guess so." She held him tighter. Her hands holding onto his shirtless back. So what'd you do today?" She asked him.

But he never got to answer because the door that Sam had forgotten to lock opened.

"Sammy come down for dinner, so your dad and I can-"

She stopped mid-sentence when the door opened completely and she caught sight of the two teenagers.

Jack and Sam let go of each other quickly.

"Mama!" Sam yelled without a second thought.

Sam had never seen the expression that Brooke had on now. She was sure Brooke had been possessed by some sort of demon, and that demon was getting ready to kill her.

**Sam's luck just seems to have disappeared. And Jack finally got caught...**** Keep on reading, Ashley's about to jump into this mess as well! I'm so pleased by everyone that takes the time to read my story. Please continue to review because it helps me write faster! For all you faithful reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH**.


End file.
